Las almas gemelas no mueren
by effy.lie
Summary: Eren es un chico impulsivo de 15 años quien vive prácticamente solo desde que experimentó la perdida de su madre a los 10 años, por ofertas de trabajo su padre decide ceder su custodia a Levi, quien resulta ser un asesino a sueldo bajo las ordenes de Erwin, de momento ellos no lo sabe pero tiene la sospecha de conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez en de una vida pasada.[ERERI]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I: De la vida de este mocoso... tomaré la responsabilidad.**

Tras tener la misma horrible pesadilla de siempre eren se despertaba de golpe con un gran suspiro, un suspiro ahogado como el que da alguien quien se ha mantenido sin respirar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo y al fin sale a flote, el miedo de aquella irreal pesadilla fue tal que lo hizo sentarse, su corazón latía agitado, intento calmar su respiración, tocó su frente y notó que estaba terriblemente sudoroso y además…tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Eren: y esto?... estoy…llorando otra vez?...- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras tocaba sus ojos- otra vez…yo tuve esa extraña pesadilla.

Se dijo eren calmándose, era difícil para él, se sentó, intento tranquilizarse y giro su mirada hacía el reloj que le hacía entender que se había levantado más temprano de lo que debía pero aun así no se atrevía a dormir otra vez por miedo a retomar la pesadilla justo en el punto en el que se quedó.

-será mejor levantarme…-dijo eren.

Era muy complicado para el quien solo era un chico de quince años, por lo general cuando los chicos tienen pesadillas pueden ir corriendo a la habitación de sus padres para contarles lo sucedido y así ser reconfortados por los cálidos brazos de una madre, o por los consejos certeros de un padre pero eren no tenía nada de eso, un chico que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo soló debía aprender a confortarse y aliviarse solo, por ello siempre vivía con miedo y sus ojeras eran terrible.

Ese día eren se dio un ducha sin poder evitar pensar en su madre como cada día.

- mamá….. si al menos… no te hubieses enojado de esa manera conmigo antes de irte…- susurraba eren despacio mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cabeza.

Cada día vivía con ese remordimiento, toda su vida eren fue un chico impulsivo, taimado y a veces hasta violento, cierto día de sus diez años eren había sido castigado por una maestra en la escuela, al parecer eren había golpeado a un muchacho por defender a otra persona dejándole seriamente lastimado, debido a esto su madre le regaño y eren se enfureció de veras, recordaba haberle dicho que le odiaba y salir corriendo a la casa de su amigo armin, Esa fue la última vez que la vio….

Lo próximo que recordaba era a la policía en su puerta y su padre diciéndole que no se acercara, aun así eren pudo escucharlo todo, al parecer la madre de eren había sido asesinada por unos delincuentes que intentaron quitarle el dinero de su bolso cuando ella se dirigía a hacer unas compras, fue la última vez que supo de ella, jamás se pudo disculpar, no la pudo salvar, nada le regresaría a su madre, ese día luego de llorar hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos juro eliminar a todos los delincuentes y asesinos de este planeta…a todos y a cada uno así le costase la vida.

-no recuerdo con claridad cuando pero…. Luego de que tu te fueras para siempre…madre… es que empecé a tener estas horribles pesadillas, el solo pensar que no fui capaz de defenderte pero…por qué en mis sueños… es como si estuviésemos en otra época y tu…- pensaba eren mientras terminaba de alistarse para la escuela,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que sonaba, al parecer había divagado mucho en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado que ya era hora de irse, se dirigió a la puerta en donde le esperaba su amigo de toda la vida.

-vamos….eren…-le dijo un amable chico de rubios cabellos.

-si..-asintió el ojiverde.

Eren y armin vivían en casas continuas por lo que siempre se iban juntos a la escuela, en el camino solían encontrarse siempre con mikasa, una chica asiática quien era bastante alta y hábil en los deportes, ella pertenecía a todos los clubes deportivos de la escuela, sin duda llamaba la atención de todos los chicos además por su enorme belleza pero ella estaba interesada solo en una persona.

-eren….- llamó una chica de cabellos negros, una chica de fría mirada.

-hola…mikasa..-saludo desganado

-eren…otra vez estuviste llorando?...alguien te hizo daño?, dímelo…yo te protegeré…- decía la chica mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla la cual fue expulsada rápidamente por una suave palmada por parte de eren.

-basta….mikasa... no es como si tuvieses que protegerme de todo.- le reclamo si aceptar el cariño por parte de la muchacha.

- eren…- Susurró la chica encorvando sus cejas tristemente.

Mikasa notó que eren tenía unas grandes ojeras en su rostro y lo más probable era que no hubiese dormido nada, Mikasa se prometió hace mucho tiempo proteger a eren hasta el último día de su vida desde aquella vez, aquella vez en primaría cuando un chico la molestaba subiendo su falda, un chico por lo demás mucho mayor que ella, fue justo en ese momento que eren llego y golpeó a aquel muchacho dejándolo seriamente lastimado, ese día eren le ofreció a mikasa su bufanda para que se cubriese el cuello debido al frio, y también lo hizo por un gesto de solidaridad, para que se mantuviese tranquila, ese día ambos se conocieron y para la chica fue amor a primera vista, al día siguiente eren no asistió a clases, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…fue entonces que se enteró del fallecimiento de su madre, y de la pelea que tuvieron antes de que eso sucediera, mikasa por alguna razón se sintió responsable, si eren no la hubiese defendido, no hubiese sido regañado por su madre, ellos jamás hubiese peleado y entonces eren no se sentiría tan culpable como solía sentirse ahora, es por eso que ese día se prometió protegerle siempre, sin embargo eren no estaba muy interesado en mikasa.

-eren luego de clases quieres ir a algún lugar?- pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios con una sonrisa, solo quería animar un poco a su amigo.

-no… solo quiero volver a casa cuanto antes..- dijo desganado, el sueño acumulado que tenía no dejaba de pasarle la cuenta, las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos hacía evidenciar al resto su falta de sueño.

-eren…deberías dormir algo...- dijo mikasa.

- si…- dijo somnoliento y sin prestar mucha atención mientras caminaba por inercia a la escuela.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a clases, a su salón el 104 en donde se dispusieron a empezar la jornada.

Lejos de allí en un local nocturno pero bastante lujos por lo demás un extraño y sospechoso hombre se adentraba en el, era un hombre al parecer delgado y pequeño, llevaba unas gafas negras en forma de circulo y un abrigo opaco largo, al parecer no quería ser fácilmente detectado.

Aquel hombre se adentró hasta lo más profundo del local, entro entonces a una pequeña y lujosa oficina en donde le esperaba un maduro hombre rubio.

- Dime rápido de que se trata..- dijo seriamente aquel hombre delgado de cabello negro sentándose en la silla que estaba en frente al escritorio de Erwin.

-siempre tan serio …verdad rivaille?- le sonrió aquel hombre.

- tsk…no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo…de que se trata?- reclamo algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-veras… tal vez recuerdes aquel favor que le debemos a cierto hombre… recuerdas aquella vez que te encontré?...

Levi se molestó de veras, la cara del hombre rubio estaba sonriente pero sin embargo levi estaba terriblemente molesto su cara era casi como si quisiera matar a Erwin por haber mencionado aquello.

-maldita sea, sabía que algún día me lo echarías en cara…de todos modos mi deuda está siendo pagada ¿no?…¿no trabajo para ti acaso?, entonces…como es así, no recuerdo deberle favores a nadie..

- puede que sea verdad pero aun así salve tu vida ¿no?- le recordó mirando con unos afilados ojos, cruzo sus manos frente a su boca, casi como si estuviese afirmando su mentón, era una pose que solía tomar para negociar-… tómalo como un favor rembolsable.

-maldito demonio rubio…. –decía desviando la mirada-Dime…que se supone que haga?...- pregunto molesto rivaille cursándose de brazos y piernas.

-Bueno…escucha bien….

Una horas antes de aquella negociación con rivaille, aquel fornido hombre rubio entraba a la consulta del doctor jaegar, no precisamente por que estuviese enfermo, sino más bien debían tratar un asunto formal.

- Doctor Jaegar!

- Comandante Erwin- se saludaban mientras estrechaban sus manos.

- solo dígame Erwin, mis días como comandante en el ejército han quedado muy atrás para mí.

- lo sé pero aun así la costumbre es difícil de eliminar.

En el pasado, cuando eren era apenas un bebe el doctor Jaegar se dedicó a atender a las tropas estacionarias del ejercito del país trabajando codo a codo con quien en ese entonces fuese el comandante Erwin.

- Dr Jaegar, es muy raro que un hombre como usted me contacte en justo en estos momentos, ha sucedido algo?

- si, verás…. Recordé que hace tiempo hicimos un trato de palabra luego de que yo hiciera….aquel favor especial para ti..

-se refiere…a la vez que salvó a ese muchacho..

- exactamente… esa vez estabas en apuros y te ayude desinteresadamente, esta vez, soy yo quien necesita un favor de tu parte, quizás sea más repentino y complicado de cumplir pero en verdad lo necesito.

- dígame….de que se trata.- pregunto Erwin poniéndose sumamente serio, se esperaba un favor sumamente complicado de realizar, algo como asesinar a alguien por el o cosas de ese estilo y sin embargo…

- se trata de mi hijo…eren… como sabrás soy un hombre muy ocupado, tanto que no tengo tiempo para cuidar de mi propio hijo, la verdad no me enorgullece decir este tipo de cosas pero así está la situación ahora….. Desde que su madre murió hace cinco años ha sido muy complicado cuidar de él, prácticamente vive solo y ahora está en una edad complicada por lo que no me parece bien que viva del todo solo y además….pretendo salir del país por un año completo.

- entonces…cuál es su petición…doctor jaegar…

-yo necesito…..- respiro profundamente- que tomes la custodia de mi hijo..- le dijo fríamente mirándole a los ojos.

Erwin se impresiono un poco, cuidar a un muchacho, debía de ser algo fácil pero Erwin también era un hombre por lo demás bastante ocupado, incluso hasta más que el mismo doctor, por lo que cumplir ese favor le parecía bastante complicado pero como era sabido de Erwin, el siempre lograba tomar la mejor decisión al final de todo, y justo entonces tuvo una buena idea.

- Jaegar sensei…como sabe soy un hombre ocupado…incluso hasta más que usted, aun así tengo muy clara mi deuda hacía usted, no puedo hacerme cargo de su hijo…

-ya veo..- dijo bastante serio.

- sin embargo…. Se me ocurre otra cosa…si no le molesta…y está de acuerdo, tengo la persona indicada para el trabajo…

Tras esa conversación Erwin llamo al hombre indicado para el trabajo de inmediato, es así como ahora levi y Erwin negociaban un trabajo extra para levi, un trabajo que por lo demás él se negaba a tomar.

- y por eso necesito que te hagas cargo de ese chico- le dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

Rivaille no dijo nada pero su cara era más despiadada que la de costumbre, hacerse cargo de un mocoso no estaba para nada dentro de sus planes.

- qué se supone que soy exactamente?... una puta niñera?

- rivaille…es solo por un año.

- pero y el trabajo?... me parece poco ético de tu parte dejar que alguien como yo, con mis principios y con lo grosero que soy se haga cargo de un mocoso…no te parece.

- el muchacho no tiene por qué saber sobre tu trabajo si tu no se lo dices.

- me niego.

- Rivaille… es una orden

-tsk…-chasqueo la lengua frunciendo el ceño.

Erwin tenía la costumbre de darle órdenes a rivaille, nadie sabía por qué, dentro de la personalidad de rivaille iba contra todos sus principios obedecer a alguien que no fuera el mismo pero con Erwin era distinto, por alguna extraña razón siempre que Erwin pronunciaba esas malditas palabras "es una orden" era como si algo mágico se activara dentro de el y rápidamente hiciera a rivaille aceptar cualquier tipo de orden.

- tsk… no sé por qué siempre que dices esas malditas palabras es como si no me pudiera contener, de cierto modo esas palabras tuyas me provocan un extraño sentimiento de confianza… (_de alguna manera tengo la sensación de haber repetido estas situaciones antes….hace mucho tiempo…en algún lugar…sin embargo….)…_Esta bien Erwin….confiaré en tu decisión.

-entonces…mañana te presentarás con aquel chico..

Dijo Erwin mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta de la oficina para dejar atrás a rivaille, sin duda tenía muchos asuntos que atender.

- tsk…vaya mierda….oi Erwin!...y cómo se llama el mocoso ese?

- eh?...bueno…me parece…el hijo del doctor jaegar… su nombre es …Eren Jaegar.

- eh…- se quedó mudo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Por alguna razón tras escuchar ese nombre el corazón de rivaille dio una punzada extraña, esta reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo llamo enormemente su atención… eren jaegar…eren jaegar… por qué el solo escuchar ese nombre le daba una especie de remordimiento y melancolía, eran cosas que se cuestionó rivaille en solo un segundo.

- ha sucedido algo?...es como si te hubiese dolido algo?.- dijo tras notar su extraña reacción.

- no es nada…- puso una mano en su pecho- simplemente debo estar fumando más de la cuenta.

-bien… ahora…ve a hacer aquel trabajo y mañana retira tus cosas de la casa en la que estas…

-si…lo entiendo..-dijo bajando la mirada para marcharse lentamente preguntándose a si mismo, qué demonios había sido aquella reacción que dio su cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre, no le presto mayor importancia, pues, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

El día se había ido tan pronto como llegó, una nueva aurora se asomaba por la ventana y eren se despertaba otra vez sumamente alterado, aquella maldita pesadilla otra vez, se tocó la frente como cada mañana, no estaba sudado pero si muy agitado, se levantó entonces no sin antes observar el reloj, lo notó, otra vez era más temprano de lo usual.

- no puedo seguir viviendo así…- se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar a tomar un sorbo de leche desde la caja como hacía cada mañana, después de todo, vivía prácticamente solo.

Eren se dirigía en pijamas hasta la sala de estar ignorando por completo que en esta ocación no estaría del todo solo, su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos medio cerrados y su pijama bastante desarreglada sin duda se veía como un completo desastre.

-Eren!- llamo el doctor jaegar a su hijo.

-eh?...padre?- le llamo la atención la presencia de aquel hombre.

Reaccionó bastante sorprendido, su padre nunca se presentaba en la casa y la veces en que lo hacía era para buscar alguna cosa como un cambio de ropa para trabajar los turnos en el hospital, esas esporádicas visitas las realizaba además cuando eren estaba en horario de escuela, pero esta vez su padre estaba en casa antes de empezar el horario de escuela de eren lo cual era por lo demás bastante poco usual, por lo general el chico siempre estaba solo. Despertando al fin de su somnolencia pudo percatarse que no estaba tan solo como el pensaba, desvió su mirada a un lado y su sorpresa fue aún mayor tras divisar la silueta de un extraño hombre al lado de su padre, alguien le acompañaba, alguien que por lo demás jamás había visto.

- Eren puedes acercarte un momento?- le ordenó su padre.

Eren se dirigió en silencio y casi por inercia hasta la mesa del comedor en donde estuviesen sentados ambos hombres, fue acercándose poco a poco y al fin pudo divisarle completamente, era un hombre serio, con una cara algo inexpresiva, un hombre delgado y pequeño, eren le observaba mientras se sentaba lentamente al lado de su padre con cierta timidez, por alguna razón tras ver a ese hombre sintió una sensación de confortabilidad incontrolable como si de alguna manera su corazón se hubiese puesto irrazonablemente feliz, pero a la vez, también sintió miedo, mucho miedo de ser atacado por aquel hombre pero por qué?, porque sentía tantas cosas sobre una persona a la que no conocía, las sensaciones de eren eran confusas, aquel hombre se encontró con su mirada y le miró fijo.

-eren… como sabes debido a una oferta bastante conveniente tanto como para mis estudios como para mi trabajo, saldré del país por varios meses, quizás por un año entero y como has de saber, no puedo dejarte solo, por eso desde hoy en adelante este hombre será tu tutor, por favor se buen muchacho con él.- le explico su padre con total normalidad, como si el asunto no necesitase de mayores explicaciones, después de todo, el doctor Jaegar era un padre bastante poco apegado a su hijo.

-eh?.. Cómo, cómo qué te vas?, así de repente me lo dices y debo aceptarlo como si nada?- se levantó de la mesa reclamándole-. Y encima dejándome a cargo de un hombre al que no conozco?, yo no lo había visto en la vida cómo podría confiar en alguien así?- reclamaba bastante ofuscado.

-no te preocupes eren …el es buen amigo mío así que…

-es tan buen amigo tuyo que yo no lo había visto antes verdad?- le grito interrumpiendo a su padre- si quieres irte puedo quedarme perfectamente solo, al cabo que siempre es así, dime…qué pasa si este sujeto de pronto fuese un asesino en serie o algo así?, en verdad piensas dejarme con él?,

La situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, asesino en serie dijo?, eso dijo?, pensaba rivaille mientras observaba la escena, debió decirlo por decir algo no?, después de todo como iba a saber…. Las cosas eran tal como a levi se las había dicho, ese mocoso era impulsivo y solo decía lo que pensaba cuando se le venía en gana, era irrespetuoso y su cara mostraba cierto odio a la humanidad, levi estaba cansado, no era de su incumbencia las peleas que tuvieran el mocoso con su padre de cierto modo, también estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía eren, por qué no podía cuidarse solo?, mejor para el no tener que cuidar de un mocoso fastidioso, sin embargo….Erwin le había dado una orden, y la orden debía cumplirse costase lo que costase, por eso..

- oi!... mocoso…- le llamó la atención haciéndolo callar de pronto- no importa si me conoces o no, no puedes quedarte en casa solo, tu padre te ha dado una orden y debes obedecerla… - le dijo con una oscura aura, llamándole la atención, mirándole con sus afilados ojos, eren solo se quedó callado y le miró fijamente, aquel hombre le miraba casi con odio- dime…qué es lo que quieres?, vivir solo y hacer de las tuyas con tal rebeldía?- le pregunto seria y directamente sin miedo alguno a las respuestas de eren.

Eren abrió sus ojos algo asustado, quien era ese hombre que de pronto le hizo callar sin objeciones?, que eran esas pregunta que hacía? Y que era esa actitud que de pronto le resultaba tan familiar que le provocaba nostalgia, en verdad su padre le dejaría con un tipo como este?, debía de ser un broma, una sensación de miedo le inundo por todo el cuerpo, no se atrevió a contestar, solo le miró fijamente y por alguna razón..

- oie! Pedazo de basura…contesta! Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo molesto, como dándole una orden.

- ah?... – por alguna razón el corazón de eren latió muy fuerte tras esa pregunta, era casi como si hubiese despertado por completo, nadie le había preguntado antes algo como eso.. qué quería?...qué es lo que él quería?- yo quiero….-titubeo cayendo de rodillas al piso, sentado justo al lado de su padre- Yo quiero…..- susurro para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente con ojos decididos.- yo quiero hacerme más fuerte que nadie- le dijo con ojos de lobo hambriento.

Aquella respuesta no tenía lógica alguna con la situación pero, Por alguna razón los ojos de rivaille brillaron de repente, su corazón latió descontrolado, esa mirada…esa mirada le provoco y despertó cosas que estaban dormidas desde hace tiempo en el…hacerse más fuerte que nadie?, no sabía bien el por qué…solo sabía que le gustaba su manera de pensar y que de cierto modo, le recordaba algo…algo que sinceramente no podía recordar.

- bien… entonces- se sentó tranquilo y le miró fijamente- si quieres hacerte más fuerte te ayudare…pero partirás por obedecer a tu padre y confiar en las decisiones que él toma para ti.- le dijo el hombre de cabellos negros.

El padre de eren no encajaba en el contexto de la situación, los miro a ambos, en verdad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era como si solo ellos dos fuesen capaz de comunicarse entre ellos, le llamo la atención el hecho de que alguien fuese capaz de tranquilizar al rebelde e impulsivo de eren, más aun cuando se trataba de alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer, pero, viendo ya todo solucionado aprovecho la situación y no se molestó en entender mayormente las cosas, solo se alegró de que eren aceptara la situación.

-así que…este es el chico que salvé hace casi 14 años… rivaille, la mano derecha de Erwin, con ese carácter rebelde y grosero…me parece extraño que se allá entendido bien con eren desde el principio…un chico como este … no!, un hombre como este….debería preocuparme de su influencia sobre eren?...- pensó unos segundos el doctor jaegar- no!, este hombre, según Erwin tiene un carácter disciplinado y ejemplar, en verdad ….no podría dejar a mi hijo en mejores manos- pensaba el doctor jaegar mientras los miraba a ambos.

-bien rivaille… entonces te lo encargo mucho… este es mi hijo del que te e hablado, por favor, cuida mucho de él y si te da problemas no dudes en usar tu criterio..- le recalcó el padre de eren.

Rivaille miro fijamente a eren con seriedad, el muchacho menor sintió algo de miedo nuevamente….pero…por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

- no se preocupe doctor Jaegar….de la vida de este mocoso….yo….. Tomaré la responsabilidad….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: mi vida protegiendo al mocoso**

Ese día rivaille se preocupó de llegar temprano a la que ahora sería su nueva casa, llego solo con una maleta y una planta en un masetero la cual solía llevar a todos lados por alguna razón, se dio cuenta que no poseía en verdad muchas cosas más que unas pocas prendas de vestir y su amada planta la cual dejo en la habitación del doctor jaegar, habitación que le pertenecería por el próximo año, estaba algo emocionado, tras entrar en la habitación diviso un muy limpio lugar, el doctor jaegar en verdad era un hombre bastante limpio, eso le agradaba, entraba para divisar el lugar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Dr Jaegar: discúlpeme levi san, este lugar esta un poco desordenado, como sabes, no paso mucho tiempo en casa pero si quieres le diré a eren que lo limpie por ti…

Las mejillas de levi se sonrojaron un poco, es la primera vez que veía un lugar tan limpio, no era perfecto pero si muy acorde a su nivel y el hecho de que el doctor jaegar se preocupara de la limpieza le agradaba aun más.

Levi: esta bien….esta…bastante limpio en verdad- dijo con brillo en los ojos.

Dr Jaegar: bien…es tu habitación ahora- le sonrió- a propósito…solo traes esa maleta y esa planta contigo?

Levi: si… no soy un sujeto amante de las cosas materiales por lo que aquí más que nada traigo mis útiles de aseo personal y unas pocas prendas..

Dr Jaegar: impresionante_… este es el subordinado de Erwin, en verdad es un hombre bastante sencillo…..-_ pensaba el doctor jaegar mientras le miraba detenidamente- bueno, no somos de la misma talla pero… si sientes la necesidad de usar mi ropa aunque sea como pijama tienes permiso de hacerlo…o también…puedes pedirle algo de ropa a mi hijo..

Levi: si sensei…lo haré..

Ambos hombres salieron de la mesa hasta el comedor, Rivaille había instalado sus cosas ya.

Doctor jaegar: por cierto rivaille… dime… en que eres bueno?

Levi: bueno?... – se preguntó rivaille a si mismo para pensar en su mente- _soy muy bueno asesinando persona y borrando las evidencias.. pero…no es algo que pueda decirle a este hombre así que…-_ e miro fijo- soy muy bueno limpiando…

Doctor Jaegar: eso esta bien pero… en matemáticas?, en lengua o en alguna materia en especifico en la que puedas ayudar a eren?

Levi: bueno yo…

La verdad es que rivaille nunca había asistido a la escuela, aun quedaban chicos como el en el mundo de hoy, rivaille siempre fue criado por un sujeto con el que compartía su apellido pero ni el mismo sabía su parentesco sanguíneo, el nunca le llevo a la escuela, de hecho sabía leer pero no sabía escribir por lo que tras la pregunta de jaegar sensei se sintió terriblemente sometido bajo presión.

Levi: yo…

Doctor Jaegar: no te sientas presionado… no es como si fuera tu responsabilidad es solo para que le ayudes además….eren es buen estudiante…es de los mejores de su clase pero…es solo para reforzarle..

Levi: entonces…podría decir que…- dudo un minuto mirando sus pies para luego levantar la mirada fija a sensei- soy muy bueno en arte, y soy excelente en deportes!

Doctor Jaegar: eh?... ah…ya veo ya veo…eso será muy bueno..justo en donde eren suele fallar- le sonrió…- entonces….cuento contigo rivaille..

Rivaille sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, que era esa calidez entregada por jaegar sensei, esa sonrisa y ese cariño y preocupación que expresaba hacía su propio hijo, por qué le dolía tanto esa situación.

Doctor Jaegar: bien levi….ahora me marcho, les estare llamando tanto como me sea posible, te enviare dinero cada mes para la casa y por supuesto para tus gastos personales así que cuida bien de eren por favor.

Levi: si sensei lo hare..

El doctor jaegar se puso su abrigo y su sombrero para salir por la puerta, se acomodaba los zapatos pero antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta para hacer una ultima advertencia.

Doctor Jaegar: por cierto Levi-san….

Levi: diga..

Doctor Jaegar: entiendo que eres hombre y que estas en una edad acorde pero….por favor…. Mantén tus visitas sentimentales y a tus novias fuera de esta casa…

Levi: ah…?

Dr Jaegar: eren esta en una edad complicada por lo que si te ve a ti manteniendo relaciones con distintas mujeres sentirá curiosidad y entonces querrá hacerlo también….no me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que seas de ese tipo de hombres pero…nunca esta de más advertirte, asi mismo si tienes una novia…esta bien si te acompaña de vez en cuando….pero intenta dejar tus encuentros amoroso al margen de esta casa…es una condición que te impongo.

Levi ni si inmuto, encuentros amoroso?, novias?... tampoco era como si su trabajo le dejase tener una vida normal del todo y además….el no estaba para nada interesado en esas cosas del amor.

Levi: no se preocupe sense!...no soy un hombre al que le interesen esas cosas….tal vez por eso aun a mi edad…yo estoy solo.

Dr Jaegar: me alegra oírlo…. Bueno..mi vuelo será dentro de poco así que desde ahora eres el hombre de la casa levi, por favor haz el desayuno para eren antes de que despierte….nos vemos.

Dijo el doctor jaegar para despedirse y marcharse, levi observo otra vez la que sería su casa y su habitación lanzándose de golpe a la cama tamaño King de sensei, era tan confortable vivir de esa manera….pero debía bajar de las nubes, estaba aquí con un propósito claro, cuidar al mocoso, nada más!, aquel tipo de vida y de lujos no le pertenecían.

Levi: bien…. En dos horas más eren deberá ir a la escuela….tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer ….el desayuno..

Rivaille se levanto entonces y se puso un delantal para empezar a hacer el desayuno, justo en ese momento del otro lado de la casa unos gritos se escuchaban lo que llamo un poco su atención pero no lo distrajo de hacer sus deberes, por otro lado eren como cada día se levantaba eufórico tras tener la misma horrenda pesadilla de siempre.

Eren: ahhh!- dio un respiro ahogado para sentarse de golpe en la cama y tocarse la frente esperando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad de a poco.- esa maldita pesadilla…es como el infierno…en verdad…ah…que son esas cosas?

Eren se volteó a mirar el reloj quien l indicaba que otra vez se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo que debía pero a la vez no era capaz de seguir durmiendo debido al miedo que le provocaban esos sueños, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se puso sus zapatillas de dormir.

Llevaba una polera blanca acorde a su talla y unos pantalones cortos de dormir, su pelo estaba alborotado y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina medio dormido, así de la misma manera abrió el refrigerador y tomo un sorbo de leche de la misma caja sin preocuparse de verterla siquiera en un vaso, tras cerrar la puerta la silueta de un pequeño hombre se dibujó frente a el.

Levi: oi!, qué estas haciendo….mocoso!

Eren: mm?...wuaaaa!- eren trago la leche tan rápido de la impresión que casi se atragantó, se golpeó el pecho eh intento recuperar la lucidos, era verdad…lo había olvidado…desde hoy el viviría aquí con el- Levi-san!

Dijo impresionado, levi le miraba fijo para luego mirar la caja y sentirse asqueado.

Levi: tsk….esa caja esta llena de tus gérmenes y tu saliva….por favor!, no la vuelvas a meter en la nevera!

Eren: eh?

Levi: es asqueroso….

Eren: lo-lo siento…

Levi: a propósito siéntate…tomá- le dijo levi tras ver que eren estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina acercando un plato de repugnante aspecto al chico- come!

Eren fue cubierto por un aura azul, el solo ver el platillo le causo nauseas, pero qué era aquello?, en el plato se divisaban huevos duros aun con su cascara y por alguna razón la cabeza de un pescado encima de una torre de arroz mal cocinado todo cubierto con una salsa roja extraña, eso sin mencionar que la cebolla y las zanahorias estaban completas y sin cortar en el plato, sin duda la cara de eren estaba azul y asqueada.

Eren: a no… que es…esta cosa?

Levi: cómo que cosas?- preguntaba rivaille observándole mientras lavaba los platos, tenía puesto su delantal de cocina, unos guantes de latex y un pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza-es tu desayuno… asi que apresúrate y comételo..

Eren: pero….levi-san….esto….esto no se puede comer..

Un aura malévola se apoderó de levi quien rápidamente golpeo la mesa en donde estuviese sentado eren, puso un pie sobre la silla del menor y con la esponja en la mano le reclamo.

Levi: será que el señorito es demasiado fino para comer otra cosa que no sea caviar o filete?- le pregunto sumamente molesto.

Tal tras pregunta eren le miro con los ojos semi cerrados como si lo estuviesen jodiendo, no se intimido mucho con las amenazas de levi por alguna razón, tomo una cuchara, la lleno de aquella comida y la alzo hasta el mayor.

Eren: bien… entonces…. Comeré solo después de que tu también lo hallas hecho…- le desafió.

La cara de rivaille se puso sombría, esa cosa que el mismo había cocinado en verdad se veía asquerosa y por ningún motivo la echaría a su boca pero pero aun, la actitud de eren le colmaba enserio.

Levi: bien! No lo comas!, muerte de hambre todo el día si quieres….mocoso…- se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada a un lado- de todos modos…quiero ver que intentes si quiera cocinar algo tan bueno como eso- le desafió sin mirarle.

Eren: bien…- se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose firmemente a la concina- aun tengo algo de tiempo así que…

Rivaille le miro algo sorprendido, eren había tomado los vegetales, la carne y el arroz y un exquisito olor emanaba de todas partes, sin duda lo que estaba haciendo el mocoso olía delicioso, aun así, rivaille seguía sumamente molesto.

Levi: _no lo entiendo….erwin siempre come todo lo que cocino para el… este mocoso sin embargo no dudo en rechazar mi comida en el primer intento….el, me molesta.._

Pensaba levi mientras eren le daba los toques finales a la comida, sin embargo levi no sabía que Erwin no comía precisamente su comida, más bien siempre la desechaba en algún lugar para luego decirle al más bajito que había estado deliciosa.

Eren: ah!...levi-san…puede poner la mesa?, el desayuno esta listo….solo ponga los cubiertos en el kotatsu que esta frente al televisor, enseguida llevare el desayuno.

Levi: oi!... quien se cree este maldito mocoso para venir a darme órdenes a mi?- susurro entre dientes hasta que un exquisito aroma se apodero de su nariz haciéndole rugir su estómago por lo que tras este estimulo no vacilo en poner los cubiertos y los platos como eren había dicho.

Eren puso los platos en la mesa y todo se veía realmente delicioso, levi tenía brillo en los ojos y sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas tras ver tal hermoso espectáculo culinario.

Levi: gracias por la comida.

Eren: gracias por la comida..

Ambos chicos comían juntos mientras observaban el noticiario, eren se sentía extrañamente feliz, el comer con alguien, el compartir con alguien después de tanto tiempo estando solo era algo que le gustaba, aun cuando su compañía fuera ese extraño hombre que por alguna razón le hacía sentir terriblemente cómodo a pesar de no conocerlo.

Eren: levi san…esta rico?- le pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

Levi: tsk…. Este mocoso…- se molesto un poco para luego contestar- si….esta muy bueno la verdad…me sorprende viniendo de ti.- dijo llevándose un gran bocado de arroz a la boca para ignorarlo ver fijo la televisión, casi haciendo como si eren no estuviera allí.

Eren: eh?...te sorprende?...pero siempre eh sido bueno cocinando…

Levi: si lo eres o no, no tengo como saberlo….recuerda que recién te estoy conociendo…- le dijo seriamente, sin embargo para eren de alguna manera el estar con rivaille era sumamente cómodo, tanto como si su ser estuviese completamente acostumbrado a su existencia.

Eren: si…lo se pero…..- se deshizo de sus pensamientos- .pero….al parecer levi san es pésimo en la cocina…- le dijo sonriendo nuevamente mientras daba aquella broma.

Levi sintió casi como si una flecha con las palabras "mal cocinero" se clavaran en su cabeza haciéndole caer un poco hacía el frente, esa broma le cayó realmente mal, aunque no podía negra que era cierto.

Eren: bien…hagamos algo, desde ahora yo me encargare de la cocina y levi san se encargara de la limpieza del hogar, eso es algo que no me gusta hacer…así que…está de acuerdo?

Levi: _No le gusta la limpieza?, eso está mal… debería disciplinarlo …pero… esta cosa esta realmente buena…- _pensaba mientras devoraba la comida que eren había hecho para el- no tengo objeción alguna…

Eren: bien…entonces así lo haremos desde ahora..- le sonrió..

En ese momento levi también lo sintió, una extraña calidez en su corazón, la mirada de eren y esa sonrisa le provocaban un desesperado sentimiento de nostalgia, de angustia y por un momento se sintió como si no quisiera dejar de verle sonreír jamás, qué era esa extraña sensación, a su mente se vino la idea de que el muchacho solo tenía quince años, que era un mocoso de mierda y todas esas cosas pero…de alguna manera a pesar de conocerlo hace un día a penas se sentía como si se conociesen de toda una vida, la relación entre ellos se estaba dando extramente bien, y eso le incomodaba…. Que había precisamente en ese mocoso?

Se detuvo a pensar levi mientras comía pero justo en ese momento dieron una cruel noticia en el noticiario, la muchacha de cabellos rubios de la tele anunciaba un extraño acontecimiento.

Nana: impacto provoco en la comunidad de la capital el descubrimiento de un cuerpo sin vida de uno de los que fuese conocido como el cabecilla de la mafia, el cabecilla del grupo llamado trost fue encontrado esta mañana asesinado, a pesar de las investigaciones posteriores a su cuerpo, la causa de su muerte exacta no se ah podido determinar, ni mucho menos el método que utilizo el asesino ni el arma homicida o algún tipo de evidencia, el lugar se encontraba totalmente limpio, este no es el único caso similar, varios hombres pertenecientes a líderes de la mafia han caído de la misma manera, nos encontramos entonces en manos de un experto asesino en serie?, en las humildes palabras de una reportera eh escuchado toda mi vida que el crimen perfecto no existe pero lo que eh visto con mis ojos me aclara otra cosa, sin duda los líderes y cabecillas de la mafia han de cuidarse ahora, porque hay un asesino suelto con sed de justicia.

Sonaba en la tv mientras que eren y rivaille escuchaban atentamente, tras escuchar la noticia rivaille dio una leve eh imperceptible sonrisa, _el lugar estaba completamente limpio, _eso le causo agrado, sabía que su trabajo había sido bueno pues después de todo era el quien asesinaba a esa maldita gente que no eran más que una escoria, el crimen perfecto, claro!, el sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, se sentía orgulloso mientras pensaba en su gran Azaña anunciada en la tv cuando de pronto un suspiro lo interrumpió.

Eren: ahhh…que miedo…- dijo algo preocupado..

Levi: que sucede?- le pregunto girando algo la cabeza para mirarle, estaba con uno de sus codos apoyado sobre la mesa mientras su mano afirmaba su cabeza.

Eren: el lugar donde fue el asesinato fue muy cerca de aquí… no sabía que esta zona se había vuelto tan conflictiva….no volveré a estar en la calle por la noche..

Levi: eren!..

Eren: si…levi san?

Levi le miro de reojo por unos segundos, al parecer su cabeza estaba demasiado cansada como para despegarla de su mano, asi mismo le hizo una pregunta.

Levi: que opinas….del sujeto que cometió ese crimen?...lo odias?

Eren: eh?...por qué me preguntas algo así?

Levi: _es verdad…por qué lo pregunto?, no lo se…no es como si me importara la opinión de un mocoso pero…_ - cerro sus ojos lentamente para volverlos abrir en un gesto de cansancio para luego ser interrumpido por eren.

Eren: no es como si le conociera ni nada pero…- asomo los palillos a su boca como pensando- de alguna manera lo admiro y le estoy agradecido- dijo con nostalgia.

Tras esta respuesta por alguna razón el corazón de rivaille latió muy fuerte una única vez, por qué razón un mocoso diría algo así?.

Levi: por qué lo dices?...

Eren: bueno porque… - sus ojos se pusieron tremendamente brillosos y su voz se quebró un poco- porque hace mucho tiempo mi madre fue asesinada por sujetos como esos, en ese entonces era débil y no pude defenderla….no!, más bien dicho…ni siquiera estuve allí para defenderla pero…. El tio hannes me dijo que eso no hubiera cambiado mucho las cosas, que de haber estado allí probablemente no hubiese podido hacer nada porque soy débil…es por eso…..

Eren apretaba sus puños con algo de fuerza mientras que rivaille se sentaba derecho para poder poner más atención a las palabras de eren.

Eren: es por eso que quiero hacerme más fuerte! Y acabar con toda esa gente que no deja vivir en paz a la gente normal…esos malditos delincuentes…quiero acabar con todos ellos!- dijo casi enfurecido y con una gran determinación en su mirada.

Tras escuchar y observar a eren los ojos de rivaille brillaron, en verdad se conmovió con las palabras del muchacho, esa determinación poca veces la había visto en alguien más, no!, más bien dicho nunca la había visto en alguien que no fuera el y al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento de nostalgia volvió, Eren de pronto se percató de lo que había dicho y de lo extraño que había sonado por lo que se normalizo para mirar a rivaille amablemente con una sonrisa.

Eren: ah…. Perdón por eso… no debería decir ese tipo de cosas…casí sueno como si estuviese a favor de matar gente mala …jajajaja…- rió nervioso.

Levi: eren…- susurro.

Eren: que sucede?

Levi: si quieres volverte más fuerte…y acabar con todo ese tipo de gente…yo te ayudaré…

Eren: eh?

Levi: dejaré que aprendas mis métodos y te ayudaré a ser más fuerte sin embargo… deberás ser leal a mi…si me fallas y te vuelves loco ….entonces te destruiré- le dijo seriamente.

Tras este discurso, tan pronto como finalizo los ojos de ambos se abrieron un poco al mismo tiempo y sus corazones latieron.

…_..Dejavu?..._

Era como si estuviesen reviviendo, como si ese momento ya hubiese pasado antes en algún lugar…hace mucho tiempo, ambos lo sintieron…pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada en lo absoluto, los ojos de eren miraban a rivaille con admiración y brillo, mientras que rivaille quien no demostraba nada gracias a su inexpresivo rostro sentía su corazón agitado.

Eren: entonces… déjeme hacerme más fuerte ….levi san…- le dijo cerrando sus ojos y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento el corazón de rivaille se paralizo, y al mismo tiempo el timbre de la casa sonó para distraer a eren y a rivaille de aquella conversación.

Eren: ah!...ese debe ser armin…. Debe venir a buscarme para ir juntos a la escuela..- dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso para hacercarse a la entrada en donde acomodaba su calzado, por alguna razón rivaille fue tras el.

Eren abrió la puerta para encontrarse no presisamente con armin si no que con una chica, una muchacha de cabellos negros y bufanda roja.

Eren: mikasa?

Mikasa: eren….se hace tarde…vamos..- le dijo casi sin expresión alguna.

Por la puerta rivaille pudo observar a aquella chica sin hacer pregunta alguna, debía de ser alguna compañera de eren, nada especial por lo que le dejo irse.

Levi: bien mocoso….recuerda estar en casa a la hora que te corresponde.

Eren: si levi san gracias!, que tenga buen día!

Dijo eren para salir de la puerta eh irse con mikasa, mientras que rivaille se quedo allí quieto mirando a la mesa y observando toda la vajilla que debería lavar tras ese extraño desayuno.

Levi: tsk…mocoso de mierda….

Mientras afuera en las calles Eren y mikasa caminaban a la escuela para encontrarse con Armin en el camino, mikasa no aguanto más y preguntó.

Mikasa: eren?...quien era ese enano que estaba en tu casa?

Armin: eh?...eren…vives con un enano?

Eren: enano?...dice?...ah, te refieres a rivaille san?- le preguntó algo molesto

MIkasa: si…ese enano

Eren: rivaille san no es un enano, es el hombre que me supervisa mientras mi padre no esta en casa.

Armin: ah…tu padre no esta en casa?

Eren: ah…si, se fue del país y volverá en un año, es por eso que rivaille san me cuida mientras.

Armin: vaya… al parecer tu padre no quería que te quedaras solo, es un desperdcio podríamos haber hecho algún tipo de fiesta o algo …ne eren?..

Eren: no…no creo..

Mikasa: eren…

Mikasa se detuvo a observar fijamente la cara de eren, al parecer aquellas ojeras no se habían borrado.

Mikasa: eren…otra vez no dormiste bien?

Eren: ah?...mikasa…eres muy detallista no?...- le dijo algo cansado y molesto.

Mikasa se sintió triste tras este comentario, al parecer había dicho algo que eren no quería escuchar, mientras caminaban hacía la escuela se toparon con marco y jean, jean tras ver a mikasa se puso totalmente rojo y solo pudo reaccionar de una absurda manera.

Jean: AHH!...MIKASA! BUENOS DÍAS!- le gritó completamente avergonzado mientras marco reía a sus espaldas.

Mikasa: hi….- le dijo casi indiferente

Eren: ah!...jean…aun es muy temprano para que grites de esa manera…- le dijo eren quien se metía un dedo al oído como para destapárselo tras el daño causado por aquel descontrolado grito.

Mikasa: vamos…eren..- le dijo mikasa a eren ignorando por completo a jean para poner una mano sobre la espalda del ojiverde y llevárselo con ella.

Jean: espera…mikasa!- pedía jean extendiendo una mano.

Marco: déjalo ya jean… de seguro mikasa esta nervioso y es por eso que no quiere quedarse frente tuyo…no …jean?

Jean miro a marco algo enojado, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, por mucho que marco dijiera aquello jean sabía que no era cierto, sabía que solo había hecho el ridículo y que de seguro mikasa le odiaba.

Jean: marco tu….eres tan bueno..- le dijo muy triste.

Mientras los chicos caminaban se encontraban cada vez más con sus compañeros al camino, sasha y Connie, reiner y berthold, thomas y carolina, annie…

Tras la aparición de annie a quien por cierto eren apreciaba mucho mikasa se puso sumamente molesta, annie no era de la misma escuela, ella asistía a un establecimiento que quedaba bastante cerca pero conocía a eren desde la infancia, sin embargo annie era la mayor rival de mikasa en las competencias escolares, sus escuelas siempre eran las que obtenían los primeros lugares en deportes y siempre las ultimas dos finalistas eran esas dos fuertes chicas.

Eren: ANNIE!- le saludo con alegría.

Annie solo desvió la mirada hacía eren con su actitud sería de siemrpe, mientras que mikasa le regalo una terrible mirada de enfado a la que annie solo contesto con una sonrisa.

Annie: hola….eren..- le saludo para luego mirar a la chica de cabello negro quien sabía estaría terriblemente celosa por este gesto.

Eren: cuanto tiempo sin verte…

Los muchachos comenzaron una conversación y mikasa estaba enojadísima, annie era consciente de esto pero no daba su pie a torcer, al parecer no solo era la rival de mikasa en los deportes si no también en el amor.

Mikasa: annie… tu escuela no queda por esta ruta….deberías apresurarte eh irte ..

Eren: mikasa…pero qué….

Annie: vaya mikasa….pensé que estarías feliz de verme…

Mikasa: no estoy feliz y tampoco estoy triste…

Annie: bueno…. Al parecer estas….celosa por algo..

MIkasa: tsk…- remordió sus dientes y se enojó deberás.

ANnie: de todos modos tienes razón, será mejor que me apresure...y apropósito mikasa..- le dijo la chica para mirarla de reojo- espero con ansias verte de nuevo en la competencia de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…

Mikasa: si….lo espero también…- le dijo molesta

Annie: bien…adiós..

Annie finalmente se marcho dejando a los muchachos atrás, entonces eren no dudo en reclamar a mikasa.

Eren: a ti que te pasa?, annie no es una chica mala…por qué te enojas siempre tanto con ella?

MIkasa: no es nada…- dijo indiferente para luego seguir caminando a destino.

Mientras los chicos entraban en la escuela un hombre de baja estatura entraba a la oficina de un fornido rubio, llevaba su maletín de siempre, se sentó en la silla correspondiente y fumando un cigarro comenzaron la platica.

Erwin: no deberías fumar tanto…eso entorpece su resistencia.

Levi: mi resistencia está bien, además necesito fumar uno o dos cigarros luego de un golpe.

Erwin: viste el noticiario?

Levi: siempre…

Erwin: esta vez también fue perfecto…el cliente quedó satisfecho y nos ah pagado muy bien.

Levi: ohhh… eso me gusta…sin embargo…cuanto de eso me toca?

Erwin puso sus codos en la mesa, sus manos cruzadas frente a su boca y cerrando los ojos dijo tranquilamente.

Erwin: nada…

Levi: eh!...cómo que nada?!...maldito!- pregunto rivaille realmente molesto casi subiéndose por arriba del escritorio, agarrando su camisa como para atinarle un gran golpe.

Erwin: por lo que supe el doctor jaegar te estará enviando dinero cada mes, tienes una casa en dodne vivir y comida, no creo que además de eso necesites dinero extra..

Levi: en primera no estoy viviendo solo….debo cuidar de un mocoso y en segunda fui yo quien hizo el trabajo…por qué demonios entonces no recibo nada?- le dijo amenazándole con su puño.

Erwin: si necesitas el dinero del doctor jaegar entonces….no necesitas el mio..

Algo se removio en la mente de rivaille, acaso ese tipo rubio le estaba negando el dinero por un asunto de celos?, pero que mierdas pasaban por su cabeza?

Levi: oi!...acaso tu…

Le estaba interrogando pero justo en ese momento sin previó aviso una distraída chica de gafas entro en la oficina con los brazos extendidos para abrazar a rivaille.

Hanji: Rivaille!

Le grito la mujer abalanzándosele en un gesto estúpido para abrazarlo y caer al piso con el pequeño hombre.

Levi: suéltame! Cuatro ojos de mierda!

Hanji: ne rivaille…me extrañabas no?

Levi: que me sueltes te digo…

Hanji: ah…- suspiro- rivaille siempre tan tosco al cariño y tan distante…no Erwin?.

Le pregunto hanji al rubio quien al parecer aun seguía en pose de negociación, rivaille no dudo en levantarse del piso y sacudirse el polvo enseguida chasqueando su lengua enfadado.

Levi: tsk….maldita loca… que haces aquí?

Hanji: nada nada…. Solo escuche que mi asesino favorito estaba por estos lugares..

Levi: tsk…no lo digas asi… y en todo caso..

Rivaille se dirigió al escritorio del rubio en donde puso sus dos manos firmes para amenazarle.

Levi: Erwin!, el que yo reciba el dinero del doctor jaegar no significa que no tenga que recibir dinero por los trabajos que hago… si yo hice un trabajo perfecto como tu lo dijiste…entonces págame!

Erwin cerro y abrió sus ojos lentamente desconforme y hanji suspiro entendiendo por completo la situación.

Hanji: ne rivaille… no crees que es doloroso ver a la persona que quieres recibir cosas de otra persona?

Levi: ah?... que mierdas estas hablando? Por qué lo dices precisamente? Y en todo caso..por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto sumamente molesto.

Hanji: ya…. Tienes razón…. Mejor será que me vaya pero….erwin..- se dio la vuelta para mirarle amablemente- si no te decides pronto entonces alguien más lo hara- le dijo cerrando un ojo y saliendo del lugar.

Levi: esa loca de mierda- dijo sumamente cabreado para girar su vista a donde estaba Erwin- oi Erwin!

Erwin: tienes razón…

Levi: eh?

Erwin: te daré el dinero que corresponde..

Levi: ohhh….veo que al fin hablamos en los mismo términos…- dijo sonriendo malévolamente con sus brazos cruzados.

Erwin: sin embargo….

Levi: eh?

Erwin: si el doctor jaegar te pidiese algún trabajo especial a cambio de dinero o empieza a hacerte algún tipo de regalo extraño no dudes en decírmelo…

Levi: eh?... porque iba el viejo ese a hacer algo como eso?

Erwin: rivaille!...es una orden..

Rivaille se quedo callado y le miro fijo, no estaba entendiendo nada, se supone que ellos dos eran amigos desde hace mucho pero Ewin no le tenía confianza alguna a ese sujeto, si querer preguntarle detalles acato a su orden

Levi: bien Erwin….lo haré..

Erwin: me alegra….- sonrió..a propósito…cómo van las cosas con eren?

Levi: si… es una mierda pero es una orden no?

Erwin: solo será un año…ah…lo recordé..

Erwin sacó de su escritorio una caja y se la lanzo a rivaille quien estaba sentado del otro lado con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Erwin: lo compre para ti…por tu excelente desempeño, es del mejor..

Levi: esto es…. Te negro?- rivaille se emociono de veras, tanto como le era posible, el te negro era algo que le encantaba y que pocas personas sabían.

Erwin: sin embago, no es un regalo que no tenga nada a cambio…. Necesito que mates… al jefe del clan giocon….hazlo en antes del sábado y tendré más de esto para ti.

Rivaille tomo la caja y apretó sus dedos en ella para mirar fijo a Erwin.

Levi: si Erwin….tu trabajo estará a tiempo como siempre….

Esa misma tarde rivaille llego a la que ahora fuese su casa, lo primero que hizo fue encender el hervidor para tomar un poco de ese exquisito té, sentía algo de hambre, al parecer ese mocoso se había demorado más de la cuenta, espero viendo la tv por 30 minutos hasta que finalmente el chico apareció.

Levi: oi eren! No te dije que llegaras tem….

Iba discutiendo rivaille pero sus quejas fuero acalladas tras ver la cara del muchacho.

Eren: levi san….lo siento..

Con solo verle era evidente, eren había sido golpeado pero…por quién?, su labio estaba roto, una de sus mejillas roja eh hinchada y uno de sus ojos morados, su camiza estaba sucia y rasgada y el resto de su ropa no era la excepción.

Levi: oi!, que has hecho?...mocoso de mierda…

Tras un momento eren se sentó en la silla que rivaille le indico y allí espero a que el mayor trajera el botiquín de primero auxilios, eren estaba sentado y avergonzado mientras que rivaille le rodeaba con esa fría expresión.

Levi: eren…sácate esa sucia camisa…no quiero tocarla…esta repugnante!.

Eren: si…

Eren se saco la camisa y al parecer su torso tenía unos pocos moretones, rivaille paso un trapo con agua tibia sobre la cara de eren limpiando amablemente al pequeño, eren tras sentir las manos de rivaille se puso nervioso y algo despertó en el.

Eren: _las manos de este hombre, son tan pequeñas y cálidas… a pesar de que su rostro siempre este serio sus manos son muy amables aun con mis heridas…yo… me siento algo feliz…_

Levi: tsk…escucha eren…. Si no sabes defenderte, entonces evita las peleas tanto como te sea posible…me has escuchado?

Eren: no puedo hacer eso levi san.

Levi: como que no?...mocoso!- dijo presionando un poco su mejilla que estaba lastimada y rasmillada.

Eren: auch!... es porque… porque no puedo soportar que lastimen a alguien más débil que yo…por eso..

Levi: calla!- le dijo firmemente a lo que eren obedecio- tu también eres débil…dime…que paso?

Le pregunto mientras seguía limpiando sus heridas.

Eren: bueno…etto… una anciana iba en la calle, dos sujetos le quitaron su bolso, los segui hasta acorralarlos en un callejón, pude quitarles el bolso de alguna manera pero, se ensañaron conmigo, antes de volver a quitarme el bolso me golpearon, uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo y… auch!

Se quejo tras sentir que rivaille presionaba fuertemente su mejilla.

Levi: dijiste…cuchillo?

Eren: si..

Rivaille se impactó deberás, casi sintió como si le doliera el pecho, que un mocoso impulsivo como eren allá recibido una golpiza era algo que se merecía pensó, pero entonces?, por qué demonios le afectaba tanto?

Levi: na eren…. Levántate…

Eren: eh…si..

Eren se puso de pie frente a rivaille, eren notó que su altura era mayor que la del hombre, rivaille le miraba detalladamente en cada zona de su torso por lo que eren se incomodo de veras y se sonrojó un poco.

Eren: etto….levi san…

Tras observarle detenidamente no vió nada anormal, de golpe y sin consultarle rivaille bajo rápidamente los pantalones del pequeño sacando un grito avergonzado del menor.

Eren: QUÉ…QUÉ HACE LEVI SAN?!- grito sumamente nervioso.

Levi: cállate….es molesto..

Eren estaba frente a rivaille solo con sus boxers sumamente avergonzado, rivaille le miro por la espalda y entonces su ceño se fruncio de veras, cómo iba a ser tan idiota eren.

Levi: eren date la vuelta

Eren: ah?- _esto es malo…por qué me pide eso y en estas condiciones?, qué pretende hacer?...enserio?_

Levi: QUÉ TE DES LA VUELTA TE DIGO!

Eren: s-si!

Eren se dio la vuelta temeroso, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y levanto sus caderas hacía rivaille con la cara bastante sonrojada, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría aquel hombre.

Levi: eren...

Eren: s-si?

Levi: no voy a mentirte…quizás esto te duela un poco así que por favor…muerde este pañuelo y pase lo que pase no lo sueltes!

Le dijo atando un pañuelo a su boca con una increíble velocidad luego de eso tomo sus caderas y la confusión en eren e hizo total.

Eren: _esto?... que es lo que va a h….._

De pronto un liquido frio en un costado trasero de la cadera de eren se hizo sentir sacando gritos de dolor desgarradores del muchacho.

Eren: tsk…..- intentaba gritar pero el pañuelo en su boca se lo impedía.

Luego de eso ribaille tomo una especie de pequeño corchetes quirugicos lo cuales utilizo para cerrar la herida de eren, el pequeño se estremecía y gritaba del dolor, mientras que el mayor intentaba acabar con su sufrimiento lo más pronto posible, al parecer esos malditos sujetos le habían apuñalado, nada tan profundo afortunadamente, pero aun así el muy idiota no se había dado cuenta, una vez saturada la herida saco el paño de su boca.

Levi: listo…

Eren: ahh….. levi san…. Eso…fue muy duro..- se quejaba con sus mejillas coloradas, aun sintiendo muy intenso el dolor.

Levi: es tu culpa por no darte cuenta que estaba apuñalado pedazo de mierda!- le dijo sumamente molesto- dime! Que se supone que haga si te sucede algo? Eh?..

Le dijo bastante enojado pero tras oir estas palabras el corazón de eren comenzó a agitarse, acaso, el le importaba a levi?

Eren: levi san…. Lo siento..

Levi: tsk…- cruzo sus brazos y miro hacía otro lado- mocoso…

Eren intento levantarse un poco, su herida estaba muy bien saturada, al ser su padre medico aquellos implementos eran cosas que siempre tenían en casa pero a eren le llamo la atención que Levi supiera hacerlo tan bien.

Levi: por mucho que me desagrade, no te bañes hasta mañana, pero si…cámbiate de ropa por favor…estas asqueroso.

Eren: si levi san…ire enseguida…

Mientras eren se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse su pijama levi le esperaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de te negro, levi sostenía su taza y pensaba en el incidente de hace unos segundos.

Levi: _por qué?...de alguna manera mi corazón se angustio mucho al verlo lastimado, y de alguna extraña manera ahora la rabia me invade por completo, es como si quisiera hacer pagar a los sujetos que le hicieron eso, es solo un chico, solo tiene quince años, son unos malditos, eso pienso pero….mi sentido de justicia jamás a sido el mas admirable, acaso me siento de esta manera….por qué se trata de el?_- pensó de pronto y apretó fuerte su taza- _no! No! No!, claro que no se trata de eso…es un mocoso al que apenas conozco, solo me siento así porque se trata de mi trabajo cuidarle, y si lo veo lastimado significa que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo….si!, eso es….solo eso…_

Finalmente eren se dirigio hasta donde estuviese rivaille con una pijama puesta la cual solía ser unos pantalones cortos y una polera blanca laga hasta las caderas y ajustada.

Eren: listo…levi san….

Levi: siéntate con cuidado mocoso…

Eren: si- le sonrió- are?...esto es? Café?

Levi: es té negro…bebe un poco…

Eren sonrió, levi se había preocupado de servirle algo caliente para calmarle, eso de alguna manera le hacía muy feliz.

Levi: ahora eren…termina de decirme como sucedieron las cosas…

Eren: ah…si…bueno, esos hombre me golpearon, eran dos, y como levi san se dio cuenta al parecer lograron apuñalarme pero, recuerdo que justo cuando vi el cuchillo la policía pudo detenerlos, al parecer la anciana dio aviso a una patrulla cerca de allí por lo que los detuvieron enseguida así que de momento esos tipos deben estar en la cárcel….de todos modos, la señora a quien le devolví el bolso estaba sumamente agradecida conmigo..

Rivaille estaba sumamente molesto con eren, tomaba de su taza de te como siempre solía hacer, posando casí toda la palma sobre la taza para que el calor no se escapase y sin mirar a eren chasqueo la lengua.

Eren: levi san….aun esta molesto conmigo?

Levi: claro que si…. Si la vieja de mierda hubiese estado agradecida al menos te hubiese llevado a algún hospital o algo..

Eren: ah….ella lo propuso pero….- eren callo unos momentos y bajo la cabeza para mirar su pies- pero….yo tenía que llegar pronto a casa como levi san dijo..

Algo se removió dentro de rivaille, su corazón latió con tristeza, fue casi como si lo hubiesen flechado.

Levi: asi que después de todo soy el responsable…- suspiro..

Eren: eh?

Levi: bien…en ese caso…

Eren: levi san..?

Levi: dime eren- le miro fijo..- recuerdas …como eran los sujetos que te atacaron?

Eren: etto…- eren se puso a pensar- bueno…uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, un aro en la nariz y era mucho más alto que yo y el otro, era un tipo robusto y pequeño, era mucho más bajo que yo, ah!, me llamo la que ambos tenían sus cuellos tatuados pero….no recuerdo bien…con qué..

Levi_: criminales menores…tal vez sencillos principiantes…no son para nada mi territorio pero…._

Eren: pero…de todos modos no importa…estoy bien y ellos en la cárcel verdad?

Levi: _…..pero ellos dañaron a este mocoso…._

Rivaille bebió de su taza una vez más para luego dirigirle una mirada a eren haciendo como si hubiese olvidado el tema.

Eren: Levi san….esta bien?

Levi: eren…sabes?

Eren: eh?

Levi: la tripa me ruge como no te imaginas…no era tu deber cocinar?, te has retrasado bastante..

Eren: ah….lo lamento…- le sonrió- enseguida hare algo delicioso..

Levi: si…- le contesto mirando de reojo.

Rivaille espero que eren tuviera lista la cena, ambos se sentaron a comer y levi le dio unos analgésicos a eren para el dolor, a eso de las 10 de la noche eren estaba profundamente dormido, rivaille lo visitó antes de apagar la luz de su habitación, teniendo a eren seguro en la cama se puso su abrigo, un gorro de lana y unos lentes negros, tomo su maletín y salió por la ventana sin ser visto por absolutamente nadie, tal como si de una sombra se tratase.

Se dirigio entre los arboles y techos de aquella ciudad hasta un lugar peligroso en el centro en donde, tal como el sospechaba estarían aquellos sujetos de la descripción, los miro de pronto, cumplían con todas las características que eren había entregado, fruncio su ceño y se dispuso a acercarse.

Aquel sujeto robusto vió que una jovencita pasaba sola por aquel lugar y no dudo en ir a molestarla, se puso tras ella para darle un abrazo.

Hoy es mi día de suerte…. Podré tener algo interesante con aquella hermosa jovencita..

Compañero ten cuidado, ya estuvimos detenidos el día de hoy, no quisiera volver al calabozo.

Si pero….. no te gustaría que ambos tuviéramos acción con ella?, al mismo tiempo?...tu sabes a que me refiero..- le dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

Claro….claro que me gustaría…además…si nos descubren no tardaremos en salir por nuestras influencias así que…que perdemos?

Ambos sujetos se iban acercando cautelosamente a la muchacha pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo algo los detuvo, una puñalada que salió de la nada acabo de golpe con la vida del más robusto en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se apresuró a tocar el suelo entonces causando el desconcierto en el hombre más alto y rubio, aquel hombre se dio vuelta absolutamente desconcertado..

Compañero….qué?...QUIÉN ANDA HAY?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada una sombra pequeña se apareció justo frente a el, y una misteriosa voz que le decía.

Levi: ustedes gozan molestando a los pequeños mocoso y al parecer nada los detendrá…

Qué dijiste basura?- dijo nervioso el hombre apresurándose para atacar a aquella extraña silueta que le hablaba.

Sin embargo tan pronto se acercó la extraña silueta pudo clavar en el estómago de aquel repugnante delincuente una especie de cuchilla bastante larga por lo demás.

Levi: a pesar de que no entran en el código… los eliminare…

En cuestión de minutos el hombre rubio cayó al suelo completamente muerto, mientras aquella jovencita que estuvo a punto de ser atacada seguía caminando sin enterarse de absolutamente nada, rivaille vio a aquellos dos hombres en el piso, rápidamente pensó en que se debía deshacer de los cadáveres pero tan pronto esa idea cruzo por su cabeza pensó en algo mejor.

Un abrigo negro cubría su cuerpo, un pañuelo blanco y guantes como los utilizados para hacer la limpieza cubrían sus manos y boca, y un sombrero negro su identidad convirtiéndole en una sombra, levi arrastro los cadáveres a un punto ciego y les miro con desprecio.

Levi: tsk….acabe muy rápido con ustedes sin embargo…..- le miro con sadismo- ustedes lastimaron a eren….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Empatizando con el mocoso**

Aquella mañana al parecer el sol pegaba más fuerte que de costumbre en la ventana lo cual era extraño considerando que se encontraban en época de otoño en donde el sol suele ocultarse o simplemente se va al otro lado del hemisferio, sin embargo esa mañana se hizo presente como nunca por la ventana de la habitación de eren haciéndole abrir los ojos por tal molestia repentina.

Eren: mm…ah?- se quejaba mientras se daba vuelta de un lado a otro en la cama para abrir como siempre los ojos lentamente hacía el reloj.

Era extraño, ese mañana a diferencia de muchas otra no había despertado a causa de aquella pesadilla y al parecer había logrado dormir un poco más de lo normal por lo que sus ojeras no eran tan terribles como cada día, eren dio un suspiro y calmadamente se sentó en la cama rascándose la cabeza para luego dar un gran bostezo sin sospechar que no estaba del todo solo.

Levi: buenos días….mocoso…

Eren: eh?... levi san?

Eren se quedó paralizado con su mano sobre su cabeza, por alguna razón sus ojos brillaron que era ese sentimiento?, se preguntó, levi estaba sentado en una silla frente a el, con sus ropas casuales y simples de siempre, pero hace cuanto tiempo que estaba allí?, acaso le vio dormir?, cual era la razón de su estancia?

Eren: levi san…disculpe pero… qué hace en m habitación?- le pregunto relajadamente.

Levi: por qué lo preguntas?, acaso te molesta?

Levi se mantenía de brazos y piernas cruzadas con aquella expresión de rencor al mundo poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva mientras que eren solo le observaba sin entender nada.

Eren: no…claro que no me molesta pero… _me pregunto hace cuan estas allí?_

Levi: tsk…- levi giro la mirada hacía un lado haciendo como si ignorase a eren por lo cual el menor suspiro mirando sus rodillas y entonces en un gesto calmado rivaille le dijo..- vine hasta aquí porque al parecer cierto mocoso estaba teniendo pesadillas..

Eren: eh?

El corazón de eren latió fuertemente, cómo es que rivaille sabía acerca de sus pesadillas?, acaso eren estuvo hablando dormido?

Eren: cómo….cómo lo sabes?...

Levi miro a erne con cara de aflicción

Levi: escuche que te quejabas y gritabas… cuando vine a verte ….

Rivaille hizo una pequeña pausa, la verdad es que aquello había pasado hace un par de horas atrás en la madrugada, el venía llegando de sus "negocios" y entonces lo escucho, algo le molestaba a eren, algo le hacía quejarse casi como si estuviese siendo sometido a alguna especie de tortura, tan pronto sintió las quejas de eren no dudó en asistirlo pero una vez adentro de la habitación del pequeño algo se removió en el, ver a eren girando de un lado a otro, susurrando entre sueños _" madre", "madre"_ y derramando inconscientemente lagrimas por sus ojos en verdad le impacto, justo en ese momento rivaille no sabía que hacer para consolarlo, tal vez golpearlo para que despertase?, si…esa eran las acciones propias de rivaille pero, consolar a alguien?, eso era nuevo y extraño en el y por alguna razón el ver a eren le hizo sentir latir su corazón otra vez, en un acto que no era para nada propio de el se acerco a la cama del pequeño para abrazarle, entrelazo sus dedos entre sus cabellos y acariciándolo suavemente le fue consolando sintiendo como sus corazón latía en contraste con el de eren, y sin darse cuenta el pequeño dejo de llorar aunque siempre permaneció profundamente dormido, fue entonces que le soltó suavemente en la almohada pero aun así decidió cuidar sus sueños haciendo guardia en su habitación por si cualquier asunto semejante volviese a perturbar a eren….por supuesto eso era algo que rivaille no le podía decir al mocoso por muchas razones pero la más importantes es que el no había actuado para nada acorde a su ser normal.

Levi:_ no puedo decirle aquello, por qué?, por qué este mocoso me hace tomar y hacer acciones que no son propias de mi? Y lo pero de todo….por qué de alguna manera se siente tan bien cuidarlo?...-_pensaba rivaille algo ofuscado- cuando vine a verte llorabas por algo…. No escuche bien pero… (_mentira, solo no quiero decir algo que te incomode_) pero al parecer no fue nada importante…

Eren abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido, sobre todo por el hecho de que a el nadie jamás le había cuidado y protegido siquiera por lo que se sintió amado de cierto modo, notó de alguna manera lo incomodo que estaba rivaille con el asunto así que no le dio más vueltas y le sonrió alegremente.

Eren: muchas gracias ….levi san…

La sonrisa de eren hacia rivaille fue tan hermosa que a rivaille se le sonrojaron las orejas y su corazón latió punzantemente por un segundo, no pudo hacer nada más que desviar la mirada u contestar.

Levi: es mi deber como tu tutor…no te hagas ilusiones…mocoso….- le dijo molesto para ocultar el gran nerviosismo y vergüenza que sentía por alguna razón, sentimiento que aumentaban por algún motivo con la presencia de eren y cada vez se hacían más intensos sin poder controlarlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Eren se levantó a hacer el desayuno mientras que Levi se sentaba en el kotatsu afirmando su cara con una de sus manos en un gesto de obvio cansancio, y es que esa noche no había logrado dormir nada, había hecho el trabajo encargado por Erwin y además su desquite personal, en total 3 asesinatos en una noche algo que a simple vista parece fácil pero no lo es.

Levi: _maldita sea…. Oculte las evidencias perfectamente como siempre pero… tres asesinatos en una noche…. Ocultar mi presencia en dos de ellos usando métodos a los que no estoy acostumbrado …eso si fue cansador …de todos modos…no me interesó matar al hombre que Erwin me encargo pero….- _pensaba en el día anterior y en las heridas que esos bastardos le habían provocado a eren- _…pero matar a esos dos despertó algo perverso en mi….jamás eh disfrutado de las muertes sin sentido, jamás eh amado mi trabajo pero ayer…el destruir a esos idiotas provoco cierto placer en mi…placer?...no…en verdad fue cierto sentimiento de justicia solo por proteger a este mocoso pero… por qué?_

Eren: ya!, aquí esta el desayuno levi san….espero que le guste- dijo eren con una amable sonrisa mientras iba posando los platos en la mesa.

Levi tenía una cara de asombro por lo delicioso que se veía ese platillo, la calidez y el cariño que ponía eren en todo lo que hacía era algo que le encantaba, no lo sabía entonces pero poco a poco estaba enamorándose de aquel mocoso.

Levi: _increíble…. Este mocoso cocina realmente bien…-_pensaba mientras se echaba un bocado a la boca.

Se dedicaban a comer como hacían cada mañana desde que vivían juntos y también como cada mañana el noticiario interrumpió la programación normal, era el noticiario local anunciando las terribles nuevas.

Nuevamente nuestro distrito fue victima del sadismo del asesino de mafiosos, esto se vio confirmado tras encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de un importante empresario de cierta compañía que por razones de seguridad no podemos mencionar, sin embargo se sabía que esta persona mantenía negocios turbios en el bajo mundo, este sujeto fue asesinado de la misma manera que lo fuese el días atrás un importante líder de la mafia, por lo que suponemos que se trata del mismo asesino, su manera de matar no permite establecer la causa real de su muerte pero, siempre los cuerpos encontrados presentan las nucas rebanadas con una excelente precisión sin mencionar lo limpió y profesional del trabajo haciendo pensar a los detectives que pueda tratarse de alguien relacionado al ámbito de la medicina..

Decía la chica de la tv mientras levi se iba sintiendo cada vez más y más elogiado a medida que escuchaba y bebía su café.

Levi: _así que relacionado a la medicina no?...bueno…no precisamente… si así lo fuera yo ganaría tanto dinero que no tendría la necesidad de matar a nadie…pero….de seguro estos idiotas no han pensado en eso…-_ pensaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que este asesinato es muy similar al anterior, cuya muestra nos confirma que estamos frente a un experto asesino en serie no es lo único por lo que nuestra ciudad se debe preocupar, la noche de ayer a eso de las 3 am según lo relato la autopsia, dos sujetos fueron brutalmente asesinados y mutilados..

Se escuchaba en la televisión mientras eren y levi ponían especial atención.

Eren: eh?... otro asesinato?...enserio?

Levi: _mierda… pudieron determinar la muerte y la hora entonces….tsk_…- se reclamaba asi mismo por su descuido.

Del otro lado de la ciudad al mismo tiempo en que levi y eren observaban el noticiario un molesto rubio fumaba un cigarro mientras escuchaba la inquietante noticia junto a su subordinada.

Hanji: ah?... un asesinato en este barrio tan tranquilo?...un aficionado?

Erwin: no…. Espera…escucha- le detenía para poner especial atención en la información.

Al parecer según las investigaciones fueron apuñalados en el corazón con tal fuerza que el elemento corto punzante atravezo todo su pecho perforando hasta la espalda y no conforme aun con eso el asesino propino multiples puñaladas por todo el cuerpo de las victimas mutilándolos por completo aunque sin embargo sus rostros estaban impecables, casi como si el asesino hubiese querido que las victimas fuesen reconocidas, los rostros de las victimas ni siquiera presentaban salpicaduras de sangre lo cual era bastante extraño…

Erwin: tsk…- Erwin chasqueo la lengua y frunció su ceño de inmediato, sabía que ese casual asesinato no había sido provocado por algún aficionado, ese estilo de matar era muy particular para haber sido ejecutado por cualquier novato, todas sus sospechas recalleron en una sola persona.

Hanji: ahhh….pero que horrible…mutilar el cuerpo de alguien de esa manera y sin razón aparente…- decía algo conmovida mientras que del otro lado…

Eren: ah…. Enserio este barrio se ah vuelto muy peligroso…- decía mirando fijo al televisor.

Según los peritajes las victimas pertenecían a dos delincuentes menores que al parecer habían estado detenidos ese mismo día por riñas callejeras, pero por falta de antecedentes fueron liberado al parecer para encontrar su propia muerte….

Mientras la chica del noticiario hablaba las fotos de la cédula de identidad de ambos delincuentes se proyectaban en la pantalla, los ojos de eren se abrían con terror y su boca quería decir algo pero su garganta estaba apretada, apuntaba con su dedo el televisor mientras le temblaba la mano, levi solo le miraba de reojo, aquella reacción no era la que se esperaba de eren.

Eren: e-ellos…..ellos…..e-ello son…los delincuentes que me atacaron ayer!

Levi: oohhh…enserio?- le dijo casi como si no prestase atención- vaya coincidencia…de seguro molestaron a otro chico pero esta vez no les fue tan bien…

Levi bebía de su café muy tranquilo, giro la cabeza para observar a eren y su corazón dio un latido fuerte y angustiado tras ver la expresión del chico, eren estaba en shock su cara estaba casi azul y una oscura sombra rodeaba sus ojos, justo en ese momento rivaille se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido buena idea que eren viese el noticiario.

Levi: que pasa…eren?

Eren: no puedo creerlo…. Esto es…

Levi dio un gran suspiro, de alguna manera en su retorcida mente pensó que eren estaría feliz por ver a aquellos sujetos asesinados pero luego recordó que la muerte no hace feliz a las personas, por qué no lo recordó antes?, tal vez el solo hecho de ver a eren lastimado le cegó de ira por alguna razón que ni el comprendía, sin embargo aun viendo el shock que presentaba eren desvió su mirada hasta la cadera del muchacho en donde se notaba un bulto producto de los parches que cubrían aquella herida recibida el día anterior, frunció el ceño y no se arrepintió de nada.

Levi: eren… crees que la persona que hizo eso es un monstruo verdad?

Eren: eh?...persona?

Levi: ya sabes….el asesino de esos dos…

Eren: cómo….cómo sabes que fue solo una persona?

Levi: _mierda…._

Levi sintió una presión en su estomago justo en ese momento, acaso ese chiquillo le había descubierto?, cómo fue a descuidarse tanto, qué haría ahora?, sin embargo…

Eren: levi san… esos tipos fueron mutilados y por lo que viví ayer …se que son tipo muy fuertes, una sola persona no podría contra ellos solo es por eso que creo que debe haber sido alguna especie de pandilla rival, es decir… dejaron sus caras limpias no?, quizás lo hicieron como una señal de respeto o algo que hacen las pandillas en las calles…- dijo eren en conclusión.

Riviaille entendió entonces que ese chico era un poco idiota, no!, no era un idiota, era solo una persona normal la cual no debía saber como funcionaban este tipo de trabajo.

Levi: oohhh….ya veo… tienes razón- le miro para luego beber de su café que ya se había terminado- eren…- le acerco la taza- sírveme más… - le ordenó.

Eren: s-si!

Eren tomo la tetera sumamente tembloroso intento servirle café a levi pero comenzó a salpicar agua hirviendo a todos lados, de alguna manera, no podía quedarse quieto.

Levi: oi! Mocoso…. Me estas salpicando, dame eso..

Eren: l-lo siento..

Levi se percato entonces de que eren estaba más nervioso que de costumbre lo cual le preocupo de verdad

Levi: por qué estas temblando…acaso …tienes frío?

Eren: n-no….l-lo siento….ya no lo haré más…

Levi: eren…- mantuvo el silencio unos segundos- si algo te molesta solo dilo..

Eren: eh….eh s-si….lo que pasa es que…- eren se sentó sobre sus piernas poniendo sus puños sobre las rodillas para luego bajar la mirada con nerviosismo.

Eren: esos sujetos…que esos sujetos hallan muerto justo después de hacerme esto, yo….por alguna razón me siento culpable.

Levi: eh?

Eren: se que no lo soy pero… y si sus amigos piensan que si?, de seguro alguien debe haberme visto defenderme y ahora que están muerto querrán atacarme… po-podrían estar esperándome a la salida de la escuela o … o… asesinarme en la noche…y-yo…

Eren temblaba con miedo, era cierto, a rivaille jamás se le había pasado eso por la cabeza, aquella posibilidad que planteaba eren era sumamente valida, ese tipo de sujetos era rencorosos y estúpidos por lo que podían atacar a eren solo por haberlo visto defenderse el día anterior, su miedo era completamente entendible, justo en ese momento rivaille se odio por primera vez un poco a si mismo, por tratar de proteger a eren al parecer solo le causo más problemas innecesarios, ahora el chico temblaba y sus lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos solo del pánico que sentía.

Levi: _qué es esto?, qué es este sentimiento?, eren… si alguien intenta lastimarte lo matare, no me importa si llegase a acabar con la humanidad entera por ello yo te protegeré…asi que por favor…-_ pensaba rivaille mientras su corazón latía y sin quererlo extendía una mano hasta la mejilla de eren- no llores!... mocoso…

Eren: eh?- eren abrió sus ojos de par en par y levanto su mirada hacia rivaille quien le acariciaba la mejilla con una gran amabilidad, mientras que con su pulgar recogía aquellas lagrimas que no pudieron contenerse.

Levi: si te hace sentir mejor, no te dejare solo, me quedare cerca para asegurarme que nada malo te pase..

Una atmósfera extraña se apodero de ambos, sus corazones comenzaron a latir calmada pero nerviosamente y las lagrimas de eren cesaron, no así su nerviosismo y entonces..

_Rivaille: te protegeré…. El único que puede acabar con tu vida…soy yo.._

_Eren: heichou…_

Un extraño recuerdo difuminado, una escena como de una época antigua se apodero de la mente de rivaille haciéndole volver en si, rápidamente tras ver esa imagen en su mente y darse cuenta de la peligrosa atmósfera que se estaba provocando entre el y eren retiro su mano con gran velocidad para dejar de acariciar al mocoso, qué había sido esa escena?, un recuerdo?, un delirio?

Levi: q_ué demonios fue eso?...y… por qué justo ahora me siento tan angustiado...- _se pregunto rivaille realmente confundido.

Eren: se encuentra bien?...levi san?- le pregunto levi bastante preocupado.

Levi: s-si…- le dijo para volver en si- mira eren…lo que digo es que como es mi deber cuidarte puedo ir a dejarte a la escuela si lo crees necesario, y del mismo modo recogerte, de esa manera te sentirás un poco más seguro al menos hasta que la situación se calme un poco además…- desvió la mirada de los ojos vidriosos del mocoso- además es cierto que este distrito se ah vuelto peligroso.

Eren: levi san… pero… no sería una molestia para ti?...qué hay de tu trabajo?

Levi: mira mocoso- le dijo sumamente serio- mi trabajo es cuidar de ti, si bien tengo otros trabajos extra todo aquello puede esperar, lo entiendes?

Eren: si..

Eren estaba algo confundido, era solo su imaginación o hace unos minutos atrás levi había sido extrañamente amable con el, de alguna manera corto la atmósfera repentinamente pero aun así eso no impidió que en el corazón de eren comenzaran a establecerse extraños sentimientos que no podía comprender del todo, estaba nervioso, su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de ser tocado otra vez si quiera un poco por levi, no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan a gusto con alguien.

Eren_: si bien lo ah dejado claro, por un momento pensé que este hombre se preocupaba por mi pero… tiene razón es su trabajo, el me cuida porque es su trabajo, no porque sienta algo por mi…sentir?... que estoy pensando?..._ – se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba a levi quien seguía mirando la televisión con desdén, cambiando los canales sin decidirse por alguno- _que es esto?, porque me siento nervioso y ansioso estando con esta persona?, de alguna manera…siento un extraño grado de confianza hacía levi, siento la extraña sensación como si le conociera de antes, de alguna manera presiento que sabría cómo reaccionaría a cierto tipo de cosas si las intento pero…por alguna otra razón que desconozco este hombre a veces me provoca algo de miedo, aun cuando a sido terriblemente amable conmigo. Sin embargo.._

Eren estaba confundido, no sabía porque sentía tantas cosas distintas hacía a rivaille, le miro fijo y algo sonrojado mientras que el mayor miraba la televisión al fin decidiéndose por ver un canal de compra venta en donde anunciaban artículos de limpieza para el hogar.

Levi: vaya….esa aspiradora se ve útil…- susurro mientras tomaba su segundo café.

Eren: levi san!

Levi: que pasa?

Eren: etto….podría quedarme el dia de hoy en casa?...con usted- dijo susurrando las ultimas palabras.

Levi: dime eren….estas asustado?

Eren: etto…- desvió la mirada- si…algo..

Por lo general a rivaille no le gustaba la falta de disciplina en las personas y asistir a la escuela era algo que los mocosos debían hacer sin embargo con solo mirar a eren pudo observar de nuevo los vendajes que llevaba, estaba lastimado, los mocosos que asisten a la escuela no deberían lastimarse de esa manera pensó, solo por ese motivo, solo por ese motivo le considero la propuesta de eren.

Levi: bien… de todos modos, esas heridas no han sido revisadas por un medico- dijo levi levantándose hasta el teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala- llamare a la escuela para decir que estas enfermo pero eren…

Eren: enserio?...muchas gracias levi san!- dijo con sus manos empuñadas y con una sonrisa tan dulce que a levi le dieron nauseas.

Levi: eren!

Eren: si?

Levi: aun cuando no vayas a la escuela vístete!, iremos a visitar a alguien…

Eren: eh…s-si…- dijo algo confundido..

Tiempo más tarde Levi y eren estaban fuera de un exclusivo local, aquel local era como un restauran muy fino y elegante, al parecer toda la gente que entraba en el iba muy bien vestida y llevaba costosas joyas sin embargo levi y eren tan solo llevaban abrigos largos de invierno, bufandas y en el caso de eren guantes y orejeras lo cual fue idea de rivaille quien dío el argumento de que los mocoso deben abrigarse mas que los adultos, sin embargo le seguía molestando que eren se parece a su lado, aquel maldito mocoso le llevaba por 10 centímetros de estatura y era algo incomodo pararse junto a el.

Eren: increíble….este lugar se ve muy costoso… creo que no nos vestimos adecuadamente para entrar aquí…

Levi: qué dices …mocoso?!...no es como si viniéramos aquí a comer juntos…pedazo de mierda…

Eren: a no?... vaya…- se llevo un dedo a la mejilla – entonces es por eso que estamos entrando por la puerta de atrás…justo en el callejón donde se ponen los basureros.?.

Levi: tsk…mocoso..

Levi golpeo aquella puerta por la que solo entraban ciertas persona, sin embargo antes de entrar en aquel lugar había una advertencia que hacerle.

Levi: eren…sin importar lo que pase, no dejes que ella intente hacer algún tipo de experimento sobre tu cuerpo..- le dijo seriamente antes de que abriesen la puerta.

Eren: eh?...ella?

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una alocada mujer que llevaba una bata se abalanzo sobre rivaille con los brazos abiertos para abrazarle.

Hanji: Rivaille!...- grito la mujer para abrazarle, sin embargo los sentidos de rivaille eran agudos y antes de que la chica pudiese caer sobre el se hizo a un lado provocando que hanji cayera seco al piso, eren estaba impactado y miraba sin entender nada del todo.

Eren: ah!... disculpe! Esta bien!'?

Hanji: ahh….que cruel…- susurraba la chica mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, rivaille ni se volteaba a verla, solo actuaba con indiferencia, sin embargo eren quien estaba allí se apresuro a ofrecerle una mano.

Eren: ah…disculpe…esta bien?...puede levantarse?- le dijo extendiendo una mano.

Hanji: ah…si gracias…- la chica le dio su mano con los ojos cerrados, tan pronto sintió el contacto de su piel con la mano cubierta de eren le miro fijamente a los ojos- eh?..- los ojos de hanji se abrieron de par en par y su corazón se paralizo por unos segundo, no lo podía creer, era el….era..- eren?...- susurro.

Eren: eh?...disculpe…cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Levi: eh?

Levi también se sorprendió, el no recordaba haberle dicho nada a esa cuatro ojos sobre eren y además por mucho que Erwin le hubiese dicho algo como iba a coincidir con el nombre del mocoso sin saber su descripción antes, rivaille quien estaba cruzado de brazos se dio vuelta para mirar fijo a hanji.

Levi: oi!, cuatro ojos…- le dijo molesto- por qué sabes como se llama este mocoso?

Hanji se percato entonces, se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y con una sonrisa contesto.

Hanji: no es nada rivaille…..erwin me hablo sobre eren…es por eso que lo vi y supuse que se trataba de el…no es así?- se acercó a eren con una sonrisa- eres eren, verdad?

Eren: eh…si

Hanji: mi nombre es hanji zoe…mucho gusto..

Eren: mucho gusto- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Levi no quedo conforme del todo con las respuesta de hanji, por mucho que Erwin le hubiese hablado de eren, Erwin no conocía al pequeño entonces…cómo es que sabía su aspecto físico?...esa duda le quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza, ya lo solucionaría mas tarde sin embargo ahora otras cosas le preocupaban.

Levi: hanji!

Hanji: huh?

Levi: este mocoso fue atacado ayer por unos tipos y a causa de eso tiene unas heridas en la cadera, podrías hacerte cargo?

Hanji escucho a rivaille y comenzó a reir como desquiciada tal y como solía hacer cuando sus conclusiones eran precisas.

Hanji: unos tipos?... vaya…Erwin tenia razón…

Eren: eh?...erwin?

Levi: tsk..- chasqueo la lengua furioso- puedes hacerlo o no?... maldita gafas!

Hanji: claro que si…pasen pasen!

Les dijo la mujer haciendo pasar a ambos a aquel establecimiento.

Hanji: ah…por cierto rivaille…

Levi: qué?

Hanji: Erwin te espera en su oficina…y al parecer…no esta para nada contento- se reía mal intencionadamente.

Levi frunció el ceño, a veces no soportaba a esa mujer sin embargo la muy loca sabía de medicina, varias veces le había curado cuando se dañaba haciendo sus "trabajos" y era la única en quien podía confiar para sanar a eren.

Levi: bien….eren!, quédate con esta loca mientras yo arreglo los asuntos con ese bastardo de Erwin, solo tardare un segundo- le dijo para darle la espalda y marcharse.

Eren: ah!:..levi san!

Le grito eren como para retenerlo pero levi no le escuchaba, justo en ese momento hanji se le adelanto.

Hanji: ha sido mucho tiempo….verdad eren?

Eren: eh?

Eren estaba algo asustado, esa tipa era algo extraña, actuaba como loca y al parecer le conocía de algún lado.

Eren: disculpe?- le pregunto confundido.

Hanji: jajajaja es gracioso eres tal y como te recordaba pero…aun con rivaille?...en verdad tienes paciencia para estar con un hombre viejo adicto a la limpieza como el no?

Eren: ah?- eren arqueo una de sus cejas, en verdad no entendía nada de lo que hanji estaba diciendo, estar con rivaille? A que se refería?- disculpe, levi san solo cuida de mi porque mi padre se lo pidió además….si es viejo o adicto a la limpieza no lo se, solo lo conozco hace 2 semanas y bueno…yo…

Hanji: eh?- hanji se dio cuenta entonces..

Eren: ahora que lo pienso el no me ah dicho su edad ni nada de eso…no debería verdad?, o debería preguntárselo?- se susurraba eren a si mismo con la cabeza gacha y entonces hanji lo confirmo.

Hanji: eren…no me recuerdas?- le preguntó directamente

Eren: eh…..no…lo siento… no recuerdo haberla visto antes…

Hanji parpadeo un par de veces y luego le sonrió al muchacho, era obvio que no le recordaba que triste, pensó por un lado, pero que bien pensó al mismo tiempo, la mujer se paro firme frente a eren y dio un gran suspiro.

Hanji: ah…. Que cruel… eren…aunque no eres el único que me olvido, al parecer levi también lo hizo….me pregunto por qué será?

Eren: disculpe?- seguía sin entender nada.

Hanji: oh… etto… es que te conozco de bebe, soy muy amiga de tu padre hace años, pensé que lo recordarías pero, al parecer los recuerdos de la primera etapa son bastante fáciles de borrar.

Eren: ah! Enserio conoce a mi padre?- preguntó entusiasmado.

Hanji: _que lindo…eren…tan fácil de engañar como siempre- se sonrió a si misma_- si, somos amigos, pero más importante aun…dime… que es lo que te sucedió?, levi dijo que te dañaron, puedes mostrarme?

Eren: ah!...si!- eren se subió la camisa y se bajo los pantalones un pocos, estaban como en una especie de enfermería, hanji se lo había llevado hasta allí, justo entonces eren le señalo aquel lugar en donde el día de ayer le hubiesen apuñalado- es allí, levi san puso unas especie de corchetes en mi….fue realmente doloroso- suspiro.

Hanji se detuvo a observar el lugar donde supuestamente debería estar el corte y sin embargo solo había un pequeño rasguño.

Hanji: _vaya….esto es sorprendente, al igual que en los viejos tiempos eren es asombroso… solo a pasado un día y ese corte a cicatrizado realmente rápido, sin embargo….dudo mucho que el pudiese convertirse en un titán en este tiempo… al parecer el no recuerda nada de ese entonces…levi tampoco… no!, más bien dicho solo yo, Mike y Erwin lo recordamos todo, que curioso… aun asi… siento que las cosas del pasado se repiten de cierta manera.._- pensaba hanji mientras ponía un parche sobre la efímera herida de eren.

Hanji: listo! Eren…- le sonrió.- _me pregunto si recuerda algo sobre levi…..aunque…._

En el ultimo salón de aquel extraño lugar un rubio furioso le reclamaba a un chico insubordinado de cabellos negros, al parecer el mayor estaba realmente enojado.

Erwin: rivaille…..si has seguido tu rutina como corresponde….supongo que viste el noticiario esta mañana..

Levi: si…lo vi…y que con eso?

Le desafiaba rivaille quien como siempre se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio de brazos cruzados y con sus piernas sobre la mesa.

Erwin: y otra cosa…. Por qué te ves tan cansado?...se supone que tu trabajo no significa una carga para ti..

Levi: tsk…..- desvió la mirada- es que matar a ese sujeto fue realmente una molestia por eso!

Erwin: sabes?...las caras de esos delincuentes menores estaban realmente limpias…- le dijo indirectamente como sugiriéndole algo, justo en ese momento levi perdió el control.

Levi: puta madre Erwin! Si quieres decir algo solo dilo!

Erwin: por qué lo hiciste? Y por qué con tanto odio? Acaso….- Erwin le agarro de sus ropas- acaso estas estresado? Acaso estas perdiendo el control sobre ti?

Levi le miro con una mirada asesina, Erwin le estaba sujetando por la camisa y aunque no le hacía daño en lo absoluto le tenía algo suspendido en el aire, lo que le recordaba lo pequeño que era y por cierto le molestaba mucho.

Levi: suéltame!- le dijo secamente.

Erwin le soltó entonces y puso una mano sobre su frente algo cansado.

Erwin: rivaille, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a estar de tu lado y que siempre intentare protegerte aun así temo algún día no poder protegerte de ti mismo…. Eres impulsivo, acaso lo hiciste por strees? Esos sujetos no cumplían con el código, solo dime… por qué lo hiciste?

Levi se puso serio unos segundos, había algo de verdad en las palabras de Erwin, a rivaille no se le podía proteger de si mismo y si alguna vez perdía el control de lo que hacía entonces, podría convertirse en un asesino despiadado aun mas que ahora, rivaille puso una expresión de preocupación, tanto como le fue posible hacerla y sin mirar a Erwin contesto.

Levi: ellos dañaron a eren…

Erwin entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par, eso estaba mal, sabía que en el pasado rivaille se había enamorado de eren, tanto que aquel amor le hizo abandonar a Erwin sin embargo Erwin contaba con que rivaille hubiese olvidado ese sentimiento al cambiar de vida pero al parecer aquel sentimiento empezaba a florecer inconscientemente sin el darse cuenta.

Erwin: rivaille!, eso no es propio de ti!- le dijo refiriéndose al acto de proteger a otro ser humano desinteresadamente, rivaille se mantenía serio y con la cabeza gacha.

Levi: lo se…

Erwin: ah…- Erwin suspiro para luego sentarse en su silla con sus dedos entrelazados entre si, esto era un problema sin duda, levi había empezado a despertar sentimientos que no comprendía y si esto seguía así Erwin perdería toda oportunidad de recuperarlo, en algún momento pensó que cuidar de eren estaría bien, de esa manera se aseguraría de que sus sentimientos fueron borrados hasta lo más profundo pero sin embargo temía que su miedo más grande se estuviese volviendo realidad- rivaille…- le miro serio- tal vez fue un error encargarte a eren…

Levi: eh?- le miró

Erwin: mañana mismo sacaras tus cosas de esas casa y te vendrás aquí nuevamente, le diré a petra que se haga cargo del asunto.

Algo se removió en el corazón del levi sin entender bien por qué, ser separado de eren?, no!, el no quería eso, Erwin se veía convencido, sabía que había cometido un error pero no quería separarse del mocoso.

Levi: Erwin…petra es una chica y eren esta en una edad complicada…además…. Mis cosas… yo ya no tengo un lugar al que llegar…me dijiste un año no?, además estoy seguro de que petra tiene sus propios problemas- le dijo intentando no sonar insistente pero la verdad es que en su corazón solo quería convencer a Erwin.

Erwin: rivaille…no me puedo arriesgar a que cometas otro error como el de hoy…acaso… no pensaste en que podría pasar si eren se enteraba de tu trabajo?

Levi: un mocoso como el no se daría cuenta de algo que ni los detectives pueden averiguar..- le dijo seriamente.

Erwin: aun así… si eren se enterase de tu condición como sicario es muy probable que lo contase a alguien más y en ese caso, al ser tu error deberás silenciarlo…eso ..si entiendes lo que digo verdad?

Levi: eh?, por qué iba a matar al mocoso que es el hijo de tu mejor amigo?, no lo entiendo Erwin.- le pregunto algo alterado y molesto.

Erwin: no puedo arriesgarme..- le dijo seriamente.

Levi: tsk…

Erwin: déjame dejarte las cosas en claro, puedes seguir cuidando de eren, pero nada de matar a otras personas por protegerle a el, si lo haces a este paso serás descubierto, y otra cosa muy importante….te dejare quedarte a su lado solo hasta que termine el año, pero…si eren llega a saber algo siquiera sobre tu trabajo deberás matarlo, o de otro modo seremos nosotros los que corramos el riegos.

Rivaille abrió sus ojos levemente, no lo podía creer, matar a eren en caso de que abriera la boca y los traicionara?, por qué es que esa situación le parecía angustiosamente familiar, fue como un dejavu que sintió de pronto, matar a aquel mocoso, claro…por qué no?, debería ser capaz de poder hacerlo…después de todo era solo eso…un mocoso, nadie especial en su vida, solo un trabajo como tantos otros, y matarle a el seria tan sencillo como matar a cualquier otro después de todo el era una sombra que no debía ser descubierta por ningún motivo.

Levi: si estas hablando de matar…sabes que puedo hacerlo…es mi trabajo no?

Erwin: rivaille….- suspiro

Levi: matare al mocoso…..- hizo una pausa- si llega a traicionarnos..

Erwin: lo entiendo….en ese caso, por favor controla tus ímpetus

Levi: lo se…y erwin… - se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta dándole la espalda- si hice lo que hice fue solo por proteger al mocoso después de todo….no es ese mi trabajo en primer lugar?

Erwin no le contesto nada, en cierta forma tenía razón.

Levi: me voy…- dijo seriamente y se marcho del lugar.

Tras sentir ese frió golpe de la puerta y divisar que el hombre que amaba se escabullía por los pasillos Erwin dio un gran suspiro, se sintió algo cruel por imponerle aquella condición tan sadica a rivaille y se pregunto a si mismo si sus propios celos estaban interfiriendo en su trabajo, no es que odiase a eren pero alla muy en el pasado, en su vida anterior fue eren quien le arrebato lo que más quería en la vida….. a su sargento.

Al principio eren fue como un hijo para Erwin y para rivaille, pero aquel mocoso crecía con la fuerza del mismo demonio que le poseía, en ese momento Erwin amaba a rivaille pero aquel sujeto era terco pero finalmente lograron concebir una relación pequeña, sin embargo para Erwin su trabajo era su vida mientras que para eren su vida era levi, sin darse cuenta levi se fue alejando cada vez más de el y el mocoso se convirtió en un hombre, un hombre que se complementaba a la perfección con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, recordó con dolor que alguna vez en su vida pasada levi tuvo la misión de asesinar a eren si es que este traicionara a la humanidad, siempre dijo estar dispuesto a hacerlo pero la ocasión nunca llego, de hecho el apagar de la vida de ambos sucedió justo antes los ojos de Erwin de una horrible manera.

Erwin golpeo la mesa con fuerza, recordar esas cosas no le hacían para nada bien, a veces pensaba que hubiese sido mejor olvidarlo todo al igual que lo hizo rivaille al cambiar de vida, sin embargo las personas que llevaron a su muerte a los demás estaban condenados a repetir su infierno por la eternidad sin descanso alguno por culpa de sus malas decisiones, es por eso que Erwin recordaba todo nítidamente y también hanji.

Erwin: debo aprender a dejar el pasado en el pasado….rivaille aun no recuerda a eren pero…..me preocupa que pueda llegar a hacerlo…

Del otro lado del pasillo levi se asomaba en busca de aquel mocoso a quien había dejado encargado con hanji, tan pronto se asomó a la "enfermería" pudo divisar a eren escuchando atentamente los delirios de aquella loca lo cual le llamo la atención.

Eren: en serio? Increíble!- decía eren con brillo en los ojos.

Hanji: asi es eren… el es bueno en casi todo pero es pésimo cocinando y cuando era un niño solía ir al baño de las chicas claro eso sin mencionar que es un maniático absoluto de la limpieza, y a pesar de que su cara parece no tener expresión, cuando se siente avergonzado su orejas se ponen rojas ..- decía hanji a eren sin sospechar que rivaille estaba justo tras ella con una aura amenazante.

Levi: hanjiiii….yo te mato….- le dijo amenazantemente mientras la levantaba del cuello de su camisa.

Desde la puerta trasera de aquel local una dañada hanji se despedía de ambos chicos que se dirigían a su casa tras arreglar sus asuntos pertinentes.

Hanji: adiós eren! Vuelve cuando quieras!

Eren: adiós!- le gritaba mientras levantaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Levi: tsk…que ruidoso…

Eren: lo siento…

Levi: esa loca de mierda siempre dice cosas que no debe, de seguro te ah dicho un monton de mentiras…

Eren: jajaja…. Si pero…igual fuiste muy cruel al golpearla…- le dijo eren sonriendo nervioso.

Levi: eso se lo merecía…- le dijo molesto..

Ambos muchachos se fueron caminando en silencio, al parecer no tenían mucho de que hablar, no!, ese no era el caso, era solo que levi tenía un asunto atravesado en la mente.

Levi: _matar a este mocoso?...si me traicionara…-_ se preguntaba mientras observaba a eren quien al sentirse observado le sonreía- _este mocoso siempre me sonríe, es ruidoso, torpe y débil…justo todo lo que odio en una persona, sin mencionar su fácil capacidad de asombro y sus lagrimas fáciles….y sin embargo…._- suspiro- _sin embargo me siento tremendamente ligado a el, tanto que no lo comprendo… será que me recuerda a alguien?...tengo esa sensación…un hermano quizás?... bueno….se parece mucho a isabel… pero… de cierto modo se siente bien estar con este mocoso estúpido.._

Eren: oh…levi san… hace algo de frio… podríamos comprar algo de chocolate caliente antes de volver a casa?

Levi: chocolate?

Eren: eh?... no lo has probado?...

Levi: claro que si…de todos modos….has lo que quieras…

Eren se puso serio, algo no estaba bien en la expresión de rivaille, de cierto modo tras hablar con ese tal Erwin su ánimo cambió y su expresión se veía bastante preocupada, eren se preocupó por esto también, de alguna manera no le gustaba ver triste a aquel hombre, fue por eso que sin pensarlo dos veces puso en práctica las cosas aprendidas en la charla con hanji.

Eren: compremos chocolate caliente!...heichou!

Levi: eh?..

Levi dejo de caminar tan pronto escucho esa palabra, su corazón palpito muy fuerte para luego paralizarse por un segundo que se volvió eterno, un silencio intenso se mantuvo entre ambos, levi no entendía que pasaba y por qué se sentía tan extraño al escuchar esa palabra, solo podía observar la cara de eren y sentirse extrañamente muy feliz por dentro, una atmósfera nostálgica le envolvió y no pudo hacer nada más que preguntar.

Levi: cómo …me has dicho?...- le pregunto muy sorprendido.

Eren: ah….es que hanji san me dijo… que a levi sna le gustaba ser llamado heichou…hanji me explico que esa palabra significa algo asi como líder y que siempre que levi san la escuchaba se ponía feliz…

Levi: ya veo…- le dijo sin aparente emoción en su rostro..

Eren: ah… lo siento si te moleste…- se rascaba la cabeza…- es solo que te veías preocupado y por eso…

Levi miro fijo a eren, el muchacho estaba apenado…matar a eren?, en verdad podría hacerlo alguna vez si lo traicionaba?, Levi se acercó un poco a eren para tomar la manga de su abrigo sin rozar si quiera su mano.

Levi: eren….

Eren: s-si?

Levi: dilo de nuevo…

Eren: ah… - sonrió- compremos chocolate caliente…heichou…

El corazón de levi se lleno de una agradable sensación, y por alguna razón tras escuchar ese apodo sonrió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, era como si aquel seudónimo le trajera bellos y a la vez dolorosos recuerdos.

Levi: vamos….. Compremos esa mierda que te pone feliz…

Eren: ah…si!- le sonrió.

Eren se fue caminando junto a levi hasta la tienda con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer sus miedos de la mañana se habían esfumado, quizás era porque se sentía seguro al estar con levi, o podía ser acaso que hanji le dijo más cosas de las que debió?, se preguntaba levi, sin embargo como fuese el caso levi comenzaba a sentirse bien junto a aquel mocoso, y mirándolo de reojo se volvió a preguntar..

Levi: _matar a eren si es que me traiciona…eso…._

…_.de ninguna manera…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: El despertar de los sentidos…**

Las cosas sucedían de la siguiente manera, eren y levi ya llevaban alrededor de un mes viviendo juntos, no es cómo si en un mesa hubiesen pasado grandes cosas pero de alguna manera aquellos dos se llevaban sorprendentemente bien, y digo sorprendente partiendo desde la premisa de que rivaille es un tipo el cual odia a la gente eh incluso el contacto con humanos, eren asistía a la escuela con normalidad en compañía de sus amigos y rivaille mantenía la casa impecable, eren sabía que a veces rivaille trabajaba muy duro por la noche a pesar de no saber exactamente en que, levi debía ocultárselo o de lo contrario Erwin podría intentar silenciar al pequeño de alguna manera u otra, así fuese por el bien de su organización, a veces eren se desviaba de la escuela camino a casa para hablar con hanji, aquella mujer siempre le contaba relatos realmente asombroso, dignos de la cabeza más retorcida y eso le agradaba a eren, la mayor parte del tiempo hanji le hablaba al pequeño sobre rivaille y por alguna razón…. A eren le empezó a gustar saberlo todo sobre el.

Hanji: sabías que levi esta de cumpleaños el mismo día en que se celebra la navidad?- le preguntaba hanji a eren quien estaba sentado en un sillín con las manos afirmadas a este, una gran expectación en sus ojos y a la vez una tremenda cara de duda.

Eren: no….no lo sabía…- dijo casi suspirando.

Hanji:_ vaya…. Este chico en verdad no recuerda nada de su pasado….es extraño pero al parecer levi reacciona a ciertas cosas de su vida pasada, tal como es la palabra heichou, pero….eren no..al parecer sus recuerdos fueron por completos borrados, qué intención había en ello?, si sus recuerdos fueron del todo eliminados entonces…cual es el sentido de que se allá encontrado con todos nosotros en esta vida también….-_ se preguntaba hanji a si misma mirando fijamente a eren.

Eren: disculpe hanji-san…pasa algo?- preguntó dudoso.

Hanji: no….no realmente …ahh…- suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente- en verdad no sabes nada del hombre con el cual vives verdad?

Eren: eh?... y eso…. Es malo?

Hanji: cómo podría decirlo….si yo viviese con alguien entonces me preocuparía de saber al menos lo esencial sobre esa persona pero….es solo una opinión mía….- le dijo mientras revolvía y revisaba sus tubos de ensayo con dios sabe que pócimas adentro.

Eren: bueno entonces…. – eren bajo un poco la mirada y algo nervioso le pregunto a hanji- puedes decirme más… sobre levi san?...

Hanji: eh?

Hanji se giró tras sentir el titubeo en la voz de eren, cuando se volteó a observarle se pudo dar cuenta de que las mejillas del chico estaban algo sonrojadas y sus manos se apretaban firmes a la silla, de alguna manera se evidenciaba que el chico estaba sumamente nervioso y entonces notó algo.

Hanji: _es verdad, a lo largo del mes eren siempre se ah desviado de la escuela para venir a hablar conmigo, al principio era solo para pedirme ayuda en sus deberes pero….diría que desde hace 3 semanas solo hablamos sobre levi todas las veces que el viene aca, siempre intenta preguntarme cosas sobre el, siempre esta interesado en saber de el por alguna razón, quizás este chico no lo sepa pero en el pasado el solía estar muy enamorado de levi y al parecer…solo al parecer puede que este sentimiento este brotando de a poco….aunque también pudiese ser solo una admiración a la imagen de héroe que pudiese tener eren sin embargo…-_ pensaba hanji mientras le miraba nostálgicamente- ah.. no importa que tu memoria este averiada….. Simplemente tu corazón se niega a olvidar….na eren?

Eren: eh?- eren levanto su cabeza de golpe y abrió sus ojos de par en par corazón?, memoria?...que se supone que significaba eso?- disculpe?

Hanji: nada, nada….olvídalo- le dijo sonriendo para tomar una silla, darle la vuelta y sentarse justo en frente de eren con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo mirando fijo al pequeño con una ansiosa sonrisa- entonces…quieres saber más sobre rivaille verdad?

Eren: etto…..s-si!- le dijo algo sonrojado.

Hanji: bien entonces…. Por donde podría empezar…..

Eren: POR SUS GUSTOS!- grito eren tal como si esas palabras hubiese brotado de lo más profundo de su corazón, fue casi como una explosión de sentimientos, tras dejar escapar esas palabras eren se avergonzó de inmediato, la verdad es que ni el comprendía muy bien porque había reaccionado de esa manera, y la verdad es que hanji también se impacto un poco.

Hanji: eh?

Eren: ah….no…. etto… me refiero…ah sus gusto musicales, comida…etto…. Chicas….- dijo esto ultimo susurrando muy avergonzado, su cara roja evidenciaba aquel sentimiento y hanji solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Hanji: bueno…-levanto su dedo índice- a levi en verdad no le gusta mucho la música que yo sepa, diría que más bien es un amante del silencio, en cuanto a comida diría que es un fanático del té negro, y en cuanto a chicas….

Justo en este punto eren levanto su mirada directo hasta hanji poniendo real atención pero la mujer dudo si continuar o no, en su vida pasada no había gran conflicto si un muchacho de 15 o una muchacha de la misma edad decidia estar con un hombre que le doblase la edad pero, en este tiempo en el que estaban ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes por lo tanto supuso que sería un completo problema decirle que a levi no le iban las chicas.

Hanji: etto…. Bueno…. Si lo pienso bien… solo le eh conocido una novía a levi…- mintió- es….petra, petra ral es una muchacha bajita, delgada y muy amable, su cabellos es largo hasta los hombros y es ….algo colorina me parece, de alguna manera esos dos se llevan bien- le dijo la mujer.

Eren: petra…..ral…- suspiro eren, de cierta manera algo dolió en su corazón si quererlo bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se borro por completo, de alguna manera le incomodaba en el pecho, sentía que ya no quería saber nada más de rivaille, no quería saber absolutamente nada más, aquella información recibida por hanji era más que suficiente para el, ya tenía lo que quería, no tendría que venir de nuevo a molestar a hanji al menos de que de deberes se tratase- gracias hanji san- le dijo en verdad decepcionado mientras se levantaba de la silla para tomar su mochila.

Hanji: eh?...qué sucede ….eren?- pensó sorprendida la mujer tras ver su tan repentino decaimiento.

Eren: nada, en verdad tengo que estar temprano en casa, y hanji san también debe hacer sus cosas es por eso que no volveré a molestarla….en verdad…discúlpenme- le dijo sin mirarla en lo absoluto con una enorme tristeza que ni el podía comprender por qué sentía.

Hanji: eren…no es molestia, puedes venir a mi cuando quieras, de hecho….no tienes deberes que hacer?...te ayudo?- le pregunto intentado subir su animo.

Eren: no!, es decir si pero…. – se volteó a mirar a hanji- le diré a levi- san que me ayude con ello.

Hanji junto sus manos para apoyar su mentón sobre estas, ella más que nadie sabía que levi no era la mejor persona para ayudar a eren y seriamente le dijo.

Hanji: eren… no creo qué levi sea capaz de ayudarte con tus deberes…es decir…no lo has notado?...

Eren: eh?..- hanji volvió a captar la atención de eren, el muchacho se volteó sorprendido a mirarla, a que se refería con eso?, que tan difícil podía ser ayudar a alguien de secundaria con sus deberes?- por qué lo dice?...

Hanji: bueno….eso es porque…. Levi…

Lo que dijo hanji hizo que eren abriera sus ojos de par en par algo desconcertado.

Hanji: en verdad….no pudiste darte cuenta de aquello después de un mes viviendo juntos?

Eren: n-no….no lo sabía… - dijo sumamente impactado, eren tomó su mochila y se apresuro a marcharse- tengo que irme hanji san!, perdona!, te visitare otro día!- dijo eren para irse corriendo rápidamente.

Hanji: eren….- suspiro tras sentir como se cerraba la puerta frente a ella y ver que el muchacho se marchaba corriendo- en verdad…..eres tan descuidado como siempre…

Eren se puso a correr rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, corría casi como si alguien le fuese persiguiendo, repiraba tan agitadamente que al exalar una gran cantidad de vapor salía de su cuerpo, tal vez era más que nada debido al inmenso frío que se sentía entonces además, era casi como si fuese a empezar a nevar en cualquier momento mientras corria por su mente pasaban un millón de frases dichas por hanji, le daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, solo quería encontrarse con levi y desmetir aquellas aclaraciones de la chica de gafas pero, al parecer estaba aun muy lejos sin embargo, algo lo detuvo en su agitada carrera.

_Kyaaa!, te negro…. Increíble, me encanta ese té…_

Pudo escuchar como una alegre chica rubia que llevaba el mismo uniforme de su escuela le decía a una chica al parecer varios grados más grande que ella, por alguna razón eren se detuvo a observar a aquella inusual pareja.

Ymir: crista quiere tomar un poco de té negro esta noche?

Crista: mm- asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía- pero… no tengo dinero, y al parecer se ve algo costoso….no importa, - le sonrió- podemos dejarlo para otra ocación.

La muchacha pecosa miro seriamente dentro de a tienda para luego observar la hermosa y compasiva mirada de la pequeña con la cual simplemente se derritió, sin pensarlo mucho y con toda normalidad puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro y acerco su boca lo más que pudo al oído de la rubia.

Ymir: si crista lo quiere no me importaría comprarlo para ella- le dijo seductoramente.

Crista: pero…

Ymir: da igual!- le dijo levantándose para estirar sus hombros y flexionar sus brazos por alguna razón- la tienda es nueva así que esta todo rebajado en un 50% asi que….compremos ese té.

Crista: mm!- asintió la muchacha con la cabeza dando una gran eh iluminada sonrisa.

Eren observo esta escena muy atento, al parecer la muchacha rubia se había puesto muy feliz con solo un regalo, y la muchacha pecosa dijo que había un descuento entonces..

Eren: _levi san…. Podría ponerse también así de feliz si yo le llevase algo como eso?_

Pensó por un momento mientras se adentraba en la tienda, una chica le dio la bienvenida, y los estantes estaban lleno de diferentes tipos de te los cuales eran entregados en hermosas cajitas como para regalo, eren fue en busca del producto recordando las palabras de hanji. "_le gusta el te negro", _cuando llego a la sección encontró té negro de diferentes marcas, tomaba las cajas y las leía, eso… las leía… se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo y entonces recordó….

_Por qué lo dices?...hanji- san?_- le preguntaba eren a hanji tras escuchar de boca de la mujer que rivaille no era capaz de ayudarle con sus deberes.

_Bueno eso es porque …..levi…. no sabe leer…._

_Eh?... es…es enserio?_

Así me temo… lamentablemente la infancia de levi fue demasiado dura por lo que el no tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a una escuela como tu, además, nunca asistió a ninguna aun cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de Erwin, por eso… no sabe leer aunque lo disimula siempre sosteniendo papeles en sus manos simulando que realmente esta leyendo algo pero…la verdad es …que cuando hace ese tipo de cosas realmente se esta sumergiendo en sus propios pensamientos.

Eren entonces encontró sentido en las palabras de hanji, recordó que muchas veces vio leyendo a levi pero cuando volvía a pasar por el mismo lugar el hombre simplemente se encontraba en la misma página, eren pensó que solo era lento para leer pero jamás se imagino que no supiera hacerlo, ahora le calzaba el porque nunca le ayudaba a hacer sus deberes.

Ah…eren, y así como no sabe leer no me sorprendería que no supiese escribir…- le dijo la mujer.

Eren quedó impactado por la noticia por alguna razón mordió sus labios, se despidió de hanji y se fue lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, eso hizo en ese momento, corrió como si se fuese a acabar el mundo y sin embargo ahora, justo en estos momentos sostenía una caja de té, mientras recordaba la noticia que le había perturbado el día.

Eren: _soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes… debe ser duro para el, cómo es que no lo note… tal vez por eso siempre que le pregunto algo solo me responde que ya debería saberlo…pero…la verdad no era que no quisiera ayudarme…la verdad es que ni siquiera sabe como hacerlo…levi san._.- eren tomaba la caja de té entre sus manos dirigiéndose a la caja para pagarla, mientras la encargada de la tienda hacía efectiva la compra podía observar como aquellas muchachas que le habían llamado la atención antes se marchaban con una gran sonrisa, por alguna razón le pareció que esas dos eran pareja y al verlas juntas se sintió feliz sin motivo y sonrió.- _de alguna manera….puede qué ellas dos se parezcan en algo a nosotros_ – pensó casi naturalmente- _eh?...nosotros?...cómo que nosotros?_

Señor, su cambio, por favor regrese pronto!- dijo la encargada de la tienda a un sonrojado eren.

Eren: si!...gracias…- tomo la bolsa velozmente y se retiro lo más rápido posible del lugar, estaba avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos_.- c-como que nosotros?, pero que estoy pensando?, es cierto que levi san es una persona increíble, es un hombre serio, maniático de la limpieza, y algo tosco.._- pensó eren justamente dándose cuenta que esas eran las características de una persona detestable- _bien…bien… quizás no es tan increíble como suena pero…. Pero… por qué entonces a mi me parece que si lo es?, qué me pasa?, no es como si estuviera pensando en el como pareja o algo así…-_ la solo idea le hacía sonrojar hasta las orejas_- es solo que….es solo que lo admiro, si!, eso…. Como a un hermano mayor que siempre cuida de mi!, si!, solo eso…_

Peleaba eren consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza, el muchacho se detuvo justo en frente de un semáforo en rojo antes de poder pasar por el cruce peatonal.

Eren_: eso es lo que debería ser pero….entonces por qué me siento tan intranquilo?, por qué me eh molestado en comprarle algo para que se sienta bien, y por qué me siento terriblemente apenado por que el lo pueda estar pasando mal?- _el semáforo al fin dio verde y eren continuo su camino, mientras avanzaba pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta del todo, eso sin mencionar que el sol ya se estaba marchando del lugar y los faros de la calle poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse recibiendo a la noche que se aproximaba- _me eh molestado de averiguar más y más sobre el cada día con hanji, me pregunto por qué, y de alguna manera me siento feliz por poder verle en casa cada día pero… ash!, de seguro debo estar confundiendo las cosas… si soy realista por lo que dice hanji el tiene al menos 15 años más que yo y además…..además….yo soy un hombre._

Tan pronto pensó en esto se detuvo por completo, estaba atravesando un puente que daba a una plaza de juegos, la nieve empezaba a caer lentamente humedeciendo la ropa de eren pero nada de esto le importaba al chico, al parecer su cuerpo se llenaba por completo de una enorme tristeza tan solo de pensar que aquello era imposible.

Eren: _qué es este dolor tan familiar?, por qué me siento tan angustiado?, si lo pienso bien….es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien pero….. por otro lado siento como si hubiese sentido este mismo dolor exacto en algún lugar….hace mucho tiempo…._

_**no importa que tu memoria este averiada….. Simplemente tu corazón se niega a olvidar….na eren?**_

Por alguna razón recordó las palabras de hanji en ese preciso momento.

Eren: por qué estoy recordando esto justo ahora?, a que se refería ella con eso?

Eren mantenía la cabeza baja, y sin quererlo casi por inercia comenzó a caminar otra vez, que es lo qué estaba pasando, quizás siempre lo sospecho pero simplemente se negaba a la idea de que rivaille pudiese gustarle, era admiración, se convencía nada más que pura admiración además, no es como si a levi le gustasen los chicos, hanji lo dijo claro…en el pasado…el estuvo junto a petra ral.

Eren: ah…- suspiro- en verdad que el cansancio de no dormir me debe estar confundiendo las ideas…. Ja… - decía eren quien se detuvo una vez más justo en la esquina de la plaza, suspirando casi burlándose de su absurdo pensar, cerro los ojos como resignándose y dejando que la nieve que cayera y el frio lo consumieran un poco pero.

Levi: qué estas haciendo?!...mocoso de mierda!

Eren: eh?

Eren abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido, apretó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y levantó la mirada para observar que se trataba de levi, levi estaba allí justo en frente de el esperando bajo un faro de luz con un paraguas en su mano mientras que observaba a eren.

Eren: mo-mocoso?...me dijo….mocoso de mierda?- susurro eren tan bajo que rivaille no pudo escucharlo, por qué esas palabras tan ofensivas le causaban tanta alegría viniendo de rivaille?, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decirlas, al parecer levi estaba algo molesto, el corazón de eren comenzó a latir algo descontrolado y sin dudarlo sus pies lo llevaron justo en frente de levi.

Eren: levi san?, qué hace aquí?- le pregunto bastante sorprendido.

Levi: de repente se puso a nevar muy fuerte, pensé que un mocoso como tu no se había preocupado de llevar un paraguas y como no habías llegado a casa decidí salir a encontrarte en el camino.

Eren se sonrojo repentinamente y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, levi pudo notarlo y se sentía enfermo tras ver la expresión tan estúpida de eren.

Levi: tsk- desvió la mirada tras notar la vergüenza del pequeño, entonces extendió su mano con el paraguas para ofrecérselo a eren- no te confundas!, si pescas un resfriado no significa otra cosa más que estoy haciendo un pésimo trabajo al cuidar de ti.

Eren recibió el paraguas por parte de levi y sonrió para luego abrirlo, eren estaba conciente de que no conocía lo suficiente a levi como para determinar el por qué de sus acciones pero, algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que levi era muy mal mentiroso, que no lo hacía por el?...que va…

Eren: gracias por su preocupación….levi san..- le sonrió, levi se acomodó la bufanda tapando su boca y nariz, no quería después de todo que eren notara que sus orejas se habían sonrojado, que fastidio, sentir este tipo de emociones a manos de un mocoso como el.

Quedaba un corto trayecto de camino a casa y eren notó que levi empezaba a mojarse con la nieve que caía, pues, solo el estaba llevando el paraguas entonces en un gesto de amabilidad eren se acercó lo que más pudo a rivaille provocando el desconcierto de este.

Levi: que mierda te pasa?

Eren: es que…- miro hacia adelante algo sonrojado sin mostrarle sus ojos- si levi san pesca un resfriado entonces ya no podrá cuidar de mi así que…- eren tomo suavemente su hombro intentando acerca al pequeño hombre un poco más hasta el- acérquese un poco por favor.

Levi: tsk….mocoso…- a pesar de que se quejó, rivaille no se alejó.

Eren no podía negar que justo en ese momento su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que temía que levi pudiera escucharlo, bajaba la mirada para observar que aquel hombre caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos con una cara de pocos amigos pero muy cerca de el, no era tan malo después de todo, no era como si le rechazara de alguna manera, sin quererlo levi iba muy cerca de eren, ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado pero por alguna razón ambos sintieron en ese momento unas tremendas ganas de tomarse de la mano del otro, pero….ambos lo disimularon bastante bien.

Eren iba mirando a levi casi como un idiota, su cara estaba sonrojada, otra vez notó lo pequeño y delicado que era ese serio hombre, a pesar de su edad sus facciones se veían bastante jóvenes, cada vez que observaba y observaba mas detalles sobre levi, más se encantaba, justo entonces levi levanto su mirada desafiante para encontrarse con los ojos de eren.

Levi: qué es lo que te causa tanta curiosidad en mi cara?...mocoso?- le preguntó sumamente molesto.

Eren: nada…nada…- le dijo sonriendo y desviando la mirada bastante tranquilo por lo demás.

Levi: tsk- chasqueo la lengua.

_**por alguna razón ese día …. Mi corazón latió como nunca lo había hecho antes, eso es lo que hubiese tenido que decir pero…. la verdad es que sentí como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí así, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió de pronto, es extraño, yo nunca eh tenido parejas antes, nunca me había gustado nadie antes y no se nada sobre levi san pero…..**_

Ambos chicos llegaron al fin a casa con sus ropas algo mojadas, levi se quitó el abrigo y quedo completamente seco bajo este, se sentó en el sillón y hizo como si estuviese leyendo el diario, confirmando las palabras de hanji, levi en verdad no sabía leer, se notaba que solo observaba las imágenes y nada más, eren se sonrió, no era tiempo de recalcárselo no después de que había sido tan amable con el al ir a buscarle, entonces recordó.

Levi: deberías darte un baño caliente eh irte directo a la cama…- decía mientras ojeaba el diario.

Eren: si…tienes razón- decía mientras ponía la bolsa sobre la mesita de centro para sacarse su abrigo que también estaba mojado.

Levi: eh?... que hay en esa bolsa?

Eren: ah….es verdad…. En esa bolsa hay un regalo para levi san….- dijo dándole la espalda intentando quitarse el mojado y pesado abrigo.

Levi: regalo?

Eren se sacaba su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero mientras que rivaillel abría la bolsa de papel que de milagro no se humedeció con el frío, dentro de ella había una cajita azul con lo que parecía ser hojas de hierba, levi sospecho de que podía tratarse pero no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo, cómo es que el mocoso podía saber algo como eso?

Levi: esto es?...- le pregunto algo confundido mirando la caja.

Eren: tu favorito….té negro!...gracias por cuidar siempre de mi…levi san!- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

En ese momento el corazón de levi latió increíblemente fuerte, eren pudo notar que la cara de levi se paralizo con los ojos abiertos, no era su típica expresión de ojos medios cerrados de siempre, y de alguna manera sus orejas estaban completamente sonrojadas, eren pensó que esa cara de levi era realmente linda y solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risita.

Eren: aja…me iré a dar una ducha…- le dijo para dirigirse al baño.

Levi le escucho pero no fue capaz de responderle, aun estaba algo shockeado por un regalo que en verdad era bastante simple, tomaba la caja delicadamente observando que era hermosa, sabía que sus orejas debían de estar rojas y se sentía algo intranquilo, eso le molestaba bastante la verdad.

_**Por alguna razón este mocoso me pone nervioso, por alguna razón ahora estoy sintiendo dentro de mi estómago una sensación que no había sentido nuca pero… solo tengo la sensación de que no la había sentido hace mucho tiempo, es verdad eh tenido muchas parejas antes, mucha gente que paso por mi camino antes de conocer a este mocoso de mierda pero…. Debo asumir que es la primera vez que me siento así aun cuando el no tiene absolutamente ninguna relación física conmigo….tsk…es me molesta pero….**_

Levi se encontraba en el sillón abrazando una de sus rodillas mientras que con la otra mano afirmaba fuerte la caja de te negra que le diese eren junto a su pecho, al mismo tiempo eren estaba sumergido bajo el agua de la tina sintiendo abrazadoramente como el agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza, ese día ambos se dieron cuenta de algo, ese día algo cambió en el cuerpo de ambos y sin que ellos lo supieran ese día por primera vez ambos coincidieron en sus pensamientos, aquel día, justo a la mismas hora, justo al mismo instante, en el mismo hogar y junto al mismo ritmo cardiaco ello sintieron…..

Eren: _pero a pesar de sentirme así hacía el por alguna razón…._

_Levi: a pesar de que me moleste sentirme así por un mocoso como el…._

_**De alguna manera siento… que eh estado esperado a esta persona….**_

…_**.. por mucho tiempo…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Típica vida de adolescentes**

Eren: No! N-no! No lo hagas! NOOOOOOOOOO! Ahh!.

despertó de un golpe quedando sentado en la cama tan solo de la impresión, estaba agitado, le costaba respirar y su corazón latía rápida y desenfrenadamente.

Eren:un sueño…un sueño…- susurraba llevándose ambas manos a la cara percibiendo otra vez esas incontenibles lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cada vez que algo le asustaba, estaba tan concentrado en recuperar la respiración y su ritmo cardiaco normal que no puso atención a los inusuales detalles de su habitación como a que por ejemplo justo en ese momento había alguien más allí.

Levi: Así que esa es la causa de tus enormes bolsas bajo los ojos verdad?

preguntaba seriamente un sujeto que se hallaba apoyado en el lumbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándole indiferente.

Eren: Levi-san….. hace cuanto esta aquí?- pregunto eren algo sorprendido, al parecer levi siempre se levantaba terriblemente temprano.

Levi: No hace mucho, solo escuche unos gritos desesperados vine a ver que sucedía…dime…- levi fue acercándose a la cama de eren a paso firme hasta quedar sentado justo en frente de el- tuviste pesadillas?- le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

Eren: No….es decir…si…bueno… es algo difícil de explicar, de cierta manera es como si soñara con cosas que no existen, no le des mucha importancia..- dijo intentando desviar el tema

Levi: Pero…. Esa pesadilla que dices la tienes muy a menudo, no es la primera vez que despiertas tan alterado…- dijo tranquilamente

Ante la preocupación evidente de rivaille eren solo sonrió, cerro sus ojos lentamente y dio un suspiro, de cierto modo estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de pesadillas y no había pensado jamás en algún método para eliminarlas o erradicarlas.

Eren: Estas pesadillas las tengo desde que mamá murió, bueno de hecho….creo haberlas tenido desde antes ..- suspiro algo nostálgico y triste pero levi no dijo nada, solo se preocupaba de escuchar al pequeño quien tras ver que levi le estaba prestando mucha atención se propuso a desviar el tema después de todo, no quería ser una molestia para rivaille.

Eren: supongo que solo tengo estas pesadillas cuando duermo solo….como…antes solía dormir con mamá…jajaj…bueno…- dijo eren con falsa alegría rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso sin embargo rivaille no cambiaba la expresión de su cara, se quedo mirando fijo a eren y entonces.

Levi: Lo entiendo!- le dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose al umbral de la puerta.

Eren: Eh?, disculpe…qué es lo que entiende?- pregunto eren abriendo sus ojos un tanto confuso.

Levi: Dices que solo tienes pesadillas cuando duermes solo no?, en ese caso…. Desde ahora dormiremos juntos…- le decía rivaille dándole la espalda a eren desde el umbral de la puerta sin mirarle si quiera.

Eren: Eh?- sus ojos se abrieron y el mundo se detuvo completamente por un minuto, todo se detuvo menos su corazón que latía frenéticamente en el límite de lo normal y lo insano.

Durante esa mañana no volvieron a hablar del tema, de hecho, eren estaba tan nervioso que no le volvió a hablar de nada más, aquel día era viernes, debía apresurarse para ir a la escuela, en su cabeza resonaba el noticiario, dos nuevos asesinatos causados la misma noche por el ahora denominado "asesino de las cuchillas" no le dio mayor importancia, eren vio el reloj en la esquina izquierda de la pantalla, el cual le indicaba que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Eren: Levi san, ya se me hace tarde, me ire ahora- decía levantándose sumamente nervioso.

Levi: Lleva un paraguas, esta vez no saldré a encontrarte a mitad de la calle si se pone a nevar- decía indiferente mientras comía una de sus tostadas y bebía el te negro que le obsequio eren.

Eren: Si!, nos vemos luego!

Eren salió de su casa tan rápido como le fue posible, no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada estando tan cerca de rivaille, cada vez que lo hacía su corazón comenzaba a latir frenético por alguna razón, mientras caminaba se dio tiempo de estar a solas con sus pensamientos, abrió el paraguas para evitar la nieve que caía y se puso los audífonos para escuchar algo de música.

Eren: _Dormir juntos?, en verdad dijo algo como eso?, está bien que lo diga o debería sentirme algo raro?... la verdad, yo nunca había dormido antes con alguien que no fuese mi padre o mi madre, ni siquiera eh dormido con mis amigos de la escuela así que… que debería hacer?, de alguna manera mi corazón se siente muy intranquilo por esto y por alguna otra razón solo quiero que ya sea de noche…cómo?...cómo voy a hacerle para sobrevivir durante el día con estos pensamientos en la mente?-_se preguntaba eren quien comenzaba a sonrojarse, justo en ese momento un chica de cabellos negros y bufanda roja se acercaba al lugar tras ver al oji-verde tan concentrado en el piso.

Mikasa: Eren!- grito la chica animosamente.

Eren: Ah!, mikasa…que tal?- le saludo eren levantando la mirada, mikasa noto que eren estaba algo sonrojado, se veía bastante lindo así, de alguna manera sintió que se enamoraba un poco más del chico de cabellos castaños, como si eso aun le fuese posible.

Mikasa: Eren…estas rojo…acaso…tienes algo de fiebre?- quiso preguntar la chica pero justo en ese momento una entrometida chica rubia perteneciente a otra escuela se les interpuso en el camino.

Annie: Hola!, qué hay con esa cara de idiota?

Mikasa: Oye!, eren no es idiota además, el camino hacía tu escuela esta del otro lado!, te lo recuerdo una vez más- le dijo la chica ackerman bastante molesta.

Eren: Mikasa, no pelees con annie!

mikasa: Pero…- mikasa se puso algo triste.

Annie: Ya ves?, hazle caso al chico…- le dijo algo burlona

Lo tres muchachos iban caminando juntos, pasaban por un puente observando como el agua comenzaba a congelarse atrapando en ella a los peces que estaban dentro tal como si de una especie de muro se tratase.

Annie: Jaegar…acaso estas pensando en algo extraño?, hace un rato tu cara esta por lo demás muy sonrojada y algo me dice que no es debido al frio- le dijo annie siendo bastante directa por lo demás.

Eren: Espera… por qué dices eso? _En verdad soy tan evidente?_- preguntaba eren algo sonrojado.

Mikasa: Es cierto eso…eren?- preguntaba entusiasmada la chica de cabellos negros

Eren: No, no…es solo que…- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Annie: Confiesa…jaegar…. O es que acaso no eres hombre?- dijo annie poniendo una cara en realidad intimidadora por alguna razon.

eren estaba confundido, por un lado mikasa estaba totalmente ansiosa por saber hacerca del sonrojo de eren y por otro lado annie le miraba casi como si le fuese a matar exigiéndole una respuesta y eren seguía nervioso.

Eren: No se trata de eso…es que..- puso una mano tras su cabeza, como decirle la razón precisamente a dos chicas, justo en ese momento annie se puso justo al lado de eren con una psicópata cara y casi sacándole la verdad a la fuerza le dijo.

Annie: Dime…no será que estas nervioso por la presencia de mikasa …o me equivoco?- dijo annie aterradoramente y a su vez mikasa observaba al chico algo sonrojada.

Eren: Ahh?!, ni de broma! Ella es como de mi familia, me eh criado junto a ella desde pequeño, jamás podría verla con esos ojos- dijo eren tan sinceramente que no notó que había lastimado los sentimientos de la chica de cabello negro, sin embargo ante esta respuesta la rubia cambio su aspecto a uno más relajado y poniendo la vista en frente pregunto.

Annie: Bien, eso me parece bien, entonces eren….que es lo que te molesta?, acaso te gusta alguien?- pregunto annie siendo directa otra vez.

Mikasa: Annie…- decía con una aura amenazadora mikasa.

Eren: Gu-gustar?- justo en ese momento la cara de levi se vino directo a su mente haciendo que se pusiera rojo otra vez, como explicárselo a dos chicas cuando ni el estaba convencido de que todo el asunto fuese normal en primer lugar- n-no….no es eso…pero…. – eren trago un poco de saliva, estaba algo alterado y nervioso debido a la propuesta de rivaille- ah!, miren la hora! Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde- dijo eren para ponerse a correr a toda velocidad dejando atrás a las dos chicas.

Mikasa: Eren!- gritaba mikasa intentado detener al sujeto pero antes de poder siquiera intentarlo una chica rubia tiro con fuerza de su bufanda casi asfixiándola, deteniéndola por completo.

Annie: Es inútil, creo haberlo dicho antes- le dijo con una sádica mirada.

Mikasa: Ya te lo dije!, no pienso dejarte a eren para ti!, nunca lograras vencerme, no me vencerás ni en los deportes ni en el amor que siento por eren, soy fuerte! Más que fuerte! Yo soy más….- reclamaba apasionadamente la chica mientras daba sus argumentos los cuales fueron acallado en un segundo por el contacto de los cálidos labios de annie quien en un impulso volvió a tirar de la bufanda roja de mikasa acercándola hasta si para robarle un suave y corto beso que hizo que la chica de cabellos negros se quedara boquiabierta y por lo demás tan sonrojada como eren.

Mikasa: Pero qué?...- preguntaba la chica de ojos negros tapándose la boca con ambas manos, pues aquel había sido su primer beso, ese primer beso que siempre debió ser de eren.

Annie: Quien dijo….. qué yo estaba interesada en un chico como el?- dijo fríamente sin dar mayor explicación mientras se marchaba del lugar a un paso bastante tranquilo para una persona que acaba de hacer algo como eso, por otro lado mikasa se tapo la boca con la bufanda roja bastante confundida por lo demás, retrocedio torpemente unos pasos y con su mano afirmando aquella bufanda se fue corriendo del lugar hasta la escuela, no lo notó entonces pero corrió tan velozmente que hasta incluso sobrepaso a eren quien había emprendido la carrera minutos antes que ella.

Eren: Ah?! Mikasa espe….- gritaba eren mientras corria pero al parecer la chica no le tomo atención, por primera vez en la vida mikasa ignoro a eren y el chico se sintió algo extraño por esto.

Las horas de clases pasaban y en el salón de eren jean, armin, Connie y reiner quien iba unos grados más arriba se aprovechaban del receso para hablar de cosas triviales, eren los ignoraba mirando por la ventana envuelto en sus propios pensamientos aunque de vez en cuando ponía algo de atención a las palabras de los muchachos y justo en ese momento un chico de la clase, franz se les acerco.

Franz: Bueno qué creen…- dijo sumamente feliz y con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Connie: Y esa cara?, no me digas que es por una buena calificación porque no te lo creeré- le decía Connie a franz, todo el grupo de muchachos se detuvo a prestarle atención al chico.

Franz: No, no se trata de eso ….es qué…. Puede que hoy yo y hana….al fin…podamos …. Hacerlo..

* WoOOOOOOOOO- se escucho un tono de sorpresa generalizado, eren escucho la conversación pero su cara ni siquiera se inmuto, solo puso un lápiz sobre su boca y hacía como que estudiaba algo indiferentemente.

Jean: Escuchaste eso jaegar! - le decía jean a eren esperando su respuesta.

Eren: Si, lo escuche pero…qué tiene de emocionante algo como eso?, es más…no deberían estar estudiando?- dijo seriamente eren.

Connie: Vaya…tu si que eres un chico muy serio…eren..- le dijo Connie.

Armin: No, no se trata de eso, es solo que eren aun es muy inocente y no entiende de estas cosas- dijo armin sin ninguna mala intención provocando la molestia de eren, después de todo lo había dejado como un ñoño en frente de sus compañeros.

Reiner: Vaya…no me digas que eres virgen..- dijo reiner en un tono burlon.

Eren: ARMIN! Tu idiota!- le reclamo eren a armin bastante enojado por lo demás levantándose abruptamente de su silla para empezar un pelea pero antes de poder si quiera empezarla Franz interrumpió.

Franz: Tranquilo eren, no tienes de que preocuparte, estamos en una edad en la que ser virgen es normal …supongo después de todo aquí todos lo son…no?...chicos?- preguntaba Franz intentado ser amable pero la verdad es que provoco la humillación en todos sus compañeros al ponerlos en evidencia.

Eren: Ah?, eso es cierto- pregunto eren a sus compañeros pero ante la falta de respuesta asumió un si rotundo- entonces por qué solo me molestan a mi?

Reiner: Hablen por ustedes, yo no soy virgen hace mucho- dijo reiner sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

Armin: Ah?, enserio reiner?...la verda…siento pena por aquella chica…- dijo armin sin ninguna mala intención otra vez.

Reiner: Oi…tu..- reclamaba reiner, al parecer armin era bastante cruel sin nisiquiera intentarlo.

Jean: Aun asi, Franz….cómo sabes que hanna te pidió algo como eso?, es decir…te lo dijo directamente o?...- preguntaba curioso jean y esta vez absolutamente todos los compañeros pusieron atención a la respuesta.

Franz: Bueno es que….el otro día en el parque… estábamos tomando un café y de pronto me dijo " _Franz…mis padres no estarán este fin de semana en casa, te gustaría venir a ver películas conmigo?, ya sabes me sentiré sola…además…podríamos dormir juntos_" eso fue lo que dijo- expreso ruborizado el chico.

**"**_**podríamos dormir juntos", "dormir juntos", "a partir de ahora dormiremos juntos"**_

palabras que a eren se le hacían por lo demás bastante familiar, el chico de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, acaso ese "dormir juntos" significaba precisamente eso de lo que estaban hablando sus compañeros?.

Armin:ehh?...jamás pensé que hanna fuese tan atrevida, dormir juntos es….dormir juntos!- decía armin mientras que eren giraba la cabeza observándolo nervioso.

Jean: Si!, sin duda significa que lo harán!- decía jean mientras eren giraba la cabeza esta vez para ver al chico dudoso.

Connie: Vaya, siento envidia, Franz lo hara antes que todos nosotros- expreso Connie.

Eren miraba a todos sus compañeros a medida que iban hablando del tema sin entender completamente a que se referían, no!, no era que no lo entendiese, es que quería estar seguro y en un acto de completo nerviosismo y vergüenza pregunto…

Eren: ha….hacer que?...- todos sus compañeros lo miraron al mismo tiempo, es que acaso eren era idiota o qué.

Connie: vaya…enserio no lo sabes?- preguntaba Connie dándose aires de superioridad- reiner! Explícaselo por favor..

Reiner: eren… cuando una persona te invita a dormir con ella quiere decir…

**…****.**_**Que quiere tener sexo contigo!**_**...**

Eren caminaba por las calles llenas de nieve de camino a casa, a pesar de que hacía un frio que calva los huesos el muchacho no sentía del todo frio, su cara estaba demasiado roja y caliente, por su mente iban pasando las imágenes y las escenas más descabelladas, se preguntaba así mismo un montón de cosas que no podía entender.

eren: _así que….a eso se referia levi san con….dormir juntos…pero…so-somos hombres y…y….y_ – eren se dio cuenta en ese momento que jamás había pensado en rivaille de esa manera, de una manera sexual, esta era la primera vez y a el mismo le sorprendía lo comodo que le resultaba este pensamiento- _en el caso de Franz y hanna es normal, después de todo, ambos son chicos de la misma edad, son novios hace un año y es normal que su relación quiera avanzar pero….en mi caso con levi san….el es un hombre y yo a penas un adolescente, nos llevamos por mucha edad, eso sin mencionar que los dos somos hombres y por sobre todo….lo vengo conociendo a penas hace un mes pero….vivo con el…..vivo con el?_

_…__**.Pareja que vive junta?...**_

eren: no, no, no, no!- negaba eren con la cabeza mientras iba pensando- _de seguro debo estar confundido, es imposible que levi y yo podamos….o no?..._

Eren caminaba sonrojado por las calles, era tan evidente que las chicas de otras escuelas que pasaban a su lado le apuntaban con el dedo y se sonreían diciendo lo lindo que se veía, cada vez que se acercaba a casa sentía como el corazón le latía cada vez más y más fuerte casi sintiéndose ancioso porque llegara ese momento, apretaba sus puños fuerte contra las cuerdas de la mochila, sus pasos temblaban y sus ojos se llenaban de vidrio.

Eren: _Supongo que no puede hacerse nada, reiner lo dijo, eso puede significar solo una cosa….no se mucho de levi san excepto que le gusta el te negro, le gusta la limpieza, no sabe leer ni escribir y …se pone feliz cuando le digo heichou….heichou…_

_…__**..Heichou…..**_

_Eren:de alguna manera me siento nostálgico y feliz al decir ese nombre también….deberia decirlo hoy cuando estemos….en ese momento?._

Eren se sonorjo de sobremanera y froto sus manos contra sus rostros, en ese momento?, relamente estaba pensando que tendría sexo con heichou, estaba nervioso después de todo sería su primera vez, no había duda que era el momento, sus compañeros asi se lo indicaron, no había duda, hoy….sería la primera vez de eren.

Connie: _No hay porque temer eren….eres un hombre no?, solo relájate y deja que las cosas se den naturalmente…-_ recordaba la voz de Connie dándole consejos.

Jean: _No puedo creerlo hasta este perdedor de eren ah recibido una invitación así de parte de una chica…una chica? Espera…no será? Mikasa?YO TE MATO!, TE JURO QUE TE MA…-_recordaba a jean casi golpeándole por pensar que "la chica" que les dijo eren pudiese tratarse de mikasa.

_Armin: No se trata de mikasa jean, no seas tan celoso, aun así…que guardado te lo tenías eren, mira…no importa lo que pase solo debes preocuparte de hacer que esa persona se sienta bien y será inolvidable._

Eren: _Si…. Intentare que asi sea…-_recordaba eren finalmente sus propias palabras.

Finalmente eren estaba frente a la puerta de su propia casa, se detuvo frente a ella, trago saliva, respiro profundo y se dispuso a entras, cómo me estará esperando levi san?, querrá que lo hagamos de inmediato?, se declarara?, eso significa que me ama?, por qué estoy tan feliz?, las mejillas de eren estaban sonrojadas y su corazón latía a mil por hora, finalmente se dio el valor de entrar por la puerta, sentía un olor extraño, se adentró un poco más en la sala de estar y pudo observar que levi otra vez hacía como que leía el diario.

Eren: Es-estoy e-en c-casa!- intento gritar eren bastante nervioso por lo demás.

Levi: Ah!, si…. Bienvenido!- dijo levi fríamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

Eren se acerco hasta rivaille a paso dudoso cada vez más y mpas nervioso, su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo, debía besarlo?, abrazarle?, decirle que fueran ya a dormir? Que debería hacer? Lo nervios no le dejaban ordenar sus ideas, de pronto una visión realmente mala lo saco de sus fantasias, sobre la mesa de centro dos platos de comida que se veían terriblemente repugnantes estaban esperando por el.

Eren: Levi-san…. Qué es….eso?- refiriéndose a lo que estaba en la mesa.

Levi: Tu cena!- le dijo fría y tajantemente.

Eren: Dijimos que yo me encargaría de la cena, no tenía que hacerlo- le reclamo aun bastante sonrojado.

Levi: Si pero te tardaste es por eso que… ohhhh?- levi se volteo mientras le hablaba a eren y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba bastante sonrojado, sus ojos estaba brillantes y al parecer incluso hasta le costaba respirar- _este mocoso esta enfermo?-_pensó levi.

Rápidamente y cumpliendo su papel de tutor levi se levanto de la silla acercándose a paso lento pero seguro hasta el muchacho jaegar.

Levi: Eren…- susurraba levi.

Eren: A…no…..levi…s-san…

cerraba los ojos eren tras sentir a levi demasiado cerca de el, al parecer las lágrimas provocadas por el nerviosismo estaban a punto de caer, levi noto esta extraña expresión en eren y se preocupó, sin dudarlo lo lanzo directo contra el sofá y se abalanzo sobre el casi sentándose sobre el muchacho, tras este repentino acto eren solo reaccionaba cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos completamente alterado mientras que levi intentaba relajarlo en vano.

Eren: Levi san…no!...es-espere!

Levi: Eren…relájate!, tu cara esta muy roja!

Eren: S-si …demo….- susurraba nervioso casi a punto de llorar.

El nerviosismo de eren eren era evidente, aun asi levi pensaba que el mocoso se había resfriado tras estar tanto tiempo afuera en el frio, como eren se negaba a quitar las manos de su rostro levi puso una mano por debajo de su camisa para poder determinar si el chico tenía temperatura o no, tan pronto la mano de levi hizo contacto con el cuerpo de eren el chico dejo salir un pequeño gemido a causa del nerviosismo.

Levi: Duele?- pregunto levi bastante tranquilo

Eren: N-no pero…. _Levi san…como puede estar tan tranquilo haciendo este tipo de cosas aun cuando mi cuerpo esta temblando y siento que estoy a punto de llorar, si esto….si esto sigue asi no podre ser lo suficientemente bueno para el, no podre hacerle feliz, estoy sindo solo un arrogante y sumiso crio…yo…_

pensaba eren quien intentaba calmarse un poco por la situación, las cosas no podían estar más claras, después de todo levi al parecer si tenía esas intenciones con eren.

Levi: _No tiene temperatura….entonces …por qué se ve tan agitado?, y por qué su cara esta tan roja?-_ pensaba levi mientras le miraba fijamente sintiéndose algo extraño

Eren: Levi san….yo..

el chico estaba sonrojado pero más calmado, su respiración se normalizo un poco pero había un sonido que le inquietaba a rivaille, por alguna razón y lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta los pectorales del joven muchacho, poso su oído amablemente en el medio de su pecho y entonces pudo sentir como aquel corazón latía incontrolablemente, esa peculiar manera de latir, dónde la había escuchado antes?, levi entonces levanto su cabeza, el latido de eren sumado a su inestable y avergonzada apariencia solo podía significar una cosa.

Levi: Ohhhhh….- dijo levi entendiendo que el chico no estaba enfermo, se levanto de encima de el eh intento mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

Eren: A…no…?...levi san?- preguntaba eren quien aun estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Levi: Eren!, ve a darte un baño y luego vete a dormir, por favor obedece…- le dijo seriamente…

El menor no dijo nada, solo se sento relajándose un poco, no entendía bien lo que había pasado, se abotono bien la camisa y se levanto del sillón directo a la ducha acatando sin reparos las ordenes de su tutror, mientras eren se adentraba en la tina de agua caliente se daba el tiempo de pensar si sus compañeros tenían razón en las cosas que decían, luego recordó que levi era un amante de la limpieza, acaso le mando a bañarse para luego acostarse con el?, no lo sabía, solo deseaba que esa incomoda sensación de nervios desaparecieran de su estomago, por otro lado levi estaba apoyando su codo sobre la pared mientras que con su otra mano se tapaba la boca casi como si estuviese conteniendo alguna especie de vomito, pero no era vomito lo que estaba aguantando era más bien una lucha interna contra si mismo.

Eren: Mierda….justo ahora….- pensaba en eren y en su lasciva expresión de hace un momento, se apretaba la boca con más fuerza- mi corazón ahora esta latiendo aun más que el de ese mocoso..

Levi tenía ira de sentirse así, qué eran estas sensaciones, porqué de pronto se estaba interesando en un mocoso de mierda?, por que de repente sentía esa enorme necesidad de abalanzársele encima y por sobre todo, porque le resultaba tan familiar esta maldita sensación.

Luego de un par de minutos finalmente eren se dirigio a su habitación solo en una bata de noche, se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba allí, pero rivaille dijo que dormirán juntos a partir de ahora no?, es asi como sin dudarlo se dirigio a la habitación de su padre y allí estaba rivaille, sentado seriamente sobre un comodo sillón.

Eren: D-dormiremos aquí entonces?- pregunto eren bastante sonrojado.

Levi: Tsk… _y esa carar?,_como te dije a partir de hoy dormiremos juntos, es por eso que yo usare el sofa y tu usaras la cama de tu padre, de esa manera podre vigilarte en caso de que tengas pesadillas- le dijo seriamente.

Eren: Eh?...pero…creí qué…- eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido, acaso no iba a dormir con el?

Levi: Que creiste? Mocoso de mierda?- le dijo fríamente tratándole mal a propósito.

eren bajo la mirada algo triste, se apretó la bata de baño, no llevaba nada bajo esta, había sido un idiota, de alguna manera de verdad pensó que lo haría con rivaille, que dormirían juntos pero nada de eso ocurriría.

Eren: Nada… de acuerdo solo….ire a ponerme el pijama primero..- dijo saliendo de la habitación sumamente molesto.

Rivaille vio como el chico se marchaba y de pronto saco conclusiones….aquella bata…

Levi: _Espera….ese mocoso solo llevaba una bata, sus expresión, y ahora….espera! ese mocoso pensó que nosotros …_

_…__**..Dormiremos juntos verdad?...**_

_Levi:puede que lo halla interpretado tan mal?, pero que pasa por su cabeza?, en verdad lo deseaba? Pero….si somos hombres ….en que mierda piensan los jóvenes de hoy?-_se preguntaba levi mientras desviaba la mirada.

Finalmente eren volvió a entrar por la puerta se acostó en la cama de su padre sin decir nada, ni siquiera se limitó a mirar a rivaille ni a desearle un buenas noches como siempre hacía, mientras por su parte levi apagaba la luz y con una manta se acomodaba en aquel sillón individual para dormir.

Eren: _debi suponerlo, que el jamás se referiría a algo asi en cuanto a mi pero….. debería estar bien, de cierto modo es un alivio, lo ultimo que quiero en este mundo es ser violado por un viejo como el….-_pensaba eren dándose vueltas de un lado a otro_-supongo que es lo mejor no?, pero entonces? Por qué me siento tan intranquilo?, de alguna manera ahora pienso en levi san con otros ojos, en verda me imagine estando con el…. En verdad… me gusta_?- pensaba eren sonrojándose completamente otra vez.

Levi: _Mocosos de mierda, pero que tiene en la cabeza?, en verdad pensó que yo me lo….iba a…..-_Levi pensó en la posibilidad por un momento y sin quererlo su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal_-en que piensa esta juventud?, además, no importa como lo veas esto sería un delito, este chico solo tiene 15 años y debe estar confundiendo alguna especie de admiración hacía mi con sus mugrosas fantasías sin embargo….. eren… por que?, eres el tipo de persona que más detesto y sin embargo, siento esta maldita necesidad de estar contigo…_

Esa noche eren y levi durmieron juntos, eren en la cama de su padre y levi en aquel sillón individual, bueno, la verdad es que esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir simplemente porque el agitado de ambos provocaba mucho ruido como para conciliar el sueño, esa noche eren aprendió…que nunca hay que hacerle caso a los amigos en cosas del amor…

Connie: Eren! Entonces?...cómo te fue el fin de semana con esa chica misteriosa eh?...anda no seas timido cuéntanos todo!- decía Connie bastante entusiasmado por saber detalles.

Reiner: Ah, yo también quiero saber como estuvo la primera vez de eren- decía reiner sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

Jean: Mierda, no puedo creer que este mocoso me halla superado- decía jean casi llorando con el orgullo roto.

Armin: Eren?...esas ojeras quiere decir que no dormiste bien el fin de semana, eso debe ser porque tu y esa chica de seguro tuvieron mucho sexo no?- preguntaba armin a su amigo.

Todos rodeaban el banco de eren y el chico de ojos verdes estaba tirando sobre la mesa rendido, agotado, casi deseando dormir o morirse, en un momento como ese cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Armin: Na eren?...cuéntanos..- insitía armin..

Eren: _A pesar de que estas ojeras no son por las pesadillas_…..la verdad….es que de alguna manera…."ella" no me dejo dormir en toda la noche asi que….por favor chicos….dejen dormir al prójimo y váyanse de una vez…- les dijo eren con un tono de fatiga.

Jean: _Ja!_ Lo sabía!, era imposible que eren hubiese perdido la virginidad antes que yo!, cierto marco?- decía jean..

Armin: _Entonces…_lo hiciste o no?...eren?- preguntaba armin..

Eren se volteo mirando hacia la pared en donde sus amigos no pudieran verlo, es verdad, no había dejado de ser virgen ni por un segundo, pero de alguna manera ese día tuvo a rivaille más cerca que nunca y por otro lado…

_Eren: Si bien no sucedió lo que esperaba no es como si no hubiese tiempo para ello en el futuro, de alguna manera estoy feliz porque algo me dice que levi-san se siente igual que yo, puede que sea inexpresivo a una persona muy fría a propósito pero, debo gustarle ….después de todo…._

_…__**..el fuerte latido de su corazón no me dejo dormir en todo el fin de semana…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: Los celos de un inexpresivo ser.**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que eren se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por rivaille, el asunto no había sido para nada fácil, el tener que convivir con alguien de esa manera tan cercana ocultándole sus sentimientos por miedo era algo que tenía a eren con los nervios de punta, el mayor problema era que no podía contarle esto a sus amigos tampoco por que no se trataba de una relación del todo "normal".

Era esa época del año en la que se acercaban los exámenes finales del semestre, luego de eso los estudiantes tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones para celebrar las vísperas de navidad y año nuevo, era algo así como un mes de descanso que se les daba para luego volver a la terrible rutina del estudio, eren quien por lo demás estaba demasiado estresado se había mantenido llegando a casa más tarde de lo usual debido a sus estudios, situación que por lo demás tenía bastante molesto a rivaille.

Eren: waaaa…. No lo creo, esta semana tengo cinco exámenes, cinco! Pero qué demonios pasa con esta escuela, exigirle así a sus pobres alumnos?- se quejaba eren quien estaba en el kotatsu de la sala con un montón de libros y papeles arriba de aquella mesita.

Levi se paseaba por allí con una aspiradora, ya estaba bastante molesto limpiando la mugre del mocoso y además solía recoger papel tras papel hecho bolita de un problema mal hecho por eren.

Levi: oi!, mocoso….deberías dejar de arrojar basura al piso, no es como si fuese a aspirar todo el maldito día – le reclamo rivaille quien se encontraba con su pañuelo blanco en la cabeza como siempre solía llevarlo cuando se disponía a limpiar.

Eren: ah…lo siento levi san, es que la química es algo que no se me da para nada bien- le recalcó eren.

Levi: deberías saberlo, no eres hijo de un doctor o algo así?- decía rivaille mientras pasaba la aspiradora por debajo de los sillones.

Eren: si pero….no es así como funciona- reía mientras se rascaba una mejilla- el que mi padre sea bueno para algo no significa que yo también vaya a serlo…no siempre se heredan las cosas buenas de los padres – le decía eren con una amable sonrisa mientras se distraía de los estudios.

Levi: ya veo…..tu padre es una persona muy limpia, pero tu no…..puede ser que heredases solo lo malo de el…- le dijo fraimente sin mirarle mientras seguía aseando el lugar.

Eren: levi san es realmente malo a veces verdad? – le sonreía eren.

Levi: soy honesto…- le dijo sin expresión.

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos por unos minutos, silencio que solo era interrumpido por el constante ruido de la aspiradora paseándose por el lugar, mientras levi aspiraba indiferente de la presencia de eren, el ojiverde levanto un libro para ocultar su mirada, de esa manera levi no se percataría de que eren le miraba fijamente, asi podría contemplarle tranquilo por el tiempo que quisiera y así mientras le veía ordenar y limpiar eren se hacía una imagen idealiza del hombre que hasta poco se enteró que le gustaba.

Eren: levi san siempre es tan serio, el jamás lo dirá pero de cierto modo se que está preocupado por mí y por mis estudios, lo se porque la aspiradora esta en velocidad baja para no hacer ruido, por lo normal siempre la pone al máximo, es por eso que se está demorando el doble también pero es mejor así, de ese modo puedo estar con el más tiempo…- pensaba eren mientras su corazón latía con solo mirar la cara de levi- este hombre, este hombre está haciendo que mi corazón lata de esta manera otra vez, es hermoso, la manera en la que limpia ….el de verdad….parece como una esposa..

De pronto un ruido se escuchó, al parecer levi había chocado la aspiradora sin querer contra la mesa lo que hizo que eren saltara del susto tan solo con la idea de poder ser descubierto y sus pensamientos evidenciados, como un intento de disimular su nerviosismo instantáneamente tras aquel ruido se llevó el libro de texto a la cara, de esa manera levi no se daría cuenta de que lo estaba observando desde hace rato.

Eren: ah…disculpa..- dijo tímidamente.

Levi: eh?... por qué te disculpas?- dijo levi apagando la aspiradora para mirar fijamente a eren sin embargo el muchacho se sintió expuesto, su sonrojo era evidente y el que levi se parase a mirarlo lo delataría en cualquier momento por lo que sin soportar el nerviosismo un segundo más en su piel se levantó abruptamente.

Eren: a no?... iré por un vaso de agua…- dijo tratando de ocultar su cara lo más que pudo mientras se levantaba rápidamente para salir del lugar, sin embargo levi no podía ser engañado tan fácil por un mocoso, se quedó de pie mirando fijo en la dirección en la que eren se había marchado.

Levi: ese mocoso…- susurró, sabía que le había estado mirando hace mucho, levi podía sentir el peso de la mirada de eren sobre su cuerpo, tal vez por eso también fue que se puso nervioso y golpeo la mesa inconscientemente con la aspiradora en un principio.

Del otro lado de la casa, en el baño, un alterado ojiverde se mojaba la cara con agua fría una y otra vez intentado arrebatar de raíz todos aquellos deseos y pensamientos que mantenía hacía levi san.

Eren: esto es malo, de esta manera no puedo concentrarme, tenerle rondando por mi lado como una hermosa dueña de casa solo me hace tener deseos de tirármele encima y…- su cara se puso realmente roja, al parecer toda su sangre subió de golpe a su cabeza, fue tan impactante que tuvo una hemorragia nasal- ahhh!... calmate!, calmate maldición!- se gritaba a si mismo tras observar la sangre caer- una hemorragia nasal?, debe ser una broma… maldición a este paso…

Decía eren alteradamente mientras buscaba algo con que taparse la nariz deteniendo la hemorragia pero el ruido fue tal que despertó la curiosidad de levi quien ahora se encontraba curioso desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Levi: está todo bien ¿?- le grito desde el pasillo haciendo que eren casi tuviese un infarto.

Eren: ah!...SI!, ENSEGUIDA BAJO!

Al cabo de unos minutos levi se encontraba ordenando un poco el desorden que tenía eren por todos lados, justo en ese momento eren bajo por las escaleras, levi le observo, el muy idiota tenía atravesado un rollo de papel higienico justo dentor de su nariz, esa cosa se veía en verdad sucia y repulsiva, pensó levi.

Levi: oi!, mocoso!, que mierda tienes en la nariz?- le pregunto con un aura amenazante.

Eren: esto?...eh….nada nada, solo fui torpe y me caí en el baño jajajjaa- rio nervioso para sentarse a retomar con sus estudios otra vez mientras que levi le miraba con una cara que indicaba que no le creía nada.

Eren volvió a perderse en sus libros de texto intentando ignorar a levi, se dedicó a estudiar nomenclatura inorgánica pero nada le entraba bien en la cabeza, al cabo de unos segundo volvió a hacer lo que estuviese haciendo toda la mañana y al parecer era lo que mejor sabía hacer, espiar a levi, de esa manera asomo sus ojos otra vez por el borde superior del libro como disimulando que seguía leyendo cuando en realidad sus ojos estaban dirigidos a levi, que mala idea fue esa justo verlo en la pose en la que estaba, los ojos de eren se abrieron de par en par y pareciera como si otra hemorragia nasal estuviese a punto de hacerse presente, levi ordenaba los libros de eren en los estantes de una sutil manera, por alguna razón sus caderas estaban levantadas justo en dirección a eren, levi se mantenía apoyado sobre su mano y sus rodillas mientras que con la otra mano acomodaba los libros, en verdad eren sentía que podría desmayarse..

Eren: esto es un pecado levi san…..provocar sin darte cuenta a una persona que esta locamente enamorada de ti es malo…que malo …. si sigues así….cómo se supone que me concentre en mis estudios?

Pensaba eren quien hizo una pequeña tos tan pronto rivaille se empezaba a levantar del lugar, levi le miro fijo, el muchacho se veía nervioso o al menos eso se divisaba justo detrás del libro que escondiese la cara de eren, así se mantuvo eren jugando a espiar a rivaille por unos minutos hasta que repentinamente tuvo la genial idea de bajar sutilmente su libro para espiar la hermosa pose en la que estaría rivaille pero a cambio de eso se topo con su inexpresivo rostro de frente sacándole casi el corazón por la boca.

Levi: concéntrate! Mocoso de mierda!

La cara amenazadora y en primer plano de levi casi termino con la vida de eren tan solo del susto, eren se agito y se dejó caer sobre el piso apoyándose con sus codos, erea obvio que levi sabía desde hace un tiempo que eren se lo llevaba observándole fijamente en vez de estudiar. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Eren: levi san…no me de esos sustos por favor….- dijo eren pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono mobil justo para desviar la atención- mochi mochi?, ah…mikasa?..si….

Por alguna razón tan pronto escucho el nombre de esa mocosa levi chasqueo la lengua, algo le molestaba terriblemente de esa mocosa, ya la había visto un par de veces antes viniendo a buscar a eren justo a casa, siempre estaba tras de el, siempre solía llamar a casa de una u otra manera y a rivaille siempre, siempre le molestaba enormemente su presencia, maldita mocosa pensaba pero sin duda lo que más le hartaba era la estúpida sonrisa que tenía eren al hablar con ella, de alguna manera…al mocoso se le veía feliz.

Eren: esta tarde?...oh, puede que si….ah?... mentirosa! Ajajaja- le sonreía el chico al teléfono mientras levi le miraba pacientemente.

Levi: por qué?, por qué me siento tan molesto?, no!, es normal….esa maldita chiquilla siempre esta molestando, siempre tras la sobra de eren, siempre jodiendo, no tiene una maldita vida?, ella me irrita- se convencía de si mismo rivaille, asumiendo que su molestia era solo por la presencia inoportuna de mikasa, sin embargo.

Eren: eh?...solo los dos?...y armin?

…**Solo los dos?...**

Alo?, eren?...eren?...estas allí?

Se podía escuchar como la chica reclamaba desde el otro lado del teléfono buscando a eren, su voz fue acallada repentinamente con solo el apretar de un botón, de alguna manera sin que eren se diera cuenta rivaille se había puesto justo detrás de su espalda para posar una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra arrebatarle el móvil para cortar de una vez por todas la conversación con esa molesta chica, eren estaba sorprendido, qué era eso?.

Eren: levi san?- pregunto algo sonrojado tras el repentino acto de celos.

Levi: no tienes que estudiar? Mocoso?- le dijo mientras sostenía el celular que vibraba insistentemente….otra vez esa chica, levi tenía una mirada de odio, esa maldita chica seguía llamando y tenía ganas de romper el móvil.

Eren: a no?...levi san….el móvil esta…

Levi volvió a cortar el celular, esta vez lo apago y le saco la batería para guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos.

Levi: esa chica está desconcentrándote, puedes verla en la semana cuando tengas clases pero ahora aprovecha tu día libre y estudia- le dijo seriamente pero para eren los celos eran evidentes, eso fue algo que lo puso feliz por un momento, que levi estuviese celoso por el sin embargo justo en ese mismo momento el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Levi: tsk….puta mocosa- susurro entre dientes

Eren: ah?...levi san….quieres que conteste?

Levi: no, yo ire…- levi se apresuró a coger el teléfono- diga?

Tal y como el lo pensaba se trataba de mikasa esa molesta chica quien al parecer tenía el numero de la casa también sin embargo levi se negaba a darle la llamada a eren simplemente recogía los recados y se limitaba a contestar por el.

Levi: el está estudiando….no, no lo creo….se lo diré luego…..que está estudiando

Eren: levi san quien es?- insistía eren tras ver la molesta actitud de levi al teléfono.

Una venita se hinchaba en la frente de levi, esa mocosa por alguna razón sacaba lo peor de el, sentía que la odiaba y por alguna razón sabía que no debía fiarse de ella jamás.

Levi: bien se lo diré….adiós..

Eren solo sonreía nervioso, la situación le causaba algo de gracia, de alguna manera se podía decir que levi estaba celoso peor como saberlo, era un hombre tan inexpresivo y frio.

Eren: quién era?- pregunto tímidamente.

Levi: la mocosa fea!- dijo administrándole un nuevo sobrenombre- dijo que se juntarían a estudiar química en casa de armin o algo así, pero le dije que estabas estudiando- dijo levi de brazos cruzados como dando una orden.

Eren: en serio?- se emocionó- vaya, eso estaría bueno!, no entiendo nada de química….entonces, no te molesta que vaya verdad levi san?

Pregunto eren quien por lo demás ya se había levantado del piso a buscar sus cosas sin darle permiso a levi de contestar nada en lo absoluto, que si le molestaba?, claro que le molestaba.

Levi: eren tu…

Eren: ah…será mejor que aproveche de estudiar con armin, a el le va muy bien en estas cosas y ….- le interrumpía hablándose a si mismo

Seguía hablando eren pero levi no le tomaba en cuenta, solo tenía en su mente sus agudos celos, en verdad no quería que eren se encontrase con esa chica de cabellos negros, la sola idea le malhumoraba terriblemente por alguna razón, quería que se quedase con el, pero cómo..y ….por qué?.

Levi: eren….- susurro levi para mirarle fijamente

Eren: que sucede?- le sonrió

Levi: quédate conmigo…yo puedo enseñarte!, yo te enseño, no salgas de casa- quiso decirle para retenerlo pero no fue capaz, sus ojos le miraron fijos, algo tristes cómo podía enseñarle algo cuando ni siquiera entendía lo que decían esas páginas, esas páginas que eran su miedo más profundo, el mirar las letras bailando ante sus ojos sin poder entender nada de lo que decían.

Eren: levi san?- le pregunto tras el eterno minuto en que se quedó en silencio, sin poder poner mayor objeción y por mucho que le doliera levi debía asumir la realidad después de todo no quería que eren fracasara en los estudios, por eso, simplemente le miro fijo, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos para marcharse a su habitación no sin antes decirle.

Levi: esfuérzate….mocoso!

Levi retiro su mano tan pronto como la posó sobre eren, se fue a su habitación sin embargo el muchacho de ojos verdes se quedo inmóvil por un rato, el lugar en donde levi había posado su mano pareciera le hormigueaba haciéndole creer que esa mano aun estaba allí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón latía, cómo?, cómo es que una simple persona podía hacerle sentir tantas emociones con tan poco, eren simplemente sonrió, tomo sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse y dijo.

Eren: hare mi mejor esfuerzo…- dijo sonriendo para salir de su casa a estudiar.

Levi quien se encontraba arriba en la habitación del doctor jaegar regaba y limpiaba su amada planta, pudo ver como eren salía por la calle en dirección a la casa del mocoso rubio, levi sintió algo en su corazón tras ver a eren marcharse.

Levi: quiero ayudarle, me molesta que tenga que depender de otros para poder hacer las cosas, me refiero….a otros que no sean yo, maldito mocoso, por qué me provoca estas cosas…. Yo no puedo ayudarle, tenemos vidas muy distintas, el tiene un futuro brillante mientras que el mio se pudrió hace mucho….

Pensaba levi mientras limpiaba su amada planta con algo de depresión.

El día iba pasando y de pronto en las frías calles de la ciudad la nieve empezó a caer otra vez, una alocada mujer en tanto se encontraba haciendo sus experimentos cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

Hanji: pase!- grito sin atender a la llamada.

Tras la puerta un hombre francés atravesó, su sorpresa fue absoluta al verlo.

Hanji: levi?...qué haces aquí?

Era extraño, levi no venía a ese lugar al menos de que Erwin le llamase o del mismo modo le debiesen dinero, sin embargo hoy estaba allí por algo muy distinto, Levi se paró serio frente a hanji, su cara denotaba un poco de preocupación, su pelo estaba alborotado, llevaba un abrigo hasta las caderas mojado por la nieve, a hanji le pareció que se trataba de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Hanji: ne levi….y eren?

Levi: el mocoso esta muy ocupado estudiando con sus amigos- le dijo algo molesto

Hanji: oh…. Por qué me parece que estas algo molesto?

Levi no dijo nada, solo debió la mirada hacía un lado mientras la mujer sacaba sus conclusiones, para ella era muy fácil entender la manera de actuar de rivaille después de todo le conocía a la perfección y sabía exactamente por qué se sentía de esa manera, celos….pero el jamás lo asumiría.

Levi: hanji….- le dijo firmemente y serio sentándose justo al frente de la mujer en pose de negociación.

Hanji: dime…

Levi: tu eres cerebrito y toda esa mierda no…eres inteligente o al menos Erwin lo piensa así…

Hanji: ohh….me alagas…claro que lo soy, ya era hora de que lo fueras reconociendo es decir….quien creó la hermosa ropa que no se ensucia que llevas puesta?, sin hablar del equipó y las armas..- le decía haciendo alusión a su arsenal de asesino mientras levantaba los brazos para explicarle.

Levi: lo sé….por eso….

Ambos muchachos se miraron fija y seriamente por unos incomodos minutos, era casi como si estuviesen jugando a quien pestañea pierde y finalmente de un momento a otro rivaille al fin hablo.

Levi: enséñame a leer…..cuatro ojos….- le dijo mirándole seriamente.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente por un par de minutos pero el silencio se vio abruptamente interrumpido por una incontrolable y burlesca carcajada de hanji.

Hanji: jajajajaja…es…espera jajajaja enserio?...esa estuvo buena…jajajaja- se reía hanji con sus manos apretando su estómago, sus ojos se cerraban con tanta fuerza producto de la risa que le hicieron despedir pequeñas lágrimas desde sus ojos sin embargo levi no estaba bromeando, iba más que enserio, por esta razón tras recibir la burlona risa de la mujer solo arqueo sus cejas haciendo notar su preocupación levemente y sutilmente desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio, fue entonces cuando hanji se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Hanji: eh?...es enserio?

Levi: sabes que no soy de las personas que bromea…- le dijo algo molesto.

Hanji: si pero…- dejo apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros como no comprendiendo la situación- … desde que te conozco yo y Erwin te hemos ofrecido aprender a leer y a escribir sin embargo siempre te negaste a ello diciendo que no era necesario para el tipo de trabajo que ejercías, dime….rivaille….qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente?

Ante esta pregunta el ojiazul solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado mirando fijamente el piso para esconderle a hanji sus ojos, la razón?, era tan obvia que le daba vergüenza, sin embargo rogaba porque la mujer no se diera cuenta era realmente una lastima y una molestía para el que le conociera tan bien.

Hanji: ohhhh…..- expreso haciéndole entender a rivaille que sabía exactamente la razón por la que levi le pedía aquello pero aun así no quizo hacerlo evidente, le llamo la atención que un hombre tan frio y egoísta como el estuviese dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas o a cambiar si quiera por un pequeño chico, al parecer los sentimientos reprimidos de sus vidas pasadas se estaban apresurando en salir aunque el no fuese conciente de esto, sin embargo hanji no era una persona quien diese las cosas sin nada a cambio y es por eso que no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad para obtener beneficio de ello y por supuesto molestar a rivaille.

Levi: y….que dices?

Hanji se cruzo de brazos y le miro seriamente como si ambos estuviesen hablando sobre un complicado negocio.

Hanji: rivaille….no tengo problemas en enseñarte ese tipo de cosas…con mi ayuda podrías aprender y quedar a nivel de una persona normal en menos de 6 meses sin embargo….tu más que nadie debe saber que no haré nada de esto por simple caridad, tu más que nadie sabe..- puso sus manos sobre su barbilla y le miro maliciosamente- que todo tiene su precio…entonces… estás dispuesto?

Rivaille abrió sus ojos, trago algo de saliva, hacer cualquier tipo de negocios con etsa maliciosa mujer era muy peligroso, no solo por el tipo de trabajo que ejercía hanji si no porque la mujer estaba notoriamente loca sin embargo levi estaba dispuesto.

Levi: ¿cuanto?...- le pregunto secamente

Hanji: no es dinero lo que quiero…

Levi: ¿a quién y cómo?

Hanji: tampoco deseo matar a nadie… mis relaciones personales están bien, gracias….

Levi: entonces?

Hanji: bueno…..- le miro sin poder evitar sonreír como desquiciada- solo te pido….- ambos se miraron fija e incómodamente- que me dejes hacer algunos experimentos sobre Eren por un par de semanas….dime rivaille….aceptas mis condiciones?

Levi le miro fijo por unos segundos, la mujer reía con las mejillas sonrojadas de tan solo pensar que podría experimentar nuevamente con el cuerpo de aquel titan que en el pasado la maravillase tanto y de quien aun no sabía absolutamente toda la verdad, sin embargo levi se veía molesto, su mirada hacía hanji era sadica, suavemente se levanto de su silla le dio una fuerte patada al escritorio de hanji dándolo vuelta y botando todo lo que estuviera ensima de el.

Levi: vete a la mierda cuatro ojos!, no hay trato!

Haji: mate! Rivaille!- le dijo la mujer intentando detenerle tras ver que levi se iba de la oficina sumanete molesto, justo en ese momento en el que se marchaba con la cabeza gacha levi choco con una enorme persona, levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que Erwin le miraba bastante sorprendido por lo demás.

Erwin: rivaille….qué haces aquí?

Levi: apártate…tengo prisa…- le dijo sumamente molesto el pequeño hombre intentando hacer a un lado a Erwin sin embargo por detrás de las espaldas de Erwin otro enorme rubio apareció, aquella persona a la que levi detestaba, una de las manos derechas de Erwin, un asesino tan experimentado como el y quien siempre le quitaba ciertos trabajos de vez en cuando, el único hombre que alguna vez le detuvo con su fuerza y que podía acercarse un poco a su nivel, el hombre del bigote quien siempre olfatea todo a su paso, Mike.

Mike: se huelen los problemas cuando entras aquí….levi..- le dijo seriamente.

Levi: tsk…

Erwin: rivaille, que haces aquí?, aun no me lo has dicho…

Las miradas cruzadas entre levi y Mike volvían completamente tenso el ambiente, hanji quien estaba cerca se percato de la situación y no dudo en entrometerse.

Hanji: na Erwin!... levi solo venía a pedirme un nuevo abrigo para "combate" al parecer ah bajado algo de peso y solo necesita uno unas tallas más ajustado…- decía la mujer mientras apoyaba su codo sobre el hombro de rivaille- ne? Rivaille?

Erwin y levi miraban a hanji algo descolocados, levi estaba sorprendido pues aquella mujer le había mentido a su superior solo para evitarle a levi la vergüenza de asumir el verdadero por qué del estar justo allí, fue así que complicemente siguió el juego de hanji.

Levi: es…cierto..

Erwin le miro algo preocupado, en verdad estaba más delgado?, es que en casa de eren no comía bien?, no se estaba cuidando como debía?, la preocupación se apoderó rápidamente de todo el ser de Erwin, el fornido rubio se paro frente a el y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para mirarle fijamente, a rivaille le molestaba esta postura ya que para mirarle a los ojos debía levantar la cabeza y allar su mirada, maldito Erwin, tan alto.

Erwin: rivaille, si por alguna razón no te estas alimentando bien, o comes menos de la cuenta ven aquí cuantas veces sea necesario, me encargare de pedirle a mis cocineros de que te den los mejores platillos, sería un problema que perdieras condición.

Le miraba tan compasivamente que a hanji se le sonrojaban las mejillas, pero que hermosa escena pensaba y que conmovedor a pesar de que Mike no pesara lo mismo y les mirara a ambos con cierto rencor en sus ojos pero…levi no era un tipo por el cual debieran preocuparse, después de todo cuidarse por su propia cuenta es algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

Levi: de echo.. – le decía mientras tomaba sus manos para apartarlas cruelmente de sus hombros-.. el mocoso cocina mejor que cualquiera de tus cocinero, se preocupa de que me alimente bien, debe ser solo que eh trabajado más de la cuenta.

Le dijo fríamente, escuchar que eren cocinaba bien en demasía, que cocinaba incluso mejor que sus cocineros estrellas y que se preocupaba de su alimentación ensendio por completo los celos en Erwin quien solo podía mirarle impactado mientras dejaba que sus manos y el contacto físico hacía levi le fuese prohibido, esta situación hizo reír un poco a hanji.

Erwin: ya veo…- susurro.

Levi: bien…si no tienes ningún trabajo para mi creo que estoy libre para retirarme no?, tengo mucho que limpiar aun….- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida, Erwin quizo retenerlo.

Erwin: espera….

Levi se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar fría y seriamente a erwin.

Erwin: no vienes a comer con nosotros?- le pregunto amablemente sin embargo el rubio de bigotes que estaba detrás de el no tardo en chasquear su lengua y mirar por detrás de Erwin a rivaille con una intensa cara de odio.

Levi: no gracias…. En verdad estoy ocupado…si necesitas algo llamame…adiós…

Dijo rivaille para marcharse al fin, tras escuchar como se cerraba la puerta Erwin no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco, en sus vidas pasadas levi no solía ser tan frio, es más, había logrado tener una pequeña pero intensa relación o al menos ….fue intensa solo para Erwin, sin embargo ahora que estaban ambos en otro tiempo y aun cuando Erwin le busco incansablemente hasta encontrarle rivaille no mostraba interés alguno en el y toda posibilidad de poder retomar lo que se hubiese quedado perdido en el pasado se veía imposible, a esto se sumaba la llegada de eren, Erwin se arrepentía profundamente de encargarle aquel trabajo a rivaille pero de alguna manera en algún momento pensó que si le veía de nuevo y le cuidaba como su tutor le odiaría y le detestaría como fuese en un principio en el pasado pero, las cosas se estaban dando muy a lo contrario de lo que pensaba Erwin.

Erwin bajo la mirada tristemente y pudo sentir como la mano de una entrometida mujer intentaba conosolarle.

Hanji: es un hombre muy frio….eso jamás se le quitara…

Erwin: a veces siento como si me odiase…

Hanji: claro que no…. Es solo su manera de ser…

Mike: Erwin…

Erwin desvió la mirada para observar algo preocupado a mike.

Mike: no vale la pena que te deprimas por ratas de alcantarilla como el, si te lastima lo atacaré.

Le dijo seriamente el rubio de bigotes.

Erwin: deprimirse?...suspiro cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos nuevamente de una lenta manera…- eres un experto en oler este tipo de cosas, verdad Mike?

Ambos rubios se miraron sonriendo amablemente el uno al otro, mientras hanji los miraba intercaladamente uno a uno sintiendo una extraña aura apoderarse de todo el lugar.

Hanji: eh?..

Al cabo de unas horas la noche al fin calló en la ciudad, era bastante tarde, levi tenía la casa reluciente, se encontraba sentado en el sillón con un libro en la mano sintiéndose frustrado, que ganas de leer, que ganas de entender lo que decía en esas paginas y que ganas de ser capas de explicarle y enseñarle a eren las cosas que no entendía sin embargo todo se le hacía terriblemente complicado, al parecer levi solo sabía hacer una cosa en la vida…

Levi: si tan solo fuese tan fácil como matar ….- susurro levemente.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada sonó, al fin eren llegaba a casa, levi dejó el libro sobre la mesa y fue a ver al pequeño.

Levi: llegas tarde…mocoso!- le reclamó de brazos cruzados, maldito eren, en que se lo había pasado todo el jodido día?.

Eren: lo lamento levi san, en verdad tuvimos que hacer unos ejercicios bastante complicados y luego el abuelo de armin no invito a comer pastel, no podía decirle que no…

Levi chasqueó la lengua, mientras el se lo pasaba ordenando la casa en completa soledad el maldito mocoso se encontraba comiendo pastel y lo que es peor en compañía de esa maldita chiquilla y su amigo rubio.

Levi: me alegra que lo hallas pasado bien…- dijo en un notorio tono sarcástico y por lo demás bastante molesto retirándose del lugar para sentarse en el sillón de la sala, tomo el control remoto y comenzó a hacer zapping por los canales como siempre hacía cuando estaba molesto o muy nervioso, sin embargo justo detrás de sus pisadas se encontraba eren quien le seguía a paso firme.

Eren: no crea que me estuve entreteniendo… de echo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para volver a casa lo antes posible, solo quería volver y estar a su lado, como podría decirle que estuve todo el día pensando en usted…levi san habrá comido?, levi san estará cansado?, estará durmiendo?, me extrañara?, cómo poder decirle aquello sin que me mate por sentir este extraño y prohibido sentimiento…- pensaba Eren mientras se sentaba al lado de levi y sacaba una pequeña cajita de su mochila.

Levi: como sea..- decía sin mirarle.

Eren: levi san….- le llamó para extenderle la caja al mayor.

Levi: y esto?

Eren: se lo pedí al abuelo de armin, en verdad fue muy amable en darme un trozo, le dije que ud estaría en casa y que me gustaría llevarle un trozo también porque…. Siempre estoy pensando en ud…- pensaba esto ultimo sin poder ser capaz de decirlo.- … porque siempre se esfuerza mucho.

Le dijo finalmente eren para entregarle la cajita, dentro de ella un exquisito pastel de frutillas con crema, levi sintió un extraño sentimiento de alegría, un confortable calor se apoderó de su pecho el pastel entregado por ere, ese mocoso….acaso ese mocoso..

Levi: acaso este mocoso se preocupó por mi?- pensaba levi bastante feliz a pesar de que su rostro no fuese capaz de expresar aquella felicidad, se detuvo a mirar el pastel fijamente sin moverse si quiera, esto preocupo a eren.

Eren: eh?... a levi san no le gustan los dulces?- preguntó preocupado.

Levi: si…. De echo…solo me sorprendió….un poco…

Eren sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron leve eh imperceptiblemente.

Eren: bien…entonces ire a buscar algo de té para acompañar…espere!

Mientras eren iba en busca de un té para levi, el hombre de cabellos negro seguía mirando el pastel impactado, era casi como si aquel troso de torta le hubiese robado el corazón.

Levi: que es este extraño sentimiento, es solo un pedazo de pastel sin embargo…. El echo de que el se allá acordado de mi, que se halla preocupado….es un detalle que antes nadie había tenido conmigo…. Esta bien que me sienta tan feliz con algo tan estúpido?, no, claro que no esta bien pero me es inevitable, este mocoso pensó en mi aunque sea un segundo….se que no debería hacerme falsas ideas, el es una persona amable y de seguro tiene este tipo de gestos con todos quienes le rodean, es már normal de lo que mi cabeza piensa o puede entender pero aun así….. aun así quiero fantasear solo un poco…..con la idea de que eren pudiese quererme …..

Pensaba rivaille mientras eren llegaba con la taza de te y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras levi comía su pastel eren le contaba con una sonrisa todo aquello que hizo en el día, cómo es que la química le jodía la existencia y como es que mikasa le molestaba en ocasiones, esa parte puso feliz a levi, el saber que a eren no le agradaba del todo estar muy cerca de esa chica, después de todo eren también la encontraba bastante fastidiosa, terminaron de comer, levi lavó los platos y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación juntos, este ritual de ir juntos ponía nervioso a eren y le hacía sonrojarse terriblemente mientras observaba la espalda de rivaille alejarse por el pasillo, que feliz le haría tan solo poder dormir un día con el, tan solo un día sin embargo el hombre insistía en dormir en aquel incomodo sillón observando a eren.

Eren: levi san… no tienes que dormir en el sillón, es bastante incomodo además….hace algo de frió- le dijo algo preocupado pero levi le miro fríamente.

Levi: de hecho…es más cómodo de lo que parece….solo acércame una manta extra – le dijo, eren obedeció.

Eren le miró algo preocupado, se pregunto a si mismo hace cuanto que levi no dormía en una cama y todo por culpa de sus pesadillas, eren se sentía egoísta y triste, además…. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, era tamaño King, aun cuando ambos durmieran en ella era muy poco probable que se rosasen si quiera.

Eren: levi san…- llamó triste.

Levi: qué sucede?- pregunto mientras se tapaba con la manta hasta el cuello.

Eren: desde mañana volveré a dormir en mi habitación, no es necesario que hagas esto, soy un hombre y tendré que superar estas pesadillas de alguna manera… no quiero que sigas durmiendo de esta manera…por mi culpa..- le dijo tristemente con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada mientras miraba a la pared, levi le escucho y sin mayor impacto le dijo.

Levi: no pienses que es por tu culpa, no tienes por qué saberlo pero duermo de esta manera desde hace mucho antes de venir aquí, de hecho …jamás me acosté en la cama de tu padre….digamos que….solo es vieja costumbre.

Le dijo tranquilamente mientras que eren abría sus ojos sin poder entender bien las cosas, levi no había dormido jamás en una cama desde los 2 mese que llevaba allí, de seguro estaba incomodo, pero por qué no dormía en las camas?, se preguntaba eren sin atrever a cuestionarle.

Levi: es parte de mi trabajo, cuando optas por esta vida…. Después del primer golpe ya jamás puedes volver a dormir tranquilo, es verdad…no lo sospechas siquiera pero….que pasaría si te digo que duermo con dos pistolas ocultas bajo mi abrigo, que llevo unas pequeñas cuchillas escondidas bajo el cinturón, que duermo con un ojo abierto y que siempre estoy listo y alerta por si alguien quisiera acabar con mi vida así como yo eh acabado con la de muchos….hace cuanto que no duermo en una cama?, hace cuanto no me relajo?, hasta el leve ruido de un gato saltando sobre el techo activa mi sistema de defensa pero eren….eso no debe preocuparte, tus ojeras han desaparecido, te cuidare, cuidare de los dos, y estaré aquí alerta como cada noche…

Eren: levi san…- le decía sin mirarle con la cabeza en la almohada y mirando hacía la pared- aunque sea costumbre suya…al menos un día… quiero que duerma en una cama se debe hacer normalmente… y seria genial que fuese conmigo….-pensó esto último poniéndose nervioso.

Levi: quien sabe…. Tal vez lo haga….- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón- ahora …duérmete mocoso!

Eren: si…- sonreía – levi san…

Levi: qué?

…**Buenas noches…..**

Levi: ah…..buenas noches...- le respondió indiferentemente mientras eren sonreía y se acurrucaba sin embargo esta simple despedida hizo latir intensamente el corazón del pequeño hombre, al parecer ese mocoso estaba siendo demasiado amable con el, mucho más de lo que debía.

A la mañana siguiente eren se levantaba dispuesto a irse a clases, ambos hombre hicieron la rutina respectiva, eren hizo el desayuno, rivaille la cama de eren, se sentaron a la mesa a ver el noticiario como siempre, esta vez rivaille no ponía atención pues sabía que no había matado a nadie y sus homicidios no saldrían en la televisión aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que los homicidios no tan bien ejecutados de Mike aparecieran de pronto, sin embargo un noticia muy diferente apareció esa mañana, una noticia que de alguna manera cambiaría la vida de ambos muchachos.

Eren: levi san…me pasas la salsa de soja?

Levi: toma..- se la acercaba cuando la chica del noticiario empezó a hablar.

Un grupo de manifestantes se ah reunido en las afueras del tribunal de justicia por la liberación de Stanlei Natit, peligroso delincuente encarcelado por cuatro homicidios en la ciudad, al parecer este delincuente solía asesinar a ancianas, dueñas de casa y personas débiles eh inocentes para quitarles su dinero, su ultimo homicidio fue a poco menos de 6 años cuando al fin se le puedo encarcelar sin embargo se sabe que esta persona es también cabecilla de un grupo de dudosa procedencia cuyo nombre y ocupación no ah sido revelado por miedo a represalias, este hombre fue liberado bajo fianza gracias a la intervención de abogados de dudosa ética es por eso que los manifestantes…..

La chica del noticiario seguía hablando mientras levi miraba la noticia sin preocupación alguna, un delincuente suelto por pagar unas pocas monedas…eso no era raro, después de todo el sistema judicial era más corrupto que los crímenes en si, en la esquina superior izquierda apareció la foto de aquel delincuente para luego hacer un acercamiento a primer plano, a pesar de que se trataba de un hombre tenía una cara bastante peculiar, su cara tenía una larga sonrisa de boca ancha, casi de oreja a oreja, sus pómulos eran prominentes, su mirada la de un psicópata y su cabello era rubio y de melena recta un poco más debajo de las orejas, levi le observo y no le pareció ser nadie conocido sin embargo tan pronto el rostro de aquel delincuente se asomó en la pantalla un gran golpe se escuchó en la mesa, levi desvió la mirada, se trataba de eren, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aquel chico sonriente estaba ahora con ambas manos sobre la mesa, la ira en sus ojos era incontenible, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus dientes se apretaban de la ira, levi no entendía lo que estaba viendo, solo sabía que era la primera vez que observaba a eren realmente molesto.

**Eren: los exterminare! Acabare con todos ustedes! Lo exterminare…a todos y a cada uno!**

Dijo con gran determinación y gran ira, rivaille no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, solo supo que aquella escena le causo una sensación de dejavu, era como si lo hubiese vivido antes, ver a eren tan enfadado le hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par y latir su corazón, su impacto era tanto que no se atrevió a preguntar, solo observaba a eren en silencio, mientras el chico de ojos verdes buscaba sed de venganza y ese día prometió vengarse y exterminar a quien el sabía…..era el asesino de su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo VII:. Descubierto _

_**los exterminare! Acabare con todos ustedes! Lo exterminare…a todos y a cada uno!**_

_Decía furioso el muchacho mientras empuñaba sus manos en la mesa, rivaille no hacía más que mirarlo algo impresionado, aquel muchacho que siempre estuviese sonriendo, aquel que siempre fuese tan amable de alguna manera tenía los ojos llenos de odio._

_Levi: eren?- intento sacarlo de su posesión llamando a su nombre pero eren no reaccionaba, la ira en su corazón era mucha, eren no dejaba de mantener esa mirada, seguía mirando el noticiario y sin desviar la mirada hacía rivaille le dijo._

_Eren: ese….ese bastardo que vez en la pantalla, fue el quien asesino a mi madre!- le dijo con rencor, los ojos de rivaille se abrieron y a la vez una duda asalto a su cabeza, cómo es que eren sabía el rostro del asesino de su madre?, justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, rivaille se levanto rápidamente a contestar._

_Levi: diga?..._

_Dr Jaegar: rivaille….es usted?_

_La voz le pareció familiar a levi, se trataba del padre del padre de eren el doctor jaegar, pero por qué llamaba?, qué podía ser tan terrible?_

_Levi: doctor jaegar…._

_Dr Jaegar: si, en efecto…dime levi, esta eren contigo?_

_Levi desvió su mirada hacía eren sin embargo el muchacho seguía mirando con rencor al televisor mientras la noticia seguía al aire y la horrible sonrisa de aquel homicida se reflejaba en la pantalla._

_Levi: si, el esta en casa aunque… esta algo molesto con el noticiario…- dijo sin revelar el real problema pero aun así.._

_Dr Jaegar: lo sé, lo eh visto desde mi oficina por señal online, acá esta cayendo la noche mientras que allá debe ser aun de mañana, déjame explicarte rivaille y pon atención, aquel hombre que aparece en libertad, el….asesino a mi esposa cuando eren tan solo tenía 10 años, de alguna manera hanes, un amigo de la familia quien también es oficial presencio aquel crimen deteniendo al homicida, sin embargo no pudo salvar a Carla, por eso…cuando hanes vino a darnos la noticia a mi y a eren sin querer eren escucho y fue corriendo hasta la patrulla, por el vidrio del automóvil eren vio el rostro de aquel criminal y entonces le amenazó con matarle, le gritaba una y otra vez que lo aniquilaría que lo haría pedazos pero el tipo solo se reía en su cara con aquella desagradable sonrisa, a pesar de que eren tenía solo 10 años en ese entonces, me costó trabajo a mi y a hanes detenerlo….hannes me prometió que jamás lo dejaría salir de las rejas pero….hoy me enteró con tristeza de que no ha podido cumplir con su palabra…además… estoy muy preocupado porque eren siga manteniendo esas ideas de venganza en su cabeza…dime… cómo lo ha tomado?, lo sabe ya?_

_Levi: si eh de ser sincero… el chico ya lo sabe y la verdad es que se lo ah tomado con bastante calma…aun así lo mantendré vigilado, me preocupare de que no se meta en problemas…- le mintió levi para no preocupar más de la cuenta al hombre._

_Jaegar: en serio?...en verdad se lo ah tomado bien?... eso…eso en verdad no me lo esperaba…_

_Levi: si…al parecer los exámenes de la escuela le han mantenido la mente ocupada aun así no se preocupe, le mantendré vigilado eh intentare evitarle el tema tanto como me sea posible…_

_Jaegar: si…gracias….se que puedo contar contigo.._

_Levi: si… estaremos en contacto…_

_Levi corto el teléfono y se dirigió a la sala en donde estuviese eren, el pequeño seguía con una mirada de furia en sus ojos, estaba sentado en la posición en la que uno se sienta cuando toma el té en un kotatsu, sus puños se aferraban fuerte a sus rodillas y la mirada no quería despegársele del piso, rivaille se acercó a el a una distancia prudente._

_Levi: lo odias?_

_Eren: claro que si!, me siento impotente, pero qué tipo de justicia de mierda tenemos en este puto país?- reclamaba eren con suma molestia_

_Levi: lo mocoso como tu no deberían maldecir, no importa cual sea la situación, no se ve bien- le recalco levi quien odiaba que eren se comportara como un muchacho rebelde, lo que no se entendía mucho debido al tipo de vida que llevase el mayor._

_Eren: ah?... no me vengas con eso!, no sabes la rabia que tengo en este momento!- estaba tan molesto que por primera vez se puso a discuti con levi, empuño su mano hacía el mayor pero sin intención de golpearle y de golpe se levanto justo frente a el- qué no maldiga?, estaría bien para todos ustedes que yo fuese una persona tranquila y olvidase el homicidio de mi madre verdad?, pero no!, tu no entiendes como me siento! No lo entiendes porque en tu vida jamás has tenido que perder a alguien querido!- le dijo esto último casi gritándole con los ojos llenos de ira, perder a alguien querido? eh, si supieras… pensaba levi… hubiese sido bueno si al menos hubiese sido solo una persona y no toda la enorme lista que llevo a cuestas…. Pensaba sin decirle nada auque su mirada era más que expresiva, los ojos de levi se abrieron y cerraron lentamente, el mayor se acerco al oji-verde y puso su mano sobre sus cabellos para acariciarlos gentilmente mirándole de reojo._

_Levi: quieres ser fuerte no?... mantener la calma en este tipo de circunstancias es lo que debes hacer, no obtendrás nada con enojarte en casa…. Ocuparte y no preocuparte!, eso es lo que debes hacer…_

_La mirada de eren se levanto hacía los ojos de rivaille quien se mantenía serio eh inexpresivo, le había dicho aquellas cosas con tanta calma y en aquellas palabras había algo de razón._

_Eren: esa mirada tuya….esa mirada que no demuestra sentimiento alguno más que el de la tranquilidad y sin embargo esos pequeños ojos que son tan expresivos para mi…. Levi san….qué es lo que te sucedió exactamente para volverte una persona así?, hablas como si supieras exactamente por lo que estoy pensando, como si alguna vez te hubiese "ocupado" con tus manos de aquellos asuntos…..en verdad se tan poco de ti….dime….dime levi san…. Hazme tu aprendiz, quiero ser y mantener la calma que siempre llevas…..la calma de ese rostro que amo tanto…_

_Pensaba eren mientras que rivaille le miraba._

_Levi: es hora de ir a la escuela… levántate y procura llegar temprano a casa…_

_Eren: si!, levi san…- le dijo casi reverenciando al mayor, sin decir otro tipo de palabras eren tomó su mochila, se puso el abrigo y se marcho a través de la nieve hacia su escuela mientras levi se quedase allí mirándole por la ventana, mientras eren se alejaba se daba la vuelta para observar el televisor y memorizar bien la cara de aquel asesino._

_Levi: Stanley…natit… - susurro entre dientes memorizándole bien, pero antes de poder hacer algún paso o atacar si quiera debía buscar información, termino de hacer el aseo de la casa, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a su guarida de mala muerte en donde siempre le eran dictado los trabajos por hacer, esta noche tampoco sería la excepción, seguramente esta noche la nieve también se teñiría de un rojo profundo, de la sangre sucia eh impura de aquellas personas de mal vivir a las que el aniquilaba._

_Eren se encontraba en su salón de clases pero su mirada fija en el exterior, no podía concentrarse en el examen, las hojas ya habían sido repartidas a todos sus compañeros y todos parecían poner de su mejor esfuerzo para completar el examen, sin embargo eren, a pesar de haber estudiando incansablemente era muy inmaduro para saber separar las cosas aun, y el pensamiento de que el asesino de su madre estuviese gozando de libertad era algo que no le dejaba en paz._

_Eren: lo mataré….lo exterminaré!:..lo aniquilaré con mis propias manos…yo…destruiré el mundo…purgare todo este mundo!-__ pensaba mientras sus ojos se desviaban un poco de su propio eje._

_El examen transcurría y eren seguía sin tocar si quiera la hoja con el lápiz, mikasa quien estaba a un lado del chico le miraba preocupada, que podía haberle pasado a eren tan grave para no prestar atención al examen en el que tanto se había esforzado en estudiar._

_Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad una mujer con gafas y un café en la mano se sentaba en su escritorio mientras que al otro lado un pequeño hombre tomaba su taza de te con la mano sobre ella y extendía unas fotos en la mesa._

_Hanji: Stanley natit… claro que sabemos quien es.._

_Levi: te escucho- le dijo seriamente mientras bebía su taza._

_Hanji cruzo sus manos y las puso sobre su boca como si estuviese a punto de revelar una verdad terrible._

_Hanji: mh…- suspiro- Stanley natit es un criminal menor, no es como si su vida fuesen lo crímenes pero, de cierta manera las acciones que realiza y la violencia que infrinje en ello es algo preocupante, no es el criminal que nuestra agencia se preocuparía de detener debido a que solo a matado dos veces, las dos veces a duñas de hogar, es digamos…. Algo más ligado al placer que a la malda, el hecho de sentirse superior y poderoso atormentando o mutilando a una persona débil, el es de ese tipo de personas, no es que espere en las noches para coger a sus viticmas, es solo que te cruzaste en su camino, le desfías y te vuelves una.._

_Levi: entonces….entra en el código… _

_Hanji: no, no lo creo…. Por mucho que lo odie el tipo ya cumplio su condena además…_

_Levi: tsk- levi le miraba sumamente desconforme._

_Hanji: además esto sonara raro pero Stanley tiene un alto puesto en la policía gubernamental, el es uno de los encargados de acabar con el trafico de sustancias ilegales y drogas en el país o al menos en este distrito, no te imaginas la cantidad de hombres que tiene bajo su cargo, siempre esta protegido por al menos cinco individuos que cuidan hasta los pasos de sus sombra, es por eso que eliminarlo me suena imposible, además….de cierto modo….aunque odie los métodos que utiliza para eliminar a los narcotraficantes… el de cierto modo pelea por lo mismo que nosotros….levi._

_Dijo hanji dando por finalizada la información sobre aquel sujeto._

_Levi: esto es una mierda y lo sabes!- le dijo molesto._

_Hanji: lo sé….claro que lo sé, es una ironía terrible…. No puedo creer que este tipo de cosas corruptas se den aun en este tiempo- dijo desviando la mirada._

_Levi: a que te refieres con este tiempo?_

_Hanji le miro fijo, se refería al tiempo en el que alguna vez ella fue subcomandante de la tropa de exploración, cuando debieron luchar incansablemente contra la policía militar y hacer una rebelión contra el gobierno sin embargo, ese era un tema que levi no recordaba y que no era bueno que supiera después de todo, ya que de contarle la verdad sobre su vida pasada podía provocar en el sujeto un trauma emocional irreparable._

_Hanji: me refiero a que aun con lo moderno que somos….este tipo de cosas siguen pasando….eso._

_Levi: tsk….eso es de esperarse no?, después de todo….esta en el adn de los humanos el ser corruptos…sin embargo, me pregunto…. Si Stanley podría tener un accidente casual uno de estos días..- preguntaba para si levi._

_Hanji: rivaille…._

_Levi: qué?_

_Hanji: no es propio de ti matar personas por tu cuenta sin haber sido informado por Erwin…dime…acaso…. Hay algo ahora mismo que este cambiando tu percepción sobre las cosas, un niño quizás?- le pregunto hanji directamente provocando la ira de levi, era claro que se refería a eren._

_Levi: hablas mierda!- le dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada._

_Hanji: lo hago?...entonces…es una coincidencia que este tipo allá sido el asesino de la madre de eren verdad?._

_Los ojos de rivaille se abrieron, vaya si le molestaba ser tan terriblemente predecible para hanji, cómo es que la maldita se enteraba de absolutamente todo lo que pensaba?._

_Levi: si que eres observadora…_

_Hanji: claro, claro….después de todo eres demasiado fácil de entender….además… al parecer tu quieres mucho a eren no?_

_Levi: tsk..- se molesto_

_Hanji: aun asi, el que sea tu deber protegerlo no significa que debas de tomar este tipo de acciones por el, por el bien de todo rivaille…._

_…__**..debes ser capaz de mantener la calma…**_

_El ocaso ya se hacía presente en las calles de la ciudad, un inexpresivo levi pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sillón a beber té negro, la conversación con hanji le había hecho pensar en muchas cosas._

_Levi: mantener la calma eh?- se susurraba para el mismo, era gracioso, esas palabras son exactamente las mismas que el le había dicho a eren tan pronto observo la noticia y sin embargo al parecer el intranquilo era el, tal vez con solo ver que eren sufría con ello su tranquilidad se quebrantaba y quería tomar venganza inmediata del asunto pero no estaba bien, un asesino siempre debe mantener la calma y más importante aun….- __un asesino como yo….no debe mantener sentimientos por nadie.._

_Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, se trataba de eren quien venía con una triste expresión en el rostro, levi se acercó a el lentamente mientras el pequeño desviaba la mirada al piso, había un papel en su mano el cual apretaba con rabia eh impotencia y entonces._

_Eren: levi san….yo…- algunas lágrimas se estacionaron en las esquinas de sus ojos- yo reprobé el examen de química… - le dijo sumamente molesto y avergonzado, aquel examen, aquel examen para el que había estudiado tanto incasablemente, cómo es que lo reprobó?_

_Levi: cómo es que puedes tener los resultados de un examen en solo un día?, en verdad son tan eficientes en tu escuela?- le pregunto calmadamente._

_Eren: no es eso….es solo que ….yo…tch…- eren desvió la mirada y acercó el papel que llevaba en la mano a rivaille, el mayor lo tomó, no importaba que no supiese leer, solo le bastaba ver el examen para entender que eren no había sido capaz de responder pregunta alguna lo que en verdad preocupo a levi._

_Levi: en este tipo de circunstancias, como tu tutor….debería castigarte?_

_Eren: ah?- se sorprendió y le miro preocupado- levi san…_

_Levi: eren..- le interrumpió- hay alguna cosa que te estuviese distrayendo?_

_Eren no dijo nada pero por la expresión de su rostro rivaille pudo adivinarlo._

_Levi: hay algo más que debas decir antes de que te castigue eren?.._

_Eren: castigarme?, de qué manera?...acaso va a golpearme o algo así?...demonios yo…- pensaba eren mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sun embargo al cabo de unos minutos levanto la mirada decidido y le dijo- el profesor me dio la oportunidad de repetir el examen mañana y dijo que ignoraría mi falta de desempeño académico de hoy, sin embargo, aunque hubiese contestado el examen….leyéndolo bien…sigo sin entender nada asi que…- bajo la mirada algo triste…- por favor….castígueme…levi san…_

_Levi le miro seriamente, el chico estaba reverenciado._

_Levi: que decepción….no pensé que te rindieras tan fácil…_

_Eren: eh?_

_Levi: si quieres que te castigue lo haré….- se le acercó tomando sus cabellos con fuerza- sabes…podría patearte hasta sacarte un diente..- le dijo sádicamente._

_Eren: levi san….eso…da miedo…- le dijo nervioso._

_Levi: pero….hay otra manera…_

_Eren: eh?_

_Levi: toma tu abrigo y sígueme,_

_Eren no vacilo en seguir las ordenes de rivaille, rápidamente tomó su abrigo y se fue tras el hombre, al cabo de unos minutos caminando bajo el intesto frio llegaron a su destino y allí una extraña situación._

_Levi: enséñale hasta que aprenda!- le dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos._

_Hanji: ah?... esto es todo lo que debes saber?, eren?- le preguntaba hanji tomando el papel del examen de eren._

_Eren: si….eso es todo…- decía eren quien estaba sentado algo nervioso._

_Hanji: esto es en verdad simple….bien, puedo enseñarte pero…. Qué obtendré yo a cambio?_

_Eren: eh?...etto…a no…. Levi san?- eren se puso nervioso._

_Levi: no sobornes al mocoso cuatro ojos, tu solo enséñale, ya veré luego como te pago el favor…- le dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio algo molesto, esto provoco una pequeña risita en hanji quien le miro fijo y coquetamente le dijo._

_Hanji: levi en verdad se preocupa mucho por eren no?_

_Levi solo abrió sus ojos mirándole fijo mientras que por el otro lado eren se sonrojaba un poco, era cierto eso?, en verdad levi se preocupaba de el?, su corazón latia nervioso y de cierta manera se sentía feliz._

_Levi: solo cumplo con mi deber de tutor….si no fuese capaz de hacer que eren sacase buena nota entonces…que clase de tutor sería?_

_Hanji: vaya, vaya….así que solo se trata de eso no?- le seguía insitiendo con una clara doble intención._

_Levi: tsk…. Si tiene tiempo para sacar conclusiones absurdas mejor dedícate a enseñarle al mocoso!- dijo levi molesto mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida de la oficina._

_Eren: ah?...levi san?..- se volteó eren rápidamente tras ver que se marchaba._

_Levi: vendré por ti en un par de horas más…mientras esfuérzate por entender a esta loca…lo harás? Eren?_

_Eren: si…haré mi mayor esfuerzo!- le decía eren con la mejillas sonrojadas._

_Levi: bien…- le dijo suspirando y cerrando la puerta tras el saliendo de la habitación mientras que en el escritorio una sonriente hanji les miraba con brillo en los ojos._

_Hanji:__ ahh…. Igual que en el pasado…. Levi siempre tan preocupado de eren, y eren siempre tan obediente a levi…. Ellos no lo saben pero en el pasado era de esta misma manera….me pregunto…cuando es que se declararan el uno al otro…o es que ya están en una relación?... ah…pobre Erwin… no haz jugado bien tus cartas y los sentimientos de estos dos salen a flote al igual que aquella vez.__- pensaba la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas provocando algo de miedo en eren._

_Eren: disculpe…hanji san?...se encuentra bien?- pregunto algo preocupado._

_Hanji: ah…eren…en verdad levi se preocupa tanto por ti!, eso es en verdad lindo…- le dijo_

_Eren: eh?...por qué lo dice?, el solo…- se sonrojo y desvio la mirada al piso- el solo hace lo que cualquier buen tutor haría.._

_Hanji: es así?...- le pregunto provocando que eren la mirase fijamente- bueno….hace un par de días el me pidió que le enseñara a leer y a escribir, claro que bajo mis termino y condiciones no aceptó, le pregunte por qué es que quería aprender ahora cuando siempre se negó a la idea antes y respondió….que era por ti!- le dijo sin rodeo alguno la mujer provocando que la cara de eren se tornara de un rojo intenso._

_Eren: c-como?- se avergonzó tanto que comenzó a tartamudear._

_Hanji: Si….al parecer el quiere ayudarte a estudiar pero…sin saber como leer le complica el poder hacerlo…bueno…y puede que también se ponga celoso de las veces en las que sales a estudiar con tus amigos…en especial con mikasa- le dijo hablando más de la cuenta._

_Eren: ce-celoso?...levi san….celoso?- su corazón latía tan fuerte y sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas que no lo soportaba, justo en ese momento recordó cómo es que levi le había contestado el teléfono a mikasa de mala manera y como es que le insistía en que se quedará en casa, realmente era por qué estaba celoso?, en verdad….cabía al menos alguna pequeña posibilidad de que levi tuviera si quiera un pequeño sentimiento por eren?._

_Eren se quedo paralizado pensado más de la cuenta, estaba sumamente sonrojado y hanji quien le miraba solo podía sonreír algo entusiasmada, se notaba que a eren también le gustaba levi solo era cosa de tiempo para que ambos terminaran por asumirlo y claro, hanji estaría allí para darles una mano._

_Hanji: bien, bien…. No me prestes atención ahora….simplemente estudiemos…eren, eren?_

_Intentaba llamarle hanji pero ahora eren se mantenía distraído con otro asunto._

_Eren__: el quiere aprender a leer para enseñarme, estaba celoso…entonces le gusto?...levi san…. Levi san…. Como sbaer__ ….- pensaba el muchacho olvidándose del mundo._

_Hanji: ash…creo que se me paso la mano…_

_Al cabo de un par de horas levi volvió a entrar en la habitación en donde se encontrasen estudiando eren y hanji, eren se encontraba con los ojos llenos de ojeras, su mirada estaba perdida mientras que hanji insistía por meter más y más información en la cabeza del pequeño._

_Levi: eren, ya son las 23:00 hrs…debemos irnos, debes dormir para dar tu examen mañana….eren?- le observaba pero eren estaba simplemente en estado zombie._

_Eren: si…va-vamos levi san…- decía a penas debido al terrible cansancio._

_Levi: cuatro ojos de mierda… como es que le has dejado de esa manera?_

_Hanji: eh?... no te preocupes….después de esto estoy segura de que aprobará el examen, pudo ser un poco cansador hacer 300 ejercicios sobre nomenclatura pero, lo resolvió muy bien- le sonreía la mujer._

_Levi: 300?- la mirada de eren se desvio- eres un monstruo de la ciencia o qué?, vamos!, eren_

_Eren: si…si…ya….- decía eren quien mantenía la cabeza pegada en el respaldo de la silla sin intención alguna de moverse, al parecer estaba bastante cansado, pero se hacía tarde._

_Levi: demasiado cansado para moverte no?_

_Eren: ah….si…- su mirada seguía desviada al techo tal como si de un zombie se tratase._

_Levi: entiendo…_

_Tras observar que eren no sería capaz de moverse por su cuenta levi tomo el bolso del pequeño y lo puso en su hombro para luego drigirse a la silla y sin aviso alguno tomar al pequeño en brazos con tan solo su brazos derecho._

_Eren: espera levi san ¡! Que haces!_

_Levi: nos vamos!_

_Eren: eh?...pero…yo….yo…- estaba demasiado avergonzado por estar siendo cargado de esa manera por levi._

_Levi: es de esta forma o tal vez prefieres que te cargue como una princesa?_

_Le pregunto tan directamente a los ojos que eren no pudo contestar nada, solo se sonrojaba, en el fondo quería decirle que el podía caminar por su propia cuenta pero por otro lado estaba feliz de mantener este contacto con levi._

_Levi: eso pensé…..nos vamos…_

_Levi se marchaba con eren sentado sobre uno de sus brazos como si llevarlo de esa manera no le significara esfuerzo alguno mientras que en el otro lado levi llevaba su bolso, eren pensaba en lo fuerte que era levi y en verdad le impresionaba para lo pequeño y delgado que era pero, aun asi…se sentía avergonzado por ser llevado de esa forma, levi caminaba por las calles con el chico a cuestas en dirección a su hogar._

_Eren: levi san…en verdad….yo puedo caminar solo- le decía algo avergonzado- no es necesario….te dolerá el brazo luego._

_Levi: de echo no pesas nada…- decía aludiendo a lo delgado que era eren._

_Eren: si pero….aun así….que pasa si alguien nos ve?- le preguntaba aun más avergonzado._

_Levi: no lo se….que pasaría?_

_Eren: etto…. Bueno… __pensarían que no es normal que un hombre cargue a otro en brazos__ ….- pensaba avergonzado_

_Levi: además ya estamos por llegar, solo afírmate y descansa…._

_Eren hizo caso a rivaille, lo bueno era que debido a la hora no había gente circulando por las calles de la ciudad, era de esperarse despues de todo el barrio se había vuelto algo peligroso, la meno de eren se perdió en los pectorales de rivaille, era la única manera de afirmarse a aquel hombre, se sonrojaba tan solo de sentir lo duros que eran y además el intenso latir de su corazón le descontrolaba._

_Levi: llegamos, bajas ahora o quieres que te cargue hasta la cama?_

_Pero que propuesta era esa?, pensaba eren sumamente sonrojado, cargarle hasta la cama, eso de seguro tendría consecuencias extrañas._

_Eren:m-me bajo aquí- dijo sumamente nervioso._

_Levi: eren, será mejor que te des un baño y subas directo a dormir, mañana tienes ese examen…_

_Eren: si pero…. El examen debere darlo después de las horas de clase normales…_

_Levi: como sea….haz lo que te pido…_

_Eren: si.._

_Eren obedeció a rivaille, mientras hacía las cosas que el le había pedido se iba pensando en todo lo que hanji le había dicho, en como probablemente estaba celoso, en como levi solía preocuparse de el y en la remota posibilidad de que levi sintiera algo por el pero, había un grave problema en todo ello, levi le llevaba por al menos 15 años de edad, si bien tenía claro los sentimientos que habían en su corazón el estar con el podía convertirse en un delito por parte de levi y lo que menos quería eren era convertir a levi en un criminal sexual o algo parecido._

_Durmieron como cada noche, levi en el sillón cuidando de eren, eren en la cama de su padre, despertaron como cada mañana viendo el noticiario, eren se fue como cada día a la escuela y levi le espero como era su rutina, las horas pasaban, las clases terminaban y de seguro eren estaría rindiendo el exmane por segunda vez. Se hizo tarde, más tarde de lo habitual, eran como eso de las 21: 00 hrs, el mocoso no podía demorarse tanto en hacer un examen a pesar de que su jornada de estudios terminaba a las 18:00, levi tomo un paraguas, se puso su abrigo que tapase como siempre las armas que mantenía bajo a el y se dispuso a esperar a eren como siempre en la plaza que estaba camino a su casa, 21:30, levi esperaba en el frió y el mocoso no aparecía, al cabo de unos minutos levi encendió un cigarro para esperarle y justo en ese momento un grupo de al menos 4 hombres grandes y corpulentos se le acercaron._

_Hola niño bonito, los niños como tu no deberían fumar en las plazas a estas horas de la noche- decía uno de ellos intimidándole._

_Ah…compañero dejaló….si esta fumando justo en este punto y a estas horas, es porque debe ser el tipo de muñeco que buscamos no?._

_Levi chasqueo la lengua, le molestaba de sobremanera que le confundieran con un niño pequeño, esos hombres eran grandes y se notaba fuertes pero la cosa se podía haber quedado solo allí, el gran problema es que uno de ellos llevaba una pistola._

_Pequeño mocoso, si que tienes una cara bonita…me pregunto…cuanto nos costara un poco de entretención contigo?_

_Levi: piérdete!, no soy ese tipo de persona que crees.._

_Le dijo levi sin inmutarse si quiera por estar siendo acorralado por 4 hombres de al menos 1,80 y cuerpos fornidos, a la distancia un muchachito de ojos verdes se aproximaba, venía con unas bolsas con variados dulces, mientras se acercaba pudo ver como un grupo de hombres molestaban a un chico.._

_Eren: eh?...estan molestando a un niño justo a esta hora?...no…espera…ese es…- uno de los hombres se movio dejando ver la cara del supuesto niño- levi san?_

_Y encima es algo agresivo…justo de mi tipo… niño, si no eres de los que vende su cuerpo por la noche dime que haces en este lugar y fumando precisamente…_

_Levi: ya te dije…piérdete además..no soy un niño.._

_Compañero el muchacho es terco…- decía uno de los corpulentos sujetos sacando su pistola para enseñársela- me pregunto si tendrá las mismas agallas luego de ver esto.._

_levi observaba como uno de los sujetos sacaba una pistola para amenazarle, al mismo tiempo que el tomaba por debajo de su abrigo una de las cuchillas necesarias para cometer los homicidios que cometía, estaba preparado para matarle tan pronto llegara el momento, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que estaría a punto de suceder…_

_Eren: oigan! Bastardos! Déjenlo tranquilo!_

_Levi: eh….eren?- pregunto sumamente impresionado._

_Oh….. y tu quien eres? Maldito mocoso?- decía el tipo ocultado su pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para acercarse a eren._

_Levi: eren no!- le reclamo algo asustado porque su vida corriese peligro._

_Eren: mi nombre es eren jaegar y no dejaré que le hagan daño a levi san- dijo en una posición defensiva como dispuesto a pelear.._

_Vaya….así que el chico bonito esperaba a su novio,….en verdad es una pena, porque estamos realmente interesados en el cuerpo de tu novio….eren…_

_Eren: n-novio?_

_Aunque…- el hombre saco su pistola mostrándosela a eren, el ojiverde solo frunció el ceño manteniéndose inmóvil mientras el asqueroso hombre acariciaba la cara de eren con el arma- tu tampoco estas nada mal…. Me pregunto si podemos aprovecharnos de ambos…jajjaa…_

_Eren quien era impulsivo no dejaría que se burlaran de el y mucho menos que lastimaran a levi asi que tan pronto el hombre se distrajo le propino un enorme puñetazo en el estomago que no le provoco mayor daño._

_Levi: EREN!- gritaba rivaille tras ver que el mocoso había puesto su vida en un real peligro._

_Maldito mocoso!- el hombre tomo de sus cabello y puso la pistola justo en la ciene de eren ajustando el gatillo y la carga para dispararle- si que tienes aga…_

_Justo antes de que el hombre pudiese terminar su frase un sonido metalico se escucho, a la cara de eren salpico algo de sangre y de manera instantánea aquel hombre que le sostenía los cabellos le solto callendo muerto, con los ojos blancos y la boca abierta en el piso._

_Eren: qué…..qué paso?...cómo….cuando?...qué…_

_Los ojos de eren se mantenían desorbitados debido a lo impactante de la escena, lo único que podía divisar era la nieve teñirse del rojo de la sangre, y el hombre que había caído justo a su lado con la nuca rebanada….la nuca?, eso le recordaba algo extraño, pero…en que momento quien…como?._

_Eren: waaaaaa…- eren dio un gran grito, callo sentado al suelo y retrocedió unos pasos atrás del cadáver para luego desviar la mirada al resto de los hombres que aun seguían allí._

_Vámonos! Es un demonio!...corran!_

_Si respetan su vida corran!_

_AHHHHH_

_Lo hombres gritaban mientras corrian a las profundidades de un parque con grandes arboles que estaba cerca de allí, sin embargo eren pudo ver como una extraña sombra les perseguía a una velocidad fantasiosa, una sombra?, no…un hombre….quien les perseguía era nada más que levi san, el shock que tenía eren en ese momento era absoluto, no podía moverse, no podía hablar nada, solo podía observar y escuchar, aquellos hombres hicieron un esfuerzo por alejarse y sin embargo a pesar que ya no se veían a la vista de eren pudo escuchar tres sonidos metálicos a la par como de cuchillas enterrándose en la carne, posterior a eso la caída de tres pesados cuerpo que era eso, de seguro….de seguro habían caído muertos al igual que el primero, eren tenía miedo en verdad….en verdad levi había hecho eso?_

_Al cabo de unos segundo levi apareció de las sombras sin ninguna salpicadura de sangre en el, se agacho a tomar las bolsas que eren había perdido tras la fallida pelea, intento acerca sele al muchacho pero eren solo lo miraba con miedo._

_Eren: __levi ah…levi ah…..__- pensaba sin poder controlar sus acciones._

_Levi desvió su mirada hacía el cadáver de aquel hombre, eren estaba salpicado con la sangre de aquel criminal, esos sujetos no entraban en el código pero dañarían a eren, el ojiverde tenía las pupilas contraídas y pequeñas, estaba traumatizado, levi solo se puso triste al fin eren lo sabía, sabía aquello de lo que nunca debió enterarse. Nadie había en las calles a esa hora, no habían cámaras que registraran acto alguno en la plaza pero de igual manera a lo lejos se escucho una sirena de policía entonces levi no dudo en tomar en brazos a eren y llevárselo lo más rápido de allí usando su equipo de maniobras, le tomo de la cintura y disparo los ganchos hacia un lato árbol desapareciendo instantáneamente del lugar mientras la policía llegaba a observar el cadáver._

_Sobre un alto y frondoso árbol levi se escondía abrazando a eren, tapándole la boca al traumatizado muchacho quien solo le miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, en una cómplice mirada levi le indico que se mantuviera en silencio y eren asintió con la cabeza manteniéndose tranquilo, ambos esperaron en silencio sin hablarse si quiera que la policía se despejara del lugar, habían sido descuidados si tan solo una fibra de cabello hubiese caído en aquel lugar significaba el fin, luego divisaron que una de las bolsas de eren se mantenía en la escena del crimen, levi pensó que serían descubiertos pero para sorpresa de ambos._

_Hanji: vaya vaya…. Al parecer estos chicos malos gustaban de los dulces- decía hanji abriendo una caja de galletas y comiendo el contenido de su interior._

_Moblit: jefa por favor! No se coma la evidencia!_

_Hanji: tranquilo moblit, ten…como un poco! Ajjajaa_

_La sorpresa de rivaille era absoluta, hanji trabajaba como encargada de la evidencia forense, eso podría ser bueno, aprovechándose de la oportunidad levi se llevo a eren lo más rápido que pudo de allí hasta llevarlo finalmente a casa._

_Una vez ambos hombres dentro de casa el silencio era absoluto, levi cerro la puerta con llave, su cara estaba triste y preocupada mientras que eren solo se mantenía en shock con la cara salpicada de la sangre de algún desconocido criminal._

_…__**Si el chico llega a enterarse de tu trabajo entonces….deberás matarlo…entiendes eso? Verdad? Levi?...**_

_La voz de Erwin se hacía presente en su cabeza y levi no sabía que hacer, matar a eren? en Verdad debería matar a eren?, el muchacho estaba aun impactado pero dentro de su impacto logro recuperar la consciencia, sin decirle nada y con ojos decididos se acerco hasta rivaille, tomo su abrigo y con furia lo abrió de par en par para observar que aquel hombre bajo ese abrigo vestía de blanco, un sistema de complicadas amarras negras le cubria por todo el cuerpo, algo similar a una caja con cuchillas se acomodaban a cada lado de sus piernas y alrededor de su cintura un sinfín de pistolas y balas, levi solo desviaba la mirada sin decir nada mientras el pequeño le examinaba y eren no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo como es que no lo noto antes, luego de ver aquello muchas cosas le hacían sentido, las preguntas de rivaille, su actitud, el porque jamás dormía en una cama, el ver el noticiario día a día, la manera en la que mataba, lo sujetos que le dañaron aquella vez, todo…todo tan repentino y tan rápido para sacra conclusiones…rivaille era….rivaille era…_

_Eren: tu eres… el asesino de las cuchillas!- sentencio eren con una intensa mirada._

_Levi solo le miro y luego desvió la mirada sumamente triste sin saber que responder si quiera…_

_…__**Si el chico llega a enterarse de tu trabajo entonces….deberás matarlo…entiendes eso? Verdad? Levi?...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo VIII : Trato_

_Eren: tu eres… el asesino de las cuchillas!- sentencio eren con una intensa mirada._

_Levi solo le miro y luego desvió la mirada sumamente triste sin saber que responder si quiera…_

_…__**Si el chico llega a enterarse de tu trabajo entonces….deberás matarlo…podrás hacerlo,Verdad? Levi?...**_

_Eren:e-en verdad tu eres….._

_La mirada de eren demostraba algo de pánico, rivaille solo observaba distante hacía un lado, una de sus manos se dirigió directo a una de sus cuchillas, era lamentable, en caso de que eren corriera en la dirección contraria, en caso de que eren corriera a delatarlo entonces no le quedaría más remedio que aniquilarlo por su bien y el de su trabajo, se detuvo nuevamente a mirar fijo a eren, sus dedos ya estaban en los gatillos de esas complicadas y afiladas armas dispuestas a cortar la nuca de eren así fuese necesario, los ojos del niño le miraban preocupados y poco a poco se iba acercando tímidamente a rivaille extendiendo su mano._

_Levi: __no eren…no te acercas…si te acercas yo tendré….yo tendré que….-__algo dolía profundamente en el corazón de rivaille, sabía lo que debía hacer, el mocoso se acercaba cada vez más, la verdad estaba revelada, ya no había nada que hacer …- __lo siento….eren__…- se disponía a atacarlo y entonces…_

_Eren: genial..…..- dijo en un pequeño susurro con los ojos llenos de brillo haciendo a levi desistir de sus actos._

_Levi: eh?_

_Eren: eso es….genial…- repitió, la mirada de pánico de eren desapareció para dar espacio a una mirada de profunda admiración, levi no lo entendía no sabía cómo reaccionar, esto era algo bueno?, le estaba tomando el pelo? O en verdad es que se sentía así, levi estaba confundido._

_Eren: no puedo creerlo, eres un asesino!, y nada menos que el asesino de las cuchillas, ósea…tu eras el que rebanaba las nucas de esos malditos delincuentes verdad?- sus ojos se iluminaban- es verdad, ahora todo tiene sentido….todo- sonreía._

_Levi: e-espera….no estas….asustado?- le pregunto sumamente confundido._

_Eren: eh?, asustado?...claro que no, porque se trata de ti es más….creo…que estoy entusiasmado- dijo eren con una amable sonrisa._

_Levi: tu juicio debe estar podrido... –dijo levi seriamente por no poder entender la extraña reacción de eren, lo normal es que cualquier persona se asustase y pidiese ayuda pero el….el estaba entusiasmado con la idea._

_Eren: tal vez pero….- le miro fijo- cuánto?_

_Levi: eh?_

_Eren: cuanto me cobraras….por matar al asesino de mi madre- le dijo mirándole seriamente._

_Levi: oi…yo no funciono así..- le dijo algo confundido por la fácil manera de aceptar las cosas de eren- no es como si estuviera matando a la gente de puro gusto o algo así, el no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no es mi problema._

_Eren: entonces…no aceptarías ese trabajo?, ni siquiera por mi?- le pidió casi con ojos de cachorro._

_Levi mordió su labio, eren ya le había traído bastantes problemas en el pasado, si Erwin llegaba a enterarse de que había atacado a más personas por causa de eren de seguro no se lo perdonaría, su mente estaba confundida, una cosa era matar a personas que le hicieran daño por su propia cuenta pero otra era que eren ordenara la venganza, esos sentimientos de odio eran algo que el no quería en el corazón del amable eren además si Erwin llegaba a enterarse de que hizo un trabajo para otro, y además que ese otro era eren entonces la vida del pequeño estaría en riesgo._

_Levi: no puedo hacerlo- le dijo sin mirarlo- ese tipo tiene influencias poderosas…._

_Eren: es asi?_

_Levi: si…._

_Un minuto de silencio se hizo entre ambos, la situación era confusa, de la noche a la mañana la tranquilidad del hogar se vio interrumpida por aquel acontecimiento._

_Levi: eren…. Debemos hablar…- sentencio levi parándose justo en frente de el, se paro con una mirada tan culposa y tan a la defensiva que eren presintió que su vida estaría en peligro, sin embargo la tristeza en el rostro del mayor le hizo dudar._

_Eren: tienes que….matarme?- le pregunto con suma serenidad._

_Levi: eh?_

_Eren: tienes….ordenes de matarme verdad?- le sonrió, eren no era estúpido, en parte comprendía por alguna razón como funcionaba ese tipo de trabajos, lo comprendía?, no…más bien lo sabía….lo sabía de algún lugar en el pasado…._

_Levi: __qué es….este feo sentimiento de nostalgia?-__pensaba levi tras sentirse descubierto, matar a eren… por qué le sonaba tan familiar, por qué además el mocoso estaba tan tranquilo?_

_Eren: si tienes que hacerlo….entonces hágalo, yo no pondré resistencia ni nada por el estilo, entiendo que cometí un error al entrometerme y por eso…_

_Levi: ah, cállate ya maldito mocoso!- grito levi desde el fondo de su corazón con una rabia incontenible, junto con ese grito dejó caer su abrigo dejando ver todas las armas que ocultaba bajo el quedando expuesto._

_Eren: levi san…- susurro impresionado tras ver tal arsenal._

_Levi: podrías dejar de sacar tus propias malditas conclusiones y dejar que te explique las cosas de una buena vez? Sin decir nada?- eren le miro impactado y solo asintió con la cabeza, rivaille estaba agitado y furioso, era la primera vez que le veía de esa manera- es verdad!, me has descubierto, yo soy ese que sale día a día en el noticiario, eso y cuidar de ti es mi trabajo, Erwin, mi jefe dijo que si lo descubrías sería un problema y que si te dabas cuenta…- tomo un de sus cuchillas y la saco provocando un sonido metálico- debía matarte.._

_Le dijo mirándole amenazadoramente con la cuchilla en mano, Los ojos de eren se abrieron de par en par tras ver aquel arma tan filosa apuntar a el, pensó que sería degollado, cerro sus ojos y agacho la cabeza preparándose para el impacto pero justo en ese momento la espada callo junto a sus pies._

_Levi: pero ….-desvió la mirada volviendo a la calma- no tengo intenciones de hacerlo…- dijo esto para sacar la otra espada y botarla al suelo también, hizo lo mismo con las pistolas, con las balas y con todo el sistema de correas y armamentos aferrados a su cuerpo.- el dijo que te matará si lo descubrías, no es algo que quiera hacer- dijo algo triste mientras se desprendía de todo- sería problemático para ti el que yo hiciera una asesinato por tu causas decir…matar a ese tipo por ti, eso provocaría la ira de Erwin, el tiene más hombre a parte de mi a su disposición y puede mandar a asesinarte con el solo chasquido de sus dedos, lo entiendes eren?, entiendes como tu vida corre peligro al saber todo esto?._

_Eren: no, no del todo….quien es ese Erwin?, por qué suena a que me odia?- decía eren sumamente confundido._

_Levi: no puedes saberlo, de todos modos, aun cuando lo sabes, eres libre de decirlo a la policía si quieres, no te lo impediré pero….recuerda que Erwin sabe dónde vives, por tu bien te recomiendo mantenerte en silencio eh intentar vivir una vida tranquila lejos de este tipo de ambiente…- dijo sacando la ultima arma para tirarla al piso, al fin levi estaba completamente desarmado y eh indefenso._

_Eren: levi….- intentaba interrumpirle._

_Levi: lo mejor será que yo me presente a el y renuncie a tu custodia, de seguro mandarán a alguien en mi lugar…-sonreía a fuerzas cuando en verdad estaba sumamente triste._

_Eren: levi san….-intentaba interrumpirle una vez más._

_Levi: vivir a tu lado sería peligroso para ti así que solo desapareceré de tu vida….- decía mirándole mientras quería acariciar su mejilla, pero la tristeza no le dejaba aproximarse al cuerpo del pequeño-__ qué es este feo sentimiento?, por qué?, por qué solo pensar en separarme de este mocoso me pone tan intranquilo?, por qué ni yo mismo puedo convencerme de lo que digo, aun asi, lo mejor para ambos y sobretodo para el….es que yo no esté en su vida…_

_Eren: levi san…- su corazón dolía._

_Levi: se buen chico y sigue esforzándote en la escue…- trato de decirle a modo de despedida pero…_

_Eren: ahh!...cállate ya!- le grito con suma furia empuñando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño perdiendo el completo control de si mismo tal y como rivaille había hecho hace unos segundos, eren se notaba ofuscado y su respiración se agito, lo que impresiono completamente a levi- no quiero que nadie más cuide de mi!, me gusta que levi san viva conmigo!, no quiero que el se valla!- dijo esto gritando mientras los ojos de levi se abrían de par en par- nunca se paso por mi mente delatarte, de cierta manera podía sospechar un poco que este tipo de cosas estaban pasando, es decir…eh visto como sales en las noches cuando piensas que estoy dormido, se que vuelves a altas horas de la madrugada y lo primero que haces es bañarte y sacar la basura, de alguna manera el que no duermas en una cama era sospechoso y sobretodo- le miro fijamente- el incidente con esos dos tipos que me atacaron aquel día, eso me hizo dudar de alguna manera!, es decir…pude pensar que eras tu pero… no estaba seguro…aun asi….ahora que estamos confesándonos…dime…- eren se le acerco lo más que pudo para mirarle fijamente- tu lo hiciste verdad?_

_Levi desvió la mirada, la capacidad de deducción de ese mocoso asustaba, cerró los ojos lentamente y luego los abrió para mirar a eren directamente._

_Levi: si….yo lo hice…- un pequeño silencio se interpuso entre ambos_

_Eren: por qué?- susurro._

_Levi: porque ellos…- callos unos segundos- dañaron a eren…- dijo mirando al piso sintiéndose un poco culpable._

_Las mejillas de eren se tornaron de un profundo rosa, sus ojos brillaron, justo en frente suyo había un peligroso asesino, alguien a quien debía tenerle miedo y sin embargo justamente ahora se sentía sumamente feliz de tenerle tan cerca._

_Eren: levi san- le sonrio- usted…en verdad…se preocupa por mi cierto?- sonrió._

_Levi: otra vez sacando conclusiones apresuradas no?- dijo molesto._

_Eren: es asi?- le sonrio seguro de si mismo, eren estaba convencido ahora más que nunca, levi si debía quererle más de lo que el mismo se daba cuenta pero era cosa de tiempo para que lo asumiera, ahora, ahora menos que nunca le dejaría ir- entonces… que me dice sobre pedirle a hanji que le enseñe a escribir para enseñarme en mis estudios? Eh?_

_Le dijo mirándole amablemente, sin embargo los ojos de levi se volvieron aún más pequeños, su irirs se contrajo lo más que pudo, que era eso, su mayor secreto, su mayor vergüenza, ese mocoso lo sabía, y quien sabe desde cuándo, por primera vez se sintió vulnerable._

_Levi: esa cuatro ojos de mierda!- dijo sumamente enfadado._

_Eren: por favor no se moleste levi san- eren se apresuró a parase justo frente a el tomando sus hombros con fuerza intentando contener un abrazo que moría de ganas por darle- yo me siento sumamente feliz de que usted se preocupe así de mí, en verdad, no me merezco que alguien tan genial como usted piense en mi de esa manera, pero…si lo hace estoy feliz…es por eso…que ahora menos que nunca…por favor levi san…no se vaya de mi lado…no me deje solo…- le dijo finalmente para envolverlo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo que no fue capaz de retener por más tiempo._

_El corazón de eren latía sin control, su cabeza se escondía en los hombros de rivaille a pesar de que este era más pequeño que eren, de esa manera disimularía el profundo rojo de su cara, sus manos envolvían sus hombros y acariciaban suave sus negros cabellos, levi no le contesto el abrazo pero su respiración se volvió más pausada, ese contacto físico se sentía sumamente bien, un aura confortable se apodero de ambos._

_Levi: por qué?...por qué no quieres que me vaya ….eren?_

_Eren: a no...no lo se….de cierta manera….la idea de separarme de levi san me causa mucho dolor, tal vez sea porque eh estado solo por mucho tiempo pero, desde que llego levi san….entonces …..Desde entonces me eh sentido realmente feliz….estoy mal por sentir eso?- le dijo muy sinceramente mientras escondía su rubor en los hombros del mayor._

_Levi: quien sabe…- decía levi- __tal vez de algún modo puedo entender ese sentimiento__…._

_Las palabras de eren fueron tan sinceras que las orejas de rivaille se tornaron de rojo, ese abrazo podía estar volviéndose peligroso, el corazón de eren chocaba fuerte contra su pecho, quizás eren no lo entendía porque era un mocoso después de todo, pero levi no, lo entendía perfectamente, en el mundo de los adultos este tipo de sentimientos se relaciona al echo de estar en pareja, era eso? O tal vez levi solo pensaba lo que su corazón deseaba._

_Eren: no le sucede igual?...levi san?- decía eren aun abrazándole- o soy solo yo quien se siente así?, será porque solo soy un niño tonto?_

_Levi: es solo….admiración…puede ser eso, a tu edad es fácil confundirse- le dijo levi evitando el tema, si la conversación seguía por ese rumbo pronto tendría la confesión de amor de un menor de edad y eso podía ser complicado._

_Eren: __claro que no…. No puedo explicarlo ahora… pero de algo estoy seguro… esto no es confusión, no es admiración, sencillamente si usted se va de mi lado, siento que moriría de la pena….quiero todo de usted, estar abrazado a levi en este momento es como un sueño, ojala….pudiera estar así por siempre…- __pensaba eren negándose a soltar al mayor, el calor de eren se traspasaba a levi y la respiración nerviosa del menor se hacía sentir en la nuca del pelinegro._

_Levi: oi!, cuanto más piensas abrazarme?- le pregunto molesto._

_Eren: ah!, lo siento- dijo eren soltándole- aun así….- le miro fijo y con una decidida mirada como enfrentándosele- no dejaré que se vaya de mi lado!, levi san._

_Le dijo tan decididamente que los ojos de levi brillaron y su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo más acelerado que el habitual, solo pudo toser un poco para desviar el tema._

_Levi: mocoso….- sonreía por dentro- que propones entonces?_

_Eren: levi san….hagamos un pacto!_

_Levi: un pacto?_

_Eren: si- levi estaba impactado- dice que Erwin enviará a matarme de saber que eh descubierto su profesión verdad?, pero…estuve pensando…que pasaría si yo también me volviese uno de ustedes?, entonces…. Entonces no habría necesidad de matarme verdad?, es decir… no habría peligro de que los delatara porque usted también sabría sobre mis crímenes- le dijo sonriendo decididamente como si esa fuese la solución del problema lo que en verdad irrito a levi._

_Levi: oi mocoso, no te lo tomes a la ligera, matar a una persona no es algo que cualquier ser humano pudiese hacer, tu vida cambia por completo después de quitar una vida, no lo entenderías…. Además…propones esto solo porque te interesa salvar tu vida?- dijo molesto_

_Eren: no!, no es asi- le dijo seriamente- aquí la clausura del contrato, si yo traicionara a levi-san, de cualquier manera entonces….- le miro fijo, el silencio se apodero de ellos por unos segundo- quiero que levi me mate con sus propias manos!._

_Levi: ah?_

_Eren: levi san, quiero que me enseñe a matar, enséñeme su profesión, a cambio seré su fiel subordinado, le haré caso en todo, jamás le traicionare y si llego a dudar y comentarle esto a alguien entonces…por favor, máteme con sus propias manos.- dijo sumamente convencido._

_Levi: tsk- levi chasqueo la lengua para poner sus dedos sobre su frente maseajeandola mientras cerraba sus ojos, en verdad no entendía la propuesta de eren y lo fácil que le resultaba decir ese tipo de cosas- enserio… porqué razón querrías experimentar cómo matar a una persona?, si pudiese haber elegido entonces…yo jamás lo hubiese hecho._

_Eren: tengo dos razones…- le miró fijamente- primero, no quiero alejarme de levi san!- lo dijo en un tono sumamente marcado y firme, realmente convencido de lo que decía- si usted me enseña entonces, podríamos trabajar juntos, o al menos sería su cómplice, no tendría que temer porque le delatase, Erwin jamás se enterara y podrá contar con un leal subordinado que le seguirá por el resto de su vida y segundo…- sus ojos tomaron esa forma enfurecida y demoniaca que solía tomar eren cuando algo le enfurecía deberás- al tipo que asesino a mi madre ….yo….quiero matarlo con mis propias manos! – dijo y ambos se miraron fijo por unos segundos- Entonces….que dice…heichou?_

_Levi: heichou?- lo ojos de levi brillaban pero dudo unos segundo- usar ese tipo de palabras que te dijo hanji para convencerme…es jugar sucio de tu parte sabes?_

_Eren: puede ser pero… levi san… si usted me enseña y me ayuda a matar a Stanley natit entonces yo también….le enseñare a leer, seré su maestro…está …..de acuerdo con eso?- le sonrió._

_Levi se quedó pensando por unos segundos, matar a una persona es un evento que puede arruinar por completo la vida de un ser humano, no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, los evento y las escenas de la muerte de esa persona, por muy maldita que alla sido jamás te permitirán dormir en paz otra vez, levi se preguntaba si quería ese tipo de vida para eren, pero…si lo pensaba bien el tampoco quería separarse de el por alguna razón, podía ser tan egoísta entonces?._

_Levi: __de alguna manera este mocoso…hace que mi corazón se sienta bien y tranquilo, es como si le hubiese estado buscando hace mucho, idealización?, no….es como si le hubiese estado esperando, todo en el se me hace familiar de alguna manera….puedo dejarlo ahora que lo se?, ahora que me ofrece ser mi fiel subordinado…por que eso me suena tan familiar?_

_Eren: que dice….heichou?_

_Levi: esta bien….te enseñare…. A matar..- dijo levi seriamente mientras que los ojos de eren se llenaban de brillo, aun asi, no es como si de verdad deseara que el chico fuese un asesino, el le enseñaría pero le evitaría matar a alguien tanto como le fuera posible hacerlo- a cambio….- le miro molesto por lo que estaría a punto de decir- a cambio enséñame a leer y escribir, eren.._

_Eren:ah!- una gran sorisa de oreja a oreja se apoderó del rostro de eren- seré el maestro más dedicado para levi san – le sonrió provocando que a levi se le sonrojaran las orejas- a propósito, deberíamos sellar el pacto de alguna manera no?_

_Levi: sellar el pacto?...- se preguntaba levi._

_Eren: si, por ejemplo, podríamos escupir nuestras manos y darnos un apretón para sellar el pacto- le dijo seriamente._

_La cara de rivaille se cubrió de una sombría aura, ese acto descrito por eren era repulsivo y por ningún motivo estaría dispuesto a hacer contacto con ese tipo de fluidos de esa manera, esa propuesta…se esperaba de un mocoso._

_Levi: no- dijo con una sombría aura- creo que tengo otra idea…_

_En la mesa del comedor de la casa de eren, una mesa que era bastante elegante por lo demás se encontraban sentados rivaille y eren, al medio una botella con sake y un solo pocillo ceremonial para beber, levi sirvió el saque en el pocillo y luego miro a eren._

_Levi: en la mafia yakuza esta es la manera de sellar los contratos, yo beberé de la mitad de este pocillo de sake y luego tu, beberás la otra mitad… no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto porque eres un mocoso y los mocoso no deben beber pero…como se trata de una situación especial lo permitiré…entonces…-eren escucho todo en silencio- yo Rivaille ackerman juró cuidar de la vida de este chico, enseñarle y protegerle hasta que el cumpla su venganza- dijo levi tomando de la taza ceremonial de saque, a eren le extraño, en ningún momento dijo las palabras, "matare a eren si me traiciona" o "le enseñare a matar a eren" espera…ackerman?...ese era su apellido?, enserio?, levi termino de beber y le paso la taza a eren, el chico la tomo y mirando a los ojos a levi dijo._

_Eren: yo, eren Jaegar prometo serle fiel a rivaille y cumplir con todo lo que el me pida, si le traiciono, estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida en sus manos, hago este pacto con el fin de no separarme de el…- decía mirándole fijamente._

_Levi__: qué es esto?...parece una declaración de amor de adolescentes__- se avergonzó_

_Eren: y además, prometo enseñarle a leer y escribir- dijo finalmente para beber, eren se preocupó de girar la taza para beber justo de la misma zona en donde levi hubiese posado sus labios y de esa manera se tragó todo el brebaje._

_Levi: __un beso indirecto?!-__ se avergonzó aún más._

_Eren: bien levi san… - cerro sus ojos y le sonrió – hemos firmado nuestro pacto…ahora.. no podrá irse de aquí.._

_Levi__: que es….este sentimiento?...por qué siento que acaba de caerme una maldición encima?-__pensaba levi mientras observaba al sonriente eren._

_Luego de eso se fueron a ordenar las cosas, no fue necesario cenar, el estómago estaba muy lleno de sentimientos como para eso, eren tomo el abrigo de levi y lo colgó mientras levi comenzaba a ponerse las cuerdas otra vez en el cuerpo._

_Eren: levi san….qué esta haciendo?,- le pregunto tras verlo amarrar su cuerpo_

_Levi: mira eren…ya que lo sabes no vale la pena que te lo siga ocultando mas, veras…cuando trabajas de esta manera te haces de muchos enemigos, es por eso…que jamás debo bajar la guardia, aun cuando duermo…entiendes?_

_Eren: entonces…me va a decir que duerme en ese sillón porque en realidad duerme armado?_

_Levi: exactamente!, nunca se sabe cuándo el enemigo está dispuesto a atacar._

_Eren: levi san….por si no lo sabía esta casa cuenta con un sistema de alarmas en caso de que algo malo pase además…no es como si alguien fuese a entrar por la ventana o algo, digo… si todo está bien cerrado..- dijo mirándole._

_Levi: aun asi, ese sistema de seguridad es fácil de violar…por donde crees que entro cada noche?_

_Eren: vaya….que mal…porque este sistema es en verdad costoso..aun asi….levi san..._

_Levi: qué?_

_Eren: hace cuanto que no duerme en una cama?_

_Levi: bueno…en verdad… hace algo asi como 10 años._

_Erem: 10 años?!- saltó impactado, eren no lo podía creer, diez años sin dormir en una cama eso era algo de no creerse._

_Levi: quiero que lo entiendas eren, una vez que te has manchado las manos con sangre, no vuelves a dormir tranquilo…nunca más….- le dijo mirándole seriamente_

_Eren: lo entiendo pero…._

_Levi: pero?..._

_Eren: levi san… esto no puede seguir así._

_Levi: eh?_

_Rápidamente eren se acerco a rivaille, otra vez le saco el abrigo de encima y comenzó a deshacerse de las cuerdas que ataban su cuerpo casi como desbistiendolo._

_Levi: oi! Mocoso! Qué haces?...- pregunto sumamente molesto._

_Eren: lo siento levi san….siento que se enoje por esto pero hoy usted dormirá conmigo!- dijo seriamente y sin titubear, tan directamente que levi se sonrojo._

_Levi: ah?!_

_Eren: levi san- le miro fijo a la cara- lleva 10 años sin dormir en una cama, entiéndalo, nadie va a entrar por esa ventana ni por ninguna otra, usted esta dejando de dormir en su cama por miedos que no se volverán realidad, sus enemigos no saben que vive aquí o si?- pregunto desafiante._

_Levi: no….no lo saben..- dijo tímidamente._

_Eren: entonces esta dicho..- sonrió eren minetras terminaba de sacar las armas de levi._

_Levi: oi!- le interrumpía._

_Eren: espéreme aquí!...- dijo eren corriendo rápidamente a su habitación, volviendo lo más pronto que le fue posible, en sus manos traía un pijama que usaba de vez en cuando, era un pijama a rayas blanco y azul que le paso a levi- uselo por favor- le pidió._

_Levi: no me voy a poner esa mierda!, basta!- le reclamo.._

_Eren: heichou- le miro con ojos de cachorro- si no se lo pone me vere obligado a ponérselo…- dijo sobornando._

_Algo se movió en el estomago de levi, por alguna razón esa cara que le ponía eren le convencía de hacer cosas estúpidas, sumamente molesto tomo el pijama con ambas manos y se lo arrebato con furia._

_Levi: esta bien! Esta bien!...mocoso de mierda ¡!- le dijo furioso mientras eren sonreía._

_Pasaron un par de minutos y levi apareció nuevamente en la habitación con el pijama puesto, eren quien ya estaba acostado le miro con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojado, levi se veía realmente bien, sonriéndole puso su mano al lado desocupado de la cama y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas invitando a levi a acostarse justo en ese lugar, sin embargo levi tenía un aura azul en su rostro._

_Levi: __maldito mocoso…enserio….que es esa actitud tan de repente?-__ pesaba algo molesto_

_Levi no dijo nada y solo le obedecio por alguna razón, se acostó al lado de eren sumamente tieso, se preocupo de dejar un arma en el velador por si cualquier cosa fuese a pasar, puso la cabeza en la almohada y sintió una comodida que no había sentido en años, la sabanas cubrir su cuerpo, ese agradable calor que le rodeaba, la comodidad de ese suave colchón, todo era perfecto, levi se recostaba casi sonriendo debido a la comodidad que sentía de pronto sintió como uno de sus brazos era extendido por eren, eren se abrazo a si mismo con el brazo de levi, era casi como si el brazo de levi se hubiese convertido en su almohada, asi mismo, le daba la espalda y se acomodaba a su cuerpo._

_Levi: oi…tu..- le iba a reclamar pero.._

_Eren: buenas noches….levi san!- dijo susurrando._

_Las luces estaban apagadas, levi solo miro al mocoso quien estaba abrazado a su brazos como si se tratase de su peluche predilecto, ese extraño calor y la extraña sensación de sentirse al lado de eren era algo que le gustaba, de pronto le daban deseos de darse la vuelta ya abrazarse por completo al estómago del muchacho pero debía contenerse, estaban durmiendo juntos, al fin levi dormía en una cama, el olor de eren era agradable, su piel era cálida y suave, sin duda estar de esa manera era algo increíble, levi cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba levemente._

_Levi: tal vez yo…_

_..podría llegar a acostúmbrame a esto…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX: Noche buena**

Levi: eso es… mantente firme!

Eren: lo estoy sosteniendo bien?

Levi: si!, no te muevas demasiado.

Eren: b-bien..- decía nervioso eren.

Levi: pon tu dedo justo allí

Eren: a-asi?

Levi: hazlo seguro o no lo hagas- le reclamaba levi

Eren: n-no, lo hare…lo siento… es…es la primera vez que yo…

Levi: lo se...déjame ayudarte- decía levi mientras ponía sus manos sobre las del pequeño para ayudarlo a direccionar- es de esta manera…ahora mira bien…

Eren: bien…. – decía eren mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y enfocaba bien la mirada con el otro- ni mujeres ni niños…

Levi: eso es correcto..

Eren: ese tipo de allí, el…se ve algo corrupto…- decía eren mientras enfocaba la mira del misil de francotirador hacia un robusto hombre quien corría en su ejercicio matutino, levi y eren se encontraban sobre la azotea de un edificio apuntando a aquel hombre sin que siquiera el lo sospechara, eren se mantenía con las manos sobre el arma y con uno de sus dedos sobre el gatillo mientras que levi se mantenía tras el afirmando bien el arma enseñándole al pequeño.

Levi: le tienes en la mira…hazlo…

Eren: bien!- eren dio el primer disparo y justo ene se momento el hombre se agacho a elongar, lo que provoco que el primer tiro de eren impactara directo a la nada- demonios!

Levi: no lo pierdas!, concéntrate!..- le reclamaba levi.

Eren: bien- eren ajustaba la mira, esta vez en el pecho del hombre, esta vez si le tenía, no era un enemigo en particular era solo una simple persona que pasaba por allí, justo en ese momento y sin titubear apretó el gatillo y le atino, le disparo justo en el estómago, la polera de aquel hombre se tiño de rojo y sin entender nada se apretaba el estómago tras sentir un fuerte dolor, unos guardaespaldas que iban tras el se le tiraron encima para cubrirle sin poder ver de dónde había venido el disparo, al parecer se trataba de alguien importante- le di!- dijo eren sumamente feliz

Levi: que dices….ese tiro no le mataba ni en broma- le decía de brazos cruzados- además fallaste el primero si esto fuese un trabajo pagado en verdad estarías en problemas.

Eren: ah…lo siento- se rascaba la cabeza- al menos esta vez si le atine al cuerpo no?

Levi: si…es cierto..- decía levi desviando la mirada para observar a través de la mira del arma la conmoción que habían causado, el hombre importante se levantaba y sus guardaespaldas le llevaban a una limusina.

Eren: levi san?- le miraba eren- cuando vamos a practicar con balas de verdad?

Levi: mocoso!..., tienes una puntería que da pena….seguirás con las balas de pintura hasta que la agudices.

Eren: si…ya veo..- decía eren mientras le sonreía.

Asi había sido desde que eren sabía su secreto, levi le estaba enseñando la profesión con sumo cuidado, mientras que eren le enseñaba a leer, levi le enseñaba solo con balas de pintura y mantenía a eren lo mas lejos de la realidad de un asesino, hasta el mismo había dejado de tomar varios trabajos, por su parte eren le enseñaba a levi a leer cada dia con suma dedicación, había pasado un mes y levi ya leía algunas palabras simples.

Esa mañana después de guardar bien el maletín ambos se fueron a un café de la zona, un café de logo verde con una sirena en medio, eren bebía un chocolate caliente mientras levi extrañamente bebía un café bien cargado y unos pastelillos, levi leía el diario mientras eren solo le miraba.

Eren: dice algo bueno en los titulares?

Levi: no!...solo algo sobre el consumismo navideño…- dijo sumamente orgulloso, levi había aprendido a leer con real rapidez, a pesar de que leía despacio podía entender cada palabra.

Eren: es cierto…dentro de dos días más será navidad- se decía eren mientras tomaba la taza con ambas manos- y si no me equivoco…. También será el cumpleaños de levi san verdad?- le sonrió el muchacho.

Levi bajo el diario y le miro fijo con extrema seriedad.

Levi: oi!, cómo es que sabes eso?, acaso esa cuatro ojos de mierda otra vez….

Eren: eh?...es verdad?, eh adivinado?- pregunto eren realmente sorprendido

Hanji no le había dicho nada sin embargo eren lo sabía, pero por qué?, de cierta manera esta fecha le traía hermosos recuerdos y una extraña nostalgia, solo lo dijo por decir y entonces le atino, levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos luego levi tomo el diario, lo sacudió y escondió su cabeza tras el.

Eren: espere…en verdad es así?

Levi: si…-susurro apenas- esa cuatro ojos de mierda…- insistía con la idea de que hanji debió decirle algo siquiera, después de todo era imposible que eren se hubiese enterado de aquella fecha de la nada.

Eren: en verdad es así…- seguía repitiendo eren a modo de susurro, el mismo estaba sorprendido de saberlo, por alguna razón su corazón sentía, más bien dicho presentía que aquel día era muy especial para el, no por la navidad en si, la verdad es que desde que murió su madre jamás pudo celebrar la navidad normalmente como siempre entonces…de donde venía ese repentino y tierno sentimiento?, se le ocurrió decir repentinamente que tal vez era su cumpleaños y entonces adivino, una extraña sensación de mareo se apoderó de eren, el muchacho cerro los ojos mientras su cabeza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y entonces… una extraña escena paso por su mente.

_…**.Heichou…..feliz navidad….y feliz cumpleaños…**_

era la imagen difuminada de eren extendiendo sus manos con un regalo, la escena se cortaba era borrosa, eren tenía algunas ropas extrañas, luego la cara de levi…una extraña y encantadora sonrisa… levi usaba un pañuelo en el cuello?...la escena se acabó y eren sintió casi como si se fuese a desmayar de la confusión.

Eren: ah…- dijo mientras se tomaba la frente y su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco hacía el frente callándose de la silla, justo en ese momento levi quien siempre estaba con sus sentidos alerta lanzo el diario que leía, arraso con la mesa que tenía los cafés derramándolos, provocando un gran estruendo….en sus brazos alcanzó a sostener a un somnoliento eren que por alguna razón estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Levi le sostuvo de la cintura y los hombros casi abrazándole, sosteniéndole… evitándole caer al piso, la gente que estaba en la cafetería observaba la escena sin entender nada.

Levi: oi!, estas bien?- pregunto bastante preocupado.

Eren: ah….si, solo me sentí un poco mareado…- decía aun tomándose la cabeza- qué ah sido esa extraña escena?- se preguntaba aun confundido mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Levi: levántate…te llevaré a casa…- le decía mientras se paraba afirmando a eren.

Un camarero que estaba cerca se preocupó de limpiar el desorden que habían hecho, levi pidió disculpas, pago el café de ambos y se llevó a eren a casa…. Una vez que ambos caminaron por la calle fue suficiente para que eren tomase aire, no quiso comentarle su extraña visión a levi porque ni el entendía bien lo que había visto, una vez abrieron la puerta de la casa eren se sintió mejor, levi dejo a eren en el sofá y se fue a preparar un chocolate caliente para el pequeño.

Eren: enserio levi san….ya me siento mejor!- le reclamo para no preocuparle demasiado.

Levi: la gente no se desmaya porque si cuando se siente bien…- le reclamaba mientras servía el chocolate para eren.

Eren: fue solo un repentino mareo…pero ya paso…enserio…no se preocupe demasiado por eso..- le insistía el pequeño mientras observaba un calendario que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, estaban a 23, dentro de dos días sería navidad y por tanto el cumpleaños de levi, debían celebrarlo solos?, que debía regalarle? Su padre vendría a casa a celebrar con ellos? Eran algunas de las preguntas que se pasaban por la mente de eren pero…la más importante era…que regalarle a levi.

Levi: toma…algo de azúcar te ayudará..- le decía mientras le asomaba la taza con chocolate caliente al pequeño y se sentaba a su lado.

Eren: gracias…en verdad …..no era necesario..- le insistía mientras daba un sorbo.

Levi: ohh…no me gustaría que mi profesor enfermara de repente- dijo levi algo coqueto mientras encendía la televisión para sentarse a su lado, aquel comentario provoco un sonrojo en eren, apretó la taza con ambas manos y dio un segundo sorbo.

El silencio se apodero de ambos por unos segundos, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión japonés y sus absurdos comerciales sobre navidad…cuantas cosas, cual de todas ellas regalarle a levi…pensaba eren… de pronto comerciales para parejas y enamorados aparecían con absurdos corazones….regale chocolates esta navidad en señal de amor!, decía aquel anuncio de una extraña galleta en forma de palitos llamada pocky, a eren le latió el corazón de pronto, mientras veían el comercial y justo cuando levi bebía de su tasa le pregunto.

Eren: levi san….a usted le gusta el chocolate?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que levi escupió de golpe todo el té que estaba bebiendo…que si le gustaba el chocolate?, claro que si pero….por qué se lo preguntaba justo después de ver ese anuncia con aquel mensaje para ENAMORADOS?.

Levi: a qué va eso? Mocoso!- le reclamo furioso por haberse ensuciado tras escupirlo todo..

Eren: oiga…no se ponga a escupir el te así como así…. Ah ensuciado todo…déjeme ayudarle..- le decía eren acercándole un pañuelo- eh... un pañuelo?- la extraña y difuminada visión que casi le hace perder la conciencia hace unos minutos atrás vino repentinamente a su mente otra vez…un pañuelo?, un pañuelo justo en el cuello de levi…Eren volvío a sentirse mareado y se tomo la cabeza con cuidado, levi le observo de inmediato y se preocupo.

Levi: te lo dije mocoso!, solo siéntate y descansa!, no te preocupes por nada más- le dijo levi estando realmente preocupado, recostó a eren sobre el sillón y le miro bastante preocupado, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono para desconcentrarlos a ambos sobre el malestar de eren.- yo contestare!- le dijo levantándose para contestar.

Levi: diga?..- contestaba levi el teléfono mientras eren apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mirando hacía el techo, qué es lo que le hacía marearse de esa manera, qué le hacía sentir tan horriblemente mal?- Doctor Jaegar!...que bueno que llama…justamente ahora..- decía levi mientras miraba a eren, estaba a punto de decirle al Dr Jaegar que justo en ese momento eren se sentía muy enfermo pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada eren miro a levi y le hizo unas señas con las manos, haciéndole entender que no era bueno que le dijiese nada a su padre, que ya se sentía mejor pero que hacer…levi estaba preocupado…se quedo en silencio unos segundos..

Dr Jaegar: justo ahora qué?...levi?...- esperaba el doctor por una respuesta del otro lado del teléfono, levi y eren se miraron seriamente por unos segundos, las cejas de eren se fruncieron como haciéndole entender al mayor que en verdad se molestaría si es que decía algo de aquello- levi?...estas allí?...- insistía el Doctor así que levi tomo la bocina.

Levi: ah…justamente ahora eren se preguntaba si vendría a pasar la navidad aquí en casa- mintió levi ocultándole el mal estar de eren a su padre, justo tras esa respuesta eren dio una pequeña sonrisa y se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

Doctor Jaegar: ahora que lo mencionas es ese el problema…en noche buena es cuando más casos de emergencias entran al hospital, asi como están las cosas aca no eh podido conseguir un avión para tokio, quería hablar con eren sobre eso para que no se apene, de igual modo no es que al le gustase la navidad pero…dime rivaille…tu tienes planes para ese día?

Levi: planes?

Doctor Jaegar: sería mucho pedir que eren pasara la navidad con tu familia?, me gustaría que sintiese ese ambiente hogareño si quiera un día…dime…es posible?

Levi: me pregunta si es posible?...claro que no, tampoco es como si yo tuviese una familia amorosa a donde llegar ni nada de eso…- pensaba levi mientras se daba la vuelta para observar a eren quien seguía apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo, tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, a levi le dieron ganas de cumplir el deseo del doctor jaegar, si por el dependiera el le haría vivir a eren y sentir los momentos más dulces de su vida pero…como compartir esos momentos con alguien cuando ni siquiera tu eres dueño de ellos….

Dr Jaegar: levi?...estas?..

Levi: ah…si…lo siento…- se mantuvo tanto tiempo pensando en ello que se desconcentro.

Dr Jaegar: lo siento…tal vez te incomode, me disculpo si ya tenías planes, nos te preocupes le dire a eren que pase la navidad en casa de mikasa…de esa manera…

Mikasa?, de tan solo escuchar ese nombre a levi le hirbio la sangre, era esa chica, aquella que de vez en cuando venía a buscar a eren, esa que siempre le buscaba y que por alguna razón no le daba para nada buena espina.

Levi: NO! _**(no dejaré que valla con esa chica!)**_- dijo casi gritando, mientras pensaba en lo demás interrumpiendo al doctor jaegar- quiero decir…no hay problema!, le llevaré con mi familia además…. **(_yo _**_**No tengo una familia, aun así)**_…. Ellos son muy amables y le trataran bien… **( _solo quiero hacer feliz al mocoso )_-**decía y pensaba levi mientras el doctor se encontraba por la otra línea.

Dr Jaegar: ya veo….en verdad te lo agradezco levi…ahora me podrías pasar con eren… quisiera hablar con el un momento…ya te llamare más tarde

Levi: si…enseguida…- puso levi una mano sobre la bocina del teléfono para que no se escuchara lo que gritaba, levi llamo a eren quien seguía algo mareado, el chico había escuchado la conversación aunque no con mucho detalle- eren!- le llamó- tu padre quiere hablar contigo…

Eren se levantó del sofá, se dirigió hasta hasta el teléfono y contesto mientras que ahora era levi quien se sentaba en el lugar de eren.

Eren: diga?...

Levi: un ambiente cálido para navidad eh?...- pensaba levi mientras eren discutía con su padre al teléfono.

Eren: ah?...claro que no le eh dado problemas a levi san…si!, eh estudiado…no te llegan mis boletas a tu mail?...no!, no eh salido a fiestas ni nada de eso….si papá….estoy bien de salud lo prometo…nada extraño a pasado desde que tu te fuiste…

Justo cuando eren dijo eso algo se removió en el interior de levi, esa era una mentira tan grande, al chico le habían apuñalado, había sido testigo de un homicidio y no estaba bien de salud, estaba sufriendo de mareos aun en este preciso momento…en verdad…levi se cuestionaba si estaba bien seguir viviendo al lado de aquel mocoso.

Levi: quizás….todos los problemas que el tiene ahora…sean por mi culpa?- pensaba tristemente.

Eren: ah?... no… me niego…- dijo desafiando a su padre- eso no es algo que te corresponda decidir a ti….ya te lo eh dicho….no lo hare…- se enfurecía cada vez más- si sigues insistiendo colgare….bien…. bien entonces hablamos…bien adiós..- dijo eren colgando el teléfono para dar un gran suspiro de alivio…- demonios…en qué esta pensando mi padre?

Levi le miraba algo dudoso, no sabía si estaría bien preguntarle de que hablaron asi que solo se limito a observar la televisión, eren se acerco a levi y se sento justo a su lado con las piernas abiertas como derrotado y suspirando aun más fuerte.

Eren: ash…. Puedes creerlo levi san…. Aun en estos tiempos modernos existen padres que quieren comprometer a sus hijos a casarse a la fuerza….enserio….qué es lo que piensa?- dijo eren sin mirarle directamente.

Casarse a la fuerza?... algo se removio muy profundo en levi, algo dolía terriblemente…casarse?, eren se casaría con alguien más?...con quién ….por qué demonios le molestaba tanto?

Levi: ohh…. Quien es….tu prometida eren?- pregunto con cierto dolor en el pecho.

Eren: no se si la recuerdas…Mikasa…la chica de cabellos negro…no es que ella sea fea ni nada pero...- decía mientras miraba al techo hablando lentamente – no es la persona con la que yo quiero estar en estos momentos….

Decía mientras su mejillas se sonrosaban levemente, la persona con quien realmente quería estar estaba justo ahora tan cerca que su corazón latía por si solo a gran velocidad, levi se puso algo nervioso, por qué las palabras de aquel mocoso le llegaban tan directo?

Levi: podría ser….que justo ahora hay alguien más?- pregunto algo avergonzado…

Eren: asi es…- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi insinuándole que esa persona era el.

Por alguna razón fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese momento, eren se quedo mirando fijamente a levi, penetrando en sus azules y pequeños ojos, el mayor comenzó a impacientarse, una extraña aura los rodeaba a los dos y el corazón de levi estaba intranquilo, su estomago hormigueaba sus piernas temblaban un poco, por qué demonios un asesino como el estaba tan nervioso con algo tan simple como mirar a un mocoso?... eren sin embargo le miraba cada vez más fijo, como deseándole con la mirada, poco a poco se fue acercando a levi, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios que se abrían lentamente para entonar una declaración que no era capaz de retener más….ahora…ahora era el momento… eren puso su mano izquiera en el respaldo del sofá para acercarse más a levi, su mano casi pasaba por su espalda, dio un impulso para acercase al mayor de golpe.

Eren: levi san...- dijo con una firme y decidida voz mirándole fijo mientras su cuerpo se acercaba al tembloroso cuerpo de levi- usted me….

Levi: VOY A PREPARAR LA CENA!- grito sumamente nervioso parándose de golpe del lugar en el que estaba, qué era eso?, era peligroso, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Eren: levi san?...pero si usted no sabe cocinar..- le reclamaba eren tras verle alejarse tan alterado.

Levi: entonces voy al mercado….tengo ganas de comer algo nuevo..eso…voy ahora..- dijo intentando alejarse lo más rápido del lugar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo eren alcanzo a tomar su mano para retnerle.

Eren:LEVI SAN! YO!...

Levi: no quiero escucharte!- le dijo fríamente, los ojos de eren se abrieron de par en par, acaso en verdad levi sabía lo que estaría a punto de decir?, o es que acaso estaba confundiendo las cosas….la tristeza se apodero de eren y poco a poco el menor fue soltando la mano del pelinegro, levi se sintió mal, no quizo gritarle pero también estaba nervioso, que hacer?

Levi: aun estas algo mareado…. - dijo mirando a un triste y rechazado eren- escuchare lo que tengas que decir…..cuando te hallas sanado por completo…- dijo seriamente.

Eren levanto la cabeza para mirar fijamente a levi, qué era esto?, quizás ese hombre adulto no lo sabía pero justo ahora sus orejas estaban rojas y sus mejillas levemente sonrosada, cómo debía interpretar eso eren?...sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza, tal vez no era el mejor momento, no importaba, levi se veía nervioso, tan pronto le dijo eso se marchó al mercado mientras que eren se quedaba allí sintiendo su corazón latir y su estómago incomodo, vaya si estaba enamorado de ese hombre…escucho cerrarse la puerta por fuera y sus nervios comenzaron a cesar.

Eren: levi san….no quieres oírlo ahora….eres persistente pero yo no puedo aguantar más lo que siento…. Por qué me siento así por usted cuando es tan cascarrabias?, no lo se….solo se que ….ahora que lo se no voy a dejar que usted se me escape…..quiero saber más de usted….quiero ver todas sus expresiones….tal como ahora, su vergüenza…. No es un poco inmaduro de su parte rechazarme aun cuando lleva ese rostro tan avergonzado?...ríndase levi san…..su tiempo se agotó….ríndase y acepte….que estoy enamorado de usted…- pensaba eren con una enorme sonrisa tal como si planease algo mientras cambiaba los canales de televisión.

Mientras levi quien estaba en la tienda miraba los productos sin decidirse bien por qué comprar, estaba tan confundido justo en ese momento, solo dijo que necesitaba ir al mercado aun cuando la despensa estaba llena de comida, claro!, lo dijo para evitar a eren, era obvio que ese mocoso estaba a punto de decir una estupidez.

Levi: mierda…perdí la calma otra vez y me vine corriendo sin pensar a esta cosa….ash…que mierda compro, qué mierda compro?...no es propio de mi….sentirme así por un mocoso….pero…su cara estaba tan decidida, estaba tan malditamente cerca y lo deseaba tanto que de quedarme así no se que hubiese pasado….iba a decirme que le gusto verdad?...en verdad lo iba a decir….en verdad le gusto al mocoso?- una pequeña sensación de alegría se apoderó del ser de rivaille- por mucho que me agrade la idea…no es como si fuese tan fácil, esta sociedad no entenderá que un mocoso de 15 años sedujo y busco a un hombre mucho mayor que el, en cualquiera de los casos yo saldré perdiendo…..yo seré el maldito shotacom…que desagradable…no importa como lo vea….no puedo dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos, aunque ahora sean puros ese chico crecerá algún día y todo en el ira cambiado TODO…..también…sus sentimientos hacía mi…- pensaba con tristeza rivaille mientras echaba diversos productos a la canasta.

Al cabo de un rato levi llego con las cosas para la cena, eren hizo su mejor esfuerzo para cocinar algo delicioso con aquellos extraños ingredientes que trajo el pelinegro, pronto la cena estuvo lista y ambos se sentaron a comer.

Eren: gracias por la comida- dijo animoso.

Levi: gracias por la comida…- dijo desanimado.

Eren: mmm…. Me pregunto si deberíamos comprar un árbol de navidad?, hace frio hoy verdad?... cuantas calorías tendrá este plato?...- intentaba eren formar una conversación desesperadamente pero levi no le atendía, su mente estaba más concentrada en ignorarlo y acallar todos sus sentimientos por el- mmm….- murmuraba eren mientras le veía tan serio y entonces- asi que…me llevará a conocer a su familia para navidad no?- dijo algo feliz..

Levi se puso aun más triste, bajo el pocillo de fideos del que estaba comiendo, lo dejo sobre la mesa y con tristeza exclamo.

Levi: es lo que le dije a tu padre para que se quedase tranquilo…pero…puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes ir a una fiesta o….- su pecho dolía- si te parece bien puedes ir a casa de tu prometida- dijo sin desearlo en lo más mínimo.

Eren: ah?- eren se molesto- oiga!- golpeo una de sus manos en la mesa captando la atención de levi, sus ojos chocaron fijamente otra vez- si va a decir algo como eso al menos dígalo sintiéndolo, no se engañe a si mismo…- dijo eren leyendo a levi a la perfección..

Levi: mocoso….de mierda…- exclamo algo enfadado y contento a la vez, eren solo le contesto con una amable sonrisa y ambos siguieron comiendo.

Los días siguientes a aquel día las cosas siguieron como siempre, claro que eren no perdía oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a rivaille, durante esos días compraron un árbol de navidad, decoraron la casa con artículos navideños eh incluso hasta hicieron un muñeco de nieve en la entrada, eren se veía feliz y levi se sentía feliz por el, tal vez era la primera vez que el mocoso disfrutaba de estas fechas en años, mientras hacían esas cosas una sensación de nostalgia repentina siempre les invadia.

Finalmente el día de navidad llego el 24 de diciembre, estaría todos cenando y celebrando con sus familias, sin embargo levi y eren…..

Hanji: Feliz navidad!- gritaba mientras lanzaba execibo cotillo por todas partes ensuciándolo todo.

Petra: ooh… hanji san..jajjajaa

Levi y eren se paraba mirando la estúpida escena, no era lo que eran había esperado de una navidad con levi pero… tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba.

Eren: a esto….se refería cuando dijo que celebraríamos con su familia?- preguntaba eren con una extraña aura de desilusión.

Levi: … tal vez sea lo más cercano a ello…

El ambiente más que ser cálido y hogareño era fiestero y ridículo, petra, auro, gunther, erld, hanji y moblit llevaban suéteres navideños, todos se sentaron a la mesa a beber, levi y eren les miraban raro, justo en ese momento hanji se acerco a eren abrazándole por la espalda, vaya si estaba algo levemente ebria.

Hanji: na!, na! Eren….bebe un poco de sake con nosotros…- le decía con las mejillas rojas

Eren: etto…. No puedo…soy menor de edad…y de seguro a levi san no le gustaría…

Levi: asi es…no le des licor al mocoso!...cuatro ojos ebria de mierda…

Hanji: ah?...es asi?..- decía en un ebrio tono…- me parece extraño levi…por qué no dejas que eren se divierta un poco y beba…quieres que sea un amargado como tu?- preguntaba la mujer mientras seguía abrazada a eren, levi le miraba con odio- ah…por cierto eren…déjame felicitarte por tu excelente calificación en química aunque…- se le acerco para susurrarle con lúgubre y amenazadora aura- dejar evidencias con tu nombre en el parque es algo peligroso….- dijo insinuando claramente que sabía sobre el asesinato de la otra noche, levi chasqueo la lengua furioso y eren se puso sumamente nervioso.

Levi: cuatro ojos entrometida de mierda…- reclamaba levi.

Hanji: ohh…se que Erwin se molestaría pero…. Tal vez si eren bebiese saque conmigo yo podría olvidar decírselo- le soborno claramente…- na eren?...beberás conmigo?

Eren no sabía que contestar, desvío la mirada para observar a levi como para pedirle permiso y entonces el pelinegro accedió.

Levi: hazlo…pero no vayas a emborracharte..

Hanji: yahooo! Vamos a celebrar!

Todo el escuadro se puso a beber y esta vez eren también junto con hanji mientras levi le miraba amenazadoramente, al cabo de unos minutos petra y auro llegaron con el pavo navideño, justo en ese momento un corpulento y rubio hombre atravesó la puerta con un hombre de bigotes.

Petra: Erwin san! Llega justo para cortar el pavo!- dijo la muchacha de cabellos anaranjados.

Erwin: ya veo….- iba caminando sin notar nada extraño hasta que se acerco a la mesa y notó a eren, se quedo inmóvil mirándole de reojo, por qué es que ese chico estaba allí.

Eren: este es…Erwin?...el hombre en quien tanto confía levi san… a quien de alguna manera le teme…. El amigo de mi padre…quien mandaría a asesinarme de tan solo saber que eh descubierto el secreto tras su organización…- pensaba eren mientras le miraba nervioso- buenas tardes…Erwin san…mi nombre es..

Erwin: se quien eres…- le dijo seriamente y con una falsa sonrisa le extendió la mano para saludarle- eren…me agrada que puedas pasar la navidad con nosotros por favor…siéntete como en casa.

Eren: ah…- tomo su mano y la apretó- si!- dijo impulsiva y rápidamente.

Erwin corto el pavo y todos compartieron, algunos se intercambiaron regalos entre si, auro novio de petra le obsequio una caja de chocolates para enamorados, que coincidencia que petra tambien a el, algunos suéteres se intercambiaban, hanji les obsequio a todos horribles peluches echos por ella misma ( peluches de titanes) nadie entendía que eran esas horribles cosas pero se agradecía la intensión, el peluche de levi era particularmente extraño, era un sujeto desnudo de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, boca de oreja a oreja y orejas de elfo, por mucho que le desagradara lo proveniente de hanji, este peluche en particular le hacía sentir extraño.

Erwin: rivaille…feliz navidad..- dijo Erwin extendiendo un fino paquete

Levi: gracias- levi lo abrió… era un juego de té carísimo, de la más fina porcelana, unas hojas de te negro de las más finas también un regalo excesivamente costoso, levi se sonrojo con ver todo aquello, en verdad le fascinó y se notaba, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas miro a Erwin- gracias en verdad gracias…

Puso una expresión tan adorable a Erwin que eren no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

Eren: maldición…ese tipo…de seguro a de tener mucho dinero como para comprarle algo tan costoso y yo….yo mi miserable mesada…demonios… esa cara que levi esta haciendo justo ahora es tan linda…- se mordía la mano con furia por los celos, hanji lo noto.

Hanji: ah!...eren! no muerdas tu mano con tanta fuerza por favor!- le grito repentinamente, ante tal advertencia levi y erwin se voltearon a ver, levi no entendía por qué pero Erwin si…acaso…acaso aun en este tiempo era peligroso que eren mordiera su mano?- mira…mejor bebe conmigo si?

Levi: Erwin…yo no te compre nada… creo que…te debo el regalo…- decía inocentemente.

Erwin: no te preocupes…con que te halla gustado esta más que bien- dijo Erwin amablemente mientras acariciaba su cara lo que puso aun más celoso a eren y lo hizo beber descontroladamente.

Hanji: hey hey….calmate eren…terminaras hebrio…- le reclamaba la muchacha.

La fiesta continuo, eren se hizo muy amigo de ghunter, elrd, petra y auro, bebio con ellos toda la noche ya que levi se había ido quien sabe a donde con Erwin, al cabo de unas horas levi volvió como si nada, Erwin se despidió de todos y levi quiso hacer lo mismo sin embargo un pequeño mocoso estaba demasiado ebrio como para pararse.

Levi: Oi!...cuanto sake le dieron a este mocoso de mierda?- pregunto sumamente molesto..

Hanji: ah…no es que hubiese bebido mucho, solo es un bebedor débil… cayo con 5 vasos..

Levi: 5 vasos?- levi se preocupo.

Las mejillas de eren estaban sonrojadas por completo, sus ojos medios cerrados y se mantenía hablando muchas incoherencias.

Eren: entonces mikasa le reclamo a annie que se fuera pero hip…yo no los deje…diablos…hip… no se que tiene mikasa contra annie…se que su cara da miedo pero..hip…no es mala chica…- hablaba incoherencias.

Petra: si?... ah… eren… ya me has contado eso tres veces ..- reía petra inocentemente

Auruo: eso pasa cuando los mocosos beben…- se quejaba.

Levi: oi eren!...levanta tu trasero de esa silla ahora!, nos vamos a casa!- le reclamo levi sumamente molesto.

Eren: ah…levi san!.hip…- le miraba, que celosos estaba, donde había estado todo ese tiempo…donde?... y con quien?...con ese tipo Erwin?...que celoso se sentía..

Petra: levi, no creo que sea bueno que se lleve a eren en ese estado, sería mejor que se quedaran aquí en una de las piezas del hotel, ire a pedirle una llave a Erwin…

Hanji: ah…petra no te preocupes…yo tengo una…toma levi..- dijo la mujer hacercandole la llave.

Levi: no me quedaré aquí…me llevare a este mocoso irresponsable a patada si es que es necesario…

Eren: levi san…hip..

Hanji: ohhh…que cruel…..pero…de quien crees que es la culpa de que halla bebido tanto?.- dijo hanji culpándole directamente, era cierto, el no le superviso, estuvo la noche entera hablando con Erwin de negocios y trabajos.

Levi: supongo que ya no puede hacerse nada… dame aca- le quito la llave a hanji, se dirigio hasta eren paso el brazo del pequeño por su espalda y de alguna manera se las ingenio para llevárselo en brazos en la espalda, eren abrazaba los hombros de levi y levi llevaba sus piernas…vaya si estaba borracho.- afírmate…mocoso…

Por alguna razón petra se sonrojo tras ver tan linda escena de levi cargando a eren, así rápidamente levi se despidió de todos y se marcho hasta la habitación correspondiente en el hotel administrado por Erwin quien en días como estos tenía todas las suites ocupadas. Mientras cargaba a eren levi se iba pensando en que jamas se había quedado en una de las suites de Erwin, como sería?, debían de ser lujosas por el tipo de clientes que entraban y por el costo de cada una, al menos algo bueno saldría de la borrachera del mocoso, levi se quedaría en una lujosa suite…o….al menos eso pensó, tan pronto abrió la puerta la desilusión y la sorpresa fueron tremendas..

Levi: qué es esto?...una cama doble…un espejo en el techo…jacuzii?... petalos en la cama? Champagne?... correas? Que mierda Erwin?... esto no era un hotel de lujo esto es… un motel para fornicar – pensaba levi asqueado, con cuidado dejo caer a eren en la cama, estar en un lugar asi con un menor de edad era realmente problemático además de que nadie en absoluto le creería que solo se dedicaron a dormir allí sin mencionar el asco que le tenia a ese tipo de lugares, es decir…dormir en la misma cama en donde han fornicado alrededor de mil personas por lo bajo?...era algo que le asqueaba.

Justo en ese momento eren despertó aunque algo fuera de si, la puerta estaba cerrada, eren miro a su alrededor petalos, extrañas luces rojas, miro al techo y se vió a si mismo algo sonrojado y ebrio, todas esas cosas estimularon sus sentidos y algo se encendio dentro de el.

Levi: que bueno que despiertas, ahora levanta tu trasero y vámonos de esta posilga ya…- dijo levi ordenando a eren levantarse.

Eren se levantó pero no se movía en lo absoluto, todas esas ambientaciones lo habían estimuldo, levi se le hacerco nuevamente para reclamarle.

Levi: mocoso ebrio no me escuchaste?...te dije que no fue….

Levi intento terminar la frase pero le fue imposible porque de alguna manera extraña eren tomo su mano y arrojo con fuerza a levi sobre la cama para posteriormente lanzarse tambien el sobre levi, los brazos de erene acorralaban al mayor casi asustándole, levi tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, eren le miraba fijo, se notaba excitado, no tenía vergüenza alguna, su mirada era firme, observaba a levi tranquilo mientras que el mayor estaba muy nervioso.

Levi: esto no es gracioso mocoso de mierda…párate! Párate ahora o si no yo…..

Eren acallo a levi con el contacto de su mano sobre la mejilla del menor, su mano acariciaba la cara palida de levi, sus dedos recorrían sus mejilla hasta detenerse en su barbilla en donde se detuvo para sotenerla y levantarla hacía si.

Eren: levi san…- dijo en un suspiro casi como quedando sin aire.

La mano de eren levanto la barbilla de levi, su cuerpo se acerco lentamente hacía el mayor y sin perder tiempo alguno le dio un fuerte, cálido y apasionado beso.

Los ojos de levi se abrieron de par en par el mocoso le estaba besando, su boca se mantenía firmemente cerrada pero eso no acallaba el placer de eren quien acariciaba los suaves labios de levi deslizando su lengua por encima, insitando y obligando a esa terca boca del mayor a abrirse.

Levi: que demonios…que demonios esta pasando…este mocoso esta ebrio, no esta consiente de lo que hace…puedo sentir el olor a sake…el esta…su lengua esta….yo….yoo…- levi cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos sobre los pectorales de eren como para empujar al mocoso y safarse de el aunque de ser sinceros no es que hiciera gran esfuerzo por salirse de sus brazos.

Eren: levi san!...- le miro eren fijamente casi pareciendo estar en sus cinco sentidos, le miro fija y penetrantemente con esos verdes ojos esmeralda y acariciando la cara temblorosa de levi le dijo..- usted …..

_…**..Usted me gusta…Levi san!...**_

Los ojos de levi se abrieron tanto como le fue posible hacerlo, su corazón latió fuertemente, el chico le miraba tan decidido y seguro, sin un rasgo de vergüenza en su rostro, levi desvió la mirada, qué hacer?, qué hacer ante esa declaración?, solo podía sentirse avergonzado, intento mirar al lado algo preocupado pero eren volvió a buscar su mirada, con su mano tomo su barbilla nuevamente direccionándola frente a el, de esa manera sus ojos se encontrarían fijamente.

Eren: ríndase levi san… ya hágase responsable de lo que siento por usted!- dijo para cellarlo todo con un apasionado beso al que esta vez levi no se resistio.

Las manos de levi seguían sobre los pectorales de eren algo timidas mientras que los brazos de eren acorralaban a levi de par en par, la lengua del menor fue entrando con asias y deseos dentro de la boca del mayor hasta que este se rindió y le dejo acceder más fácil a ella, sus ojos al fin se relajaron y se cerraron, lentamente los brazos de levi fueron acercándose al cuello de eren para abrazarle, ambos se mimetizaban en aquel lujurioso beso que cada vez más subía intensidad, un sonido acuoso invadía toda la habitación, la intensidad del beso era tan intensa que levi comenzaba a sentir como sus labios comenzaban a hormiguear, esto era peligroso…si las cosas seguían asi pornto un beso inocente ya no sería suficiente después de todo…ambos eran hombres…

Levi: su lengua…este mocoso se esta entusiasmando más de lo debido…si no lo detengo ahora…si no lo freno ahora…entonces….si no me controlo yo mismo….por qué…..por qué esto se siente tan bien?- pensaba levi mientras se dejaba besar por eren.

Pronto a eren ya no le bastaba con un beso, dejo caer su cuerpo encima de rivaille abriendo impetuosamente sus piernas de par en par para posicionarse al medio, levi pudo sentir que eren estaba algo erecto y eso le asusto, luego el menor intento rasgar su camisa y desabotonarla pero las manos de levi peleaban con las de eren impidiéndole generar aquel acto, el besos subía su intensidad y la lengua de eren llegaba hasta lo más profundo dentro de rivaille, una suave sensación de choque de lenguas se hacía sentir y quería intensificarse, eren puso uno de sus dedos en la comisura de la boca de levi como si esa manera pudiese abrir más la boca de su pelinegro y besarle más intensamente pero ya no se podía estar más adentro de lo que estaba, muy pronto el beso comenzó a dejar sin respiración a levi y comenzó a hacerlo gemir..

Levi: ya….mmm…pa-para….mmm…eren….ah…- intentaba decirle pero cada que levi articulaba una palabra su boca era acallada por la boca de eren en una lujuriosa búsqueda- si esto…si esto sigue así…seguramente yo….sere violado por este mocoso!- pensaba levi mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo peor y repentinamente.

Eren: levi san….- un somnoliento eren dejaba de besarle para mirarle con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa…- lo amo….

_…**.Lo amo…**_

Dijo suspirando, mirándole fijamente para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer en el hombro de levi derrotado por el sueño y la borrachera sin embargo levi estaba abrumado, esas palabras, esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez….Lo amo…..eso dijo verdad?, no lo soñó verdad?... eren estaba profundamente dormido sobre los brazos de levi quien seguía impresionado por la declaración, una vez que volvió de su sorpresa abrazo fuertemente a eren como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más, respiro profundamente para abrazarlo y acariciar sus cabellos ya que el pequeño era incapaz de volver en si.

_…**..Lo amo…..**_

Recordó esas palabras y por alguna razón una lágrima calló de sus ojos, una lágrima que le sorprendió, por qué estaba llorando si se sentía tan feliz pero a la vez extrañamente angustiado… no sabía por qué pero su cuerpo se sentía extraño y su ser, se abrazó a eren fuertemente, cerró los ojos y….por alguna razón esa noche dijo con una gran sonrisa…

_…**Eren….espere tanto para escucharte decir eso otra vez…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X: Ríndase **

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, sentía un sabor extraño en la boca y por alguna razón un enorme dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos algo mareado, dónde es que estaba precisamente?, se sentó para tomarse la nuca adolorido, qué había sucedido anoche?, hizo una pequeña exclamación de dolor y miro fijo hacia el frente para verse a si mismo?, un espejo? Un espejo enorme estaba justo en frente de el, asustado levantó la cabeza al techo otro espejo? Otro espejo justo arriba de la cama?, su mente estaba confundida, eren pudo observarse semidesnudo, un bulto estaba a su lado, seguramente alguna persona estaba ahora durmiendo justo al lado de el pero quién?, demonios…pensó…recordó que había estado bebiendo con hanji san la noche anterior, recordó ponerse extremadamente celoso por ese tal Erwin y perder el control sobre la bebida…luego de eso…luego de eso los recuerdos eran borroso, eren estaba asustado…quien era precisamente la persona al lado de el.

Eren: mierda…. A esto es a lo que se refieren en la escuela cuando dicen…. Nunca más volveré a beber, el licor hace que te arrepientas de tus actos…?- pensaba eren sumamente asustado, estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevía a levantar las sabanas, varias posibilidades pasaron por su mente…de seguro alguna chica lo sedujo mientras estaba borracho y lo trajo consigo o peor aún…alguno de los tipos de ayer…hasta donde el recordaba, levi estaba con ese tal Erwin, maldito levi, si él no le hubiese dejado de cuidarle entonces no estaría en estos apuros- mierda…y si se trata de petra san?...de seguro auruo me mataría…o si se trata de hanji san…dios…eso es repúgnate…y si….y si mikasa me encontró en el camino y…- pensaba mientras miraba el bulto con un aura azul sobre su cara de tan solo pensar en las aterradoras posibilidades- cómo es que termine aquí?...mierda…esto es…un hotel de amor… - levanto las sabanas para ver que solo llevaba sus boxers consigo- estoy casi desnudo… dios…ni hablar… si no levanto las sabanas jamás sabré….con quien ..….- pensaba asustado mientras su mano temblaba, su mano se dirigía a arrebatar las sabanas de aquel bulto y delatar al culpable de traerle allí- si no me atrevo jamás sabré a quien ….me cojí….

Con temor eren levanto las sabanas por completo para llevarse la más grandes de las sorpresas, un tierno y acurrucado levi dormía en posición fetal junto a el, a diferencia de eren, levi llevaba una camisa puesta y sus boxers negros viéndose tentadoramente sexy, al parecer el hombre aún seguía profundamente dormido, eren se impresiono tanto que sus mejillas se pusieron profundamente rojas, la cabeza le dio vueltas y no pudo hacer más que irse corriendo al baño que estaba en la habitación.

Eren: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME EH ACOSTADO CON LEVI SAN!- Gritaba en su interior sumamente desesperado, su mente le daba vueltas, la posibilidad de haberse acostado con levi era sencillamente maravillosa, sus mejillas se mantenían de un rosado color mientras que sus ojos brillaban profundamente con la idea, eren se sentó tras la puerta del baño, casi abrazando sus rodillas, sus manos se apegaban fuerte a su cabeza jalando en ocasiones fuertemente su cabello.- espera! Espera! Cálmate! De verdad nos acostamos?...en verdad?..mierda, mierda, mierda no recuerdo nada! ….-se decía a si mismo mientras pensaba en aquella posibilidad, eren se jalaba los cabellos del nerviosismo, estaba tan frustrado que dio un grito repentino- SE CUMPLIÓ EL SUEÑO DE MI VIDA Y NO RECUERDO NADAAAAAA!-gritaba frustrado por no recordar algo tan importante que el suponía y daba por hecho había pasado, aquel grito hizo repentinamente despertar a levi mientras que eren estaba encerrado en el baño, agachado abrazando sus rodillas en posición fetal- soy un idiota…no lo recuerdo…soy un idiota…- se decía a si mismo culpándose por su frágil memoria.

Levi escuchaba como un estúpido chiquillo se quejaba y hacía un montón de ruido tras la puerta del baño, sin dudarlo dos veces se levantó y golpeo la puerta, mientras levi estaba de pie tras la puerta del baño, del otro lado estaba eren sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

Levi: OI! Has despertado? Mocoso?...- le pregunto levi con normalidad.

Eren: mierda….me esta hablando… qué hago?...que debería hacer…no recuerdo nada… si estamos en este tipo de lugar es porque lo hicimos….lo hicimos verdad?...- pensaba mientras se revoloteaba los cabellos con odio- mierda! Enserio…por qué no recuerdo algo tan importante, soy un idiota!, espera….quien domino a quien?

Eren se negaba a contestar, estaba sumamente avergonzado y no comprendía bien nada de lo que había pasado, por supuesto eso era algo que levi siempre supuso que pasaría.

Levi: oi mocoso abre la puerta!...no te sientes mareado?- pregunto preocupado.

Eren: mareado?

Eren se acercó a la puerta bastante avergonzado, la abrió de a poco, su cuerpo estaba casi desnudo, solo le tapaban unos boxers y eso le hacía sentirse avergonzado ante levi, estaba apenado pero por otro lado necesitaba saber lo que paso, con su cara envuelta en rubor le miro con ojos de cachorro y pregunto inocentemente.

Eren: levi san…por qué estamos en un lugar como este?- pregunto de una inocente y tierna manera mientras escondía parte de su cuerpo tras la puerta.

Levi: mocoso….acaso…no recuerdas nada?- pregunto algo molesto, en verdad quería que eren recordara aquel beso.

Eren: etto…. Eh…. Debería recordar algo?- pregunto sonrojado eh inocente, su estomago estaba a mil de tantas emociones, el deseaba recordar, deseaba saber la verdad pero por más que lo intentaba su mente fallaba entonces, fue claro para levi, el maldito mocoso no recordaba nada.

Levi: tu enserio….- le miró con un aura amenazadora, casi como si tuviese deseos de matarle- eres de lo peor…- le reclamo levi sumamente molesto mientras se dio la vuelta para tomar sus ropas y vestirse.

Eren: ah?...- se sorprendió eren y salió corriendo tras el- cómo que soy de lo peor?...levi san!...espere!- dijo eren siguiendo a levi, levi se sentó sobre la cama, se estaba poniendo los pantalones mientras eren estaba parado frente a el casi desnudo, levi se observaba sumamente molesto y cansado.- Levi san?...

Levi: qué quieres?- dijo notoriamente molesto.

Eren: espere un poco por favor…estoy algo conmocionado por esto es decir….- eren desvió la mirada mientras que levi le miraba fija y penetrantemente, en verdad el mocoso estaba nervioso..- etto…quiero decir … …este lugar….levi san?... ha….ha pasado algo extraño ayer entre nosotros?- pregunto con la cara tan sonrojada como le era posible tenerla, sus piernas tiritaban y seguía odiándose a si mismo por no recordar nada, ante esta pregunta levi crispo una de sus cejas, vaya si era molesto el que no recordará nada.

Levi: ohhh …así que estas amnésico….qué conveniente no?- le dijo sarcásticamente levi mientras se ponía los botines, la situación le molestaba en lo más profundo pero de alguna manera no le extrañaba que eren tuviese una memoria tan frágil, por qué es que le resultaba familiar la mala memoria de eren?, por qué es que de cierto modo no se sentía tan molesto como podría estarlo y por qué ….de cierta manera sentía que no era la primera vez que el mocoso olvidaba cosas de suma importancia?...se apresuraba en vestirse para salir de allí mientras que eren seguía confundido, por mucho que entendiera los problemas de eren la situación no dejaba de molestarle.

Eren: ah!...levi san…- le reclamaba eren acercándose un poco al pelinegro- por qué esta tan molesto?, en verdad…. En verdad dígame…necesito saber….si ah pasado algo- le reclamaba tomando sus brazos con suma decisión- …es decir…etto…estoy…casi desnudo y …-a eren lo consumía la vergüenza.

Qué hacer, levi estaba sumamente molesto, cómo es que el maldito mocoso no recordaba si quiera un detalle?, es decir, era de esperarse pero a tal punto de idiotez?, levi estaba cansado, en el fondo quería decirle la verdad, que solo le dio un beso, pero dios, que con ese beso estremeció su mundo por completo como nadie lo había hecho en años, quería decirle que le declaro su amor, que se sintió sumamente feliz por ello pero a la vez también pensó que eso complicaría tremendamente las cosas, no importaba como lo vieras, levi le doblaba la edad a eren y eso era castigado por la sociedad de estos tiempo por lo que, si quería seguir a su lado…y por el bien de ambos…debería mentirle, claro…lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban…era lo mejor…no?.

Levi: demonios…- suspiro captando toda la atención de eren- en que estás pensando?, debería haber sucedido algo en especial?...- le miro seriamente- enserio…que clase de imaginación asquerosa tienes?- le dijo mirándole fijamente, haciéndole entender con su comentario que ningún acto de índole carnal había sucedido entre ellos dos, que cualquier cosa relacionado al tema provocaba en levi un profundo asco- somos dos hombres lo olvidas?...eso es repugnante…- dijo para hacer entender que aquello era imposible, sin embargo…

Eren: asquerosa?- esa palabra retumbo en su mente con cierto dolor, acaso sus sentimientos por levi eran asquerosos?

Levi: no pienses cosas que son imposibles, demonios…enserio… que pasa con ustedes los mocosos?- dijo cruelmente mientras terminaba de vestirse, sabía que sus palabras eran crueles, pero, más cruel era el echo de que eren no recordase nada.

Eren: cosas imposibles?...me está …me está rechazando verdad?- pensaba eren con tristeza.

Levi: no ha acontecido nada en especial….solo que un mocoso de mierda se emborracho hasta las narices por beber con hanji ayer….para que lo sepas este edificio pertenece a erwin, el fue muy amable en prestarnos la habitación, no podía llevarte a casa en tu estado…pero…ahora que ya estas mejor podemos irnos a casa no?- le dijo levi sin tener reales intenciones de decirle aquello, en su corazón moría por decirle la verdad, por decirle lo bien que se sintió pero aun un hombre fuerte como el tenía sus propias inseguridades, y qué tal si eren solo lo hizo por la borrachera y sus confundidas hormonas?, y que tal si solo era un capricho del mocoso?, y que tal si llegaba a enamorarse y el mocoso se desposaba con su prometida?, no!, de seguro no lo soportaría, lo mejor era cortar las cosas desde su raíz pero ya!, por una parte esas eran las inseguridades de levi pero, por otro lado…un triste y resignado mocoso se paraba frente a el…

Eren: ya veo…- sonrió bastante adolorido mirando al piso- eh sido toda una molestia verdad? Jajaja- reía nervioso y a fuerzas para simular notarse bien cuando en verdad estaba sumamente destrozado por dentro, en algún momento pensó, en algún momento en verdad se ilusiono con la remota posibilidad de haberse mezclado con el cuerpo de levi.

Levi: eren…- susurro tras verle sumamente triste

Eren: etto… estoy siendo desagradable por pensar este tipo de cosas verdad?- decía con la cabeza gacha con un repentino dolor en el pecho- pero…- levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente- lo siento levi san… esos son….mis asquerosos pero reales sentimientos hacía usted…- le dijo firme y decididamente mientras en las comisuras de sus ojos unas traviesas lagrimas querían caer, levi estaba tan impresionado, esta vez eren no estaba ebrio y de alguna manera estaba realmente tranquilo pero adolorido, eso había sido una declaración?...la mirada de levi estaba perdida en los verdes ojos esmeralda de eren..

Levi: eren…

Eren: me iré a casa por mi cuenta..- dijo dándose la vuelta sumamente molesto.

Levi: ah?

Eren: sabe?- le decía dándole la espalda mientras el pequeño también comenzaba a vestirse- no es necesario que cuide todo el tiempo de mi además….ya no soy un niño…- le dijo fríamente tomando sus ropas para vestirse en el baño sin dirigirle palabra alguna, qué era esta aura tan extraña? Por qué de pronto levi se sentía tan arrepentido por algo?, termino de ponerse sus ropas, estaba haciendo la cama cuando eren salió del baño con su mochila puesta en los hombros dispuesto a salir de la habitación, salió rápidamente, levi intento detenerle.

Levi: hey!...eren!

Eren: si no tiene nada que hacer entonces lo veo en casa….- le dijo sumamente molesto dándole la espalda- con permiso…- dijo retirándose de la habitación finalmente para dar un gran portazo.

Levi: qué sucede?... por qué?...por qué siento que la cague tremendamente?... por qué?..- levi apretaba fuerte las sabanas de la cama deshaciendo el trabajo de ordenarla que estaba haciendo- por qué tengo unas horribles ganas de salir corriendo tras el?- se preguntaba levi mientras un punzante dolor se apoderaba de su pecho.

Por mucho que lo pensó levi no fue capaz de salir corriendo tras el, después de todo, sus inseguridades eran más grandes y de alguna manera aquello era lo correcto, ver a un hombre que rodea los 30 emparejarse con un chico de 15 años no era algo que se considerase normal después de todo, sin embargo..

Levi: mierda!...- levi le dio una gran patada a la cama sin medir sus propias fuerzas por lo que la rompió, poco le importo que la maldita cama de aquel hotel estuviese rota por su causa, era más la rabia que sentía de haberse peleado con eren, y justo hoy….hoy que era el día de su cumpleaños.

Finalmente levi salió del hotel, se puso una bufanda, un abrigo largo y orejeras, afuera nevaba tranquilamente pero el frio era devastador, ese día levi decidió no llegar a casa de eren después de todo ahora el mocoso debía odiarle, por cada local que pasaba en la ciudad levi recordaba al mocoso, llegando a sentirse molesto por no dejar de pensar en el, qué era este sentimiento?, por qué demonios no podía sacarse al mocoso de la cabeza y por qué….cada vez que pensaba en el su estómago se apretaba y dolía tanto?, levi caminaba por las calles nevadas de la ciudad mientras pensaba en sus propios sentimientos.

Levi: debería disculparme con el?, jamás le había visto tan molesto….no!, están bien las cosas como han acontecido, no puedo engañarme a mi mismo, no puedo fingir que esta bien que me guste un mocoso cuando no lo está, después de todo…no solo soy un hombre adulto…también soy …un criminal…qué tipo de vida le espera a ese mocoso junto a mi?...- pensaba levi mientras miraba al cielo, un copo de nieve se deposito en su cara, su corazón latía tan lentamente y con tanto dolor- aunque mi cabeza sabe lo que tengo que hacer….mi corazón se siente …..es como si no soportara este maldito sentiemiento de pena…

Justo en ese momento levi vió por la vitrina de una tienda algunos artículos para regalo, era una de aquellas tiendas en las que vendían de todo un poco.

Levi: debería comprarle algo a eren para disculparme…- pensaba mientras observaba muchos artículos- disculparme?...no…es decir….debería comprarle algo a eren porque es navidad no?...- su mente se encontraba algo confusa por tantos sentimientos, finalmente algo vió en la vitrina que le encanto para el chico, algo que se convertiría en el regalo perfecto,o así lo pensó, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con el, no era como si supiera mucho del mocoso….se disponía entrar cuando una imprudente mujer de un metro setenta de estatura salio del lugar a toda velocidad sin ver quien estaba delante de ella, levi chocó justo contra su busto, fue una sensación desagradable, en ese momento levanto la mirada para ver que se trataba de la mocosa a la que tanto odiaba.

Levi: tu…- le dijo algo molesto.

Mikasa: eres el enano que cuida de eren….. donde esta el?- le preguntó la chica sin prestarle mayor importancia al hecho de haberle golpeado al salir.

Justo, justo en ese momento y con todas la inseguridades que tenía a flor de piel, por qué justo en ese momento tenía que encontrarse con esa mocosa?, levi la vió detenidamente, un metro setenta de estatura, un cuerpo aunque odiaba admitirlo hermoso, una cara muy bella, u lo que era peor, una fuerza similar a la suya después de todo, la muchacha por si sola estaba cargando alrededor de 5 pesadas cajas con diversos artículos.

Levi: el esta en casa?

Mikasa: ya veo….entonces voy para allá…- dijo la mocosa emprendiendo marcha.

Levi: oi!... espera!..- le reclamo tan pronto la vió caminar, eren estaba solo en casa, seguramente vulnerable por la pelea de hace poco, no!, no podía ir con el, no ahora,no lo permitiría.

Tan pronto levi la detuvo mikasa se dio la vuelta con su fría expresión mirando despectivamente a levi haciendo notar con la dirección de su mirada a propósito que ella era mucho más alta que el, esto le irritaba profundamente.

Mikasa: pasa algo?

Levi: oi…no puedes ir a casa cuando eren este solo….tu…

Mikasa: por qué no?- le pregunto profundamente desafiante, levi solo la miro sin poder ser capaz de contestar nada.- sabes quien soy verdad?

Levi: la psicópata mocosa que siempre molesta a eren no?...eso es lo que eres…- pensaba levi sin decirle nada.

Mikasa: soy….la prometida de eren….- justo cuando escucho esto levi crispo una de sus cejas, su estomago sintió una punzada- puedo oler tus intenciones desde aquí, no se la razón de por qué no quieres que me hacerque a el pero…. No vas a separarnos…entiendes eso?

Levi sentía odio hacia la mocosa, que ganas de haber traido unas de sus cuchillas y rebanarla justo en ese momento.

Mikasa: no importa si eren tiene algunas distracciones en el camino, al final…. Es el destino que nosotros dos terminemos juntos….aunque sea por la fuerza…- dijo la chica seriamente declarando la guerra a levi con este comentario, no espero si quiera una respuesta del pelinegro, dio la media vuelta y se marcho, levi la vio marcharse y sintió impotencia, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo la mocosa tenía razón, que clase de competencia era el para ella cuando se trataba de eren?

_…**..no importa si eren tiene algunas distracciones en el camino, al final…. Es el destino que nosotros dos terminemos juntos….**_

Esas malditas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de levi, sentía tanta rabia y tantos celos, qué estaría haciendo levi ahora?, en verdad esa mocosa estaría en casa justo en este momento?, qué estarían haciendo dos adolescentes como ellos solos en casa?, de solo imaginárselo le ardía la sangre, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero…levi estaba….algo muy enamorado de eren.

Levi: soy un idiota…. No voy a dejar vencerme tan fácil por una mocosa como esa….puta mocosa!...- pensaba levi mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la tienda en busca de regalos- no quería darme cuenta de esto pero tal vez….solo tal vez…si esa mocosa pusiera sus manos sobre eren….los accidentes se convertirían en una posibilidad en la vida de esa mocosa…- pensaba levi mientras estrangulaba un pequeño osos de felpa, esos eran los celos de levi, una chica que trabajaba en la tienda le miro preocupado.

Señor!, deje de estrangular a ese oso por favor!, si lo rompe tendrá que pagarlo!

Mamá?...por qué ese señor esta estrangulando a ese pequeño oso?- preguntaba una niña que pasaba por allí.

No lo veas….ven…sigue caminando…- le decía su madre a la pequeña alejándola de allí.

Levi calló en si al fin, dejo en paz al pobre oso aunque ya lo había hecho trizas, vio al peluche en sus manos y entendió que la situación era grave.

Levi: vaya….a esto eh llegado por eren?- pensaba y se preguntaba a si mismo tras ver el osos de felpa destruido, luego de eso volteó a ver a la vendedora del lugar quien por cierto estaba algo asustada- voy a pagar este peluche….pero a cambio…..ayúdeme a buscar un regalo para alguien especial por favor!- pidió levi a la asustada chica.

Eran eso como las 3 de la tarde, levi caminaba a casa con una gran cantidad de bolsas, llevaba regalos, dulces y comida, estaba dispuesto a disculparse con eren pero por otro lado le daba un miedo aterrador llegar a casa y encontrarse con la escena de eren y mikasa en la cama, eso…de seguro no lo soportaría… mientras iba caminando una muchacha se cruzo por su camino, era una chica rubia de extrañas facciones, su nariz era algo peculiar, a levi le llamo la atención esa mocosa, de alguna manera sus sentidos se pusieron alertas al verla y la muchacha de algún otro modo sabía perfectamente quien era, solo le miro a la distancia dio una carcajada y se rió, qué había sido esa mierda?...pensó levi…no le dio mayor importancia y finalmente llegó a casa.

Levi: estoy en casa…- dijo levi abriendo la puerta pero un silencio fúnebre cubría la casa por completo, levi miro a sus alrededores, en la entrada solo estaban los zapatos de eren, por tanto…no debía haber nadie más en casa verdad?...sin embargo una extraña bufanda roja estaba en el perchero de la sala, esa bufanda….la reconoció enseguida…era de esa mocosa, ella….ella debió estar allí, la rabia y la tristeza que se apoderaron de levi en ese momento eran indescriptibles, con la mirada baja dejo las bolsas en la sala y comenzó a revisar las habitaciones, la habitación del doctor jaegar estaba intacta, tal y como el la había dejado antes de salir, luego…con temor fue hasta la habitación de eren, su mano se acerco temblorosa a la perilla, le dio la vuelta y estaba….cerrada..

Levi: ah?

El corazón de levi recibió una especie de puñalada justo en ese momento, por qué estaba con llave la habitación del mocoso?, con quien estaba allí adentro?, que estaba haciendo que estaba tan ocupado?, levi se retiro impactado, sumamente triste, no quiso llamar a la puerta, no era necesario, de seguro interrumpiría algo….se fue caminando con un punzante dolor en el estomago, odiaba a eren en ese momento y se odiaba a si mismo por haberse peleado con el en la mañana.

Levi bajo hasta el sofá de la sala, no reviso ninguna otra habitación, se sentó sobre el sofá, levanto las piernas sobre el y se abrazó a sus rodillas, estaba extremadamente triste.

Levi: yo…..eh perdido….- susurraba para si mismo mientras sentía como unas malditas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, sentía impotencia, en ese momento juro nunca más volver a enamorarse de alguien, pues el rechazo dolía como jamás se imagino le dolería algo en la vida, sobre la misma tristeza, estaba pensando en una escuza para darle a erwin y al doctor jaegar, quería tomar su planta, su maleta y salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar en donde había sido rechazado, finalmente una lágrima calló de sus ojos y se dio permiso de llorar en silencio….odiaba a eren…le odiaba porque le amaba y no podía estar con el, se odiaba a si mismo….se odiaba por darse cuenta tan tarde de todos sus malditos sentimientos y por sobretodo….odiaba a esa mocosa….la odiaba porque no la tenía tan fácil como ella para estar con eren…..pensó en muchas cosas…odiaba a mucha gente, odiaba su vida pero debía seguir con lo que era bueno, ya mañana asesinaría a un par de personas para desquitarse….con todas esas cosas en mente levi se quedo profundamente dormido…..

Pasaron a penas unas dos horas y levi podía sentir como sus ojos hinchados se abrían, los abrió lentamente y lo primero que diviso fue la cara de aquel mocoso mirándole preocupado, estaba casi por encima de el, al parecer le estaba tapando con una especie de sabana, su reacción fue sumamente veloz, golpeó las manos de eren apartándolas de el para zafarse y quedar solo.

Levi: no me toques!...maldito mocoso!- le reclamo…

Eren: levi san…- le dijo triste…

Levi se sentó dándole la espalda, qué mierda le pasaba a eren, primero se acostaba con mikasa y ahora pretendía ser amable con levi?...no!, a la mierda todo!

Levi: déjame en paz por favor…. No quiero ser tocado…por tus sucias manos!...- le dijo sumamente adolorido..

Eren solo puso un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, bajo la mirada y susurro con tristeza.

Eren: sigue pensando que soy una persona repulsiva verdad?- le pregunto con tristeza.

Levi: si!...si que lo pienso!- decía sumergido en su rabia, claro que era repulsivo, se revolcó con esa mocosa.

Eren: ya veo…..usted… usted me tiene asco verdad?- preguntaba eren con una débil voz, levi se quedo en silencio, que era ese ambiente tan extraño, no era como si fueran pareja ni nada pero de algun modo se sentía como si estuviesen rompiendo lazos.

Levi: mañana…- suspiro intentando mantener la calma- ….mañana tomare mis cosas y me ire de aquí…-mientras levi decía esas palabras los ojos de eren se abrían lentamente de par en par- …ya no cuidare más de tu persona….mañana me ire y entonces….jamás!...nos volveremos a ver…

Le dijo levi tranquilamente, ese jamas calo profundo en el corazón de eren, una especie de bestia se despertó dentro del muchacho, cómo era capaz de decir eso?, cómo era capaz de abandonarle, en verdad lo haría….

Eren: no…..claro que no….- susurro ere.

Levi: eh?..

No lo vio venir pero en solo una fracción de segundos eren dio vuelta a levi para abalanzarse sobre el, tomo cada una de sus manos encerrándolas con las suyas, le tenía debajo, y le miraba con extremo rencor, eren se mantenía sentado sobre levi para detenerlo, a el y a su enorme fuerza.

Levi: oi! Qué te pasa?...mocoso!...déjame ir si no quieres que te mate a patadas!- le decía mientras intentaba zafarse, desde cuando eren era tan fuerte?...o es que acaso….levi realmente no tenía intenciones de salir de allí?...

Eren: no!...ahora me va a escuchar!- le dijo seriamente mientras aprisionaba sus manos- no se lo que paso anoche, no recuerdo nada y me disculpo por eso…también me disculpo por mis "asquerosos" sentimientos pero la cosa es asi!- levi abría los ojos de par en par observando a un decidido eren….qué estaba pasando precisamente- no se exactamente por qué…. Usted es una persona irritante, maniático del orde, agresivo, y además un viejo!.

Levi: oi mocoso de mierda! Qué acabas de decir?—preguntaba levi con un aura asesina.

Eren: sin embargo!- le gritó para interrumpirle- sin embargo….aun sabiendo todo eso…yo…por alguna manera estoy….profundamente enamorado de ud, levi san!

Le dijo decididamente, los ojos de levi se abrieron de par en par, su ira se calmó por completo y ya no fue necesario que eren ejerciera tanta presión sobre el mayor para retenerle, eren se había declarado, esta vez estaba sobrio, estaba justo en frente de levi como todo un hombre, haciéndole entender…que era la persona a la que más amaba.

Levi: eren…yo…

Eren: lamento que estos sentimientos le parezcan repulsivos- desvió la mirada- se que somos dos hombres y todos eso pero….-dio un suspiro para mirar fijamente a levi- ahora que lo sabe quiero que entienda….que no lo dejaré ir!..yo…..no lo cederé a nadie…. Levi san…- eren se acercaba lentamente hasta los labios de levi..- por favor!...salga conmigo!- dijo eren para intentar darle una apasionado beso a un aturdido levi quien tan pronto lo vió acercarse le detuvo y empujó hacía atrás.

Levi: no te dejes llevar mocoso!...estas mal interpretando todo!- decía levi mientras intentaba retenerlo sin muchas ganas.

Eren: no me rechace por favor…. – le decía mientras seguía buscando su boca para ese beso.

Levi: basta!...eren!- decía mientras esquivaba sus labios…- mocoso de mierda! No quiero ser besado por ti después de que besaste a esa mocosa idiota!- le grito levi en un repentino arranque de sinceridad.

Eren se separó un poco de levi, qué es lo qué había dicho?, le miro, levi tenía la mirada desviada, las cejas fruncidas, estaba sumamente molesto, casi como si estuviese a punto de llorar o asi se veía en la retorcida imaginación de eren.

Eren: qué ha dicho?

Levi: no te hagas el idiota….- le reclamaba con cierta tristeza- me la tope en una tienda de la ciudad, me dijo que vendría aquí mientras estabas solo….su bufanda esta en la entrada, y cuando llegue a casa…. Tu habitación estaba con llave…. De seguro porque te estabas revolcando con la mocosa esa…- le dijo sumamente dolido.

Eren: oi…levi san…- intentaba interrumpirle.

Levi: no intentes besarme cuando tus labios han tocado a esa puta mocosa…- decía intentando mantener la calma, eren suspiro mientras miraba a levi, cerro lentamente los ojos y los volvió a abrir con la misma lentitud para luego mirar a su celoso compañero.

Eren: es verdad….ella estuvo aquí..- una puñalada atravesó el pecho de levi con esa declaración- sin embargo…le dije que se marchara…

Levi: no esperas que crea eso….- le dijo molesto y sarcástico.

Eren: uff..- suspiro- mikasa es mi prometida solo porque mi padre así lo decidió, no esta dentro de mis decisiones el estar con ella ni hoy ni mañana- una extraña alegría se apoderaba de levi aunque no lo demostraba- es cierto que vino, cerré la puerta con llave porque siempre que viene se mete a mi habitación y roba alguna cosa de allí, le pedi que se retirara muchas veces y no lo hizo por lo que fui personalmente a dejarla a casa, cuando regrese….levi san estaba dormido en el sillón con los ojos hinchados…. Digame…. No pensaba en verdad que yo haría ese tipo de cosas con ella aun después de decirle lo que siento…- le preguntaba eren a levi sumamente tranquilo.

Levi se sentía como un idiota, de cierto modo estaba feliz de que eren no se hubiese acostado con la mocosa, todo calzaba en su explicación, bueno….casi todo…

Levi: y qué hay de la bufanda?... acaso…. Se quito la ropa de alguna manera?- preguntó sumamente celoso.

Eren: uff…. Ahora que lo dice….ella debe haber dejado eso allí a propósito…. De alguna manera….ella debe sospechar algo sobre mis sentimientos, y debe sentirlo como una amenaza….

Tras esta declaración levi no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y ahora estaba más tranquilo.

Eren: levi san…- eren le sonreía mientras se acercaba a el para acariciar su mejilla- ahora que todos esta aclarado….me dejara besarlo verdad?

El corazón de levi comenzó a latir intensamente en ese momento…qué debería hacer?, no pudo hacer nada….solo se dejó llevar por la situación, cerro lentamente sus ojos, y pudo sentir como el cálido cuerpo de eren se apegaba a el hasta unirse en un hermoso beso…, esta vez eren estaba consiente, esta vez de seguro lo recordaría.

El cuerpo de levi estaba relajado bajo eren, un sonido acuoso inundaba la habitación, eren estaba sobre levi y le besaba profundamente, sus manos acariciaban los cabellos del pelinegro con ternura, la lengua de eren calaba profundo en levi, eren estaba seguro pero nervioso, cuáles eran los límites para besar a un adulto?...poco a poco fue acomodándose entre las piernas de levi, dando paso a su cuerpo, dio las gracias en esos momentos a su altura en comparación a levi, sus caderas estaban lejos del mayor de alguna manera, y gracias al cielo porque justo en esos momentos eren comenzaba a tener una erección.

El beso subía cada vez más de intensidad, eren tenía la piel a flor de estímulos, no era su primer beso pero era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de esa manera, la boca de levi se sentía tan suave y agradable, como si nunca más si quisiera despegar de allí, su cuerpo sintiendo los fornidos brazos del mayor, su entrepierna chocando con su ombligo…cómo es que levi estaba tan tranquilo y el estaba tan excitado que le dolía, al cabo de unos intenso minutos eren comenzó a jadear por encima del beso hasta que tuvo que separarse de levi, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, el mocoso estaba claramente excitado.

Eren: en la escuela dicen…. – decía sumamente sonrojado- dicen que no importa con quien uno pierda su virginidad, dicen que lo importante es solo perderla, tal vez por eso mis compañeros luego se arrepienten de haber estado con las personas con las que han estado y termina por no gustarle su primera vez….yo….yo no lo creo así…..yo siempre pensé en guardarme para la persona a quien amare por el resto de mi vida…- le decía mirándole fija y sonrojadamente.

Levi: a que va todo ese discurso- pensaba levi sintiéndose sumamente nervioso.

Eren: dígame levi san…..a mi….me gustará mi primera vez?

Levi abrió sus ojos de par en par, qué hacer? Se sentía extrañamente nervioso, el mocoso le tenía rodeado, se notaba sumamente excitado y la pregunta que había hecho había sido demasiado directa.

Levi: eren…no….- intento negarse pero eren le interrumpió.

Eren: si me beso de esa manera….es por qué ha aceptado mis sentimientos verdad?- le enfrentó.

Levi: si pero…

Eren: entonces….yo le gusto no?

Levi: si pero…-levi estaba en apuros..- mocoso…no solo me gustas…siento que te amo…ese es el maldito problema…. No quiero hacerte daño- pensaba levi sin poder decirle nada.

Eren: en ese caso…- eren miro a levi sumamente sonrojado- ríndase!,levi san… y hágame recordar esto por siempre….

El corazón de levi comenzó a latir intensamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cómo…cómo es que había llegado a este tipo de situación, la sonrisa de eren le derretía, el mocoso se veía hermoso para el, esta vez…no había manera de dar marcha atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI: Feliz cumpleaños heichou…**

Eren: p-pase por favor…- decía eren sumamente nervioso mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, levi entro simulando tranquilidad, la verdad es que también estaba muy nervioso.

Levi: oi….cálmate…. estas algo tenso…- dijo levi mientras se sentaba en la cama de eren, por primera vez se sentaba en ella, eren entro con cuidado a su habitación, algo nervioso cerró la puerta con llave, sus manos tiritaban, las llaves se le cayeron solo de los nervios que sentía.

Eren: ah…. Lo….lo siento…ya estoy bien…- decía un nervioso eren mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a levi.

Levi: por qué cerraste la puerta con llave?, no es como si alguien más fuese a entrar…- le dijo levi quien estaba sumamente calmado.

Eren: ah…etto….si…eh…voy a abrirla!.- dijo para levantarse a abrir la puerta, eran las reacciones estúpidas que tenía tan solo de lo nervioso que estaba, antes de que pudiese levantarse levi tomo su brazo y lo detuvo.

Levi: oi!...estas muy nervioso….no tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas si no te sientes listo para ellas…- le reclamo levi a un sonrojado eren quien tiritaba, de alguna manera, eren dio un gran suspiro, se dijo a si mismo que debía calmarse después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Eren: de ninguna manera!- le dijo nervioso- es verdad que estoy algo nervioso pero…..pero …- eren tomo ambos hombros de levi con sus manos y se abalanzo sobre el recostándolo en la cama- quiero hacerlo con levi san…a como dé lugar y esta vez….no voy a olvidar nada…- le dijo decididamente.

Levi: ohhh…. – suspiro algo sorprendido…- y… por qué aquí?...por qué no nos quedamos en la sala de estar?, no me digas que tramas algo sucio- le dijo algo desconfiado después de todo, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que eren le llevase hasta su propia habitación cuando estaban tan bien en aquel sofá.

Eren: pero en que cosas esta pensando?- pregunto exaltado- la razón es muy simple…- susurro bajando la cabeza, pues no quería que levi observase su sonrojado rostro- tener al hombre que amo….en la cama en la que duermo todos los días…. Es algo impagable..- dijo eren sumamente avergonzado, pero estos eran sus más puros y sinceros sentimientos, levi también se sonrojo levemente ante tanta sinceridad.

Levi: dices eso aun cuando has dormido los últimos meses en la cama de tu padre..- dijo levi para molestar al pequeño.

Eren: ah…que malo es..- susurro con una risa nerviosa, finalmente levanto la vista y le miró fijamente- b-bien…..levi san…por favor…sea amable conmigo…- dijo algo nervioso.

Levi: esa es mi línea…yo soy el que esta "abajo" ahora- le dijo levi provocando el sonrojo de eren.

Eren: eh?...q-quiere cambiar de posiciones?- preguntó algo asustado.

Levi: no….está bien así además….. no quiero ser el responsable de violar a un mocoso…- decía levi sonrojando otra vez a eren quien no se calmaba, levi veía que esta situación no llegaría a buen término de seguir así, eren temblaba y desviaba su mirada de la de levi por alguna razón, estaba más nervioso de lo que levi se esperaba que estuviese, en algún momento se preguntó si estaba realmente preparado para este tipo de cosas pero por otro lado, el también quería que llegase este momento hace mucho por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Tras ver a un asustado y nerviosos eren, levi decidió encender el momento, lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo contra su cuerpo para acercarle, este movimiento dejo sus caras realmente juntas, sus bocas estaban a milímetros una de la otra y antes de que el mayor juntase sus labios con el ojiverse le susurro sexymente- ven aquí mocoso!- le Dijo para darle un apasionado beso.

Un tenso eren besaba a levi profundamente, la lengua del mayor recorría todos los lugares de la boca del pequeño quien, por alguna razón intentaba cerrar la boca, levi finalmente le soltó, no era bueno insistirle al mocoso si en verdad estaba tan asustado, esta insistente timidez hizo desistir a levi de sus actos después de todo, estaba mal obligar a un niño hacer cosas de adultos.

Levi: eren…mejor dejémoslo para otro día …. – dijo con los ojos cerrados sin mirarle, pero tras no escuchar respuesta alguna del mocoso, decidio abrir los ojos para averiguar que sucedía. Se llevo una gran sorpresa-Eh?...- una repentina reacción le sorprendió, los ojos de eren en ese momento eran similares a los de un lobo cuando asecha a su presa, de alguna manera dejo de temblar repentinamente, sus pupilas penetraban fuerte en las de levi, su expresión era tan madura y varonil que hacía dudar sobre su edad, en verdad un mocoso de quince podía tener ese tipo de reacciones tan adultas?.

Eren: levi san….no me provoque de esa manera- le dijo entre suspiros con una depredadora mirada, su respiración estaba entre cortada y agitada y, de alguna manera podía sentir como algo molestaba terriblemente entre sus piernas, casi al extremo de ser doloroso.

Levi: ah?..- provocar?, a qué se refería eren?

Eren: escúcheme bien, si estoy temblando en este momento no es solo producto de lo nervioso que estoy al estar frente a usted, la verdad es….. que estoy luchando contra las ganas que tengo de devorarlo…- le dijo mirándole fijamente, en ese momento algo atravesó el corazón de levi, algo hizo remover su estómago y de alguna manera todos los nervios de eren se traspasaron a el- quiero ser suave con usted, no quiero hacerle daño alguno pero…- eren se acercaba chocando su frente con la de levi para mirar los labios del mayor tentadoramente, saboreándolos en su mente, eren paso su lengua por sus propios labios haciendo entender a levi las ganas que el mocoso tenía por hacerle suyo, luego de ese gesto le susurro- si usted me besa y provoca de esa manera entonces….no podré contenerme más..- dijo finalmente eren para comenzar a besar con lujuria y desenfreno la boca de levi, haciendo que el mayor perdiese el control de si mismo, la respiración del pelinegro comenzaba a agitarse, la lengua de eren estaba por todas partes dentro de el y justo cuando sentía que se desvanecería por aquel intenso beso eren le soltó para dirigir su boca a su oído, eren comenzó a lamer el oído de levi por su comisura haciendo que el mayor se estremeciera repentinamente.

Levi: e-eren…qué estas?...- levi sentía como una extraña y placentera corriente recorría desde su oído por la línea del cuello hasta la nuca, regalándole estimulantes sensaciones, qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño?, era acaso la sensación de no haber sido tocado en tanto tiempo?, acaso su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta por dejarlo tanto tiempo sin el contacto físico de otra persona?, o es que en verdad eren estaba estremeciendo su mundo en ese preciso instante con un simple beso?...la boca de eren comenzó a bajar dando pequeñas succiones por su cuello, haciendo un recorrido de arriba hacia abajo entre su oído y sus hombros, en ocasiones mordiendo el límite del cuello con sus hombros estremeciendo a levi en un evidente punto débil.

Levi: eren…no….mm..- se quejaba un poco.

Eren: levi san…. Perdóneme por esto pero ahora mismo voy a descubrir todos sus puntos débiles…- dijo para volver a pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar.

Levi: qué estás?... ah…- levi apretaba fuertes sus manos en la espalda de eren, aferrándose a la ropa que este llevaba puesta- en dónde aprendió a hablar de esa manera?...enserio…qué pasa con estos mocoso?- se preguntaba levi mientras las manos de eren se detuvieron repentinamente en el cuello de su camisa.

Eren se levantó un poco mirando fijo el cuello de la camisa de levi, levi le miraba fijo, la cara de eren estaba extraña, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta sin mencionar su agitada respiración, le quedo mirando calmadamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, esa fue la calma que antecedió a la tormenta, una vez eren recupero un poco el aliento se acercó a levi tomando su camisa para abrirla salvajemente, separó sus manos hacia los lados, abriendo la camisa de levi de par en par, los botones de la camisa salieron disparados, eren estaba algo desesperado por probar el cuerpo de levi y su excitación se hacía notar cada vez más, este acto dejo a levi algo sorprendido y a la vez le excito un poco, tan pronto eren separo la camisa de levi se aferró fuerte a su torso, abrazándole por la espalda para dirigir la punta de sus nariz justo al medio de sus pectorales, deslizándola de arriba a abajo para sentir la esencia, el olor, y la suavidad de su apetecible piel.

Eren: su piel es tan blanca….y huele tan bien…levi san…déjeme saborear más de usted…- decía casi como hipnotizado por la blanca piel de levi para luego lamer sus pezones con la punta de su lengua de manera circular logrando que se endurecieran dentro de su misma boca, tan pronto levi sintió este húmedo y cálido contacto dejo salir de su boca un pequeño y reprimido gemido.

Levi: ah… n-no!...no me hagas….ah…esas cosas…- se quejaba un poco levi mientras se estremecía.

Eren: por qué no?- pregunto eren levantando la cabeza para mirar fijo a levi, una de sus manos se fue directo a los mojados pezones de levi para rodear por el borde con la punta de su dedo en forma circular mientras le miraba- dice que no quiere pero….- pellizcaba sus pezones con cierta maldad- se nota que se siente muy bien….justo aquí…- decía para apretar un poco más fuerte y estirar con cuidado sus pezones hacía arriba, jalándolos con delicadeza, esto estremecía a levi y a la vez le hacía sentirse humillado por estar dando tal espectáculo de pasividad delante de los ojos de un mocoso.

Levi: p-para….ah…ya!...no sigas….- se quejaba levi con los ojos cerrados, la boca de eren seguía saboreando aquel lugar mientras que con su mano acariciaba su otro pezón, luego el saborear esa parte de levi ya no fue suficiente, la boca de eren fue bajando con cuidado por los delineados abdominales de levi hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, justo en donde el cinturón apretaba y protegía fuertemente esa zona, justo allí eren se detuvo, tal vez estaba atemorizado?, pensaba levi quien le observaba sutilmente de reojo, era algo que podía entender, después de todo era la primera vez del mocoso, tampoco era como si se esperase que hiciera ese tipo de cosas que solo le corresponden a los adultos.

Levi: eren… no lo hagas si no te sietes capaz de hacerlo….en verdad….pudiese ser tráumate para ti..- le decía levi de un comprensiva manera mientras se sentaba un poco más en la cama apoyando los codos sobre el colchón y su espalda en el respaldo para poder observar mejor a eren.

Eren: pero…- levanto su mirada para mirarle fijo- yo quiero hacerlo….-dijo como rogándole con la mirada, levi se sonrojo un poco, se sentía algo avergonzado- por favor no vaya a reírse de mí si es que lo hago mal, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien…

Levi: eren…en serio…no…- levi se tensó un poco, en verdad no estaba preparado para este tipo de situaciones siendo la primera vez de eren.

eren desabrochaba lentamente el cinturón del mayor, una vez que lo consiguió desabrochó el cierre de a poco y con algo de dificultad, de alguna manera le pareció el cierre de pantalón más largo de la vida, con las manos temblorosas pero decidido bajo el pantalón de levi hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejándolo solo en boxers, levi estaba algo avergonzado, tras ese bóxer blanco se podía ver la evidente erección de aquel hombre y vaya porte que tenía, eren se quedó boquiabierto en verdad jamás se esperó que el miembro de levi fuese tan grande, aquello le sorprendió, levi le notó algo asustado tras ver como observaba su miembro.

Levi: eren…enserio…. No lo hagas si no te sientes lis…- intentó decirle rivaille pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por la boca de eren intentando succionar uno de sus testículos por encima de su bóxer, este contacto hizo a rivaille cerrar uno de sus ojos, arquear su cejas y agitar su respiración.

Eren daba pequeñas mordidas traviesas y apretaba con sus labios el miembro de levi por encima de su bóxer, varias nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron de él, el miedo, la incertidumbre, Lo estoy haciendo bien?... el nerviosismo, todas aquellas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza mientras intentaba satisfacer a levi, esos pequeños miedos y dudas que repentinamente se convertían en deseo y placer.

Eren: jugar con el miembro de levi es como un sueño…..su olor…. Su olor es parecido al mío…pero… me agrada más el de el…. Cómo será su sabor?...no es tan tráumate como pensé que sería… esta bien si hago esto?...de cierto modo…me siento demasiado acostumbrado a esto….es raro….tengo esa sensación desde que empezamos, debería dejarme llevar por mis instintos?...algo me dice…..algo me dice que a levi le gustará si hago esto…

Eren bajo por completo el bóxer de levi dejando salir su miembro disparado, un miembro erecto de buen porte el cual dejo sorprendido a eren, por alguna razón tan pronto lo vio sintió unas enormes ganas de echárselo a la boca y eso fue lo que hizo.

Levi: ahh!...eren …no!...ah!...- unos pequeños gemidos ahogados salían de la boca de levi, aun se estaba conteniendo cuanto podía, la boca de eren estaba sobre su miembro de manera sorpresiva, el pequeño estaba lamiendo la punta de su miembro de manera circular para luego succionarlo y metérselo hasta el fondo de la boca, así fue lamiendo a modo de embestidas, de arriba hacía debajo de una excitante manera- ahh!... este mocoso!... dónde es qué aprendió a hacer este tipo de cosas?, enserio piensa que me tragare eso de que es su primera vez?...en verdad… puedo sentir como el intenta sacar todo de mi y dejarme seco, siento como se endurece en su boca y no le importa, no muestra asco alguno, no le resulto tráumate, de alguna manera….se nota que lo esta disfrutando tanto como yo- pensaba levi mientras arqueaba sus caderas en dirección a la boca de levi.

Eren decidió seguir sus instintos y de alguna manera el sabor de levi le fascinó, le encantaba sentir como el miembro de su compañero se endurecía en su boca, le encantaba escuchar aquello ahogado gemidos que levi deseaba contener y el acto oral le excitaba tanto que volvía doloroso justo en su entrepierna, Levi se dejo llevar por el placer, la lengua del mocoso se movía justo en el lugar exacto, inconscientemente dejo caer una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de eren, agarrando sus cabellos para hacer que su boca devorase su miembro hasta el fondo, algo con lo que eren no tenía problemas.

Levi: ah….eren…sigue….ah…. – eren levanto su cabeza mientras lamía el miembro de levi para mirarle con esos enormes ojos esmeraldas, la cara de levi se veía llena de placer, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando intensamente de aquel momento sin embargo, repentinamente bajo su cabeza encontrándose directamente con los ojos de eren, lo que le avergonzó, justo en ese momento recordó, que lo estaba haciendo con un mocoso, era ilógico que entonces estuviese perdiendo el control de tal manera como lo estaba haciendo ahora….maldito eren…por qué demonios la chupaba tan bien- no me mires! Mocoso de mierda!

Dijo levi bajando la cabeza de eren directo a su miembro haciendo que eren se introdujese a si mismo el miembro de levi hasta el fondo, lo que le tomo por sorpresa y tuvo que separarse de el para toser, de alguna manera se había atorado, levi se sintió estúpido.

Levi: lo siento!... eren….estas bien?- dijo preocupado.

Eren: estoy bien- decía limpiándose la boca- levi san?...por qué se avergüenza tanto?, usted es el adulto en esta situación.

Levi se sonrojo, había mucha verdad en las palabras de eren, levi estaba avergonzado, tal vez era el hecho de que un mocoso le estaba haciendo gemir repentinamente, o el hecho de que, a pesar de su edad nadie en su vida le había hecho estremecerse de esa manera….qué era ese sentimiento, desvió la mirada y decidió olvidar sus temores e inseguridades, era verdad….el era el adulto en esta situación y no se estaba comportando como tal, ya era hora de enseñarle a eren lo que era bueno.

Levi: tienes razón…- dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente para abrirlos observando a eren, eren estaba sentado sobre la cama, sus piernas estaban algo separadas y un gran bulto se hacía notar entre ellas- no me estoy comportando a la altura….pero eso es algo que puede remediarse.

Levi se apoyo sobre sus manos y rodillas de una sexy y felina manera para acercarse lentamente a eren quien tras verle de esa manera se excito repentinamente más.

Levi: eh sido egoísta…y eh provocado un montón de tensión en esta parte tuya…- decía levi pasando sutilmente su mano por la entrepierna de eren quien pedía a gritos salir de aquel ajustado pantalón, tras sentir la mano de levi eren trago saliva algo ansioso- déjame aliviar tu tensión…..es tu primera vez no?...ahora deja que sea yo quien se encargue de todo…

Dijo levi quien comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de eren con sumo cuidado provocando que el mocoso se descontrolara, la vista de eren era privilegiada, un desnudo levi a quien solo le cubría esa abierta camisa, su trasero levantado al aire, y su cabeza justo sobre su miembro, en verdad, eren sintió en ese momento que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

Eren: ah….levi…san….- suspiraba eren ansioso.

Levi bajo los pantalones por completo, dejando al mocoso solo vestido con su camisa, tomo su miembro y comenzó a darle el placer oral de su vida, levi tomaba el miembro de eren con una mano masturbándole mientras que introducía el miembro del pequeño en su boca de arriba hacia abajo sin problema alguno, a pesar de tener quince años, el mocoso casi tenía el porte de levi por lo que al mayor le costaba trabajo saborearlo completamente hasta el fondo, levi comenzó a ensalivar por completo el miembro de eren, lubricándolo bien, en ocasiones succionaba su miembro estirando el prepucio para luego bajarlo con sus mismos labios, pasaba la punta de su lengua por dentro del prepucio de eren el cuál al cabo de unos segundo no fue capaz de visibilizar debido a la enorme excitación de eren.

Levi: oohhh…estas tan erecto que ya no puedo estirar tu prepucio…- decía levi tomando el miembro de eren con la punta de sus dedos.

Eren: levi san….pare….si sigue así…me correré dentro de su boca…ah…enserio..- decía entrecortadamente eren.

Levi: hazlo si tienes las agallas- dijo levi sonriéndole malévolamente, fue como si disparasen una flecha justo en el corazón de eren- bien….no te corras hasta que yo te lo diga…- dijo levi para seguir lamiendo el miembro de eren- la verga de este mocoso….. es mejor de lo que me imagine….- pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos para saborear mejor el miembro de eren.

Levi lamía el miembro de eren a la vez que se lamía sus propios dedos para lubricarlos, los qué iban directo a su entrada, a medida que iba lamiendo se introducía a si mismo traviesos dedos para prepararse por si solo, eren observaba con gusto.

Eren: ah…. Déjeme ayudarle…. Usted solo concéntrese aquí…- dijo un pervertido y excitado eren.

Mientras levi se concentraba en lamer el miembro de eren, eren lamió sus dedos estirando sus manos hasta la entrada de levi para dilatar aquella zona, debido a la posición en la que estaban era fácil para eren llegar con sus manos hasta la entrada de levi pero, para hacer las cosas más cómodas levi se recostó por completo, eren se arrodillo justo frente a la boca de levi, de esta manera podía acceder más fácilmente a su entrada y también…tenía la más privilegiada de las vistas, el cuerpo completamente desnudo de levi.

Eren: m-mierda….ahh… la cara de levi san, su lengua….sus esculpidos abdominales….su miembro…todo en el…yo….yo….ahh…..- pensaba eren mientras repentinamente movía sus caderas de adelante hacía atrás, mientras levi estaba lamiendo sumamente concentrado pudo notar como su boca se llenaba de un cálido y espeso fluido de dulce sabor que lleno su cavidad oral por completo obligándolo a tragarse todo aquello.

Eren: ah!...levi san!?...lo siento…yo no…..es que se veía tan erótico que….- intentaba disculparse eren mientras levi se levantaba para mirarle fijamente, levi estaba algo molesto, no era costumbre suya tragarse el semen de los demás, pero como se trataba de eren lo dejo pasar, su cara estaba algo embarrada con la esencia del mocoso, se tranquilizó y le miró.- levi san….está molesto?

Levi: tu si que tienes agallas para correrte sin permiso…- le dijo algo molesto, a lo que eren solo rio nerviosamente- supongo que no podía evitarse….después de todo…solo eres un mocoso…

Eren: ah…no me trate como un niño por favor…- le decía eren algo molesto.

Levi: bueno… - levi tomo la cara de eren con ambas manos acercándose a el para darle un apasionado beso en el que compartió aquellos fluidos que había obtenido hace segundos, eren tenía los ojos medio cerrados, esta sensación le enloqueció, luego de unos segundos levi se separo de eren y le miro fijo- más importante que pedir disculpas ahora mismo…..es volver a levantarla…no creas que eso a sido suficiente para mi…- le dijo provocadoramente.

Eren: ah….no creo que allá problema con eso…- dijo eren apuntando a su miembro el cual sorpresivamente estaba tremendamente erecto otra vez.

Levi: ooohhhh….- dijo mienras observaba fijo el miembro de eren realmente sorprendido..- cómo es que….

Eren: esta es…una de las ventajas de ser un mocoso- le dijo eren seductoramente con una picará sonrisa.

Levi: ya veo…

Un sonido acuoso se repetía por toda la habitación, unos pequeños gemidos se hacían escuchar traviesamente, eren estaba recostado sobre la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada mientras que levi se mantenía sentado sobre el, el pequeño estaba sumamente excitado, mientras que levi intentaba mantener la calma.

Levi sostenía sobre su mano los miembros de ambos, juntándolos y masturbándolos al mismo tiempo mientras que besaba al mocoso.

Eren: levi san….ah…va a hacer que me corra de nuevo…- reclamaba eren mientras gemía.

Levi: no serías tan precoz…- le reclamaba entre besos…

Eren: no pero…. Ah…

Levi dejo de masturbar al pequeño, se sentó justo sobre su miembro haciendo escapar un gran gemido por parte de eren, levi estaba completamente desnudo, a eren solo lo cubría una camisa, el miembro de eren estaba justo entre medio de las nalgas de levi, sumamente impaciente por adentrarse en el.

Eren: ahh….levi san…quiero meterla ya…-pedía entre gemidos eren quien estaba desesperado- ah sido suficiente castigo…..no me haga esperar más…

Levi: me pregunto si debería enseñarte el don de la paciencia…-decía levi malévolamente, la verdad, es que el también estaba en su limite, pero le gustaba hacer esperar a eren hasta que realmente no pudiese más.- bien eren…..te dejare entrar….se cuidadoso…

Eren se quedo quieto, levi tomo el miembro de eren con su mano y con sumo cuidado levanto las caderas para acomodar el miembro de eren a su entrada, las manos de eren se mantenían en las caderas de levi, el mayor fue ejerciendo presión sobre eren lentamente, el miembro iba entrando despacio en el y cada vez que entraba un poco más eren dejaba escapara un gemido, de alguna manera, el miembro de eren se deslizo con subidad dentro de levi, entro amablemente sin causar dolor alguno y se acomodo de inmediato, casi como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos para unirse el uno con el otro, finalmente levi se dejo caer sobre eren, agachando la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

Eren: esta toda adentro?- pregunto sumamente motivado..

Levi: si….lo esta..- dijo avergonzado…

Eren: levi san…- eren se levanto para abrazar a levi, besaba su cuello, lo lamia mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de levi acariciándole.

El mayor comenzó a dar pequeño brincos de arriba hacia abajo intriduciendose y sacándose el miembro de eren de si mismo, el menor tomaba y apretaba fuerte sus nalgas dirigiéndolas de adelante hacia atrás en busca de una mayor placer, levi fue sacando entre saltos y gemidos la polera de eren, que mocoso tan delgado, y aun asi…. Que bien se sentía estar entre sus brazos, levi apretaba fuerte a eren con sus entrañas gimiendo mientras su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo se mojaba.

Eren: ah….tan estrecho…ah…levi san…

Justo en ese momento eren golpeó un punto que hizo sacar a levi el mas melodioso y placentero de los gemidos desde su boca, lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos.

Eren: es ese el lugar?- pregunto eren con ojos de enamorado.

Levi: eren no…

Eren: déjeme satisfacerlo…

Dijo levi empujando a levi directo al colchón sin desconectarse de el, eren estaba sobre levi, levi mantenía sus piernas abiertas y en alto, las caderas de levi fueron sujetadas por eren fuertemente y sus piernas fueron levantadas, su espalda estaba arqueada en dirección al mocoso quien comenzó a envestirle con una extrema rapidez golpeando repetidas veces aquel punto que enloquecía a levi.

Levi: ah…..para….para….ah…. me ….corro…no…ah…- levi se quejaba de placer, no lo sabía pero justo en ese momento su cara estaba sonrojada por completo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus cejas arqueadas en un hermoso gesto de placer que hacía por alguna razón hacer sentir a eren como si no fuese la primera vez que lo veía asi.

Eren: levi….san…tsk…- decía mientras le envestía cada vez con más fuerza, acercándose a su cuerpo para darle un apasionado beso...

….lo amos… levi san…..

Dijo eren antes de besarle, le dio las ultimas y más fuertes envestidas acariciando intensamente aquel punto de levi, un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo del mayor, un temblor generalizado que lo hizo perder todas sus fuerzas mientras exhalaba un último gemido de enorme placer, sus piernas caían rendidas y podía sentir como su interior se llenaba de una cálida sensación mientras que un agotado mocoso se dejaba caer sobre sus pectorales…

Eren: levi san….- gimió dando a entender que había llegado a su límite, levi abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, le abrazo y acarició sus cabellos con amabilidad mientras aun le tenía conectado entre sus piernas.

Levi: eres un mocoso…- decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras que un acabado y agotado eren se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Eren: heichou….lo extrañe mucho….- susurro eren medio dormido, casi inconciente..

Levi: eh?...- tras escuchar estas palabras la mano de levi cesó de acariciar los cabellos de eren repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, de qué estaba hablando exactamente el mocoso?, por qué esas palabras le hicieron estremecerse por completo, lo extrañe?, heichou?...por qué el corazón le latía tan fuerte?...levi se apresuró a obtener una respuesta…- Oi! Eren!...eren!- llamaba levi mientras zamarreaba un poco a eren para obtener una respuesta pero era inútil, el mocoso se había quedado profundamente dormido, fue solo su imaginación?, fueron simples palabras de sueño?, quizás no debía darle tanta importancia, levi decidió dejar que el mocoso durmiera un poco más en el, se veía tan lindo y tierno, a pesar de que aún estaban conectados.

Levi: este mocoso de mierda se corrió un montón dentro de mí…. Me sorprende que yo…siendo como soy, obsesionado por la limpieza no me sienta asqueado por tener esta cosa dentro de mi…..- pensaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de eren- no es la primera persona con la que lo hago... otras veces lo hice con hombres y luego de hacerlo corría a limpiarme a algún lugar….por qué ahora no me siento asqueado?, por qué con el es diferente?- se preguntaba levi mientras abrazaba fuerte a eren inhalando el aroma de su shampo.- mocoso de mierda….haces que yo haga todo lo que es impropio de mi…- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a eren para dormirse un rato junto a él..

Luego de un par de horas un somnoliento eren abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo en la cama, boca abajo y solo.

Eren: eh?...un sueño?- pensó eren medio dormido tras observarse a si mismo solo en la cama, acaso aquello tan maravilloso había sido un sueño.

Levi: nada d eso!- reclamo un furioso levi quien estaba de pie junto a el.

Eren: levi san?!

Levi: dijiste que esta vez lo recordarías….o no es así?- le reclamo de brazos cruzados, eren se sento en la cama, su cabello estaba alborotado, le miro fijo y le sonrió.

Eren: cómo sería capaz de olvidar algo como esto?...- le dijo con una angelical sonrisa que derritió el corazón de levi haciéndolo sonrojar.

Levi: tsk…mocoso…- dijo sonrojado- sería bueno que te levantaras y te bañaras…tu cuerpo esta sudoroso.

Eren: lo se…debería haberme despertado…nos hubiésemos bañado juntos…- le dijo sonrojando a levi otra vez.

Levi: oi!... no te dejes llevar…- le reclamó algo avergonzado.

Eren: si…si ….- le sonrió….-

Levi: demonios… estaré en la sala de esta, avísame cuando entres a bañarte para cambiar las sabanas y eso…. – dijo levi mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero…

Eren: ah! Levi san….- le detuvo eren.

Levi: qué pasa?- preguntó molesto

Eren se envolvió la cadera con una sabana, se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su cómoda y de allí saco un paquete, se acercó a levi y se lo dio.

Levi: y esto?- preguntó sorprendido.

Eren: antes de que lo olvide… aun es 25 de diciembre verdad?

Levi: lo es…- decía mirando el paquete.

Eren: feliz cumpleaños!...levi san!...- dijo eren con una gran sonrisa, levi estaba atónito, no podía reaccionar, eren en verdad se acordó de su cumpleaños?, por qué de pronto se sentía tan tremendamente feliz.- bueno…. Me iré a bañar ahora mismo….espero que le guste…- dijo eren para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al que levi no reaccionó porque aún seguía sorprendido- no me tardo!...- dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

Levi se quedó solo en la habitación, abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, era una envoltura muy fina y dentro de delicados papeles estaba lo que parecía ser una especie de pañuelo para el cuello, levi se sintió extrañamente sorprendido, era un pañuelo blanco con tres pliegues, justo para el cuello, justo frente a el había un espejo, se lo probó y le quedaba a la perfección, en su vida levi jamás había usado este tipo de prendas y jamás había pesando en ponerse algo así pero….de alguna manera le encantó, cómo es que eren había acertado con tan bello obsequió, levi tomo con delicadeza aquel pañuelo entre sus manos, una extraña sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de su pecho, y a la vez, una incontrolable alegría, levi puso el pañuelo contra su cara y sonrió, sentía casi como si hubiese recuperado algo en verdad valioso porque aunque el no lo sabía, algo similar había pasado antes….hace mucho tiempo….en un lejano cumpleaños…

Eren: heichou….- eren iba vestido con sus ropas de soldado, se acercaba a heichou quien estaba con ropas de civil tomando una taza de té.

Levi: eren!…hanji ah terminado de experimentar contigo ya?- le preguntaba serio.

Eren: si…. Creo que ya lo dominó un poco más, al fin fui capaz de solidificar una parte de mi cuerpo como titan, el cristal que se formo fue realmente hermoso…o al menos eso es lo que hanji san dijo…- dijo eren sonriendo.

Levi: de seguro fue algo repulsivo…no se puede confiar en el juicio de belleza de una loca como ella..- decía mientras bebía de su taza.

Eren: es así?..- sonreía eren mientras se acercaba a levi, se sentó frente a el y le miró fijamente.

Levi: por qué me iras tan fijamente….eren?

Eren: hoy es…. El cumpleaños de heichou verdad?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Levi: tsk…. Si tienes tiempo para pensar en estupideces como esas, por qué no te pones a perfeccionar tus habilidades de titan?

Eren: oh…lo haré ….por su puesto que lo hare pero…- se acercó junto a la silla de levi para tomar su mano- no debería avergonzarse por cumplir años….levi..

Levi: cállate…mocoso!

Eren: feliz cumpleaños….heichou…- dijo eren hacercandole una pequeña y fina caja con un obsequió, levi lo abrió y pudo ver un pañuelo dentro de la caja.

Levi: un nuevo pañuelo?...gracias..- dijo algo sonrojado.

Eren: no….no lo es..es más bien, lo qué hay dentro de el….

Levi se sintió sorprendido, abrió el pañuelo con cuidado y dentro de el un grueso y fino anillo plateado de pulgar, adornado con unos hermosos cristales color plata se asomó, levi abrió sus ojos de par en par… qué era eso exactamente.

Levi: y esto?- pregunto sorprendido.

Eren: heichou…- le miro fijo y tomo su mano y el anillo para decirle- este anillo tiene parte de mi, es decir…las piedras que ve en el, son parte del endurecimiento de la piel de titan….hanji-san me ayudo a fabricarlo…es por eso que demoraba más en llegar a casa después de cada esperimento…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Levi: ustedes dos hacían esto a escondidas de mi…

Eren: ja….no se moleste…heichou…- eren tomo una de las manos de heichou mientras que con su otra mano deslizaba suavemente el anillo en su dedo pulgar- se que no es del tipo de personas a quien le gusten los gestos románticos…por eso…lo hice para su pulgar….- levanto la mirada- levi!, cuando todo esto termine, quiero que usted y yo vivamos juntos, por siempre….heichou por favor!, cásese conmigo una vez que esto termine!

El corazón de levi latió sumamente fuerte, ese anillo estaba ya en el maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, después de todo su juicio no estaba tan mal, el cristal si era hermoso….y era parte de eren…

Eren: que dice? Heichou?- levi se levanto justo frente a eren, le tomo por el cuello de su camisa, le miro fijo y dijo.

Levi: antes que todo….preocúpate de seguir con vida hasta el final…. Si puedes cumplir con eso entonces….. yo aceptare….- estas palabras eran la manera de decir acepto para levi, eren abrió sus ojos de par en par, sus ojos brillaban y una enorme sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

Eren: si!...es una promesa..

Le dijo sonriendo, en aquella época del tiempo en donde la desgracia y la muerte reinaban, dos hombres sellaban una promesa con un beso….volver a casa con vida….para vivir lo que quedase de ella juntos….

Mientras…en los tiempos de ahora, un mocoso gritaba desde el baño…

Eren: Levi san!... el agua me sale muy fría!, puede revisar la calefacción por favor!-Gritaba eren sacando de su ensimismamiento a levi.

Levi: no hay problema…. Es para que se enfríen tus caliente hormonas…

Eren: eh?...levi san…que cruel…..

Levi: creo que al fin mi vida…..a recuperado algo valioso…- pensaba levi con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a solucionar los problemas de eren.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII: Malos entendidos **

Ese día eren se levantó sorpresivamente solo, era extraño, desde aquel día, el día del cumpleaños de levi, que las cosas entre ellos dos estaban algo tensas, de hecho, ahora ni siquiera dormían juntos porque tan pronto llegaba la hora de dormir levi se apresuraba a la habitación del doctor jaegar y trababa la puerta con un sillón si era necesario con tal de que eren no pasara, a veces no llegaba hasta en la mañana por su trabajo, y cuando llegaba esperaba a que eren se hubiese ido a la escuela ya, en simples palabras "le estaba evitando" pero por qué?, esta situación tenía a eren angustiado, el menor se había vestido ya para ir a la escuela, se sentó en la entrada para abrocharse los zapatos y pudo observar como levi se encontraba afuera barriendo un par de hojas mientras usaba un extraño delantal "parecido al de cocina" pero de un color azul.

Eren: ash…por qué me está evitando?- se preguntaba eren cabreado mientras abrochaba su otro zapato- lo que paso aquella noche fue maravilloso, incluso después de ello estaba todo muy bien pero….a penas el paso de un día fue suficiente para que levi dejase de hablarme, cada vez que le llamo da un salto y corre a hacer otra cosa, cada vez que me acercó por sorpresa saca sus navajas….sé que no me mataría pero es como si estuviese a la defensiva de mi todo el tiempo, sin mencionar el hecho de que se encierra en su habitación asegurándola hasta con la cómoda si es posible…- pensaba eren recordando todas aquellas situaciones vividas en la última semana, miro sus pies y dio un gran suspiro- uff…. Soy una especie de monstruo acaso?- decía casi susurrando- se supone que después de "aquello" las cosas deberían fluir pero al contrario….las cosas están peor que al principio-giraba la cabeza mientras observaba la silueta de levi a través de la ventana- bueno…al menos no me ignora…- pensó dándose consuelo mientras se levantaba para salir por la puerta al patio delantero.

Eren salió al patio en extremo silencio, levi apenas notó que estaba allí, si lo hubiese notado no hubiese dudado en entrar con extrema velocidad, eren quiso aprovecharse del momento, llevaba casi una semana en que levi no le miraba si quiera a la cara y eso le estaba cabreando por lo que, lentamente se acercó, casi asechadoramente a su espalda, una vez estuvo allí quiso tocar sus hombros pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, levi, gracias a sus agudos sentidos fue capaz de voltearse antes y de la nada saco un rociador con agua que no dudo en utilizar en contra de eren mojando toda su cara.

Eren: waaa…levi san!, qué demonios hace?- preguntaba eren gritando, quejándose por tan repentina reacción.- me ha entrado agua en los ojos!

Levi: no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo mocoso!- le dijo sumamente serio.

Eren: eh?...de que está hablando- se cuestionaba eren mientras intentaba secarse la cara con las mangas de su chaleco- ha estado muy raro conmigo!, siempre me evita, apenas si me habla y ahora esto?, en verdad usted ha estado muy raro desde esa no….- eren iba a decir la palabra noche, pero antes de que pudiese si quiera mencionarlo las orejas de levi se sonrojaron y rápidamente lo volvió a rociar con agua.

Levi: cállate!...maldito mocoso!- decía avergonzado mientras le rociaba, era una vergüenza que por lo demás no se evidenciaba en la cara del mayor.

Eren: ah?, otra vez?...levi san!

En un repentino impulso eren decidió abrir los ojos, no importaba si el agua caía dentro de ellos, solo quería saber que demonios le pasaba a levi con el, rápidamente para sorpresa de levi eren le dio una bofetada a su mano haciendo caer repentinamente aquel rociador, luego de eso le tomo por las muñecas y le obligo a mirarle fijamente.

Eren: levi san! Basta!- le dijo algo molesto mientras le penetraba con la mirada, levi solo pudo quedarse inmóvil, por alguna razón su cuerpo no le reaccionaba- levi san….no siga evitándome…no siga haciéndome este tipo de cosas….no se da cuenta que yo…

La mirada de eren cambio un poco, ya no era una mirada de ira sino más bien una de resignación, sus ojos se medio cerraron, seguía mirando fijo a levi con algo de tristeza, levi estaba nervioso, ese mocoso le tenía firmemente aprisionado y encima en pleno patio de la casa, la mirada de levi se detuvo en los ojos de eren, el mocoso le estaba mirando los labios fijamente, casi controlando el impulso de caer sobre ellos.

Levi: mocoso….qué es lo que pretendes hacer?, no me mires con esa cara… sabias que es un crimen provocar a un adulto de la manera en que lo estás haciendo?-pensaba levi mientras eren repentinamente relamía sus labios acercándose lentamente a un agitado y nervioso levi-...eren…detente por favor….si sigues mirando mi boca de esa manera entonces yo….yo no….- seguía pensando levi hasta que se rindió, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el repentino impacto de sus labios pero…

Mikasa: eren!- interrumpió repentinamente la chica de la bufanda roja.

Eren: mikasa?

Mikasa: eren..- dijo mikasa acercándose a la entrada para mirar a levi con una oscura aura- este pequeño hombre te está molestando?

Levi: mocosa hija de…- pensaba levi mientras que eren le seguía teniendo sostenido por las muñecas.

Eren: ah?-dijo el muchacho levantando una ceja, eren se dio la vuelta para observar a la mocosa, luego de eso soltó las manos de levi, le dejó atrás y se acercó a la chica lo más que pudo, este acto aunque fue por plena cortesía sembró el dolor y la inseguridad en levi una vez más, de cierta manera la separación de sus manos se sintió muy fría, y solo podía detenerse a mirar a esa mocosa de pie a cabeza mientras hablaba sonrientemente con eren, aunque…no se concentraba en escuchar nada de aquella conversación.

Levi: maldita mocosa….por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, esa chica es especial para eren, de algún modo se les ve muy familiarizados al hablar, ambos se sonríen y hacen una linda pareja de jóvenes….jóvenes?, claro que si…. Dos mocosos, qué hago yo en medio de ellos dos…- pensaba mientras observaba a la muchacha sonreírle a eren, la mirada de levi se desviaba un poco y su boca se torcía a modo de muecas de desagrado- ella es…..la prometida de eren….mide al menos 10 centímetros más que yo…eso me molesta, sin mencionar su maldita y perfecta figura… si….ella es la chica con la que todo mocoso normal sueña… bien por eren….bien porque es "normal"…..así es…vete con ella….yo no quiero perder mi tiempo con un mocoso como tú- pensaba levi mientras observaba a esos dos conversando.

De pronto eren se volteo a observar a levi, el mayor solo le miro fijo mientras que a sus espaldas una inoportuna mikasa le asesinaba con la mirada.

Eren: levi san…. Me iré a la escuela con mikasa, está bien?

Levi: qué?, me preguntas si está bien?...claro que no está bien! Maldito mocoso, estabas a punto de decirme algo serio, estabas a punto de hacer algo, no puedes irte con esta maldita mocosa…- pensaba levi mientras aquella pregunta le causaba cierta presión en el estómago, una presión conocida como celos- si!, ve….no hay problema..- dijo desviando la mirada pues….no era lo que él quería realmente.

Eren: levi san…cuando vuelva….quiero hablar con usted…

Levi: si no te apresuras se te hará tarde para la escuela- dijo insistiendo en que eren se marchase.

Eren: mmm si..- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero seguía a levi con la mirada, sabía que algo le molestaba- bien, intentare volver pronto a casa…. Nos vemos…

Levi: como sea….

La silueta de eren y mikasa poco a poco se desvanecían en la lejanía, levi les observaba alejarse con cierta presión en el pecho, por qué de pronto se sentía terriblemente ofuscado?, sentía como si tuviese ganas de golpear algo, a esa mocosa si fuese posible pero tampoco era como si pudiese hacerlo….luego recordó las palabras del mocoso… "intentare llegar lo más temprano posible a casa" el recuerdo de su voz resonaba en su mente, cerró los ojos lentamente y dio un suspiro.

Levi: más te vale que así sea….-suspiro para adentrarse a la casa.

A lo lejos eren y mikasa caminaban en dirección a la escuela, por una insólita vez mikasa estaba sin aquella bufanda roja que le fue obsequiada por eren, claro….no la llevaba porque la había dejado en casa de eren a propósito, la chica de cabellos negros caminaba muy cerca de eren, estaba algo sonrojada, de un momento a otro sintió el impulso de tomar el brazo de su prometido y caminar junto a el.

Eren: qué haces?- le pregunto sorprendidamente molesto tras ver a la chica de cabello azabache colgar de su brazo.

Mikasa: solo quería….caminar junto a eren…- dijo embobadamente

Eren: eres rara sabes?- le dijo intentando mover el brazo sutilmente para que le soltara, por supuesto, no tuvo excito alguno por lo que se rindió, más que pensar en lo molestosa que era la chica justo en ese momento, pensaba en que sería lo que le estaba pasando a levi, hace poco habían estado tan bien, tan juntos, tan cercanos el uno al otro pero….repentinamente todo eso cambio luego de que se "acostasen" esa primera vez- me preguntó….si levi estará arrepentido de haber hecho ese tipo de cosas conmigo…- se preguntaba eren mientras mikasa se aferraba cada vez más a su brazo, de pronto un peculiar voz los hizo detenerse a ambos.

Annie: Ackerman!- se escuchaba una seria y casi molesta voz desde un costado, la voz provenía de una seria y enfurecida mujer de cabellos rubios quien venía en compañía de un alto hombre, mikasa la observo y rápidamente sus sentidos se pusieron a la defensiva, su ceño se frunció y le contesto con la misma energía.

Mikasa: leonhardt!- le contesto, eran solo miraba intercaladamente a cada una de las chicas sin poder entender la tensión existente en el ambiente justo en ese momento, annie se veía realmente furiosa, pero por qué?, luego de eso observo a la persona que iba tras ella, era un hombre, un hombre realmente alto, media algo así como 2 metros o solo centímetros menos, era un estudiante? Era su amigo?, lo curioso es que el chico solo miraba a la nada, mientras que las muchachas se seguían mirando con cierto odio, por lo que…para romper la tención eren decidió hablar.

Eren: annie….es tu novio?- dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

Annie: ah?- justo en ese momento annie y mikasa miraron a eren con cierta duda, cómo es que podía ocurrírsele algo así, no solo la diferencia de estatura era traumante, es que simplemente no pegaban como pareja, sin embargo ante tal respuesta el muchacho alto se sonrojó evidentemente, annie notó la expresión de mikasa quien ahora estaba aferrada por alguna razón al cuello de eren mientras le miraba seriamente, esto molesto a annie- acaso solo tú te crees con el derecho de jugar a los noviecitos?

Dijo annie de seria manera, pero su mirada no iba dirigida precisamente a eren, eren se cuestionó si la muchacha le hablaba a él o a mikasa pero no se atrevió a preguntar, sin embargo, justo en ese momento mikasa chasqueó la lengua.

Mikasa: tsk…Annie….tu escuela queda del otro lado- dijo levantando su mano apuntando en la dirección contraria- debería dejar de desviarte del camino por las mañanas.

Annie: oh….eso crees?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- bien… lo haré de hoy en adelante, antes de eso….déjame presentarte a mi amigo con derechos Berthold .

Berthold: eh?- exclamo sumamente sonrojado el muchacho.

Justo en ese momento los ojos de mikasa se abrieron de par en par, annie le miraba con una malévola sonrisa y por alguna razón su corazón se sentía extrañamente intranquilo.

Mikasa: qué estás diciendo?...qué demonios estas diciendo?-pensaba la muchacha mientras le seguía observando, solo en ese momento notó, que annie no llevaba consigo las típicas vestimentas escolares, sus ropas eran más bien informales al igual que las de ese sujeto, llevaba un manga largas con capucha blanco y un ajustado legins, por qué estaba vestida así en día de escuela?, a dónde iba precisamente? Y por sobretodo….por qué le interesaba tanto lo que ella hiciera?. La mirada de annie cambio de furiosa a seria, se dio la vuelta y llamo a su amigo.

Annie: vámonos…berthold…- dijo mientras el muchacho le siguió, justo en ese momento..

Mikasa: espera!- un grito por parte de mikasa les sorprendió a todos, grito como una niña inocente, personalidad que no era para nada acorde con su manera de ser, annie se detuvo y solo giro un poco su cabeza en señal de que la estaba escuchando.

Annie: quieres algo?- pregunto seriamente

Mikasa: a dónde vas?, por qué no estas vestida para ir a la escuela?- le pregunto mikasa de tímida manera, más que importarle esas cosas le importaba saber si las haría con aquel sujeto.

Annie: en verdad te interesa?- le desafió, una pausa se hizo entre ambas.

Mikasa: no realmente…- le respondió en base a su orgullo.

Annie: lo supuse…- dijo cerrando sus ojos, dando un suspiro y hacer una seña con la mano para marcharse finalmente junto a aquel hombre, los labios de mikasa se apretaron, un extraño nuevo sentimiento le invadía, por qué de pronto le importaba tanto lo que hacía annie, no se dio ni cuenta cuando sin querer soltó el brazo de eren, se encontraba mirando a lo lejos, espera un poco!, espera! Tengo más cosas que decirte….antes de que te vayas con ese sujeto a quien….pareces importarle mucho…pensaba…fueron palabras que nunca salieron de su boca.

Eren: estas bien?...- pregunto eren tras ver a mikasa extrañamente desconcentrada.

Mikasa: eh?...-volvió en si..

Eren: apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela…- le dijo- por cierto..- eren abrió su mochila y saco aquella bufanda roja que era tan característica en la muchacha- la dejaste en mi casa por accidente el otro día, la lave y la traje para ti…- le dijo amablemente, qué era esto?, qué estaba sucediendo?, lo normal es que ante este tipo de amabilidad por parte del chico, era que mikasa se derritiera por completo ante eren pero….a cambio de eso solo tomo aquella bufanda entre sus manos, la miro con tristeza y se la puso con una extraña sensación de conformismo.

Mikasa: gracias…- dijo acomodándosela mientras se tapaba la boca con ella, eren y mikasa seguían caminando en dirección a la escuela.

Eren: vaya…al parecer annie se está convirtiendo en una chica rebelde…- comento eren haciendo entristecer aún más a mikasa.

Mikasa: por qué lo dices?

Eren: bueno porque….desde que entramos a la preparatoria ha estado actuando raro, es decir….mírala… tiene a ese chico que se nota es mucho mayor que ella como su "amigo con derechos" y se va a otros lugares en horario de escuela….si le sorprendieran estaría en problemas…eso es ilegal…- decía eren mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca, mikasa bajaba la mirada al piso y caminaba mirando sus pies- en primaria, cuando todos íbamos a la misma escuela ella no mostraba ese tipo de comportamientos, siempre andaba sola pero de cierto modo se notaba tranquila, aun así…fue la única que quiso cambiar de escuela pero recuerdo que..….tú y ella solían ser buenas amigas no?- le pregunto eren con una sonrisa mientras mikasa se sonrojaba levemente, sonrojo que quedaba oculto tras esa bufanda- tal vez deberías hablar con ella, no vaya a ser que este en problemas….

Mikasa cerró los ojos lentamente para abrirlos con la misma lentitud en coordinación con un cansado suspiro, dirigió la vista al frente y respondió.

Mikasa: si!...tal vez lo haga…..

Ambos muchachos entraron a la escuela, faltaban apenas unos días para el año nuevo, el día antes de año nuevo los estudiantes de la preparatoria "María" cuya insignia eran "las alas de la libertad" solían organizar un festival para despedir el año en donde todos los clubes daban una pequeña demostración de sus actividades para recaudar fondos, cada club y cada salón preparaba una actividad especial ya que en esta ceremonia no solo asistían los estudiantes, también asistían estudiantes de otras escuelas, y apoderados, este tipo de eventos dejaban a mikasa sin tiempo alguno, pues la chica asistía al club de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el club de box, el club de esgrima, y el club de vóleibol entre otros, sin embargo este tipo de días eran de relajo total para eren quien no asistía a ningún club en lo absoluto.

Eren: estarás ocupada el resto del día….suerte con los preparativos para la ceremonia.

Mikasa: si… nos vemos luego..- dijo marchándose aun algo triste.

Eren se dirigió a su salón, el 104, varios miembros de este estaban fuera de el pues pertenecían a otros clubes, jean por ejemplo se había inscrito a casi los mismo clubes que mikasa con tal de verle día a día, acompañado claro de su amigo marco, reiner estaba en el club de rugby, Connie y sasha en el de cocina y camping, y así cada estudiante en un club distinto a excepción de armin y eren, cuando eren entro en el salón se encontró con armin, era el único en la sala, se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Eren: armin!..- le saludo.

Armin: cómo estás?, tiempo que no nos veíamos por el receso de navidad- le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Eren: si verdad?, mira..- decía eren observando por la ventana- todo el mundo haciendo preparativos para la despedida del año y nosotros dos aquí de vagos… tal vez debimos inscribirnos a algún club…- decía eren mientras apoyaba sus codos en la baranda de la ventana mirando de reojo hacía afuera.

Armin: eso esta bien para alguien como tu, es decir, tienes las capacidades físicas para inscribirte en un club pero yo….yo solo sería un estorbo..

Eren: eh?...no seas bobo… no todos los clubes son de actividades físicas, y con la inteligencia que tienes ya quisieran tenerte los del club de matemáticas o los de lógica.

Armin: si pero…no me gustaría ser llamado ñoño ..- le miro sonrientemente.

Armin, vaya niño más bueno eh inocente, el niño que vivía a pocas casas de su casa, quien había sido su amigo por años y en quien podía confiar para todo, era así verdad?, pensaba eren, armin era inocente después de todo, estaría bien preguntarle un par de cosas?, no lo sabía….es que simplemente se sentía ofuscado con su situación con levi.

Eren: ya que todos están preocupados del festival….vamos a la azotea….armin!

Eren y amin estaban solos en la azotea de la escuela, de seguro si eran descubiertos por la directora nanaba estarían en problemas, era muy temprano pero aun así decidieron comer sus almuerzos.

Eren: es bueno al fin tener un tiempo a solas para poder relajarnos y conversar como en los viejos tiempos no?

Armin: si que lo es….

Eren: armin…- eren de pronto calló, le miró fijamente el muchacho estaba algo sonrojado- quiero….quiero preguntarte algo pero…no quiero que se lo digas a nadie…está bien eso?

Armin: y eso….por qué tan repentino?...claro…no le diré a nadie…de qué se trata…

Eren: bueno….etto….cómo empezar?...etto…. armin..- le miro fijo, mientras que armin tomaba un poco de gaseosa- armin tu…aun eres virgen?!

Le preguntó casi gritándole, provocando que armin escupiese toda la bebida de golpe.

Eren: armin…que cerdo…

Armin: eh?...es que preguntaste tan de repente que…

Eren: solo dímelo….- le miraba fijamente- no es que armin parezca el tipo de chicos que se acuesta con chicas, si soy realista mi amigo parece del tipo de chico que se acostaría con otros chicos….quizás hasta con hombres mayores…. Por eso pienso….por eso pienso que él puede saber algo más de lo que yo pueda saber en estas cosas…tal vez él pueda ayudarme-pensaba eren.

Armin: eren…. Por qué tan de repente?...-dijo sumamente sonrojado- acaso…te ha sucedido algo?

Eren bajo la mirada hacía el piso, quería decírselo, quería un consejo, pero no podía darle nombres, ni siquiera revelar el sexo de esa persona, por nada de este mundo armin debía saber que tenía una especie de relación con levi.

Eren: si te lo digo….guardaras el secreto?

Armin: eren…- suspiro armin.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, eren le explico la situación sin revelar la identidad, sexo, ni edad de "aquella persona", armin solo escuchaba paciente.

Eren: y por eso…es decir….si al fin decidí declararme y hasta tuvimos relaciones y todo pero después de eso…. Solo me ha estado evitando, supongo… que es porque al fin y al cabo no le gusto de la manera en que a mí me gusta….- dijo algo triste mientras apretaba con sus dedos pulgares la lata de gaseosa que tenía entre sus manos.

Armin: vaya….- susurro..- y al menos estuvo buena, tu primera vez?

Eren: mucho mejor de lo que mi mente hubiese podido imaginar…-decía sonriendo levemente mirando al cielo.

Armin: vaya..- se sonrojo un poco recordando sus propias experiencias que por cierto no contó a eren, se abrazó a sus rodillas sonriente y le dijo- por lo que dices me doy cuenta de que no se trata de mikasa, puesto a que ella siempre pasa pegada a ti, si ella se entera de que sales con alguien más…eso podría destrozarla el saberlo.

Eren: eso pensé pero….es injusto para mi salir con alguien a quien yo no elegí, esto pasaría tarde o temprano de todos modos…

Armin: tienes razón….de todos modos eres alguien afortunado…-le dijo con una gran sonrisa que dio a la nada- no tienes que estar enamorado de alguien quien solo piensa en un amor platónico…- pensaba armin poniéndose algo triste.

Eren: aun no me siento tan afortunado sabes?, si bien…estar con esa persona fue como un sueño hecho realidad…siento que ahora ese sueño se ha vuelto un horrible pesadilla en la que solo sabe evitarme…ah..- suspiro agotado.

Armin: no te das cuenta verdad?- le sonrió.

Eren: darme cuenta de qué?

Armin: ja….eres tan denso para estas cosas eren…. Mira…la verdad es…..-armin le dio un consejo con el que eren abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Eren caminaba al fin a casa después de esa larga jornada, ya estaba oscureciendo. Debido a que se había quedado en la azotea con armin hablando hasta pasada la hora de almuerzo sus compañeros se molestaron con él y el rubio, en castigo les dejaron haciendo un par de escenografías para la típica casita del terror de la escuela, la que les tomo varias horas terminar.

Eren: ah…- suspiró- le dije a levi san que intentaría llegar temprano a casa sin embargo…. Estuve atrapado más de lo que pensé en la escuela, levi se va a enfadar conmigo…me evitara aún más aunque…

"eren…eres ingenuo…piénsalo solo un momento, dices que esa persona empezó a evitarte después de aquello, que siempre que intentas hablarle se apresura a ir a otro lado, piénsalo, no creo que te esté evitando…simplemente creo….que esa persona se siente terriblemente nerviosa cuando está cerca de ti…."

Caminaba eren mientras recordaba las palabras de su amigo.

Eren: levi san….en verdad….se siente tan nervioso con mi presencia?- pensaba sumamente feliz mientras caminaba a casa, cada vez que suspiraba emanaba humo de su boca debido al frio intenso de la noche, eren iba caminando con los ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa en la cara, no tenía idea que a lo lejos un serio hombre le esperaba bajo la luz de un faro, levi se iba a acercar a eren justo en ese momento, tenía ganas de hablarle, después de todo, eren no fue el único quien estuvo pensando todo el día pero, justo cuando iba a decir su nombre para llamarle, una chica de cabellos azabaches corrió tras de él gritándole.

Mikasa: eren!- le grito la muchacha.

El corazón de levi quiso trisarse justo en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, podía observar como la muchacha le abrazaba otra vez del brazo mientras eren se quedaba allí inmóvil sin reclamarle absolutamente nada, es más, ahora mismo ambos caminaban hacia donde estaba el, levi se sintió estúpido, había sido vulnerable, se arrepintió de haber estado pensando todo el día en eren, se arrepintió de que sus sentimientos estuvieran apegándose tanto al mocoso porque lo más seguro, lo más probable es que es mocoso había pasado todo el maldito día con su novia y tal vez también por eso….se había demorado tanto en llegar a casa…

Levi: eh sido tan idiota…- susurro para darse paso firme hacía eren- eren! – llamó levi al menor haciendo acto de presencia justo en frente de ellos dos, sus fríos y afilados ojos miraron primero al de cabellos castaños, y luego su mirada se dirigió directo a las manos de mikasa las cuales aprisionaban el brazo de eren como si este fuese lo más preciado en el mundo, le observo molesto y eren se percató de aquello.

Eren: ah!...etto…no!- decía eren comprendiendo la molestia de rivaille, intentaba apartar a mikasa de su brazo pero no lo conseguía, sin embargo esta vez levi, muy lejos de mostrar su fría expresión de siempre se les acercó y le sonrió tristemente intentando parecer feliz por ambos.

Levi: has pasado el día entero con tu prometida, na eren?...- les dijo forzando una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo trizas el corazón de eren pues en ella, podía evidenciar el dolor que sentía levi justo en ese momento.

Eren: no!...levi san…claro que no!- intentaba explicarle.

Mikasa: eh?...qué quieres decir con "claro que no"- decía mikasa haciendo entender que eren mentía.

Levi: ya veo..- intento sonreír una vez más pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, la declaración de aquella chica apuñalo su corazón, cerró sus ojos lentamente dándose la vuelta por completo, quedando de espaldas a la pareja- si quieres la mocosa puede quedarse a dormir en casa hoy- su voz se quebró- contigo….no le diré nada a tu padre…- le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a casa.

Eren: qué?...qué estás diciendo?...a qué te refieren con eso?...- pensaba eren mientras le observaba alejándose, las palabras de levi le había dolido enserio, cómo…cómo podía pensar ese tipo de cosas de el, cómo podía ignorar tanto sus sentimientos, eren le veía alejarse.

Mikasa: deberíamos hacer lo que el pequeño hombre dice….no eren?- susurraba mikasa abrazándose más al brazo de eren, casi aprisionándolo entre sus senos.

Eren: calla!, por supuesto que no!...levi san!...levi san!-gritaba eren, intentaba llamarlo, hacer que se detuviera pero levi seguía caminando, su silueta desaparecía a la distancia y eren no podía seguirlo debido al agarre de mikasa- mierda….él ha…. malinterpretado por completo las cosas- pensaba angustiado-qué debería hacer?.

Mikasa: podríamos primero ir a mi casa- decía la chica viendo su conveniencia personal- buscar algo de ropa y luego…eh?...eren?..- dijo mikasa impactada por aquella expresión en el rostro de eren, esta era la primera vez que le observaba así, eren estaba sumamente molesto, le miraba casi con desprecio.

Eren: caminare contigo hasta la segunda esquina y luego….te iras a casa por tu cuenta, entendido?- le dijo fríamente a la muchacha la cual solo asintió con la cabeza de la pura impresión de ver a un chico tan dulce como eren con esa expresión tan fría.

Mikasa: si…- le dijo..

Eren se separó de mikasa en la segunda esquina y luego de eso el muchacho se fue corriendo a casa en busca de rivaille, mientras corría su corazón latía como loco, su cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a pensar en un sinfín de cosas.

Eren: debo explicárselo…aun puedo llegar a tiempo…..debo decírselo….. Debo…..…yo debo…

Eren corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a casa, puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe, se afirmó sobre sus rodillas agachándose para intentar recobrar el aliento perdido tras maratónica carrera en busca de levi, observo al piso, sus zapatos aún estaban allí, qué bueno, debía estar en casa, no se sacó los zapatos y simplemente entró gritando.

Eren: levi san!- gritaba llamando a aquel hombre.-levi san!

Levi: calla!...eres muy ruidoso…- decía levi apareciendo por la sala mientras se acomodaba una chaqueta negra, aquella que usaba para salir.

Eren: por qué se está vistiendo de esa manera?, a donde va?- le pedía explicaciones mientras se acercaba a un molesto levi.

Levi: no he dicho acaso que esa mocosa podía quedarse hoy en casa contigo?-dijo mirándole densamente- por lo mismo….no me gustaría estar presente mientras dos adolescentes hormonales están juntos en casa…- le dijo con frialdad.

Eren: levi san…no…

Levi: se ve que esa chica y tú se llevan muy bien….era de esperase después de todo…están comprometidos….esa es la manera normal en la que tratarías a tu novia ..ja…-rió con sarcasmo- bien por ti…. por ser normal- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba su pañuelo en el cuello, el mismo que eren le había regalado hace unos días atrás- me voy…no me esperes mocoso…- dijo haciéndose paso a la puerta.

Eren: por qué?...vas a trabajar?..- le pregunto eren mientras que su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar por la desesperación, levi se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta, justo antes de ponerse los zapatos.

Levi: no, voy…a ver a Erwin….- dijo acomodándose los zapatos.

Eren: Erwin?...vas a ver a Erwin?...por qué?...por qué?...- pensaba eren mientras daba lentos paso hacía levi, sus manos tiritaban y su corazón se sentía sumamente angustiado, su estómago, todo su cuerpo era presa de las emociones, sentía deseos de llorar, de echo….unas traviesas lágrimas se acomodaron en las comisuras de sus ojos, lo hicieron porque de cierta forma sabía que si levi se iba con Erwin entonces….entonces le perdería para siempre, levi no sabía sobre los sentimientos de Erwin hacía el pero debía de sospechar algo, mientras que eren los entendió completamente tan solo con verle una sola vez frente a levi, como no entenderle si después de todo él también se derretía por el mismo terco sujeto, casi sin fuerzas y sin pronunciar palabra alguna eren se aferró fuerte a los hombros de levi, apoyando su frente contra la nuca del mayor haciendo que este desistiera de su actor de marcharse…no te vayas….por favor no te vayas….no soportaría ….no soy capaz de dejarte marchar…era lo que pensaba su corazón, mientras que sus ojos eran más sinceros que su boca.

Levi: qué sucede?

Eren: mikasa…..no hay nada entre ella y yo…- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Levi: por qué he de creerte?...

Eren: porque….- su voz temblaba, trago saliva y apretó aún más fuerte los hombros de levi aferrándose a ellos, debía decirlo, debía sincerarse ya que estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía …le perdería para siempre, justo en ese preciso instante- porque…-se pauso unos momentos- porque jamás en mi vida había sido tan sincero con mis sentimientos….

Esa declaración hizo latir el corazón de levi, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y siguió escuchando al mocoso…

Eren: es cierto que estamos comprometidos….pero eso solo es algo que decidieron nuestros padres, sé que ella se lo toma enserio y es arrogante pero…. – se calló unos segundos.

Levi: pero?

Eren: pero…- las piernas le temblaban, el estómago se retorcía de los nervios y aunque estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, de cierto modo aquellas palabras no se atrevían a salir con fuerza de su boca….los nervios, la vergüenza de estar ….sincerándote ante la persona que amas- …pero..-se decidió finalmente a hablar.- ella no hace que mi corazón lata de esta manera tan alocada, ella no hace que mis piernas tiemblen y mis sentidos se descontrolen….ella…. ella no me hace sentirme tan vulnerable como tú..- dijo y una pequeña lágrima calló de su rostro.

Levi solo le escuchaba, su corazón también comenzaba a latir, tan fuertemente que temía que eren lo escuchase, sus piernas temblaban un poco debido a los nervios, cómo es que un hombre adulto hoy se rebajaba a sentir emociones acorde a un adolecente de quince años, y lo que era peor… a manos de un mocoso….

Eren: no puedo concentrarme en nada….no logro hacer nada bien…porque todo el día estoy pensando en levi san… cada día me pregunto qué está haciendo, que siente por mí, por qué me evade de esta manera…si soy una molestia o si en el fondo siente algo hacia mi persona, cada día cuento los segundos para llegar a casa, antes….antes siempre estaba solo y llegar a casa era devastador pero….pero todo eso cambio desde que usted llego a mi vida por eso!...por eso!

Levi se dio la vuelta sutilmente, pudo observar la sonrojada cara de eren, pudo observar cómo es que las lágrimas corrían de sus hinchados ojos y como se descontrolaba intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, levi se volteó y le miró fijamente mientras se paraba frente a él.

Levi: por eso?...- el corazón de eren comenzó a latir como loco, sus manos se dirigieron directo a los lados de la fina cara de aquel hombre quien no hizo intento alguno por alejarse de aquél cariño, eren se fue acercando poco a poco mientras esa seria mirada le consumía.

Eren: por eso…- se pauso unos segundos para acercarse un poco más a su rostro- por eso….no quiero que vayas con Erwin-san!- le dijo para acercarse y darle un apasionado beso al que levi contesto sorpresivamente.

El estómago de eren se llenaba de una confortante sensación, su corazón latía en sincronía con los latidos de levi, qué era eso? De pronto levi se había dejado besar así de la nada, el beso de eren fue aprisionando fuertemente a levi, le cubría con sus brazos por completo, al fin le tenía y por dios que no lo volvería dejar ir, su lengua recorría hasta el último lugar de su boca, como si fuese la última vez en que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, se aferró al mayor y le encerró contra la puerta, la espalda de levi estaba pegada a la puerta mientras que eren se descontrolaba en un profundo beso.

Levi se abrazo de los hombros de eren y este puso sus manos en la cintura de levi para sostenerle y levantarle, esta vez la cabeza de levi estaba más arriba que la de eren mientras el menor levantaba la cabeza para no dejar de besarle, levi era aprisionado por los fuertes brazos de eren, sus piernas rodeaban las caderas de eren como en un abrazo y el mocoso apoyaba su entrepierna contra levi sin prudencia alguna.

Levi: mierda eren….- se quejaba levi mientras se sentía sonrojado- no me levantes!

Eren: lo siento..- le miró fijamente- pero no puedo obedecerle ahora….

Levi: ah?- se cuestionó levi.

Eren: levi san, usted me ah estado evitando desde que nos acostamos esa noche..- le dijo muy directamente y extrañamente sin pudor alguno, no había evidencia alguna de sonrojo en su rostro, no así en la cara de levi.

Levi: cállate!...- desvió la mirada sonrojado- no es necesario que me recuerdes algo que ya sé….

Eren: es asi?- le desafió- porque parecía haberlo olvidado….- le reclamo eren, sin embargo levi seguía con la mirada desviada a otra parte- justamente después de eso usted comenzó a evitarme como si yo fuese una especie de demonio, pensé…..por unos momentos tuve la idea de que usted podría odiarme por obligarle a hacer este tipo de cosas, ya sabe…somos dos hombre y todo eso pero….- le miro fijamente aunque levi solo miraba al un lado y hacía abajo- pero veo que me equivoque….usted…no me odia del todo verdad?- le sonrió.

Levi: tu si tienes agallas…mocoso!- le reclamó levemente sonrojado- de dónde sacas la conclusión esa de que me gustas?

Eren: levi san…- le sonrió- justamente ahora….usted está por completo entre mis brazos- le reclamo provocando que el corazón de levi latiera sin control alguno aun así, el pelinegro se negaba a mirarle directo a la cara- con la fuerza que usted tiene, y con su carácter, si esto no fuese de su agrado yo probablemente ya estaría muerto…o no?...levi san?

Levi: cállate…mocoso…

Eren: pero….quiero escucharlo de su boca….

Levi: eh?

Eren: esta vez….quiero que las cosas entre nosotros queden claras….yo lo amo!

Dijo sin titubear, sin arrepentimiento alguno en sus palabras y de una manera muy directa haciendo que los ojos de levi se encontraran al fin con los de eren.

Eren: lo amo como no se hace una idea…..-dijo mirándole fijamente, con tanta verdad en sus brillantes ojos- pero…necesito que usted…me de su respuesta…levi san, yo le gusto?

Levi se sonrojo una vez más, qué demonios estaba haciendo?, se odiaba justo en ese momento por su maldita inconsecuencia, hace solo 5 minutos odiaba a eren con la vida por estar al lado de esa mocosa, y ahora, después de un par de bonitas palabras se perdía entre sus brazos, maldita bipolaridad que le acosaba y no sabía que tenía, pensaba, pero no, se dijo a si mismo, esto no es bipolaridad.

Levi: que pasa conmigo? Que son estos malditos sentimientos?, este maldito sentimiento de necesidad, este maldito miedo de perderlo y estas malditas ganas de estar lo más cerca posible de el, mírenme ahora….que vergüenza, siendo levantado de esta manera, sometido y besado por un mocoso…..no sé qué me da más asco… si el hecho de ser un hombre mayor sometido por un adolecente….o el hecho de que ….es muy probable de que me halla enamorado de este sujeto….- pensaba totalmente avergonzado sin mirar a eren- podrías bajarme…demonios…

Eren: no hasta que me de su respuesta…- le miro insistente- dígame….ud…siente lo mismo por mi?

Levi mordió sus labios, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo por completo, ya no podía estar más vulnerable ante el mocoso.

Levi: es….- dijo titubeante- lo más probable…

Eren: levi san….- suspiro para mirarle y darle un tierno y apasionado beso que inundo todos los sentidos de levi, eren y levi se besaban mientras que el ojiverde sostenía fuerte a levi en brazos para sutilmente llevárselo a la habitación, esta vez…la habitación de jaegar sensei.

Mientras le besaba y caminaba, inundando por completo los sentidos de levi, este pensaba.

Levi: es increíble…me está cargando, desde cuando este mocoso es tan fuerte?, es por qué lo he estado entrenando?, que mal… a pesar de mi edad….esta es la primera vez que me siento tan nervioso y a gusto con alguien.- pensaba mientras eren le seguía besando, llegando finalmente a la cama para recostarle lentamente.

Eren: levi san… estas avergonzado?- le pregunto sonriendo.

Levi: te estas burlando de mi?, mocoso?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eren: no…es solo que….me parece adorable…- le sonrió flechando nuevamente el corazón de levi, para abalanzarse sobre el y besarle el cuello mientras iba sacando suavemente su ropa.

Levi: puto mocoso…..te odio…- decía mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

Eren: ja….- sonreía puesto a que sabía que no le odiaba de verdad, era solo la rabia que sentía por amar tanto a una persona, o asi lo veía eren- si, si…..soy de lo peor verdad?- dijo para abrazarle tiernamente.- aun asi…levi san….quiero saberlo todo de usted, quiero que me muestre esta cara solo a mi, quiero se el único…que le haga avergonzarse de esta manera.

Levi: qué estas diciendo?- susurraba

Eren: justo ahora…voy a hacer que se avergüence un poco más…

Dijo eren para abrir sutilmente la camisa de levi, fue besando sus pectorales de a poco, delineando con su lengua cada uno de sus definidos músculos, su boca se detuvo traviesamente en uno de sus oblicuos en donde comenzó a hacer pequeñas succiones, estremeciendo a levi.

Levi: de-detente ya!

Eren comenzó a desbrochar el pantalón de levi, lo bajo solo un poco y entonces saco a la luz el miembro de aquel hombre, el cual estaba bastante erecto por lo demás lo que hizo sonreír a eren, al parecer, no era el único realmente emocionado con la situación.

Levi: tu risa es enferma….mocoso…

Eren: claro…claro…- dijo sin escucharle del todo- y esta a punto de hacerse más grande….

Dijo eren tomando el miembro de levi para echárselo de lleno en la boca, mientras masturbaba se lo introducía de arriba hacía abajo dándole pequeños empujoncitos hacía adelante con la cabeza, sintiendo como este se endurecía en su boca llevando lentamente a levi a la gloria.

Levi:ba…basta!...- se retorcía y encorvaba su espalda- mo-mocoso!

Eren comenzó a masturbar con mayor velocidad el miembro de levi, el pelinegro solo podía sentir un extremo calor en aquella zona, y una especie de adormecimiento de su parte intima combinada con el placer que iba en aumento, los gemidos no tardaron en salir de su boca, el calor, la vergüenza, la sensación de ser amado por aquella prohibida persona, no estaba bien…no estaba para nada bien caer de esa manera en las garras de un mocoso, eren comenzó a succionar el miembro de levi sin piedad, como pidiendo a gritos que se corriera dentro de su boca con esa sola acción, el hombre mayor ya no podía más, no solo las sensaciones le llenaban, las imágenes visuales de un eren recostado devorando su polla le prendía de sobremanera, sin mencionar ese redondo trasero que se veía muy levantado a la distancia, si seguía así no tardaría en correrse.

Eren: levi san!...quiero oir….más de esa voz tuya que me excita tanto…- le decía eren mientras lamía la punta de su hinchado miembro.

Levi: claro que no!...mocoso- le decía tercamente.

Eren: bien….entonces la sacare por la fuerza…

Eren bajo más de golpe el pantalón de rivaille dejándole completamente desnudo cintura abajo, abrió las piernas de levi de par en par quien ya estaba llegando a su límite, levantó las caderas de aquel hombre para darse acceso a su rosada y palida entrada, la que comenzó a lamer con lujuria y desenfreno mientras le arrastraba cada vez más hacia su boca.

Levi: ah…no…ah…- traviesos gemidos comenzaban a salir de su boca, pero eren quería más.

Se arrodillo sobre la cama de su padre, tomo con fuerza las caderas de levi y de alguna manera se las arreglo para apoyar las caderas del ojiazul justo en sus pectorales, parte de la espalda de levi estaba levantada y apoyada en el torso erguido de eren, mientras sus hombros y cabeza seguían en el colchón, la punta de los dedos de sus pies casi podía tocarse con sus hombros debido a la extraña posición en la que eren le tenía, de esta manera eren se abrazó a su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra abría y dilataba su entrada, se ayudaba con los dedos abriéndola para darle paso a su traviesa lengua, ensalivando toda esa zona lo que más le fue posible.

Levi: ahh….no…ahí….ah…- se quejaba levi al fin dejando salir esos hermosos gemidos que tanto excitaban a eren.

El dedo mayor del pequeño se introducía hasta el fondo de las entrañas de levi, podía sentir como era apretado de vez en cuando, le fue penetrado con sus dedos y lengua a la vez hasta que levi estuvo tan dilatado como para que entrasen 4 traviesos dedos en el.

Eren: levi san…. Es…tan erótico….perdone por esto…con solo verlo ya estoy en mi limite…ah…

Rápidamente eren se desabrocho el pantalón evidenciado la enorme erección que tenía, su verga estaba algo mojada debido a que se había estado aguantando durante todo el juego previo, bajo sus pantalones, se acercó a la altura de la cara de levi mientras que con una mano baja acomodaba su miembro a la entrada del ojiazul, dejándolo entrar sin problema alguno.

Eren: increíble….el interior de levi-san….es increíble..

Levi: puedes….ah…ahorrarte los comentarios sabes?- le decía entrecortadamente mientras sentía como eren se adentraba cada vez más a el.

Una vez que estuvo bien adentro eren lamió su mano para llevarla hacia al miembro del mayor para masturbarle en perfecta coordinación con una avalancha de salvajes embestidas, embestidas que tocaban aquel punto en el interior de levi quien por lo demás, estaba hace bastante en su límite..

Eren: levi san….yo voy a….ah…- eren sentía que quería correrse, por lo que rápidamente llevo su boca directo a uno de los pezones del mayor para succionarlo al mismo tiempo en que hacía todo lo demás.

Levi: ah!... eren…ah!...yo…mmm…- daba las ultimas quejas antes de desfallecer por completo en los brazos de eren

Ambos apretaron sus cuerpos uno contra el otro coordinadamente una vez sentían que el clímax llegaba, la esencia de eren quemaba gentilmente el interior de levi, y le esencia de levi se derramaba cálida sobre la mano y el abdomen del mayor, unir su cuerpo junto a el era sencillamente genial, aun acabado el acto en si se negaban a separarse, y asi…siguiendo conectados el uno al otro se besaban agradecida y amablemente intentando recuperar las fuerzas….

Habían pasado unos minutos, levi estaba recostado sobre la cama y eren descansaba su cabeza sobre los firmes pectorales del mayor, abrazándole, protegiéndose en el mientras el mayor acariciaba sus cabellos.

Eren: espero que no me evite otra vez después de esto- le recordó avergonzándole.

Levi: cállate…- le susurro.

Eren: esto ha sido…tan bueno como la primera vez…- le sonreía mientras le abrazaba.

Levi: ni en broma te creo que conmigo tuvieses tu primera vez…..mocoso….se nota que tienes mucha experiencia en esto…con cuantos tios has estado antes que yo?...mierda… ya no sirve de nada usar un condón a estas alturas…- se quejaba levi.

Eren: eh?...que cruel levi san…- le susurraba- le prometo que con usted fue mi primera vez….. no me malinterprete, también me sorprende el saber lo que tengo que hacer….pensé que sería diferente pero…. De cierto modo, cuando estoy frente a usted, siento como si mi cuerpo supiera exactamente lo que tiene que hacer y en que lugar por eso yo….solo sigo a mis instintos…. No le parece extraño?- decía eren mientras levi le miraba algo sorprendido- debe ser lo que llaman….la fuerza del amor no?... es la única explicación que puedo darle a este sentimiento …- sonreía…

Levi: ohhh….creo que puedo entender eso un poco…- decía acariciando los cabellos de eren, cómo no entenderlo si después de todo el contantemente se sentía igual, como si de alguna manera conociera a eren desde antes.

Eren: levi san….desde ahora…estamos saliendo?- le pregunto mientras se negaba a dejar de abrazar su torso.

Levi: es eso importante?

Eren: claro que si….además, con lo celoso que es levi san es mejor dejar bien en claro todo no?

Levi se sonrojo y frunció el ceño, eren se levantó entonces y le miro fijamente con una sonrisa, tomo su barbilla de una seductora manera y le dijo.

Eren: desde este momento….levi san y yo….somos novios…- dijo acercándose a el para darle un pequeño y encantador beso que dejo a levi ojiabierto- esta eso bien para usted?

Levi se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, se sonrojo un poco y lo pensó, no había mucho que pensar la verdad, ya las cosas no podían ser más extrañas y solo tenía algo bien en claro, no cedería a eren a nadie, por lo que levanto la cabeza y le dijo.

Levi: esta bien….salgamos juntos!

….Salgamos juntos…

Estas palabras hicieron latir a mil por hora el corazón de eren quien solo se abalanzo sobre levi para acariciarle y besarle agradecidamente.

Levi: bien!, ya es suficiente….pareces un perro…- le decía cansado.

Eren: si, pero un perro que esta feliz de estar con su novio…- le dijo melosamente sonrojando a levi- eren comenzó a besar a levi repetidas veces otra vez, tanto que comenzó a emocionarse nuevamente en su parte baja.

Levi: eren… estas?

Eren: si….podemos hacerlo de nuevo levi san?...como novios?..- dijo esto sonrojando a levi, haciendo que su corazón latiese como un loco, levi le miró fijamente, a aquel sonriente muchacho, por qué demonios su presencia le volvía tan loco?

Levi: esta bien….eren….podemos tener sexo de nuevo….pero esta vez….

_….Como novios…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII: Recuerdo**

Eren se encontraba tras la puerta de un departamento de mala muerte, estaba vestido con sus ropas de escuela, él típico pantalón oscuro con la camisa blanca, cubierta por un chaleco ocre y una insignia con un ala blanca y otra azul, su corbata estaba algo desalineada y sus cabellos alborotados, llevaba su bolso a un lado sobre su hombro derecho, a su lado y casi oculto, vestido de una extraña manera se encontraba levi, quien iba con un abrigo largo negro, una boina negra y lentes circulares negros también, afirmando un arma que estaba ajustada a su cinturón por debajo de la larga sotana, no había moros en la costa, nadie cerca de aquel repulsivo piso, fue entonces que ambos se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza como señal de que ya era momento de actuar, entonces eren tocó el timbre de aquel departamento y al cabo de unos 10 segundos una carrasposa voz contesto.

Diga?

Eren: a… no…?...- dijo con una inocente y casi asustada voz…- discúlpeme, mi nombre es Jean, soy el nieto de la señora de junto, hoy iba a quedarme en su casa pero no hay nadie en el departamento, no me ha dejado llaves y tampoco traje mi móvil conmigo…

Mientras eren hablaba al sitófono, un obeso y pequeño hombre se acercaba por el otro lado de la puerta, se asomó hasta el ojo mágico de la puerta por donde podía observar a aquel chico que hablaba, le pareció encantador, se detuvo a mirar su facciones detenidamente, tanto como se lo permitía hacerlo aquella pequeña apertura.

Eren: me preguntaba si….- desviaba la mirada como un pequeño asustado.- si podía entrar y usar su teléfono señor…- pidió eren.

Tan pronto el pequeño dejó de hablar se pudo escuchar como varias cerraduras eran abiertas, la puerta se abrió lentamente para revelar el rostro de un horrible viejo, su cara era similar a la de un cerdo, aquel hombre le sonrió con una asquerosa amabilidad.

Vaya…. Este es un barrio muy feo para que un lindo chico como tú de vueltas por allí solo….claro que puedes usar mi teléfono…- mientras el hombre le hablaba a eren, levi se escondía al lado de la puerta, escondido también por el alto cuerpo de eren, aquel viejo se acercó hasta el pequeño y lo tomó descaradamente por la cadera- por qué no pasas y te sientas cómodamente?, podrías esperar a la señora Belamie aquí hasta que llegue… yo no tengo problema alguno…

Dijo el hombre mientras insistía en que eren se adentrara a su propiedad, eren no mostro nerviosismo alguno y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el interior mientras que levi avanzaba sigilosamente tras el.

Eren: muchas gracias señor….en verdad no hay problema?...- decía con un tono repentinamente serio.

Claro que no…..- le sonreía mientras su mano se aferraba a su cadera- los niños bonitos como tu siempre son bienvenidos..- justo en ese momento la mano del asqueroso hombre bajo un poco hasta una de las nalgas de eren lo que basto para encender la furia de rivaille.

en ese momento levi, con una velocidad casi inhumana aparto a eren del camino, tomo al asqueroso viejo por el cuello de su blusa, le arrastro unos pasos hacia atrás, saco la pistola con silenciador que guardaba en su abrigo y la puso rápidamente dentro de la boca de aquel sujeto.

Levi: oi!...no te sobrepases con el mocoso!- le dijo en un sádico tono.

Aquel hombre quedó impactado, aquella pistola estaba muy adentro de su boca y cualquier descuido provocaría que levi le volará la cabeza sin pensarlo, solo pudo quedarse allí inmóvil sin hacer ruido alguno, mientras era arrastrado por levi quien avanzaba hasta dejar que la espalda de aquel viejo asqueroso topase contra la pared, eren cerró la puerta empujándola con uno de sus pies, bajo el bolso que llevaba consigo y de allí saco unos guantes quirúrgicos, luego aseguró la puerta con todas aquellas cerraduras que tenía, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar algo entre su bolso mientras aquel hombre le miraba desconcertado, como es que aquel niño que hace un minuto estaba asustado y casi llorando podía estar ahora en tan seria y fría posición.

Eren: levi san….eso fue muy repentino…empujarme así y acorralar a este sujeto?...no fue así como lo planeamos...usted se apresuró más de la cuenta…- decía tranquilamente mientras sacaba una pistola con silenciador de entre su bolso.

Levi: calla….él se estaba sobrepasando más de la cuenta- dijo sumamente molesto mientras estiraba una de sus manos en dirección a eren casi como indicándole que debía pasarle algo, eren solo sonrió, puede que levi no lo dijese pero era terriblemente celoso y sobreprotector, así eran las cosas últimamente entre ellos dos, no se necesitaban de las palabras para que uno entendiese lo que quería el otro.

Levi estiro su mano y rápidamente eren le acerco dos especies de venda, en un rápido gesto levi lleno la asquerosa cavidad bucal del tipo con una de las vendas casi haciendo que se las tragase y con la otra cubrió la boca del sujeto para que este no fuese capaz de hacer ningún ruido, le soltó, se alejó unos cinco pasos del sujeto mientras le seguía intimidando con el arma de fuego.

Levi: escucha cerdo asqueroso… tan pronto te muevas o intentes hacer algo no dudaré en llenar tu maldita cabeza de plomo….así que copera y solo quédate allí quieto….- dijo levi con una sádica expresión a la que el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza quedándose inmóvil y tembloroso, mientras, eren acomodaba un arma y se paraba frente al sujeto apuntándole.- ya estás listo?- le preguntó levi a eren.

Eren: si!, lo estoy…- dijo eren apuntando al sujeto con el arma, apretó el gatillo y le impacto justo en un hombro, el sujeto solo sintió algo de dolor, hizo una aguda expresión de sufrimiento, esperaba ver como la sangre emanaba de su hombro pero a cambio solopudo observar una mancha de pintura roja en el, no tenía perforaciones, no tenia heridas, solo un maldito dolor provocado por el balín que impactó contra su hombro, el tipo puso una expresión increíble de " ¿qué mierda es todo esto?" mientras que levi y eren se comunicaban entre ellos.

Levi: un disparo en el hombro?, tsk… eso no daña a nadie…- le reclamaba levi.

Eren: lo se…lo se…solo fue un primer intento…aquí voy otra vez..- dijo eren apuntando nuevamente al viejo para darle un segundo impacto justo en los genitales.

Levi: ohhh…. Eso es interesante….pero no lo va a matar..- le dijo con cierto tono de burla..

Eren: levi san! Ya no se esté burlando de mi por favor…- decía eren molesto mientras que aquel hombre se retorcía del dolor por aquel impacto de balín de pintura, sentía que estaba en el infierno, eren nuevamente ajusto la mira y esta vez estaba molesto, apunto hacia el tipo y esta vez acertó justo en el medio de su pecho, de haber sido una bala real hubiese pasado a llevar parte de su corazón por lo que estaría muerto.

Levi: bien….de eso estoy hablando…- dijo levi mirando la buena puntería de eren.

Eren: lo logre?...- preguntaba feliz

Levi: si…- dijo levi, aquel hombre no entendía nada de nada, solo pensaba que aquellos dos estaban completamente locos, de pronto eren se dio la vuelta para guardar el arma en su bolso y levi aprovecho esta oportunidad en la que eren no estaba observando, aquel sujeto asqueroso levanto la mirada y un sádico levi le miró por última vez- bien….ya no eres de utilidad…- dijo para dar dos veloces y certeros disparos que impactaron en el corazón y en la cabeza del sujeto de una limpia manera provocando en el una muerte instantánea, eren pudo escuchar el sonido del cuerpo caer y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Eren: lo mataste?...pero….si se supone que yo sería el que…- se quejaba eren pero algo lo hizo callar de pronto, una extraña mirada de satisfacción se apoderaba de levi, no era una mirada que indicase que el estuviese gozando de lo que estuviese haciendo sino, que era una mirada de esas que uno da cuando algo que has estado esperando que suceda por mucho tiempo al fin sucede, eren decidió quedarse en silencio y solo se acercó al mayor.- siempre me imagine o más bien dicho….en las películas siempre muestran que una impacto de bala en el cerebro revienta el cráneo de la persona por completo, embarrando todo de sesos y sangre pero….veo que en verdad no es así..- le dijo eren.

Levi: claro que es así pero…sabes como soy en cuanto a la limpieza, esta es…un arma sofisticada, digámoslo así….tiene la potencia para atravesar tu cráneo la primera vez pero…no tiene la potencia para volver a salir por lo que la bala choca y rebota por el interior de tu cráneo perforándote el cerebro un montón de veces….encantador no?- dijo levi con cierto sarcasmo.

Eren: vaya…. Entonces está bien muerto…- decía mirando al cadáver.

Levi: bien…no hay tiempo que perder, debemos dejar la evidencia de sus crímenes en la sala de estar, para que cuando esos incompetentes detectives revisen el lugar sepan la mierda de persona que era este sujeto, eren!...ponte la gorra y procura no sacarte los guantes en ningún momento…. Es importante no dejar rastro alguno.

Eren: si!...- obedecía eren mientras pudo observar como levi se adentraba a la habitación de aquel hombre, no se atrevió a seguirle, de alguna manera levi se veía bastante preocupado y concentrado o ¿es que era siempre así?, no lo sabía, esta era la primera vez que eren le acompañaba en su trabajo por lo que no estimo prudente involucrarse más de la cuenta- me pregunto….qué tipo de crímenes cometía este hombre para estar dentro de la lista de Erwin, será un traficante de drogas?, de órganos?... qué hacía precisamente aquel que está inmóvil en el piso justo ahora…- se preguntaba eren mientras que un afligido levi buscaba entre las pertenencias de aquel sujeto.

Levi abrió el closet de aquel tipo, el closet tenía una madera falsa que hacía ver al ojo inexperto lo estrecho de aquel mueble pero, si se sacaba, y eso hizo levi, podía verse que el mueble tenía almacenado un montón de cosas dentro de el, entre las cosas que encontró levi, habían muchas fotos tipo paparazzi que fotografiaban a niños en distintas actividades, era casi como un seguimiento de aquel hombre a sus víctimas, bajo de ello había una caja con alrededor de 100 VHS, cada una etiquetada con el nombre de una persona y un bajo número a su lado como por ejemplo Tetsuya,10, eso solo podía significar el nombre de aquellos niños y su edad, el contenido del video resultó obvio para levi, luego de encontrar cada vez más repugnantes evidencias dio finalmente con lo que tanto había estado buscando, entre todas aquellas cosas había una pertenecía especial para el sujeto, la foto de una pequeña niña sonriente, justo a esta foto una pequeña cadena con un osito, tan pronto levi vio aquella foto las palabras "hermano mayor" vinieron directo a su mente, era la foto de Isabel magnolia, la pequeña niña quien a la edad de 10 años había sido violada y asesinada por este asqueroso sujeto, tomo aquella foto junto con la cadena y la guardo en su bolsillo, llevo el resto de la evidencia consigo hasta la sala de estar y la dejó caer justo en frente de eren.

Eren: qué son estas cosas?- pregunto algo asustado por la calidad del material.

Levi: eran…..las asquerosas costumbres de este tipo…

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par, comenzó a tomar las películas que habían dentro de la caja, y comenzó a leer.

Eren: manu, 8….Nohelia, 10….tetsuya, 10…. Nohemi, 7….isabel, 10…- cuando escucho este último el corazón de levi dio una punzada, miro con repudio el cuerpo de aquel asqueroso hombre y se arrepintió de no haberle torturado antes de matarle.- levi san!...quizás sea muy lento o muy inocente para entender esto pero…. Juzgando por las fotos y todo eso….probablemente estos videos….sean evidencia del absurdo crimen de pedofilia de este sujeto…no me diga que…..estos videos contienen ese acto carnal es si…- preguntó preocupado eren.

Levi: es lo más probable…- dijo levi mirando hacía la ventana.

Eren: es repugnante…. El hecho de que un ser humano obligue a otro a hacer algo que solo se debe hacer con alguien especial es…..verdaderamente repugnante…- dijo eren repudiando al sujeto- nadie nunca debe ser obligado a este tipo de cosas, me alegro que esta persona estuviese en la lista de Erwin..-dijo eren con cierto desprecio por aquel hombre, que acertado era Erwin, sin embargo…

Levi: no!…el…..no estaba en la lista de Erwin…- dijo quedándose en silencio por unos segundo mientras eren le miraba con curiosidad, si no estaba en la lista de Erwin entonces…por qué lo asesinaron?...- …..el….- dijo levi-…estaba en mi lista…

Dijo con extrema seriedad y satisfacción de haber cumplido su trabajo, eren no entendía bien, por qué ese sujeto estaba en la lista de levi, qué había pasado exactamente?, sería prudente preguntarle ahora?, eren no quiso preguntar nada…simplemente le quedo mirando fijo, algo en levi no se veía bien.

Levi: vamos a casa….eren!.

Eren: si!...

Eren y levi al fin caminaban lejos de aquel departamento, había cometido un crimen sin dejar evidencia alguna, eren volteaba la cabeza mirando el edificio mientras caminaba hacia adelante preguntándose si había una especie de venganza cumplida en el asesinato de hace unos segundos.

Levi: mantén la vista al frente, no querrás tropezarte y caer…

Eren: lo siento….- decía eren mientras le miraba, se encontraba caminando solo unos pasos tras el por lo que podía observar su pequeña espalda.- lo sabía….de alguna manera levi esta algo preocupado…- pensaba eren mientras le miraba.

Levi: por cierto….es la última vez que faltas a clases por acompañarme a hacer este tipo de cosas, si tu padre se enterase estaría en problemas- le reclamaba levi sin mirarle.

Eren: si...no hay problema…están con el asunto del festival de año nuevo y mañana es el ultimo día…no es como si importará que yo fuera o no- le sonreía mientras el pequeño hombre parecía no escucharle.

Levi: y eren….- le dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Eren: si?

Levi: ese nombre que inventaste…."jean" ….es realmente horrible..- le dijo levi mientras apresuraba el paso.

Eren: lo se….es un nombre repulsivo verdad?…jajja- rio eren mientras caminaba tras levi, en un día normal tal vez levi hubiese sonreído con aquel comentario pero hoy no hubo respuesta alguna, el semáforo que daba para cruzar la calle se quedó en rojo, eren se puso al lado de levi y tal como él pensaba, algo le estaba afectando a levi, su mente estaba distraída y tenía aún más mal humor que otros días.

El resto del día siguió normal para ambos, eren no quiso hacer mayores preguntas a levi ni molestarlo porque de alguna manera levi se veía terriblemente triste, esa tarde, levi se sentaba a ver la televisión mientras eren quien estaba en la cocina preparaba la cena, le observaba desde allí de una preocupada manera, levi parecía un niño justo ahora, un niño que abrazaba sus rodillas y se veía desconcentrado, justo en ese momento el noticiario apunto una reveladora noticia, un montón de patrullas estaban justo en frente del edificio de aquel sujeto al que visitasen en la mañana, levi subió un poco el volumen de la televisión y miraba serio, sus pies estaban sobre el sofá, sus rodillas casi chocando con su mentón, y la noticia….

Un hombre de aproximadamente 58 años reconocido con las iniciales de J.B cuya imagen vemos a la izquierda inferior de la pantalla fue asesinado esta mañana justo en su morada a causa de dos impactos de bala, los vecinos dicen no haber visto ni escuchado nada ….

Escuchaba eren mientras cocinaba la cena pensando "genial, no hemos dejado huella" mientras la noticia seguía siendo transmitida, sin embargo levi observaba la noticia con cierta tristeza.

Sin embargo lo sorprendente de esta situación no es el asesinato en sí, sino la enorme cantidad de material pornográfico infantil encontrado en la casa de este sujeto en donde lo podemos ver a él y a un centenar de niños en actividades sexuales ilícitas sin el consentimiento de los menores, además, incontables fotos de seguimiento de las víctimas y de posibles futuras víctimas, los vecinos aseguran no saber nada de esto, se le consideraba un hombre tranquilo y jamás se imaginaron que…..

La chica del noticiero siguió hablando por unos minutos, aclarando lo terrible de los actos de aquel sujeto, ese día…. Muchas televisoras se encendieron en el mismo canal, ese día muchas madres sonrieron por saber que aquel hombre tan peligroso jamás podría molestar a sus hijos, había uno menos, ese día…un centenar de adultos que observaban la televisión junto a sus familias dejaron caer unas incontenibles lágrimas de felicidad, como si la dignidad que perdieron cuando niños fuera finalmente recuperada con la muerte de quien en el pasado hubiese sido su abusador, ese día ellos sintieron que la justicia existía de alguna manera y sin querer dieron las gracias al autor de tan esperado crimen….ese día….. También….levi lloro por primera vez en 10 años…

Una fina lágrima cayó de los ojos de levi, luego dos, tres y así hasta que no fue capaz de detenerse, eren lo observo justo en ese momento, estaba llorando?, por qué estaba llorando?, rápidamente apago la estufa de la cocina, dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y a paso apresurado se acercó a abrazar a levi.

Levi: suéltame!...mocoso de mierda!...quiero estar solo!...- le empujaba y reclamaba mientras sus lágrimas caían pero el abrazo de eren fue más insistente, eren recibió un par de golpes hasta que finalmente pudo contenerle.

Eren: levi!-le gritó, fue la primera vez que lo llamo por su nombre si ninguna formalidad, levi abrió sus ojos de par en par y se calmó- no debe avergonzarse por nada, no voy a hacer preguntas al respecto, mucho menos voy a burlarme ni considerarte menos hombre por esto, si quieres llorar, llora…..- le decía mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, la cabeza de levi se escondió en los pectorales de eren y sus manos acariciaban los azabaches cabellos del mayor- voy a estar aquí en silencio abrazándote hasta que tu pena halla pasado…. Vótalo levi….nadie tiene que saber que has llorado en mis brazos….

Justo en ese momento levi se rindió, estaba en silenció pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a eren, le abrazaba cada vez más fuerte mientras que las lágrimas y un silencioso llanto se hacían notar.

Levi: mo….Mocoso de mierda….- le decía entre llantos, eren solo le abrazo más fuerte y sonrió, en el fondo sabía cuánto le molestaba mostrar su debilidad frente a los demás pero, eren no era cualquier persona, parte de amar es volverse vulnerable, mostrar nuestros miedos y vergüenza inconscientemente y sin querer frente a la persona a la que amamos y en quien ….confiamos….era cierto, levi nunca había dicho que amaba a eren pero eren conocía los sentimientos de levi a la perfección, por eso…en ese momento solo sonrió…

Eren: lo se….soy de lo peor verdad?.- le dijo sonriente para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos levi ceso de llorar, sin querer se había quedado profundamente dormido, eren no lo despertó, simplemente se quedó mirándole, pensando en que cosa había sido tan horrible para hacerlo llorar, o quién fuese el que lo hizo llorar….fuese quien fuese jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ambos hombres descansaban en la casa, levi indefensamente en durmiendo en los brazos de eren y eren cubriéndole como si el fuese la cosas más preciada de este mundo porque de cierta manera eso era, el silencio se apoderaba de toda la ciudad y la noche caía de a poco, ambos estaban frente al fuego de la chimenea sin sospechar que eran observados muy de cerca por una extraña persona.

Casi en la copa de un alto árbol que daba a la casa de eren, un extraño hombre mayor, de aproximadamente unos 50 y tantos pero, de increíble buen físico y joven aspecto se escondía para observar a aquella pareja, extrañamente su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sistema similar de correas del que usará levi para cometer algunos de sus más audaces homicidios, aquel hombre miró con furia y recelo como aquel muchacho descansaba en los brazos de ese chiquillo, sintió ganas de entrar de pronto y arrebatárselo en ese mismo instante pero no, esa no era la misión, ya planearía algo más efectivo, cumpliendo su objetivo, evidenciar que levi estuviese allí, se dio la vuelta mirándole una última vez de reojo y por la espalda.

-levi….has crecido…- dijo en un tono extraño para luego marcharse de aquel lugar…

…_**Vaya si has crecido….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV: El problema con los mocosos.**

Esa mañana llego cauteloso caminando por el tejado, acababa de hacer un par de trabajos encargados por Erwin, nada muy especial, solo deshacerse de la basura como era su costumbre sin dejar rastro alguno, vaya si lo había hecho rápido, se había apresurado lo más que puro para llegar a casa temprano, eran algo así como las 5 am, no importa en qué estación del año te encuentres simplemente a esa hora siempre hace un frio de mierda que te cala los huesos.

Levi se apresuró a bajar a la rama de un árbol que daba directo con la ventana de la habitación de eren, de alguna manera en estos meses había perdido la costumbre de entrar por la puerta y simplemente entraba por la ventana sospechosamente, entro en la habitación del mocoso, la ventana estaba abierta como siempre, se apresuró y la cerro.

Levi: dice que nadie puede entrar a esta casa por sorpresa y sin embargo…es tan descuidado al dejar la ventana sin seguro, tsk… es qué quiere que lo asalten o algo?- susurraba levi sumamente molesto por lo descuidado que solía ser el chico, el mayor estaba cansado, fue una noche larga que le cargaba 5 homicidios a la espalda, no era fácil limpiar la mente de esas caras sangrientas y esos gritos de piedad que no fueron escuchados, levi se rasco la nuca, al parecer eren dormía en su cama como si de un tronco se tratase pero vaya si estaba destapado, levi estaba cansado, aún tenía una de sus cuchillas en la mano, la soltó y rápidamente vió el sillón que estaba frente a la cama de eren.

Levi: estoy cansado…sería bueno quitarle una frazada al mocoso y dormir allí, no quiero molestarle…- susurro nuevamente levi mientras se quitaba el cinturón que llevaba las armas y el sistema de correas que le permitía treparse a los muros, dejo sus cuchillas en el piso y se asomó hasta eren, el mocoso estaba profundamente dormido y se veía hermoso, casi como un ángel, levi no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse lentamente a besarle, trago algo de saliva y se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios del pequeño para sentir una suave calidez rosarle, se mantuvo en contacto con sus labios solo unos segundos, bajando la guardia, sintiendo su calidez y de pronto bruscamente pudo sentir como si alguien le tumbase, le dieron vuelta, de algún repentina manera levi pudo ver como su cabeza estaba ahora clavada a la almohada, sus manos aprisionadas contra el respaldo y un sonriente eren por encima de el afirmándole, riendo perversa y traviesamente, no había duda, se había aprovechado de que había bajado la guardia para tumbarlo contra la cama.

Eren: bueno días levi…-le dijo sin formalidades.

Levi: mocoso de mierda…otra vez haciéndote el dormido?- se quejó molesto.

Eren solo sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para ser capaz de besar a levi, primero suavemente y luego forzando su lengua sobre los labios del mayor para obligarle a regalarle un lujurioso beso.

Eren: sabe que no puedo dormir del todo hasta que usted llegue a casa…está mal que haga eso?

Levi: si no duermes tus horas de sueño apropiadamente no crecerás bien…- seguía molesto.

Eren: me pregunto si fue eso lo que le paso a usted?- le dijo burlona y tiernamente a la vez.

Levi: ahora si mocoso de mierda…ahora sí que te parto la cara- le reclamo sumamente molesto mientras eren no hacía más que reír casi a carcajadas pues no había nada que levi odiase más en el mundo que el hecho de que recalcasen su baja estatura.

Levi se movía para golpear a eren sin hacer mayores esfuerzos realmente, empezó como pelea, pero gradualmente se fue transformando en un abrazo, un puño directo a la cara de eren el cual fue atrapado para poner sus manos contra el respaldo y convertirse en un tierno beso, eren ya sabía como controlarle perfectamente, sabía como hacerle enfadar, sabía como calmarle, como complacerle, como avergonzarle y como satisfacerle… todo eso había aprendido en tan poco tiempo, llevaban solo unos meses de relación de diciembre a marzo y las cosas avanzaban gradualmente bien. Levi se calmó y dejó besar por eren, entonces el chico se sentó sobre el y le miró fijo.

Eren: bien…es hora de revisarlo…- le dijo sonriendo mientras que levi solo mostraba una mueca de enfado desviando la mirada.

Levi: tienes que hacer esto cada día?, no te aburres?-le reclamaba

Eren: no!, no cada día…solo cuando ha estado afuera..

Levi: eres una molestia…- le escupió.

Eren: es así?, yo no veo que le desagrade del todo..

Levi: tsk..- chasqueo la lengua molesto.

Eren: bien…veamos…

Eren comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de levi, sacando las cuerdas que lo amarrasen con cuidado para dejar al descubierto su pálida piel, se acercaba lo más que podía recorriendo el torso desnudo de levi de arriba hacia abajo mirándole cautelosamente, la punta de la nariz de eren se acariciaba suavemente con la blanca piel provocando en el mayor un pequeño escalofrió.

Eren: nada….aquí tampoco.. nada..- decía mientras su cara se escabullía en la piel del mayor, levi solo se mordía los labios intentando ocultar su vergüenza y por sobre todo las cosquillas con sabor a excitación que ahora se apoderaban de él.- gracias a dios nada…

Dijo el ojiverde para abrazarse fuerte contra el torso del pelinegro, su respiración chocaba con la piel de levi, eren se veía feliz pues no había encontrado marca alguna en su amado.

Levi: tu instinto de posesión es obvio…y eso apesta.

Eren: eh?, a que se refiere con posesión.

Levi: el revisarme de esta manera, cada madrugada en la que llego a casa es repugnante, buscas marcas de infidelidad no?, te sientes feliz al no encontrar nada verdad?, me haces sentir como una zorra… sabes…eres demasiado posesivo para ser solo un mocoso de 15 años..- le dijo levi como si se hubiese estado guardando esos sentimientos por mucho, se lo dijo con ira y rencor sin siquiera ser capaz de mirarle a la cara mientras que eren solo le miraba desconcertado.

Eren: a que se refiere con eso…no me haga reír..

Levi: …

Eren: levi, su trabajo es en extremo peligroso, sé que no puedo acompañarle porque no sería más que una molestia y porque debo dormir mis horas como usted dice pero, eso no evita que me preocupe por usted- decía eren mirándole fijamente a pesar que el terco hombre mayor seguía con la mirada fija en la pared- siempre trata de aparentar que todo está bien, de hacerse el hombre fuerte conmigo a pesar de que se sus debilidades, por eso…levi…si usted tuviese alguna herida grave, acaso me lo diría?

Levi abrió sus ojos de par en par con esa pregunta y no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva expresando una obvia reacción que servía para dar un respuesta a la pregunta de eren.

Eren: no verdad?...-sonrió- si le reviso de esta manera no es porque piense que me esté siendo infiel, solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien, de que no hallan heridas en su cuerpo que lo puedan hacer enfermar… - eren sonrió y bajo la mirada algo melancólico- usted no sabe la angustia que siento al esperarlo cada noche, no sabe….. Como ruego porque vuelva con vida y atraviese esa ventana para ver su rostro y cuando al fin lo hace…- levantó su mirada para mirarle fijamente a los ojos- entonces me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Levi abrió sus ojos de par en par, se podía decir que estaba algo conmovido después de todo le gustaba que se preocupasen de él, era una sensación nueva y agradable, dejarse sumergir por este tipo de sentimientos y volverse vulnerable estaba bien?, pensaba levi, no!, claro que no estaba bien, debía mantenerse con la mente fría pero que le iba a hacer…ya sea física o emocionalmente estaba llegando a su límite, cómo se puede amar tanto a alguien así?.

Levi extendió sus manos hasta el cuello de eren, se aferró a él y lo acerco brusco contra su cuerpo, la cara de eren estaba apoyada en los pectorales de levi, el mayor le abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos permitiéndose sentir el latido del corazón del menor chocar contra su propio pecho, todas esas emociones tan a flor de piel, podía entender cómo se sentía eren, porque si a él le pasará algo…de seguro también se devastaría por completo.

Levi: estoy bien mocoso…. No debes preocuparte..- acariciaba sus cabellos y le cubría fuerte entre sus brazos, eren solo aspiraba fuerte para sentir el dulce aroma de levi, sus brazos pronto le rodearon la espalda y se dejó abrazar por aquel calor.

Eren: solo no quiero perderte…

Levi: oi!, con quien crees que hablas?, con un asesino novato?...no me hagas reír…se trata de mi, el asesino más fuerte de la humanidad..- dijo a tono de burla para tranquilizar a eren, eren solo sonrió y le abrazo aún más fuerte.

Eren: ja, eso lo se…tú….eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad…

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad…justo en ese momento las manos de levi se detuvieron, algo le removió el pecho, extrañas voces en su cabeza se hacían presente repitiendo la frase, "el más fuerte de la humanidad", "el soldado más fuerte", "el más fuerte", levi se inquietó un poco, su reacción fue obvia, qué era esto, rápidamente eren levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.

Eren: sucede algo?

Levi: mm….no…- dijo poco convencido- debe haber sido un dejavu..

Eren: dejavu?...eso es como…vivir lo mismo dos veces o algo?

Levi: algo así…- decía serio y aun un poco impactado por su propia reacción- últimamente ha pasado seguido.

Eren: a si?...-se levantó para mirarle seductoramente-yo tengo una premonición para usted…- dijo algo coqueto pero levi lo tomaba enserio.

Levi: qué cosa?

Eren: tuve un sueño en el que usted y yo teníamos sexo justo ahora, justo en esta cama…. Fue una premonición…

Levi: eres insoportable!- le reclamo levi molesto, levi se estaba tomando el asunto enserio y eren salía con sus estupideces sobre sexo, vaya si era un adolescente, pero no podía culparle pues estaba en la edad- ….estoy demasiado cansado ahora para eso.

Eren: ah?...pero levi…te eh esperado toda la noche…además…- su cara se puso algo coqueta, suplicante de deseo, le miro fijo y tomo la mano del mayor para llevarla directamente entre sus piernas haciéndole notar a levi lo duro que estaba en ese momento- te extrañe mucho anoche.

A levi lo tiño un aura azul, era verdad que eren era adorable a ratos, era un chico hermoso, amable y todo eso pero en ocasiones era sumamente desesperante.

Eren: mira como estoy-decía refiriéndose a su miembro-…esto….es tu culpa…- le digo hablando entre cortado como si se hubiese excitado de pronto.

Levi: cómo es que esto es mi culpa cuando yo no eh hecho nada para ponerte duro?- le pregunto bastante molesto.

Eren: ah?...cómo que no… tu…me abrazaste con el torso desnudo y..

Levi: eres un mocoso pervertido..

Las cosas habían pasado así en los últimos meses, ya estaban acercándose a marzo, todas las mañanas eren revisaba a levi y luego tenían sexo, cuando eren llegaba de la escuela tenían sexo, al bañarse tenían sexo nuevamente, al comer, antes de dormir a cada hora…esta situación estaba cansando un poco a levi, entendía que eren tuviese 15 años y las hormonas a tope pero, era mucho pedir que se controlara de vez en cuando?.

Levi: estoy cansado, no tengo fuerzas para…

Eren: no se preocupe…no tiene que hacer nada…yo me ocupare de todo y..

Levi: qué diferencia hay entonces entre una almohada y yo si lo haces de esa manera?- le preguntó sumamente molesto- las cosas no…

Levi iba a seguir reclamándole pero un lujurioso beso le interrumpió y le tapó la boca, eren se apretaba fuerte contra su cuerpo, casi le ahogaba por la cantidad de saliva que compartían entre si, levi se retorcía su pezones estaban siendo pellizcados por el menor y sus piernas eren obligada a abrirse a la fuerza puesto a que la rodilla de eren se mantenía suavemente en contacto con la entrepierna del mayor, se rozaba de arriba hacia abajo estimulándole, levi arqueaba las caderas y frotaba su entrepierna contra la pierna de eren en un acto inconsciente, maldito mocoso con energía sexual de sobra, pensaba, finalmente eren se separó del beso para mirar fijo a su amante.

Eren: aunque usted lo niega, su cuerpo parece ser más sincero..- decía mientras manoseaba la entrepierna de levi- levi…anoche te extrañe cuatro veces…-decía para comenzar a masturbar al mayor.

Levi: que mierda significa eso?, que te masturbaste cuatro veces en esta cama en donde estoy acostado?, que repugnante..- le reclamaba mientras una pequeña corriente recorría su entrepierna y bajo abdomen.

Eren: a mí no me molestaría que usted se tocase para mí en mi propia cama..- le dijo con ojos de lobo hambriento.

Levi: no voy a hacer eso…

Eren: eh… - eren se detuvo en seco tras escuchar esa respuesta, soltó a levi para sentarse justo en frente de el- lo eh estado pensado, hemos hecho mucho tipo de cosas entre los dos en este tiempo- decía coquetamente mirando fijo a levi- y ayer mientras fantaseaba con usted recordé…que usted jamás se ha tocado para mí..- dijo eren totalmente desinhibido provocando un gran sonrojo en levi.

Levi: cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas con una cara tan normal cuando yo me muero de la vergüenza-pensaba levi mientras desviaba la mirada, solía mirar a eren de vez en cuando solo de reojo, el mocoso tenía clavado esos verdes ojos sobre el como si de un animal hambriento se tratase.

Eren:levi…por qué no me muestra en donde le gusta?- le pregunto sonrojando aún más al mayor quien se negaba a contestar y solo miraba a un lado juntando sus rodillas para ocultar su erección- no?...en ese caso. .me gustaría saber cómo se deshará de esa erección tan notoria justo ahora…levi…muéstreme como se lo hace a sí mismo y cuando ya no pueda más déjeme darle una mano.

No sabía bien el cómo es que había llegado a esa situación, tal vez sea el hecho de llevar 5 homicidios en su espalda tan solo en una noche, a la personas como levi, el sexo les viene bien para olvidar los traumas y pensar en otro tipo de cosas, es casi terapéutico aun cuando esto significaba despojarse de todo tipo de dignidad, mientras más vergonzoso fuese para levi, más efectivo sería para hacerle olvidar y más le satisficiera y eso era algo que eren sabía bien, así es como ahora eren estaba atento mirando sentado sobre sus piernas, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas observando cómo es que levi se daba placer a sí mismo.

Levi se había sentado sobre el costado de la cama con los pies en el piso, sus pantalones y calzoncillos estaban arremangados cubriendo sus tobillos, su camisa abierta de par en par pero aun puesta tapándole hasta los codos, la tenía arremangada, unos suaves gemidos se escuchaban por parte de levi mientras sus manos se movían traviesas masturbando su miembro, eren esta vez se bajó de la cama para sentarse justo frente a él de rodillas al piso, observo su miembro y luego levanto la mirada para verle fijamente a los ojos.

Eren: esto no es lo que lo excita levi, su miembro no está bien duro aun…será que tiene vergüenza de mostrarme como le gusta realmente?- le dijo coquetamente.

Levi: cállate ya maldito mocoso…ya es mucho que esté haciendo este tipo de cosas por ti.

Eren: entonces si lo hace por mi….hágalo bien…- le pidió eren.

Levi chasqueó la lengua molesto, no sabía que le molestaba más, si la insistencia del mocoso o lo evidente que se había puesto frente a él, era como un libro abierto y ahora eren parecía saberlo todo sobre él, se resignó y pensó unos segundos sumergido en la vergüenza para luego mirar fijo a eren.

Levi: bien…entonces… mira atentamente mocoso, y observa como lo hacen los adultos, no vayas a sonrojarte- le dijo levi tomando el control de la situación, haciendo esta vez que eren se pusiese nervioso pero también, le hizo sentirse degenerado por estar mostrándole este tipo de cosas a un mocoso menor de edad.

Levi se desprendió por completo de su ropa y separo sus piernas para darle a eren un primer plano de su entrepierna, puso las palmas de sus manos alrededor de su miembro haciendo lucir lo enorme que era y lo hinchado que estaba, a eren parecía hacérsele agua la boca, levi solo le miraba y sonreía perversamente, de un momento a otro la vergüenza pareció desaparecer, levi llevo entonces su mano derecha a su boca lamiéndola desenfrenadamente, ensalivando la palma por completo y jugando con sus dedos dentro de su boca siempre mirando fijo a eren, lamio su dedo mayor sonriéndole al pequeño quien comenzaba a sonrojarse tragando algo de saliva, luego de eso llevo su mano por completo lubricada hasta su miembro, bajo por completo su prepucio dejando a la luz su cabeza hinchada, con la palma ensalivada de su mano se fue acariciando a modo de círculos sintiendo como un exquisita y correntosa sensación le recorría, arqueo su cabeza hasta atrás, casi siendo capaz de mirar la pared trasera para dar un exagerado y masculino gemido de placer haciendo crispar los nervios de eren, la mano de levi se movía de arriba hacia abajo masturbando mientras que sus caderas se movían coordinadamente en la misma dirección guiadas por su mano derecha, apoyo su mano izquierda tras su espalda para levantar con mayor facilidad sus caderas en dirección a eren, el menor tenía vista privilegiada, el cuerpo de levi era hermoso y se daba placer a si mismo de una hermosa y masculina manera, justo en ese momento eren se detuvo a observar en detalles, su abdomen, sus oblicuos bien marcados, que ganas de pasar sus manos y su lengua por todos esos lugares, sus brazos definidos, sus piernas su miembro todo era perfecto en el, por un segundo una idea rodeo su mente, la idea de ser dominado por levi, de ser dominado por la fuerza de aquel hombre era algo que le excitaba, pensando en ello poco a poco dejo que levi tomase el control mientras que el comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Levi: ah…no te dije que no te sonrojaras…mocoso…- le miraba coquetamente mientras que eren se acercaba un poco más para ver con mayor detalles el trabajo de las manos de levi sobre su propio miembro, de un momento a otro levi levo su mano izquierda hasta la boca del menor, eren estaba tan cerca que fue capaz de alcanzarle- lámelos!, mocoso!...-le exigió mientras no dejaba de masturbarse.

Eren lamía los dedos de levi mientras le miraba sexymente a los ojos, procuro dejarlos bien mojados, luego de eso los dedos del mayor fueron retirados de su boca dejándole con ganas de más.

Levi: mira bien esto…tal vez te guste…- le dijo levi sexymente levantando sus caderas para poner ahora su mano izquierda bajo el con dos de sus dedos apuntando hacia arriba, levantando sus caderas y sin dejar de masturbarse se sentó sobre sus propios dedos penetradose a si mismo para dar pequeños gemidos de placer- ah!...apuesto que te gustaría entrar justo ahora..

El sonrojo que se apodero sobre eren fue épico, sin resistirse más y como todo un cazador se abalanzo sobre su presa, casi haciéndole daño, la mano izquierda de levi quedo hacía un lado de su cuerpo mientras su miembro aún era sostenido por la diestra, sus rodillas quedaron dobladas mientras sus pies seguían tocando el piso su cuerpo se encontraba ahora recostado sobre la cama, eren le miraba fijo, jadeaba como fuera de sí, como un perro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba como poseído, así era eren, un cazador dispuesto a devorar a su presa, sin decirle nada se puso sobre levi, bajando sus pantalones lo suficiente como para dejar ver su trasero, sacó su miembro con rapidez para juntarlo con el de levi, sus tamaños eran similares, eren era un poco dotado para su edad, aprovechándose de los flujos y de la saliva que había sido expulsada por la mano de levi eren comenzó a frotar ambos miembros con la misma mano, obligándoles a juntarse en un placentero masaje que hacía despedir a levi gemidos entre coquetas sonrisas.

Levi: ja…pensé…ah…pensé que me dejarías acabar ..ah…el mocoso ya está en su límite?- le pregunto entre risas y gemidos pero eren no se preocupaba de contestar, se agacho un poco hasta la entrepierna de levi tomando sus caderas, levantándola desesperadamente para lamer su entrada y su miembro intercaladamente.-ah!...eres…ah…eres un perro baboso…

Eren: levi..- dijo susurrando casi como si estuviese en trance, se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro- si lo desea…hoy puedo dejar que usted entre en mi…

Dijo tan excitado y tan inocentemente a la vez que provoco un escalofrío en levi ¿entrar en eren?, dominarlo por completo?, no podía decir que no le atraía la idea pero precisamente allí estaba el peligro, que tal si se hacía adicto a ello, una cosa era ser violado por un mocoso, no era tan terrible, pero violar y penetrar a uno ya era otra cosa, por mucho que le apeteciera la idea no debía.

Levi: n-no…no estás listo para ello…- le dijo sumamente excitado.

Eren: en verdad?...yo…lo deseo…

Levi: eren…no…. No insistas…oh..

Eren: o qué?...- dijo eren para sentarse sobre el miembro de levi, haciendo que levi sintiera sus nalgas frotarse contra él, el mayor cerró un ojo intentando resistir y acallar ese impulso que le decía que lo tumbase y le penetrase con ira de una puta vez, ese era el problema, no quería dañar a eren, provocarle algún trauma o dolor alguno, el sexo anal era algo en parte doloroso para quien recibe, de momento el estaba dispuesto a soportar ese dolor solo para que eren sintiese placer y disfrutase una experiencia que por lo demás no era aún para su edad. El mocoso seguí frotando sus nalgas contra el miembro de levi sin idea alguna de lo que le esperaba.

Eren: sé que quiere hacerlo…y yo…yo lo deseo también…quiero tenerlo dentro mío…justo hoy..- le rogaba como absorbido por un trance, levi se frotaba los dedos índice y medio contra la frente de manera circular, intentando darse paciencia a sí mismo, lo deseaba, quería hacerlo y a la vez, no debía, no quería pero..

Levi: bien…estate quiero mocoso…- dijo levi para poner con fuerza su mano diestra sobre la cadera de eren, sujetándole para que el mocoso no escapara ni desistiera de la decisión.

Eren: eh?- se sintió impresionado al sentir tal fuerza sobre él.

Levi: baja más tu pantalón, abre las piernas, relajare y no grites…- le dijo de una fría manera, era su culpa, le había provocado, eren se sintió algo nervioso y asustado al instante, la mano de levi fue directo a su boca, lamio su dedo índice y medio lo más que pudo, eren estaba nervioso mientras le miraba, al fin sacó lo dedos de su boca y le dijo- si esto te duele de alguna forma solo dilo…

Eren: s-si…

Lentamente levi llevo sus manos hasta el trasero de eren, con su mano izquierda tomo una de sus nalgas para separar mientras que la otra mano intentaba traviesamente de buscar la entrada del pequeño con sus dedos, en principio levi fue muy suave, el cuerpo de eren temblaba un poco, eso lo hizo dudar de sus actos, los dedos de levi se deslizaban suavemente por los bordes de la entrada de eren dándole cosquillas, poco a poco comenzaba a presionar casi al borde sin causar dolor alguno, no estaba seguro si entrar o no.

Eren: ah…hágalo ya…se lo estoy pidiendo…- pidió eren notoriamente nervioso.

Entonces levi presiono su dedo medio introduciéndolo lentamente en el menor, eren presionaba sus paredes contra el dedo de levi tras sentir como entraba, estas sensaciones volvían loco a levi quien de veras comenzaba a ponerse duro, eren se afirmaba a los hombros de levi con fuerza, el dedo había entrado por completo sin problemas, era hora de hacerlo salir un poco, con cuidado comenzó a sacarlo provocando un gran dolor y ardor en el pequeño.

Eren: ah….ah..tsk…no…- se aferraba con fuerza a sus ropas.

Levi: duele?...solo hay un dedo dentro…duele mucho eren?..- le preguntaba amable mientras intentaba masajear su trasero para hacerle olvidar el dolor.

Eren: n-no…sigue…ah..- eren decía que no le dolía en lo absoluto pero en su cara se veía todo lo contrario, el dedo de levi comenzó a moverse por dentro de manera más amable, en cortas envestidas hasta que el chico se acostumbró, un segundo dedo quiso entrar en el pequeño pero este no lo soportaba- d-duele..ah..sa-sácalo…

Levi se sintió algo molesto pero le entendía, eren ya no estaba disfrutando de aquello, su miembro se había vuelto algo flácido a causa del dolor y levi decidió desistir, era un mocoso, no podía follarse a un mocoso con su cuerpo de adulto, maldita sea…tenía tantas ganas y estaba tan excitado, pero no!, jamás se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos y hacer que eren le odiase, sin embargo.

Levi: mierda…por qué me pides hacer algo que no puedes hacer…- le dijo molesto, eren se sintió mal, en verdad se creyó capaz de hacerlo, en verdad pensó que podía, debió escucharle..

Eren:lo siento….la eh cagado verdad?- dijo sumamente triste, levi se sintió culpable, rápidamente se acerco a eren y le abrazo escondiendo la cabeza del pequeño en su hombro.

Levi:no…yo lo siento…soy un idiota..

Eren: eh?

Levi: eren escucha….solo tienes 15 años…. Nada debería entrar por allí mientras tienes esa edad, me oyes?, nada… aun no...

Eren: pero levi tu eres…

Levi: aunque lo sea..- le interrumpió- escúchame, no quiero ser el responsable de violar a un mocoso..- le sonrió- aun así …ese lugar sigue siendo mío y cuando estés listo..- le dijo para mirarle fijamente- tomare lo que me corresponde…

Las mejillas de eren se sonrojaron, de cierto modo eren se sentía feliz de estar con alguien como levi, cuando estuviera listo el le tomaría, no sabía como pero sin duda haría su mejor esfuerzo para ello.

Eren: claro que si…- le sonrió…- y ahora…. Levi está muy duro…déjeme darle una mano…

Levi: no es necesario…oi…ah…

Eren se agacho apoyando sus rodillas sobre el piso, abrió las piernas de levi de par en par, puso su manos sobre el miembro de levi y mientras le masturbaba le daba a la vez cálidas embestida con su boca, levi solo podía ver el trasero de eren en alto y las ganas que le tenía, eso le hizo correrse rápidamente, estaba casi en su límite desde hace mucho, eren no dudo en tragarse toda la esencia del mayor saboreando hasta la última gota.

Levi: bien….es suficiente…voy a bañarme y dormir algo…

Eren: déjeme acompañarle

Levi: no…quédate aquí… es momento de hacer la comida…

Eren: pero levi….mi…pequeño eren…aun no…- decía eren mientras observaba que levi se retiraba al baño dejándole solo con su gran problema- soy hombre…tengo necesidades y….

Levi: es el castigo que te mereces por incitar a un adulto a hacerte cosas que ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer…- dijo cerrando la puerta para retirarse al baño.

Eren cayó al piso con su miembro totalmente erecto, estaba molesto, cómo es que lo dejaba así.

Eren: lo sabía, aunque levi diga que no…en verdad está molesto porque no fui capaz de dejarle entrar…lo sabía soy un fracaso T_T ….- se lamentaba eren.

Mientras en la ducha levi se dejaba acariciar por la calidez del agua intentando borrar sus deseos, la idea de someter a eren le estaba gustando más de lo que debía, pero no…no podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a perder el control y hacer que el mocoso le odiase…simplemente debía acallar esos impulsos.

El resto del día paso normalmente, eren se dedicó a hacer la comida, se había calmado un poco, levi pensó que eso estaba bien, dejar que las hormonas del chico comenzaran a controlarse de una maldita vez, levi había dormido una hora mientras eren hacía la cena, rápidamente se puso su delantal, su pañuelo en la cabeza y otro en la boca para comenzar a limpiar, eren no se veía a la vista, solo levi y un encinera a la que limpiar, levi se mantenía fregando la encinera t de pronto sus caderas fueron repentinamente atrapadas.

Levi: qué demo…

Eren: parece que lo eh atrapado…- le dijo coquetamente mientras presionaba su pelvis contra el trasero de levi, aprisionando sus caderas para asegurarse de que no fuese a ningún lado.

Levi: eren n-no…ah…

Eren: algo cruel de su parte el dejarme con ganas verdad?...sabe…usted no es el único que puede castigar a los demás….

Levi: maldita sea eren!, estoy limpiando…

Eren: ohh…eso es interesante…vamos…siga limpiando…haga como que no estoy aquí….

Levi: ah?...

Eren: siga…esto será su castigo por dejarme de esta manera….usted siga limpiando…yo me encargo del resto…

Levi: creo que estoy consintiendo demasiado a este mocoso- pensaba levi mientras le seguía el juego a eren.

Levi se dedicó a fregar las encineras lustrándolas mientras eren bajaba su pantalón agachándose, abriendo sus nalgas para lamer su entrada desenfrenadamente.

Eren: ah….no se detenga….siga…siga limpiando..- decía eren entre lamidos, metía y sacaba la punta de la lengua de la entrada de levi, el mayor se retorcía, sus piernas temblaban un poco, no podía decir que no le excitaba, eran sus dos cosas favoritas mezcladas, el sexo con eren y la limpieza, levi seguía limpiando y fregando la encinera mientras la pervertida lengua de eren pasaba por todos lados.

Al cabo de unos minutos eren se levantó tomando firme las caderas de levi otra vez, se acercó hasta su oído y castigadoramente le dijo.

Eren: voy a meterla ahora y no quiero que ninguna gota salpique…si la cocina no queda del todo limpia voy a tener que castigarte…- le dijo a su oído de una perversa manera

Levi se sentía excitado con este pequeño juego de roles, pudo sentir como eren acomodaba la punta de su miembro contra el entrando delicadamente, le provocaba algo de dolor, pero solo un placentero dolor que se incrementaba con cada envestida que le daba, eren bajo más el pantalón de levi, con una mano se afirmaba de sus hombros para envestirle mientras que con la otra buscaba su miembro para masturbarle, sostuvo su miembro justo sobre el mueble mientras le masturbaba y otra vez se acercó a su oído.

Eren: ya lo sabe…no puede derramar ninguna gota…limpie…no lo dije que limpiara?

Levi: ah…s-si…

Levi tomaba un poco de limpiador con esencia de lavanda para limpiar la encinera mientras seguía siendo penetrado bruscamente por eren, las embestidas le dificultaban el trabajo pues le hacían chocar contra la encinera sin dejarle limpiar bien, pero se forzaba, su miembro era frotado justo sobre el mueble, su punto interno estaba siendo golpeado por eren, intentaba frotar con el paño para limpiar pero se detuvo debido a un desbordante placer que le invadía, por alguna razón se tragó los gemidos lo más que pudo, estaban en la cocina y lo vecinos podían escuchar.

Eren: ah…levi..tan estrecho…quiero acabar dentro de ti..

Levi:n-no…no lo…ah….

Eren sujetaba el pañuelo que estaba colgado del cuello de levi, lo amarro con fuerza en su boca para que no gritase con el propósito de excitarlo más, luego volvió a frotar su miembro.

Eren: voy a correrme por completo dentro suyo…y no haga tal de expulsar ninguna gota o lo castigare quiero que mi esencia se quede dentro de su trasero me escucho?- decía eren envistiendo fuerte a levi-, si expulsa alguna gota de su propia esencia sobre la encinera también lo castigare…debe pedirme permiso para correrse…queda claro?... es lo que pasa por dejarme con las ganas…- le decía dominado por el placer, dejándose llevar por completo por su papel en el juego, levi estaba en su límite, vaya si dejaba que el mocoso jugara con el de esa manera, eren comenzó a embestir más y más fuerte, rozando el punto g interno de levi haciéndole llegar al límite.

Levi: mmphh….mpphh..- intentaba gemir y decirle algo pero el pañuelo de su boca no le dejaba.

Eren: qué?...quiere correrse…yo también….levi…ah…estoy…en mi limite…usted está…tan erótico…ah…

Eren se afirmó fuerte contra las caderas de levi, penetrándole hasta el fondo, levi pudo sentir como llegaba al orgasmo y sin que su miembro fuese tocado tuvo una eyaculación junto con eren, las paredes de levi se comprimían exprimiendo todo lo que quedaba del mocoso, dejándole seco, sin ninguna gota, unos gemidos acallados los rodearon a ambos, la encinera de la cocina se había machado por completo de la esencia de levi, levi intento limpiar pero no pudo, el placer le invadió, ambos fueron recostándose gradualmente sobre aquel mueble, intentando recobrar el ritmo de respiración normal.

Eren: ah…levi…te amo…amo estar dentro de ti…

Levi: mpphh..- gimió despacio aun con la venda..

Ambos seguían allí hasta que levi, producto de sus afilados sentidos pudo sentir como la manilla de la puerta era empujada, rápidamente reaccionó golpeando los costados de eren en señal de que debía levantarse y de pronto….

EREN!...

Se escuchó un grito en la sala, alguien había entrado a la casa, probablemente en la sala y ellos dos así solo a pasos de la entrada.

Eren: mierda!, alguien entro…- dijo eren saliendo bruscamente de levi provocándole un intenso dolor tras salir tan descuidadamente, rápidamente se acomodó los pantalones y se dirigió a la sala no sin antes susurrar- levi vístase ahora…

Levi solo sentía un punzante dolor en el trasero, todo lo que había botado eren estaba allí adentro aun, y la encinera…

Levi: mierda!

Rápidamente levi subió y abrochó sus pantalones, tomo aquel paño para limpiar todo el semen regado sobre el mueble de la cocina, limpió lo más que pudo y rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba eren, alguien había entrado en la casa, alguien probablemente un hombre, no sabía si era peligroso o no, solo sabía que debía proteger a eren. Se acercó a la sala de estar, pudo ver a eren inmóvil, se detuvo a mirar tras de el y de pronto pudo sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco y su mundo se ponía de cabeza.

Eren: papá?...- susurro sin poder creerlo.

Dr Jaegar: eren… pensé que no estabas en casa..tanto tiempo son verte ..- le sonrió el hombre.

Levi: jaegar sensei…- susurro levi también.

Dr Jaegar: oh…levi..no te había visto….- dijo el hombre mirándolos a ambos, por alguna razón en vez de mirarlo con alegría ambos chicos lo miraban con una enorme tristeza, qué estaba haciendo aquí el doctor jaegar, por qué? Y tan repentinamente?- Qué sucede?, por qué me miran con esa cara tan triste ah pasado algo?...

En ese momento el corazón de levi latió con desesperación, sabía que ese día llegaría pero no se preparó para ello, Jaegar sensei estaba de vuelta con sus maletas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, de seguro eso significaba que había vuelto, venía a vivir con eren nuevamente y de seguro eso también significaba que ya no sería necesario que el cuidase de eren, la presencia de levi en esta casa de seguro ya no se necesitaría nunca mas…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV: Cae**

Aquel hombre les quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa esperando un recibimiento más acogedor, pero a cambio de eso levi y eren solo le miraban con una cara de profunda desesperación haciéndole notar que su presencia no era algo del todo grato, el doctor jaegar se sintió un tanto incomodo por la actitud de los muchachos sospechando de inmediato lo peor, entonces no tardo en preguntar.

Dr Jaegar: por qué esas caras?, acaso sucedió algo malo en mi ausencia?...- el silencio se volvió un tanto incomodo, levi solo sabía que le dolía el corazón, sabía perfectamente lo que debería hacer llegado el día en que el padre de eren volviese a casa pero jamás imagino que le dolería tanto, justamente ahora no era capaz de abandonarle, sabía que algún día debía dejar que el mocoso siguiera adelante por su cuenta, que debía hacer su vida pero jamás se imaginó que ese día llegaría tan pronto eh incluso se sorprendió de que estuviese tan poco preparado para ceder la tuición de eren nuevamente a su padre. y si…asesinaba al doctor jaegar?, tal vez de esa manera se quedaría con la custodia de eren para siempre, no!, esa decisión también podría hacer que le odiase por toda la eternidad…no era la solución al problema, era solo la manera en que levi sabía solucionar las cosas. En ese momento se quedó paralizado como en la vida se había quedado, algo estaba mal y eren lo notó, levi solo tenía deseos de llorar.

Eren: papá!, qué haces aquí?, no llamaste ni dijiste nada…- reclamo eren anteponiéndose a cualquier palabra o reacción de levi, y por sobretodo, habló para desviar los ojos de su padre sobre el pelinegro.

Dr Jaegar: eh?...tengo que avisar para volver a mi propia casa?...- la palabra volver hizo latir angustiosamente el corazón de levi.

Eren: no digo eso pero al menos podrías haber avisado para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto…no dijiste que volvías, pensé que te quedabas un años y….

Dr Jaegar: eren..- le interrumpió viendo lo molesto que estaba el muchacho por aquella visita, algo sospechaba, pero tampoco tenía certeza de ello-no te preocupes…me marchare pronto si es eso lo que quieres, solo me dieron unas semanas de descanso y pensé en venir a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí, además dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños verdad?, ya me perdí el pasar navidad y año nuevo contigo…lo mínimo que podía hacer es estar presente en tus 16 o es que acaso también te molesta?

Tan pronto como el doctor Jaegar terminó de responder un gran alivio se depositó en el pecho de levi, el no había vuelto aún, solo venía por un tiempo..que alivio, el sentirse relajado por esa parte le dejó ser capaz de reaccionar con normalidad, pronto otros insignificantes pensamientos vinieron a su mente, primero, el hecho de que acababa de tener sexo con el mocoso…su padre habría escuchado algo?, eso le recordaba…el mocoso se corrió un montón dentro suyo…a penas y podía caminar…y sobre todo…que modales eran esos que ni siquiera saludaba al hombre el cual le pagaba parte de salario y le daba alojamiento, rápidamente se acercó al Doctor Jaegar caminando como pudo y le saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

Levi: Doctor Jaegar…bienvenido…es un agrado tenerlo nuevamente en casa…

Eren: ah!- eren tuvo una repentina reacción, ver a levi saludar a su padre, vestido con esos pañuelos y delantales de limpieza, recibiéndolo casi como una esposa fue algo que le hizo sonrojarse y latir su corazón, por otro lado su padre quedo encandilado por la amabilidad de levi, se sonrojo levemente también y le saludo con una amable sonrisa.

Dr Jaegar: no levi…gracias a ti por cuidar de mi hijo…te ha dado muchos problemas?-levi irguió su cuerpo y miro a eren de reojo.

Levi: es algo arrogante a veces….pero no ha dado problemas realmente graves….- dijo haciendo molestarse a eren.

Eren: ah?...qué demonios dijo?...arrogante?, levi…no te hagas el bueno solo porque mi padre está aquí… -pensaba eren mientras le miraba.

Dr Jaegar: de todos modos, gracias por siempre preocuparte de mi familia… .eres un buen hombre..- le dijo sonriendo..

Levi: EREN!- le grito casi como dando una orden- encárgate de la comida y atiende a tu padre como se merece, pero antes de eso prepárame un baño…yo llevare las maletas de sensei a su habitación…

Eren: un baño?...pero si acabas de bañarte..- le reclamó eren provocando que levi se voltease y lo fulminara con la mirada, enseguida recordó que probablemente levi necesitaba ese baño porque hace poco habían tenido algo de sexo por lo que se disculpó- voy enseguida…lo siento!...- dijo algo nervioso.

Mientras eren se retiraba a preparar el baño para levi, este tomo las maletas de sensei para dejarlas en la habitación, tomo las tres maletas apilándolas y llevándolas sobre sus hombro izquierdo sin problema alguno, al Dr Jaegar realmente le impresiono la fuerza que tenía aquel pequeño hombre.

Al cabo de unos minutos levi se encontraba en la ducha molesto y maldiciendo por el hecho de que por culpa de eren tuviese que estar otra vez allí, mientras que en la sala principal, en la mesa de recibimiento Grisha y eren platicaban mientras que eren servía la cena, Grisha estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de té en las manos, miraba la casa por cada rincón para luego hablarle a su hijo.

Dr Jaegar: la casa está más limpia de lo usual- comentó.

Eren: ah si…. Es que a levi…es decir a levi-san no le gusta para nada la suciedad…- dijo eren desde la cocina mientras traía los platos a la mesa, se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado, casi llama a levi por su nombre sin ningún tipo de formalidad correspondiente, eso hubiera delatado la "confianza" que ambos se tenían ante los ojos del dr Jaegar.

Dr Jaegar: y es el quien limpia o tu también te haces cargo de ello?

Eren: eh?...bueno…la verdad es que hemos hecho un acuerdo, yo soy quien se encarga de la comida y de comprar los víveres y el es quien se encarga de la limpieza del hogar en general…- su padre casi no lo podía creer, en verdad era su hijo quien le hablaba de esa manera y con esa madurez?, qué demonios había pasado aquí?, hace un par de meses eren mantenía la casa pies arriba, toda sucia y desordenada, incluso el mismo se encontraba siempre mal vestido y desaliñado, sin embargo al verle ahora su padre notó que incluso esas horribles ojeras habían desaparecido, ahora eren se encontraba bien vestido, arreglado, se notaba limpio, pudiera ser que levi provocó todo eso en su hijo?, se preguntaba…eren ya no se veía deprimido en lo absoluto, es más, incluso se notaba feliz.

Dr Jaegar: eso es sorprendente- dijo tomando un sorbo de té mientras eren terminaba de poner la mesa, incluso el tipo de comida era distinto, ya no era comida chatarra, sino comida tradicional japonesa- me sorprende incluso que la cena no sea pizza y patatas fritas..

Eren: bueno…eso es porque levi..san, es muy estricto con el tipo de comidas que consume..- dijo casi como un hombre enamorado que habla de su esposa, su padre lo notó, esa reacción en eren le llamó la atención pero no quiso darle mayor importancia…de seguro algo raro había allí.

Dr Jaegar: al parecer…- miro a su hijo fijamente- tu y levi se llevan …realmente bien…- le dijo mirándole fijamente como insinuándole que estaba notando algo raro en todo ello.

Con esta declaración eren no tardó en ponerse nervioso, acaso su padre se había enterado de todo?, que idiota, al parecer estaba hablando con mucha ternura acerca de levi, debía hacer algo para despejar las dudas de su padre a un sentido contrario y debía hacerlo rápido.

Eren: ah!...te equivocas…de hecho….levi es una persona bastante difícil de llevar ajaja-reía nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, estaba tan preocupado de convencer a su padre de que no se llevaba del todo bien con levi que no notó la presencia de este tras el, al parecer levi había terminado de ducharse y había bajado la escaleras, justo en estos momentos se encontraba tras eren escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía….- sabes?, siempre está de mal humor, duerme muy poco, es fanático de la limpieza hasta el extremo en que llega a molestar, es exigente con la comida y siempre está a la defensiva de todo el mundo, en verdad…es un hombre malhumorado …no te imaginas lo irritante que puede llegar a ser…ajajajjaa

Dijo inocentemente para desviar la atención de su padre quien le miraba incómodamente pues al parecer eren no se daba cuenta de que levi estaba justo tras el, lo había escuchado todo, el pequeño hombre estaba sumamente molesto y despedía un aura asesina, sin embargo un nervioso eren seguía sonriéndole a su padre quien solo se limitó a sonreír y preguntar…

Dr Jaegar: vata…es verdad eso?, levi?...- pregunto mirando justo tras eren, en ese momento el ojiverde sintió como si un hilo de hielo recorriera toda su espalda, se volteó temiendo por su vida y entonces pudo notar a un furioso levi tras el…

Eren: L-L-L-Levi san!-dijo tartamudeando, estaba tan asustado como le era posible estarlo.

Levi: eren..- le miró con aura asesina- el irritante hombre está aquí…- dijo evidentemente molesto…

Tras ese episodio todos se sentaron en la mesa a platicar, Jaegar sensei preguntó por los estudios y cosas en general mientras comían, llevaban de ese tipo de conversaciones usuales a la hora de la cena, levi parecía seguir molesto mientras que eren solo quería disculparse con el por su estúpida acción, le miraba de casi con los ojos de un cachorro arrepentido, sin embargo levi estaba concentrado en su comida, así que eren solo se limitó a beber de su soda.

Dr Jaegar: a propósito levi…me pregunto si ya tienes un novia ..- preguntó Jaegar sensei tan repentinamente que provoco que eren escupiese toda su soda de golpe, el pequeño se sonrojo evidentemente mientras que levi seguía con es imperturbable expresión.

Eren: Papá!...por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas tan de repente?- le reclamo su hijo sumamente avergonzado.

Dr Jaegar: no veo cual sea el problema, tu también tienes novia no?- dijo jaegar sensei refiriéndose a mikasa, aunque sabía que no era cierto, levi no pudo evitar sentir una aguda punzada en su pecho debido a este comentario.

Eren: papá…no digas cosas que no son ciertas…eso no…

Dr Jaegar: Levi…conoces a mikasa?- interrumpió a su hijo para preguntarle a aquel inexpresivo hombre.

Levi: si..- dijo fríamente, no se evidenciaba pero justo en ese momento estaba sumamente incómodo.

Dr Jaegar: es una chica muy bella verdad?, es buena en deportes y además es muy dedicada, ella está muy enamorada de eren, pero mi hijo es terco, qué piensas levi…no debería eren casarse con esa chica…. Veras ella es….- Jaegar sensei siguió hablando así de esa chica por un extendido tiempo, a medida que hablaba la cara de levi se llenaba de una triste expresión, en ese momento las inseguridades florecieron en el otra vez, Jaegar parecía no querer callarse, levi estaba triste y eren lo notó, el impulsivo chico no aguantó más, su padre no tenía por qué saberlo pero justo ahora estaba siendo terriblemente imprudente, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos se paró de golpe, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y le grito a su padre.

Eren: CALLATE YA!- grito tan fuerte como le fue posible- no entiedes que eso no va a pasar, mi compromiso con mikasa es algo que decidiste tu!, no tengo el derecho de escoger yo sobre mi propia vida?, es irritante además…- su corazón latía a mil por hora y levi casi temía que fuese a decir una estupidez- MIKASA NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas- quien me gusta es…- su corazón latía intensamente…- es…. QUIEN ME GUSTA ES…

Grito en una última instancia pero un repentino golpe provocado por una zapatilla de dormir le hizo desistir de su declaración, aquel golpé de zapato había sido dado por levi, quien ahora le miraba con suma molestía.

Levi: eren!- le miró fríamente, casi furioso mientras el impulsivo chico solo se acariciaba la mejilla que había sido golpeada- esa no es forma de referirse a tu padre, eres inmaduro y por eso es el quien toma las deciciones por ti, explotar de esa manera?...ja…si quieres se libre y tomar las deciciones sobre tu propia via entonces primero aprende a controlarte!...mocoso.. eso es lo que eres…aun eres un mocoso…así que hasta que dejes de serlo…obedece a tu padre en todo…entiendes?

Eren le miro bastante molesto…cómo podía decir eso, a pesar de que tuviese razón.

Eren: en ese caso…- le miro molesto- esta usted de acuerdo en mi compromiso con mikasa- le pregunto eren a levi con toral formalidad ya que se encontraba frente a su padre, sin embargo levi no fue capaz de contestar, el silencio se hizo penetrante por unos segundos y ambos hombres se miraban casi con rencor.

Levi: ya te he dicho….lo que tenía que decir…

Dijo como respuesta final, la cena terminó de una densa manera…

Al cabo de un par de extensos y densos minutos levi se levantó de la mesa para ir a la habitación del doctor Jaegar, pensó que estaba solo, sin embargo repentinamente Jaegar apareció tras el.

Levi: Jaegar sensei…no lo sentí entrar..

Dr Jaegar: lamento haber provocado esa pelea entre tú y eren…lo siento…mi hijo es alguien inmaduro e impulsivo.

Levi: da igual…es solo un mocoso…- dijo resignado mientras tomaba su planta y su maleta…

Dr Jaegar: Qué haces?

Levi: oh….mientras usted este aquí volveré a lo de Erwin, una vez que vuelva a su trabajo entonces también volveré a esta casa…- dijo tomando sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse sin embargo Jaegar sensei se interpuso en su camino, tapando la salida de la puerta.

Dr Jaegar: no tienes que hacer eso…levi- le dio con una inusual sonrisa.

Levi: no se preocupe, en primer lugar no hay suficientes camas además, sería bueno que usted y su hijo recuperasen el tiempo perdido…

Dr Jaegar: levi…tu presencia en esta casa es siempre bienvenida, al parecer tu le agradas mucho a eren, al le gusta que tu estés aquí- dijo sensei poniendo algo a la defensiva a levi, a qué se refería con ese comentario?, ya se había dado cuenta de todo acaso?, quería insinuar algo?, por qué demonios no era más directo….levi no dijo nada, solo se limito a escuchar a Jaegar quien le miraba de una extraña manera-además…si es por las camas….a mi no me molestarías que durmieses en mi cama…- le miró fijamente- …conmigo…

Esta declaración aclaró de inmediato las intenciones de sensei a levi, qué idiota, no era que Jaegar sospechase nada entre él y su hijo, era que aquel hombre se le estaba insinuando claramente …

Levi: ohhh….- dijo mirándole seriamente- ya veo…- dijo para esquivarle y marcharse de allí.

Dr Jaegar: espera!...levi!...

Le Llamaba el padre de eren pero levi no se detenía, seguía firme en su paso hasta la salida, se suponía que eren había ido a comprar un par de víveres hace un par de minutos pero la verdad es que este esperaba a levi lejos de su casa para acompañarle…

Levi: viejo cerdo…aprovecho que eren no estaba para hacer esa declaración tan asquerosa….mierda…de tal padre tal hijo…- dijo marchándose cabreado para luego encontrarse con eren..

Eren: al fin llegas…qué te detuvo?

Levi: no preguntes mierdas y camina!- le dijo sumamente enojado, con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Eren: levi…no estoy de acuerdo con que te quedes en donde Erwin por estas semanas...- le reclamó algo celoso.

Levi: créeme, es lo mejor…- le decía debido a lo recién vivido.

Eren: puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres?, yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo eren casi rogando pero aquel hombre no le escuchaba y seguía caminando, entonces el pequeño adelanto el paso hasta quedar justo en frente de el, obligándole a detenerse- mira…se que estas molesto por lo que casi digo pero….prometo que seré menos impulsivo, controlare mis palabras y mis impulsos hacía ti cuando este cerca de mi padre…pero..no te vayas… no se si pueda estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti…- dijo eren de una tierna manera derritiendo el corazón de levi.

Levi: mocoso…-le esquivo avergonzado- no podemos arriesgarnos, solo serán dos semanas mientras ese hombre este allí, tampoco es…como si fuéramos a dejar de vernos por completo- dijo para seguir caminando.

Eren: entonces cuando nos veremos?...

Levi: solo…solo deja abierta la ventana de tu cuarto por las noches…entiendes…eren?- le pregunto mientras seguía caminando, no fue capaz de preguntarle mirándole a la cara debido a la enorme vergüenza que sentía, y por otro lado, con esta propuesta eren también estaba sumamente sonrojado.

Eren: si…lo entiendo…- le dijo con una sonrisa..

De Vuelta a casa eren se iba caminando como si algo muy importante se le hubiese olvidado, pero no era como si hubiese extraviado algo material, era sencillamente que la ausencia de levi, aunque corta ya se hacía sentir demasiado, por otro lado estaba el hecho de que levi volvería a vivir junto a Erwin y vaya eso le provocaba celos, en el camino, mientras iba sumergido en sus pensamientos una chica le saco de su ensimismamiento, una arrogante chica que sin querer se topó en su camino y quien al parecer no le dejaría en paz.

Mikasa: Eren!

Eren: mikasa…- dijo algo hastiado, como si no fuese suficiente tener que soportar que levi se quedase en la casa de otro, ahora también debía soportar la presencia de esta insitente mujer...

Mientras eren venía de vuelta caminando con mikasa pasaron por aquella plaza que daba camino a su casa, aquella plaza que por lo demás se había vuelto bastante peligrosa, eren caminaba como siempre agarrado del brazo por la pelinegra quien era algo insistente, pero pronto una especie de pelea llamo la atención de ambos, una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios estaba siendo rodeada y acosada por un par de sujetos, de inmediato eren activo su sentido de la justicia al ver esto, iba a acercarse corriendo pero antes si quiera de que lo intentase vio como uno de los hombre fue arrojado al piso por la pequeña rubia dejando en una posición bastante humillante, solo entonces ambos pudieron notar que se trataba de …

Eren: Annie!...-grito eren para Salir corriendo en su ayuda, sin embargo mikasa se quedó paralizada, que hacía annie en medió de la calle sola y rodeada de extraños sujetos?, por qué de pronto se había quedado paralizada?, por qué solo podía ver como eren corría en su ayuda y sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada.

Mientras eren corría uno de los corpulentos hombres que la rodeaban tomo a annie por la espalda haciéndole una llave de la que no podía zafarse y entonces la amenazo con un cuchillo.

Crees que eres muy ruda verdad?

Le dijo aquel hombre mientras annie solo la miraba con odio y esa fría mirada que le pertenecía, una vez más eren grito y salió corriendo en su ayuda pero antes de que pudiera acercarse y sin darse cuenta, mikasa se le había adelantado, mikasa ya estaba tras el hombre que amenazaba a annie y con una lúgubre aura le dijo.

Mikasa: suéltala….

Eren:mi-mikasa….c-cómo?...- eren tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no se explicaba cómo es que se le había adelantado en solo segundos pero no, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas ahora, debía salvarlas a ambas, eran solo dos mujeres indefensas- OIGAN MALDITOS CERDOS! SUELTENLAS YA O SE ARREPENTIRAN!- les grito llamando la atención de todos.

-eh?...tus amigos han venido a jugar?...-le dijo amenazante el tipo del cuchillo con una cínica sonrisa-.a quien deberíamos matar primero? A la chica o a ese mocoso de allí?- decía el tipo que sujetaba a annie mientras miraba intercaladamente a sus propios compañeros y a los amigos de annie.

Mikasa: he dicho que la sueltes..- repitió amenazadoramente otra vez..

Y si no qué?

Pregunto el hombre sin imaginarse lo que vendría, tan pronto recibir esta pregunta mikasa le aturdió de un solo puñetazo en la cabeza provocando que aquel hombre callera directamente contra el piso inconsciente, de esta manera annie quedo libre, todos los corpulentos hombres se miraban sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, tampoco eren, no podía creer lo que observaba, annie al verse libre solo le dio una mirada a mikasa, ambas chicas se miraron como comunicándose sin palabras, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, se acercaron para ponerse espalda contra espalda y luego se enfrentaron a todos los sujetos restantes por su cuenta, tanta fuerza y tanto poder hacían a eren estar boquiabierto, el ojiverde no cabía en su asombro, en solo cosa de segundos ambas chicas acabaron y apilaron a esos hombres en el suelo como la basura que eran, annie les ataco haciendo llaves de lucha mientras que mikasa les golpeaba sin piedad, a pesar de que algunos de ellos estuviesen armados con cuchillos no fueron rivales para esas dos chicas…cuando terminaron con todos ellos eren les miro descompensado, se sentía humillado por no haber podido ayudar a ninguna de las dos "indefensas" damas.

Eren: a pesar de ser hombre…no fue necesario que yo defendiese a ninguna de las dos…- se decía algo deprimido y en silencio..-cómo debería sentirme…

Se decía eren a si mismo mientras se daba paso para acercarse a annie quien con una mano se acomodaba el flequillo detrás de la oreja ya que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, mientras mikasa acomodaba su bufanda roja para tapar su nariz y boca.

Eren: Annie?...Mikasa?...están bien?- preguntaba eren mientras se acercaba a las chicas…

Annie: no ha sido nada….- decía annie como simulando que lo que había pasado no había sido más que una molestia, mikasa solo la miraba de reojo mientras a la vez vigilaba que ninguno de los sujetos fuera a recobrar la conciencia.

Eren: qué sucedió?, te quería asaltar?, o….no me digas que estos cerdos pretendía…

Annie: no importa ya, no fue nada importante así que…

Justo en ese momento en el que fue interrumpido eren observo detenidamente la mano de annie, la tenía apretada en forma de puño y de ella choreaba lo que parecía ser sangre, a pesar de que la chica intento disimular la herida lo más posible eren no tardo en divulgarlo.

Eren: Annie! Estas sangrando!, tu mano esta…

En ese momento annie le dio una fea mirada a eren, casi transmitiéndole todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, mientras que mikasa solo abrió sus ojos de par en par, annie parecía querer atacar a eren pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mikasa se acerco hasta la rubia y la tomo por la mano que no sangraba.

Mikasa: eren!, vete rápido a casa, yo llevare a annie hasta su hogar, tu solo preocúpate de llegar bien …-decía la chica de cabellos negros muy seriamente mientras se llevaba a annie a la fuerza.

Eren: Mikasa espera!, annie está herida…mi padre esta en casa el podría curarla…debemos llamar a la policía…lo que paso aquí…- seguía diciendo eren, annie se sintió incomoda y se solto del agarre de mikasa.

Annie: nadie dijo que te preocuparas por mi, aunque ustedes no hubieran llegado yo hubiera podido arreglármelas perfectamente por mi misma así que simplemente ….por qué no se van y me dejan sola?- dijo la chica rubia de manera muy terca, eren se quedo en silencio observándola sin embargo mikasa se le acerco con esa fría expresión que la hacía parecer que casi no tenía sentimientos, se puso justo en frente de ella y la enfrentó.

Mikasa: si no hubiésemos llegado tendrías más que una simple cortada en tu mano….si no quieres acompañarme por las buenas, no me importaría tener que cargarte a la fuerza…- dijo con una fría expresión provocando un sonrojo en annie por sus palabras.

Eren: mikasa!, qué estas diciendo?!

Preguntaba eren mientras era ignorado por ambas chicas que solo se miraban desafiantemente entre ellas como si una especie de batallas se fuese a dar en cualquier segundo, al cabo de un rato annie se calmo y estiro su brazo que no estaba herido ofreciéndole su mano a mikasa, sus mirada simbolizaba odio pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Mikasa sabía lo que significaba.

Mikasa: entiendo…- dijo la chica tomando la muñeca de annie para llevársela de allí, ambas muchachas se alejaron del lugar dejando solo a eren quien no podía entender bien las cosas que habían pasado, por lo que simplemente decidió marcharse a casa.

Eren: espero que annie se mejore…y mikasa….mikasa estaba actuando de manera muy extraña…

Mientras, un par de calles más adelante una chica de cabellos negros jalaba de la muñeca de una rubia muchacha.

Annie: dijiste que me llevarías a casa, pero no recuerdo que mi vecindario fuese tan parecido al tuyo…- le dijo desafiantemente mientras seguía siendo llevada a la fuerza sin embargo mikasa no contestaba- Mentirle a eren es cosa fácil…pero no vayas a compararme con el…

Mikasa: entra!- dijo mikasa ordenando a annie, ambas muchachas estaban fuera de la puerta de la casa de mikasa, annie la miro algo insegura, no tenía la confianza de entrar en aquel lugar estando sus padres allí, solo le regalo un mirada de nerviosismo- entra!, mis padres no llegaran hasta mañana en la tarde...

Annie le miro resignada y dando un suspiro se dio paso a la casa de mikasa, la chica rubia entro con cuidado mientras la pelinegra iba por detrás.

Mikasa: siéntate allí y no muevas la mano hasta que llegue…

Annie: como diga su alteza..- le dijo sarcásticamente pero mikasa ignoro su falta de cordialidad, al cabo de unos minutos mikasa llego con un botiquín hasta el sofá de la sala en donde se encontrase annie, en silencio annie se dejo curar por mikasa, mientras la muchacha oriental le miraba con cierta resignación sin decir nada, hizo toda la curación sin abrir la boca, solo un corte superficial, nada de que preocuparse, pero valla si sangraba, el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado incomodo, al fin mikasa termino de poner las vendas y entonces…

Annie: Ackerman…por qué haces todo esto?...- le pregunto mirándole desafiantemente.

Annie estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que mikasa se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella, sosteniendo su herida mano, tras aquella pregunta ambas chicas se miraron por un sostenido tiempo, como peleando con la mirada y de pronto de un segundo a otro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna mikasa se dio un impulso repentino hasta topa con los labios de annie.

Mikasa tomo los hombros de annie con fuerza, reteniéndola, empujándola contra el respaldo del sofá mientras annie no podía hacer más que recibir a esa intrusa y lujuriosa lengua dentro de ella, el beso se fue intensificando, pronto mikasa aflojo su agarre, los labios y las lenguas se acariciaban entre si con ansias de probar ese prohibido sabor, la respiración se agitaba y se volvía dificultoso mantener el aliento por lo que al cabo de unos intensos minutos se separaron para tomar aire, sin mirarse a los ojos, respirando agotadas con las frentes juntas, una mirando a los labios de la otra casi como intentando retener el deseo.

Annie: qué tipo de respuesta es esa…..ackerman….

Mikasa:….- no respondía y miraba sus labios como insinuándoles que esta noche no serían perdonados…

Annie: deben haberte golpeado fuerte….creo que me confundes con eren…- le dijo burlonamente…

Mikasa: esos tipos te estaban buscando…

Annie: eh?..- se sorprendió

Mikasa: ese tipo de personas …no son de la clase que asaltarían a una indefensa y pequeña mujer, mucho menos tenían la intención de abusar de ti….por suerte, pero…yo se…que esos tipo te están buscando.. Dime, qué hiciste para que te busquen de esa manera?- le pregunto esta vez mirándole fijamente con esa penetrante mirada de sus ojos negros, annie en verdad estaba impresionada, cómo podía saberlo mikasa, cómo podía haberle descubierto, no podía decirle nada por lo que solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Annie: por qué tendría que interesarte algo como eso?...- intento desviar la mirada pero rápidamente Mikasa tomo su barbilla para obligarla a encontrarse con sus ojos…

Mikasa: annie….-le miró fijo- no importa lo que pase, si las cosas se ponen mal, mantente a mi lado…y yo ….te protegeré…

Annie abrió los ojos de par en par, qué es lo que estaba escuchando, estaba soñando acaso?, le estaba tomando el pelo o solo lo decía por decir, seguramente eso era, después de todo, era imposible que mikasa supiera la verdad de los asuntos en que se encontraba sumergida annie.

Annie: así tan de repente…- le desafio.

Mikasa: annie, en el pasado…tu y yo solíamos ser buenas amigas, también….pasaron ese tipo de cosas que me enseñaste…yo…no he podido olvidarlas desde entonces..- le dijo mikasa mientras se acercaba a su cuello para lamerlo sensualmente provocando que la rubia despidiera unos pequeños y ahogados gemidos- te marchaste de la escuela a una diferente y fue algo doloroso, me sentí traicionada y a pesar de tener a eren me di cuenta que…- se detuvo para mirarla fijamente- es a ti a quien no puedo dejar irse otra vez….

Dijo con esa mirada fría provocando que annie se sonrojara y agitase el latido de su corazón, era cierto que en un pasado cercano ambas eran de ese tipo de amigas que sobrepasaron los límites de la amistad pero aun así, annie jamás se esperó este tipo de confesión de quien ahora era su mayor rival.

Annie: estas delirando..- desvió la mirada y le dijo molesta..

Mikasa: voy enserio…- dijo firmemente provocando que la rubia se sonrojara…- annie…por favor…- dijo acomodándose a su cuerpo, dándose paso entre medio de sus piernas para abrazarla poniendo su boca en su cuello- enséñame otra vez esas cosas que hacíamos de pequeñas…yo …no lo he olvidado… yo… no quiero que annie haga ese tipo de cosas con nadie más…- suspiraba en su cuello mientras que la muchacha rubia se retorcía para zafarse de los brazos de mikasa.

Annie: suéltame!...no me toques…suéltame…- decía mientras se encontraba sentada sobre mikasa, la chica se le abalanzo encima para botarla y dejarla acostada por completo en el sofá.

Mikasa: Annie…- le miró fijamente para recostarla sobre el sofá- Cae…

…..Annie, Cae….

Le dijo para abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un apasionado beso al que annie cedió, la chica rubia se había rendido, se aferraba fuerte a la espalda de la morena besándola con lágrimas en los ojos, qué había sido eso?, esas palabras…podría ser el hecho de que mikasa recordara el pasado?, o es que solo fue una cruel broma del destino, esas palabras, esas malditas palabras que tanto dolor le causaron en el pasado, hoy se repetían con un sabor diferente, cae….cae… caía entre sus brazos y se dejaba llevar por los besos y el placer recibido, cae….caía cada vez más en esa correntosa sensación cercana al orgasmo…cae…..cae y enamórate una vez más….annie…

Mikasa se encontraba recostada con la cabeza apoyada sobre los senos de annie, abrazándole, descansando, casi dormitando mientras la rubia acariciaba sus cabellos con una amargo y triste recuerdo en el corazón…

Annie: mikasa….acaso también recuerdas el pasado?...yo lo recuerdo, ese recuerdo es mi castigo por todo los problemas, las muertes y las malas decisiones que cause en el pasado, no digo que no lo merezca pero y tu…no hubieses hecho lo mismo por recuperar a tus padres?, como sea, en ese entonces me odiabas…pero….yo siempre tuve estos sentimientos ocultos hacía ti, lo recuerdas?, no!, nunca lo supiste…sin embargo al encontrarte en esta vida…eso me sorprendió tanto y quise partir desde cero, quería comprobarme a mi misma el hecho de que…fuese posible que te enamoraras de mi, y míranos ahora…. Es esto un sueño?...no…no puedo confiarme…sabes, el pasado no ha cambiado mucho del presente, aun hoy he hecho cosas horribles, si lo supieras, me odiarías de nuevo?...mikasa….no importa cuánto me dañe esta vez…ya no soy capaz de convertirme en ese gigantesco monstruo, ya no podrás cortarme, ya no podrás hacer que mi piel se regenere como antes…no evidenciaste el hecho de que pude matarte y no lo hice?...no hubiese podido….mikasa….. no vuelvas a odiarme como en el pasado, dejemos que esto sea diferente…a pesar de lo que pase…por favor…quédate a mi lado, si no lo haces…sería muy doloroso…..-pensaba annie mientras abrazaba fuerte a mikasa entre sus brazos…

Mientras en un lugar más alejado, un chico de quince años no podía conciliar el sueño, se volteaba de un lado a otro y el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en levi ya se estaba volviendo en algo desagradable, qué estás haciendo?, quién está a tu lado?, piensas en mi como yo?, cuando volveré a verte?... eran alguna de las preguntas que eren se hacía a si mismo…levi…levi… esa maldita adición a su persona que tenía justo ahora, si seguía así no sería capaz de dormirse, no había bulla en su casa, su padre al parecer dormía profundamente y solo estaba el, las luces de su habitación apagadas y sus ruidosos pensamientos…levi…levi….de pronto…un ruido se escuchó por la ventana, eren dio un salto y se sentó de golpe en la cama para ver como la silueta de un misterioso hombre se asomaba..

Eren: Levi?...- preguntó, mientras que la luz de la luna rebelaba la presencia de aquel en quien tanto pensaba..

Levi: al parecer…no soy el único que no logra dormir…- le dijo con una sonrisa casi invisible, eren le miro feliz, ambos se quedaron mirando cómplices en la noche, los dos, autores de un amor a escondidas…..


	16. Chapter 16

Un ruido se escuchó por la ventana, eren dio un salto y se sentó de golpe en la cama para ver como la silueta de un misterioso hombre se asomaba..

Eren: Levi?...- preguntó, mientras que la luz de la luna rebelaba la presencia de aquel en quien tanto pensaba..

Levi: al parecer…no soy el único que no logra dormir…- le dijo con una sonrisa casi invisible, eren le miro feliz, ambos se quedaron mirando cómplices en la noche, los dos, autores de un amor a escondidas…..

Eren: levi…- susurro el pequeño para levantarse e ir hasta la ventana en donde levi estuviese apoyado, rápidamente y sin decir nada quedo justo frente a el, se miraron por un par de segundo intensamente para luego atacarse con un apasionado beso, el beso era tan intenso y apasionado que daba la impresión que esos dos no se habían visto hace años pero no, solo llevaban un par de horas separadas y al parecer…sus cuerpos no soportaban eso…

Eren: levi…levi…te extrañaba…ven..- decía entre pausas de aquel apasionado beso mientras besaba al hombre mayor para empujarlo sutilmente hasta su cama.

Levi: mocoso….tan…bien…te extrañe….

El beso subía su intensidad, eren se recostó sobre su cama y levi le siguió apoyándose arriba de este con las piernas abiertas, mientras se besaban la dureza de sus miembros se frotaban una con la otra, un acto excitante, la respiración de eren se hacía dificultosa y las mejillas de levi comenzaban a sonrojarse…

Eren: vamos a hacerlo…ya no lo resisto…-dijo eren despacio mientras llevaba salvajemente sus manos hasta las caderas de levi.

Levi: espera…espera un poco…- le detuvo tomando sus manos y mirándole fijo- tu padre está en casa ahora, podría escuchar cualquier cosa, si el llegase a enterarse de algo…por mi edad…el no tardaría en tomar acciones legales he enviarme a la cárcel por esto…- dijo algo preocupado.

Eren: de qué hablas…yo jamás dejaría que me separen de ti..- le dijo eren tan sinceramente que provoco un leve estremecimiento y un sonrojo en levi- además…te protegería hasta el final..

Levi: aun así…no es buena idea hacerlo mientras él está aquí…

Eren: levi….- le suplicaba con ojos de cachorro abandonado- el hecho de que me sorprendieras así…en mi habitación…me la ha puesto muy dura…en verdad…no puedo dejarla así…- le insistió el chico.

Levi: en verdad…está muy dura…- dijo levi susurrando mientras miraba su miembro entre excitado, preocupado y asombrado…que hacer…de cierto modo el riesgo también le excitaba.

Eren: solo una pequeña y rápida ronda… lo haremos en silencio…- le decía susurrando sexymente mientras su boca recorría el cuello de levi para dar pequeños besos- nadie se dará cuenta…

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, levi ya estaba entre las piernas de eren, desnudo cintura abajo, todo había pasado tan rápido, eren estaba dentro de levi, bastante excitado por lo demás, el hecho de tener que contenerse, y ver a levi contenerse le tenía al límite…

Eren: levi…levi yo voy a …

Levi: ah…mocoso…ah..-trataba de decir mientras apretaba fuerte su espalda con sus manos, aferrándose, en su desesperación levi le hizo una especie de llave con sus piernas, parando a eren impidiéndole volver a hacer otra envestida, rápidamente lo tomo de los cabellos y con agresividad y lo acercó hasta su rostro- mocoso de mierda…si sigues moviéndote tan fuerte me harás gritar, tu padre se levantará y todo se ira a la mierda!- le dijo agresivamente.

Eren: debe ser duro para ti….el tener que contenerte de esta manera…- decía mientras volvía a envestirle con intenciones de quitarle algún gemido- también es difícil para mí…no sabes como me excita tu voz y el no poder oírla….

Levi: ngh….ah…nn….- intentaba contenerse levi con cada envestida mientras su cadera se encorvaba incontroladamente…

Eren: aun cuando no estás gimiendo eres muy ruidoso….- dijo completamente excitado para acercarse hasta su oído- levi…¿puedo correrme dentro tuyo esta vez?- dijo envistiendo tan fuerte que levi simplemente no fue capaz de seguir conteniéndose y lanzo un gran gemido.

Levi: ahhhh!- eren no se dio cuenta pero aquel gemido le excito tanto que solo se preocupó de envestir a levi para hacerle llegar a su clímax y así mismo llegar junto con el…

Eren: ah…levi…levi…nn….

En ese momento estaban tan ensimismados en su propio placer que casi obviaron el hecho de que no estaban solos, pero levi, cómo buen asesino y con los sentidos siempre alertas pudo sentir como unos pesados pasos se acercaban hasta la puerta del mocoso.

Levi: Mierda!-exclamo sumamente preocupado para salir de golpe de eren, agarrar sus prendas y lanzarse cual suicida por el balcón de la ventana, ante este acto eren entre adormilado y saliendo de la excitación lanzó un grito de preocupación qué fue interrumpido.

Eren:LE….

Dr Jaegar: Eren… qué demonios!, por qué haces tanto ruido…- interrumpió de pronto su padre quien abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo en extrañas condiciones, su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos sobre su miembro y su miembro completamente acabado, la cara del doctor Jaegar se tornó de un azul profundo mientras que eren sudaba de los puros nervios de haber sido descubierto.

Su padre se acercaba sin decir palabra alguna pero eren ya presentía el sermón, está vez no había escapatoria, de seguro le había escuchado más de la cuenta, sin decir nada el doctor Jaegar se sentó junto a eren en una pose de seria negociación mientras que fuera de allí un discreto levi se escondía tras la madera, en el valcón de la ventana, venditos fuesen sus acertados sentidos.

Levi: maldita sea, sabía que ese mocoso de mierda no tendría la sutileza de cerrar la maldita puerta, qué tan idiota puede llegar a ser?- se preguntaba levi quien afirmaba sus ropas sobre su desnudo miembro, no hacía el intento de vestirse aun con el fin de no hacer ruido alguno que pudiese despertar las sospechas de jaegar sensei.

Mientras dentro de la habitación un pensativo hombre se sentaba en pos de hablar con su hijo.

Eren: mierda…estoy jodido, se dio cuenta, buscara a levi para encarcelarlo, me llevara a un reformatorio, no!; no lo permitiré…nunca me separará de levi…no..-pensaba eren.

Levi: mocoso de mierda…no vayas a decir una estupidez- pensaba levi observando la situación sumamente asustado.

Dr Jaegar: eren…

Al fin se dignó a hablar y tanto su hijo como levi quien estaba fuera pusieron todos sus sentidos alertas a sus palabras.

Dr Jaegar: se qué estás en una edad en donde es normal que sientas curiosidad por tu cuerpo, se que la masturbación es un proceso natural pero hijo…¿tienes que ser tan ruidoso en ello?

Ante esta pregunta eren se sintió aliviado y a la vez impactado mientras que levi quien estaba fuera observando todo por primera vez en su vida quiso carcajearse a viva voz, pero obvio no podía, vaya si le había hecho gracia, pero solo estaba allí afuera aguantando todo.

Eren: ehhhh!?

Dr jaegar: bueno, sé que deberíamos hablar de estas cosas, pero creo que sería mejor mañana…solo déjame algo en claro….tu y mikasa aún no….

Eren: eh?...papá…..papá no te preocupes por eso, entre yo y mikasa no ha pasado nada el que este ahora así es por…..- se silenció repentinamente mientras su padre le miraba fijo.- etto….es solo algo que escuche de los chicos de la escuela y quise probar…nada más…lo siento..no se repetirá.

Dr Jaegar: bueno….me alegro y me deja más tranquilo que aun no seas activo sexualmente, sabes…solo tienes 15 años…

Decía su padre mientras levi escuchaba por fuera de la ventana, este comentario le deprimió y le hizo replantearse todo de nuevo en un segundo, era cierto, eren solo tenía 15 años, qué estaba haciendo entonces un hombre mayor como el con un mocoso de 15.

Eren: no importa la edad que tenga, soy lo suficientemente maduro para entender sobre estas cosas…y mis sentimientos son sinceros- escupió eren presintiendo que levi podría haberse sentido confundido tras escuchar este comentario.

Dr Jaegar: ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿sentimientos sinceros?¿hacia quién?... un chico de 15 que se masturba a escondidas en su cuarto no puede ser maduro ni entendido en el tema…ahora duerme….mañana tendremos una seria conversación acerca de sexo seguro…

Decía su padre mientras se acercaba a la ventana

Eren: papá…no..

Dr Jaegar: y por qué la ventana está abierta… quieres pescar un resfriado?

Pregunto el doctor jaegar casi provocando un infarto en eren, levi estaba allí, si lo notaba era el final, jaegar salió por la ventana pero nadie había en el balcón, levi había sido más rápido y estaba sobre el balcón por la orilla del tejado, inclinado y con los pantalones ya puestos mientras observaba cautelosamente al doctor jaegar como si de su víctima se tratase, Jaegar cerró la ventana y se marchó al fin.

Tan pronto su padre salió de la habitación eren se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave para salir al balcón, cómo es que su padre no había notado a levi, se asomó discretamente llamándolo a modo de susurros.

Eren: levi….levi…-susurraba y desde el techo casi como si de spiderman se tratase levi colgaba en posición invertida frente a la cara de eren, con una discreta sonrisa le saludo.

Levi: ¿me buscabas?- eren se sorprendió de sobremanera, qué eran esas cuerdas de las que colgaba, recordaba haber visto algo similar antes pero en dónde.

Eren: ¿y eso?, ¿cómo es que…?- intento preguntar eren pero antes de recibir algún tipo de respuesta fue acallado por un beso por parte del mayor, un beso que impresiono bastante a eren por alguna razón y le dejo ojiabierto, luego de eso eren se dio una vuelta en el aire para caer finalmente al piso.

Levi: ¿pasa algo?- pregunto levi a eren tratando de sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

Eren: no…no es….- decía eren apenas, ¿por qué esas cuerda le hacían sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho y un mal presentimiento?, dónde las había visto antes, al fin salió de su ensimismamiento para preguntar- oye espera… ¿traías tu arsenal contigo desde le principio?.- le preguntaba eren a un equipado levi quien empezaba a amarrarse su equipo al cuerpo, sinceramente, no era la primera vez que eren veía este tipo de tecnología, ya había visto a levi usarla antes pero ahora.. Solo ahora y después de ese beso le habían provocado esa sensación tan extraña.

Levi: por supuesto que sí, de hecho…iba camino a un trabajo cerca de aquí….por eso…decidí pasar a verte fugazmente.

Eren: ¿serás capaz de trabajar en esas condiciones?- se refería al hecho de que levi y el acababan de tener sexo.

Levi: no te preocupes, pude limpiarme bien mientras tu padre te sermoneaba aunque….no perfectamente…de igual modo, volveré a ensuciarme muy pronto…que desagradable, luego de eso me daré un baño en lo de Erwin.-tras escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto eren se molesto un poco.

Eren: levi…cuando termines tu trabajo vuelve aquí, conmigo…por favor…- le pidió.

Levi: ¿eres tonto?, tu padre casi se da cuenta de todo, si yo no tuviese los sentidos tan agudos no hubiese podido escapar y tu padre nos hubiera visto gracias a que a un mocoso idiota se le olvido hacer algo tan esencial como cerrar la puerta.

Eren: bien entiendo que fue mi culpa pero aun así….- hizo un puchero- no quiero que vayas con Erwin…

Levi: ah?...oi…qué maldito problema tienes con erwin, no recuerdo que el te hiciera nada malo.-le reclamo.

Eren: ¿lo estás defendiendo?

Levi: lo defendería si es que el hubiese hecho algo malo, pero ese no es el caso.

Eren: bien, entonces vete, vete y quédate con ese hombre, me da igual, al fin que lo prefieres estar con el que conmigo.

Levi: AHHHH….- exclamo sumamente molesto- oi….mocoso de mierda…¿estoy detectando celos de tu parte?, porque si ese es el caso…estas siendo sumamente estúpido…

Eren: ¡no!, el estúpido eres tu quien no se da cuenta que ese viejo asqueroso se trae algo entre manos contigo.

Levi: no me quedare aquí para escuchar los estúpidos berrinches de un mocoso.

Eren: mocoso, mocoso, mocoso….¿es todo lo qué sabes decir?, si tanto te molesta que sea un mocoso, entonces….solo quédate con ese viejo….de seguro el te hará feliz…

La pelea entre eren y levi había empezado de algo tan estúpido y de pronto todo se salía de control, eren estaba ofuscado y levi sumamente molesto.

Levi: sigues creyendo en eso ….bien…entonces….- se subió a la baranda del balcón- tal vez lo haga…- dijo para activar su equipo y marcharse rápidamente en la noche sin mirar hacia atrás.

Eren: espera….levi!...-intento gritar pero no podía hacer ruido, estaba tan enojado, tan molesto, no sabía que demonios hacer, solo sabía que se arrepentía de haber empezado esta estúpida pelea sin justificación alguna.

Eren cerró la ventana de golpe, se lanzó de espalda a la cama, cómo, cómo había pasado si hace solo segundos estaban los dos allí amándose y revolcándose con pasión y ahora no el uno no le quería ver la cara al otro, ¿quizás había exagerado?, no lo sabía…de cierto modo, eren tenía ciertas razones para desconfiar de Erwin, es decir…no lo conocía lo suficiente, ni siquiera lo conocía un poco pero…por intuición, el le daba mala espina.

Eren: no puedo explicarlo a ciencias ciertas así como no puedo explicar un montón de cosas que he sentido en estos últimos meses, a veces pienso….en la absurda idea de que conozco a levi desde antes…quizás de otra vida…cómo podría ser eso si quiera posible….aun así del mismo modo….no conozco lo suficiente a este tipo llamado Erwin, pero….de algún modo estoy seguro….de que el intentará arrebatármelo en cualquier momento, ese tipo Erwin…el mismo levi…ese equipo que utiliza para matar, su actitud…varias cosas….es como si.. Mi cuerpo quisiera desesperadamente recordar algo que….no estoy seguro si quiera exista, es o fue real en algún momento….aun así….lo siento…

Pensaba eren para quedarse profundamente dormido, mientras en la lejanía un enfurecido levi se convertía en cazador, desde los tejados asechaba a sus víctimas, está vez un tipo joven que probablemente podría darle pelea, pero daba igual estaba tan enojado justo ahora, levi le vio caminar por un callejón y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía el para atacarle, pero, tan pronto como se lanzó aquel tipo se dio la vuelta para otorgarle un disparo que iba dirigido justo a su cabeza, suerte tuvo de mover la cara a tiempo, la bala quito solo un poco de piel en la mejilla dejándole una marca que sangraba. El misterioso tipo sonreía mientras levi se ponía sumamente alerta.

-LA mano derecha de Erwin….el supuesto hombre más fuerte, en verdad…¿piensas que será tan fácil matarme?- dijo el misterioso tipo disparando incontables veces hacía levi quien no pudo hacer más que esconderse entre las sombras, mientras escapaba una bala dio en su hombro izquierdo inmovilizando su brazo.

Levi: mierda…ese tipo…

-En serio crees que esas espadas tuyas son más efectivas que un arma de fuego…ja, no me hagas reír… me siento honrado, matare al soldado más fuerte de Erwin y esa será una advertencia…el escuadrón de reconocimiento…¿lo recuerdas? O es que tus recuerdos han sido borrados..

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par, por qué de pronto eso le hacía sentido, de qué estaba hablando este tipo, quién era…para quién trabajaba?, levi observo en el hombro derecho del tipo un emblema con la forma de un unicornio verde…que era eso…por qué le pareció haberlo visto en otra parte antes.

-¿solo te esconderás como una rata a esperar tu muerte?¿por qué no sales y peleas como un hombre?

Levi se apodero de una gruesa tapa de basura que estaba allí para usarla de escudo, quizás no lo protegería mucho pero al menos ayudaría, la tomo con sus brazo malo mientras preparaba sus armas.

Levi: quien eres…por qué dices que los días del escuadrón de Erwin están contado y qué es esa mierda del escuadrón de reconocimiento, HABLA!- le exigió levi al extraño sujeto.

-Entonces tus recuerdos si han sido borrados….es una pena…. Porque…el capitán Ackerman si lo recuerda todo…y no ha olvidado tomar su venganza….por aquello que no pudimos hacer esa vez…

Levi: capitán Ackerman….el…esa vez?...- se preguntaba levi sumamente impactado, qué tenía que ver su abusivo padrastro con toda esta mierda.

-Esa vez fuiste astuto Sargento levi..

Levi: sargento?

-Pero esta vez….seremos nosotros quienes se apoderen de Eren y está vez…tu no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo..¡Hey….salgan ya!

Aquel misterioso hombre dio un grito, de los tejados comenzaron a salir hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro, todos con una pistola en cada mano y la insignia de aquel unicornio verde en el brazo derecho, levi no entendía nada, solo sabía que estaba en gran peligro, pero eren….qué mierda quería esa gente con eren.

Levi estaba atrapado en ese oscuro callejón, debía pensar rápido, rápidamente tomo una bolsa de basura que estaba allí y con todas su fuerzas la tiro a una dirección en donde los balazos no se hicieron esperar, fue una técnica de distracción, aprovechándose del pánico uso su equipo de maniobras y se elevó hasta el tejado en donde se apodero de un rehén amenazándolo con un cuchillo justo en la garganta.

-disparen!, no se puede escapar con vida, ¡NO ESTA VEZ!

Sin importar que aquel soldado fuese uno de los suyos los demás comenzaron a disparar matándolo de forma instantánea, mientras levi se apoderaba del cadáver para usarlo de escudo, tomo una de las armas del fallecido cuerpo y con una gran precisión comenzó a matar a los soldados que estaban en el tejado.

-Mierda…cómo es posible que haya matado a 10 hombres por si solo.-pensaba aquel sujeto quien al parecer estaba a cargo de la operación un sujeto a quien no había podido verle el rostro.

Levi se había limpiado el techo silenciosamente, limpiar, su especialidad, poco a poco fue asesinando a quien se pusiera sobre su camino sin excepción alguna, hasta que al fin pudo acercarse al cuerpo de aquel misterioso sujeto.

El tipo, muerto de miedo entendía al fin porque a levi le decían el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, con gran pavor observaba como levi se acercaba a él con un aura asesina, esos ojos, esos ojos fríos y despiadados que le miraban y le transmitían la rabia que sentía, tenía tantas preguntas pero antes de eso un trabajo por hacer…aquel misterioso hombre de rostro cubierto cargaba su pistola para asesinar a levi, había disparado tantas veces sin éxito alguno y ahora que él estaba a metros de él era la posibilidad, el tipo saco el cartucho para llenarlo pero antes de poder siquiera moverse levi lanzó con precisión una de sus espadas cortando por completo desde el codo el brazo de aquel sujeto, provocándole un agudo dolor.

Comprobando que el tipo estaba inmovilizado y rendido levi lanzó el cadáver que le hubiese servido de escudo a un costado, y con una amenazadora aura se acercó pisando el pecho del encapuchado para amenazarle con su espada otra vez.

Levi: tan pronto como intentes sacar algún arma no dudare en cortarte el otro brazo…- le amenazó perversamente apuntando la navaja justo a su cuello mientras el encapuchado temblaba- quieres mearte del miedo verdad….¿quién es la rata cobarde ahora?...-le decía mientras le miraba- sácate la capucha ahora para ver tu asqueroso rostro.

El hombre accedió ante la demanda de levi, tan pronto levi descubrió el rostro de aquel sujeto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿era acaso un broma?, ¿cómo es que una cosa se relacionaba con la otra? Ese tipo era…

Levi: Stanlie Natit….-susurro…Stanlie Natit, el asesino de la madre de eren.

Stanlie: ¿por qué sabes mi nombre?- pregunto el sujeto sumamente asustado.

Levi estaba algo confundido y shockeado, de inmediato se vino a su cabeza la voz de eren

"_quiero matar al asesino de mi madre con mis propias manos", "levi enséñame a hacerlo", "quiero ser yo quien lo asesine", "lo hare pagar…lo hare sufrir"_

Finalmente levi volvió en si, era su trabajo matarlo pero por otro lado era el deseo de eren hacerlo, dejarlo vivir, estaría bien, o más bien dicho, era conveniente matarlo entendiendo que el sabía algo que levi ignoraba.

Levi: dime! ¿Qué es eso de que se llevarán a eren?...responde tu…pedazo de basura….

Stanlei: enserio no recuerdas nada del pasado….Rivaille Heichou…

El corazón de levi comenzó a latir muy fuerte y con dolor, su cabeza dolía de manera repentina, fuertes punzadas no le dejaban soportar el dolor, se arrodillo al piso, afirmando su cabeza mientras gritaba de la desesperación, en ese momento Stanlei aprovecho para sacar su arma apuntando a un inofensivo levi quien estaba desprotegido pero, antes de que pudiese siquiera jalar el gatillo una espada voló certeramente desde el techo arrancándole el otro brazo a stanleí, ¿de dónde había venido eso?, los agudos gritos de dolor del sujeto hicieron a levi volver en si.

Stanlei: maldita sea….cómo….cómo…estabas inconsciente…cómo pudiste cortarme el otra brazo…hijo de puta….hijo de puta…-lloraba el asqueroso hombre.

Levi estaba tan impresionado como el, miro en la dirección en donde había sido arrojada el arma y solo pudo divisar una pequeña silueta esconderse en la noche, antes de que la silueta se difuminara totalmente pudo divisar que aquella extraña persona llevaba una capucha verde con el símbolo de aquel unicornio….por qué….por qué uno de ellos le había salvado la vida a levi…quién era…qué mierda estaba pasando aquí, quiso perseguirle pero estaba demasiado mal herido y adolorido para siquiera pensar en hacerlo, con stanleí discapacitado y al fin libre de peligros se levantó no sin antes darle una advertencia a aquel sujeto, lo tomo de las ropas del cuello y le amenazo perversamente.

Levi: Dile al viejo asqueroso de Ackerman que venga cuando quiera… aquí…estaré esperándolo ansioso por matarlo….y otra cosa…si algo llega a sucederle a eren…yo…voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente a ti y a todos ustedes sin pensarlo…en especial…a ackerman….-dijo levi soltando a aquel tipo quien por alguna extraña razón no sangraba.

Levi se escondió otra vez en la oscuridad, puso sus sentidos alerta y como le fue posible escapo en con su equipo de maniobras, dejando atrás a un adolorido stanlei a quien….por alguna razón comenzaba a salirle humo de sus extremidades amputadas.

A lo lejos una pequeña mujer de cabellos rubios, una chica que apenas iba en la secundaria doblaba su capucha para marcharse del lugar pero antes de eso, fue interrumpida por un corpulento hombre.

Reiner: annie…no has tenido problemas…

Annie: no…no tuve oportunidad de involucrarme en la pelea por eso… el los mato a todos..- dijo la chica.

Reiner: igual que en el pasado ¿verdad?- exclamo reiner algo sonriente- es bueno que estés bien y que no te hayas involucrado en la pelea pero….si no tuviste la oportunidad de pelear….¿por qué falta una de tus navajas?- pregunto reiner increpándola claramente, annie puso una mirada de profundo odio y sin contestar nada se marchó dejando al corpulento rubio atraz.

Annie se marchaba en la oscuridad, tendría clases al día siguiente, reviso su móvil, una foto de pantalla de ella y mikasa juntas, si, ahora la vida era algo bueno, al fin le tenía a ella y por eso…

Annie: Aunque me encuentre en la misma situación que en el pasado….yo….no volveré a cometer los mismos errores..- pensaba la chica mientras apagaba su móvil y se marchaba a casa.

Mientras en un lugar lejos de allí una risueña hanji hacía sus experimentos cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Hanji: moblit…puedes abrir la puerta, preguntaba hanji mientras tomaba notas de lo que parecía ser una planta.

Moblit: voy enseguida.

Moblit fue a abrir la puerta y en cosa de unos minutos los gritos se hicieron escuchar.

Moblit: Subcomandante!...Subcomandante!- gritaba moblit mientras entraba en la sala con un ensangrentado y mal herido levi.

Hanji: ¿pero qué demonios?

Moblit: no lo se…a penas abrí la puerta perdió la conciencia por completo…yo…

Hanji: moblit, rápido, ponlo en la camilla de operaciones, corta su ropa debemos revisarlo por completo, limpiar y suturar todas sus heridas, una vez este en la camilla déjamelo todo a mí, tu solo….informa rápidamente a Erwin de esto.

Moblir: sí..

Moblit puso a levi en la camilla tal y como hanji había pedido para marcharse rápidamente a informarle a Erwin, mientras hanji estaba sola limpiando la sangre que seguía saliendo por borbotones desde el hombro de levi.

Hanji: levi….dios…qué es lo que te sucedió…- exclamaba preocupada.

Mientras muy lejos de allí un preocupado eren despertaba sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, acaso había sucedido algo, por qué su corazón dolía de esa manera, era porque había peleado con Levi?, no lo sabía a ciencias ciertas, mañana tenía escuela pero…sin lugar a dudas se saltaría las clases para aclarar las cosas con levi, después de todo…si algo llegaba a pasarle a su amante y ellos estuviesen peleados jamás se lo perdonaría pero….ese no era el caso….¿verdad?


End file.
